


Стрессы

by Bonniemary, Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Humor, M/M, Missions
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 79,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стресс – неспецифическая реакция организма на действие экстремальных факторов, какую-либо трудно разрешимую или угрожающую ситуацию. Стресс является нормальной частью человеческой жизни и необходим в определенных количествах. Если бы в нашей жизни не было стрессовых ситуаций, элементов соревнования, риска, желания работать на пределе возможностей, жизнь была бы гораздо более скучной. Иногда стресс выполняет роль своего рода вызова или мотивации, которая необходима, чтобы почувствовать полноту эмоций, даже в случае, если речь идет о выживании. </p><p>WIP. Фик заморожен и в настоящий момент не обновляется. В ближайшее время продолжения не предвидется. Не бечено!!!</p><p>UPD от 01.07.2014 - вывешена 15 глава.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Секс, наркотики и все

**Author's Note:**

> Вселенная: ST XI с элементами TOS  
> Рейтинг: от PG-13 до NC-17  
> Предупреждения: персонажи используют инвективную и обсценную лексику, употребляют алкоголь. У авторов свой канон, поэтому просим помнить о IDIC.

Джим проснулся от того, что рядом всхлипывала женщина. Несколько секунд он просто лежал там и пытался понять, что происходит, но голова была тяжелой – он, что, опять с кем-то дрался? – и мозги совершенно не хотели сотрудничать. Надо было заставить себя открыть глаза, подняться на ноги и спасать эту дамочку в беде, надо было выяснить, где он находится, и что произошло.  
Но вместо этого память почему-то подсунула Джиму картину из прошлого: пару раз в Академии он устраивал такие вечеринки, на которых выпивка лилась рекой, а запахом секса был пропитан каждый уголок, вечеринки, с которых народ выползал на четвереньках, а сам Джим встречал утро в постели с двумя девчонками одновременно. И нельзя сказать, что ему это не нравилось.  
Джим зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул. Нет, надо собраться и вспомнить, что произошло. Он летели… летели на Келтон II, потому что оттуда поступил сигнал, который связисты расшифровали как просьбу о помощи… Сейсмологическая опасность, вроде бы… Джим возглавил десант на планету вместе со Споком, а дальше…  
Голова болела все сильнее, он нахмурился, и в тот же момент чьи-то руки приподняли его голову, в шею что-то кольнуло.  
– Боунс?.. – прохрипел Джим. Надежда на то, что он находится в медицинском отсеке «Энтерпрайз» расцвела и мгновенно увяла, когда его резко отпустили, заставив стукнуться головой о твердую и холодную поверхность, на которой он лежал. Точно не медицинский отсек.  
Итак, ладно.  
Джим провел языком по пересохшим губам, продолжая вспоминать. На Келтоне II их встретили местные жители, гуманоиды, чем-то смахивающие на виссианцев, но не виссианцы… Их резиденция была расположена на вершине горы, и Спок все рвался проверить их лучевой гиростабилизатор… Очень странное место они выбрали для того, чтобы поселиться, он еще сказал… И еще у них были рабы, точнее, рабыни, денебианские девушки прислуживали за столом… За столом, да, точно, это означает, что они со Споком остались на ужин? Именно тогда их, наверное, опоили чем-то? Отравили?  
Джим перевернулся на бок – получилось с третьей попытки, тело отказывалось слушаться – и попытался открыть глаза. Яркий свет тотчас же заставил его зажмуриться обратно, но Кирк не собирался сдаваться. Медленно и неуклюже он умудрился принять более-менее вертикальное положение и прикрыл лицо руками, переводя дыхание. Женщина, чей голос он слышал раньше, продолжала тихо стонать, и, блядь, Джим мог поручиться, что стонала она не от боли. Он осторожно разлепил веки и наконец смог увидеть.  
Стерильная белизна вокруг ослепляла, но Джим нашел, на чем задержать взгляд. Его старший помощник лежал на денебианской рабыне и облизывал ее грудь. Джим мигнул. Рабыня была целиком голая. На его старшем помощнике были только форменные брюки, синий свитер небрежно валялся в отдалении.  
– Ох ты ж… – пробормотал Джим. – Кто-то времени даром не терял!  
Спок уставился на него в ответ, не отрываясь от облизывания денебианки, которая уже не стонала, а издавала какие-то жалобные просящие звуки. Джим поборол желание отодвинуться назад – в черных глазах плескалась ярость такой силы, что немедленно навевала воспоминания о памятной драке на мостике «Энтерпрайз». Ярость и еще что-то, чему Джим не мог найти обозначения, не мог подобрать в своем затуманенном мозгу правильных слов.  
А потом кто-то обнял его сзади и положил голову на плечо. 

Это было приятно. Но не расслабляюще приятно: все внутренности как будто стянуло в тугой комок, мышцы свернуло в пружины, а в солнечном сплетении загорелось тепло, которое набирало силу. Это было плохо, очень плохо… Потому что реакция была совершенно неуместной.  
Джим повернул голову, тут же ткнулся носом в мягкие, душистые волосы. Вдохнул их запах и тут же подтянул колени к груди.  
– Привет, красотка, – ухмыльнулся он. – Ручки убери, а?  
Он расцепил у себя на животе небольшие нежные ладони. Прикосновение кожи к коже прошибло разрядом. Все очень плохо.  
Девица под Споком уже просто пела от страсти.  
– Коммандер, мне бы пригодилась помощь ваших блестящих зеленых мозгов! – раздраженно сказал Джим, убедившись, что Спок ни на секунду не прекратил своих оральных манипуляций. Более того, теперь он поглаживал денебианку по бархатистому бедру. – Может, прерветесь?  
Кирку удалось выскользнуть из объятий окончательно. Подняться на ноги не получалось – колени подгибались, бедра горели от напряжения, а между ними неуклонно тяжелело.  
– Капитан, – выдохнул Спок в ответ. Джим подождал, пока старший помощник продолжит предложение, но продолжения не последовало. В глазах Спока мешались совершенно нехарактерные для вулканца – не эмоции, нет – реакции.  
– Дрянь дело? – спросил Джим, и Спок, нахмурив брови, спустя несколько секунд просто кивнул.  
Кожа по всему телу вдруг резко взорвалась мурашками, так внезапно, что Джим дернулся всем телом. Он несколько раз моргнул, ожидая, что все пройдет, но становилось только хуже. Штаны стали тесными, а майка невыносимо натирала соски.  
– Позвольте, я сниму, господин?  
– Мне надо подумать, – прохрипел Джим и покорно поднял руки, чтобы денебианка сняла с него форменный свитер. – Какого хрена тут происходит?  
Рабыня тут же принялась за застежку на брюках.  
– Вот это сервис, – оскалился Джим, и в следующее мгновение у него были полные руки горячей, гладкой женской плоти. Мозг еще пытался работать, а тело пело от предвкушения горячего соития. Он нашел ртом пухлые губы и как с обрыва ухнул в поцелуй.  
Это могло длиться вечность, а могло – и долю секунды. Он плыл и барахтался в этом. Тихое «Помоги» было как легкие капли холодной воды на разогретой солнцем коже – не шокировало, не будило, но портило негу, в которую его утащили нежные прикосновения. Когда Джиму удалось вынырнуть на поверхность, чтобы вздохнуть, он отметил, что штанов больше нет, яйца его в чужих руках, а напротив – Спок. И Спок явно не наслаждается тем, что сейчас происходит. А Джим наслаждается? Самому Джиму это нравится?  
– А ну-ка, подожди, – он выгнулся под умелой рукой, которая провела по его стремительно твердеющему члену, – стой, стой… Спок! Что случилось?! Какого черта мы здесь?! – голос его рванулся куда-то в верхний регистр, когда его девица сменила ртом свои руки. Картинка перед глазами поплыла, он поддал бедрами, чтобы заполнить ее рот целиком, каким-то чудом ухитряясь продолжать говорить. – Они нас наркотой накачали, так? Что это было, ты можешь сказать? Что им от нас… о-о, блядь! – он положил руку на голову рабыни, которая сосала его член с таким азартом, будто за это ей были положены премиальные. Хотя, какие премиальные у рабыни. В мозгах у него все плыло и путалось, и единственное, что удерживало Джима на поверхности, были темные глаза Спока, которые неотрывно следили за ним.  
Неохотно, будто каждое движение причиняло ему боль, старший помощник поднял руку от того места, где она сейчас находилась – где-то между бедер денебианки – и потянулся к Кирку. Джим вздрогнул, когда влажные пальцы легли ему на лицо – возбуждение было нестерпимым, ему хотелось облизать каждый доступный дюйм кожи, почувствовать вкус этой женщины, и второй тоже, ощутить ее под собой, оттрахать хорошенько, заставить ее кричать...  
 _Капитан._  
Джим.  
– Чего, – вяло отозвался он, прекрасно понимая, что не слышал, как его имя произносили вслух.  
 _Это катализатор, составленный на основе…_  
Перед глазами у него возник ряд формул и чисел, от которых Джим отмахнулся.  
– Скажи что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.  
 _Он подстраивается под генетический маркер и действует одинаково сильно на людей и вулканцев._  
– И, м-м-м… – рабыня протолкнула его член так глубоко в горло, что Джим почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. – Какие у нас проблемы прямо сейчас?  
Спок молчал, глядя на него злыми глазами и прикусывая зубами сосок. Денебианка всхлипнула и обвила его ногами, прижимаясь бедрами. Спок едва заметно дернул бровью.  
 _Я не могу контролировать свое тело._  
– Хреново, – сказал Джим, и только тогда понял, что это действительно было так.  
Пальцы Спока скользнули по лицу Джима, и тот сделал то, что казалось единственно правильным – лизнул подушечки. Перед тем, как денебианка опрокинула его на спину, оседлав, как жеребца, Кирк успел увидеть, что глаза вулканца закатились, и рабыня под ним выгнулась, коротко вскрикнув.  
 _Вставайте, капитан!_  
– У меня уже все стоит! – отозвался Джим, лениво сжимая в ладонях упругую небольшую грудь.  
Бедра сами по себе толкались внутрь, в горячую, мокрую глубину.  
 _Джим, нам надо уходить._  
Голос внутри головы был холоден и спокоен, а уши разрывали надсадные мужские стоны. Кирк приподнял голову и увидел гладкую тонкую спину. Денебианка сидела на пятках перед Споком, который ухитрился подняться на ноги, и, определенно вдохновившись примером своей «коллеги», исполняла минет, вызвавший реакцию даже у вулканца.  
 _Дверь открыта. Они решили, что потеря контроля будет стопроцентной, поэтому дополнительные меры безопасности не были приняты._  
– Я тебя понял, но я немного занят, – простонал Джим.  
Денебианки были нереальные. Это факт. Они трахались так, будто за жизнь свою сражались.  
 _Девушки также испытывают действие препарата._  
– Ты можешь идти?  
 _Нет._  
– А я не могу оторваться от этой крошки…  
Джим целовался, натягивал рабыню на себя, вжимал все ближе, стремительно приближаясь к разрядке, вколачивался, до хрипа стонал и жмурился. Иногда приоткрывая тяжелые от удовольствия веки, он видел, как осторожно касается Спок волос девушки. Движения напряженные, сдерживаемые, неулыбчивые губы сжаты до белизны в тонкую линию, брови почти встретились на переносице. И только глаза остаются абсолютно трезвыми. Джим не мог оторвать взгляд от этой внутренней яростной драки за контроль. Под ладонями девушки бедра его старшего помощника мелко дрожали, и это почему-то стало последней каплей.  
Кирк впился зубами в плечо своей невольной партнерши и кончил. Отдышавшись, он почувствовал, что его немного отпустило. Желание трахаться все еще оставалось необходимостью, но теперь он чувствовал себя собой. Бесцеремонно сбросив с себя денебианку, он подскочил на ватных ногах. В голове все переворачивалось, перед глазами после оргазма плыли золотистые звезды и суперновы.  
– Трусы! – позвал он.  
Джим натянул нижнее белье и даже застегнул один сапог, который тоже смог надеть. Денебианке удалось стащить со Спока штаны до колен.  
– Извините, леди, – сказал Джим, втряхнув вулканца обратно. Сгреб в ладонь руку своего офицера по науке и потащил к двери.  
 _Только не за руку, капитан. Это не помогает._  
– За ногу тебя тащить, что ли? – разозлился Джим, понимая, что ему все равно, денебианка это или взрослый вулканец – у Спока была такая приятная, горячая кожа. – Иди за мной.  
Девушки не особо расстроились, что они их покинули – они тут же занялись друг другом, не в силах сдержаться. Джим покосился на них через плечо, не без разочарования. С каждым шагом все дальше удаляясь от комнаты, в которую их притащили, он начинал все больше злиться на фальшивое гостеприимство, нежели на то, что возвращение к любвеобильным девочкам было невозможно.  
– Вот за что мне все эти радости, – проворчал он, – то собаку подарят, то сексом наградят!..  
 _Если вы имеете в виду бруналийскую сумчатую кайманру, то она совершенно не похожа на земных собак. С другой стороны, возможно, доставшийся вам вид бурой кайманры имеет каких-то общих предков с земными енотами, нужно проконсультироваться с мисс Штавински, нашим биологом. И что касается сексуального акта, могу предположить с уверенностью в восемьдесят восемь целых и три десятых, что это было исследование, направленное на то, чтобы выявить наши естественные реакции, стимулированные действием катализатора._  
Джим покосился на своего старшего помощника: только Спок мог выговаривать такую чушь с каменным лицом. Хотя на этот раз он даже губами не шевелил.  
– Как ты это делаешь?  
Ответом ему был недоумевающий взгляд.  
 _Что именно?_  
– Вот это! Ты разговариваешь со мной! И не разговариваешь! – Джим пинком распахнул ближайшую дверь и осмотрел лабораторию на предмет нахождения их фазеров и коммуникаторов. – Зашибись, сколько техники. А снаружи бомжи бомжами, кто бы знал…  
– Капитан. Коммуникаторы, – сквозь зубы процедил Спок, прислоняясь к стене. Цвета он был нежно-зеленого, фисташкового, и стремительно темнел на глазах. Джим засмотрелся на эти цветовые метаморфозы и забыл о расстегнутом сапоге, споткнулся о какую-то железку и чуть не грохнулся на пол. Спасибо, Спок внезапно оказался у него на пути, выставив плечо. Руки он старательно держал подальше от Кирка, но и этой помощи было достаточно.  
Джим уткнулся подбородком в гладкое светлое плечо, пытаясь игнорировать жар, исходивший от кожи, и радостно воскликнул:  
– Да вот же они!  
Коммуникаторы лежали рядышком, равно как и фазеры. Джим перехватил свои вещи левой рукой, правой сжал фазер и отщелкнул крышку коммуникатора. В коридоре уже слышался шум голосов и топот бегущих ног. Спок тоскливо покосился туда, но ничего не предпринял. Более того, то спокойное и надежное местечко внутри головы Джима, которое занимал его рассудительный голос, опустело, и Кирк пожалел об этом на какое-то мгновение.  
– Скотти, поднимай нас отсюда! – проорал Джим, готовясь стрелять.  
Но этого не потребовалось. 

Они появились в транспортаторной спустя несколько секунд, которые потребовались лучу на преобразование материи.  
– Твою мать, Джим, – приветствовал их Маккой. Выражение его лица было непередаваемым. – Что это за?..  
– Вот именно, Боунс, – прохрипел Джим, роняя все, что держал в руках, на пол, и упираясь в колени, – я вот прям так же и подумал. Прям такими же словами.  
Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось рассмеяться (ну и подрочить еще немного, самую малость, он был уверен, что обязательно займется этим чуть позже, в собственной каюте), но судя по лицам ошеломленных техников, пугать их дальше не стоило. Вероятно, материализация собственного капитана в трусах и сапогах, с фазером наизготовку, а так же первого помощника в – тут Кирк вывернул голову, скосил глаза и удостоверился, что ему не померещилось – в кое-как надетых штанах, босиком и с растрепанными волосами – было не из тех событий, что случаются каждый день. И к тому же, они оба были мокрыми от пота и других жидкостей естественного происхождения, недвусмысленно запыхавшимися и отчаянно возбужденными. Хотя Спок старательно имитировал вулканскую невозмутимость, получалось у него хуже, чем обычно – наверное, стояк мешал. Тут Джим понял, что пялится, и поднял глаза выше, немедленно утыкаясь в жесткую поросль волос на груди своего старшего помощника.  
– Да вы там времени не теряли, – с завистью протянул Скотти. На Боунса его слова подействовали как ушат холодной воды: он подхватил трикодер и ринулся вперед, по пути пытаясь определить первую жертву.  
– Его проверь сначала, – Джим махнул рукой в сторону Спока, – со мной все в порядке, волноваться не о чем.  
Спок сузил глаза, что свидетельствовало о повышении градуса бешенства до критической отметки.  
– Должен сообщить, что ваше состояние вызывает у меня гораздо больше сомнений, – каким-то особенно неприятным вкрадчивым тоном произнес он. – А вот я могу находиться в вертикальном положении еще… – он сжал зубы и втянул сквозь них воздух. – Ровно восемь секунд.  
И сразу после этого он стал заваливаться на Маккоя.  
Что было дальше, Джим не запомнил, потому что начал истерически ржать, за что получил гипошприцем в шею и тотчас отключился. 

 

Это пробуждение было более комфортным, чем предыдущее. Кирк открыл глаза – точно, «Энтерпрайз», стерильное царство Маккоя. Свет приглушен, будто земные сумерки. Было спокойно, хотя под кожей все равно блуждали волны странного возбуждения. Видимо, наркотик еще не до конца выветрился. Сейчас в самый раз было бы осознанно провалиться в долгий сон. Вместо этого Джим приподнялся в кровати на локтях и огляделся. В изоляторе было пусто, только одна кровать была окружена голубовато-белой ширмой. Там мог быть только Спок.  
Джим уже собрался с силами, чтобы слезть с кровати и проверить, как там поживает его получеловеческий научный офицер, когда вдруг услышал приглушенный, словно сквозь вату слышный стон. Кровь от сердца моментально ринулась в противоположных направлениях – к ушам и члену. Проклятый Келтон II и все его жители!  
Горящие уши как будто стали лучше слышать, поэтому Джим бесшумно улегся обратно и закрыл глаза.  
– Я не могу, – не столько услышал, сколько собрал он из знакомых звуков. – Мне это не помогает…  
– Доктор Маккой сказал, что действие препарата со временем ослабнет, но с остаточными явлениями нужно будет бороться своими силами. Я хочу помочь…  
Джим зажмурился – Ухура. И как ему, спрашивается, теперь отсюда смыться незамеченным? Он слышал, как кожа ее губ скользит по коже Спока, и покрывался обжигающим потом. Похоть накрывала хоть и не таким цунами, как на планете, но все еще ощутимо.  
Хриплый выдох Спока заставил его поджать пальцы ног. Да что же это такое?  
– Ниота… Спасибо… Но…  
– Я знаю, просто полежи. Ничего. Это ничего.  
Кирк чувствовал, что просто плавится уже. Его член стоял, одеяло весило полтонны.  
– Лейтенант Ухура, я прошу немедленно прекратить.  
Холодный голос резанул по ушам. У Джима было полсекунды на то, чтобы перевернуться на бок и спрятать внушительный тент из одеяла, которым он стоически любовался не прикасаясь: Ухура – он никак не мог набраться смелости и назвать ее Ниотой в лицо – вылетела из-за ширмы и, едва не ударяясь в бег, стремительно покинула изолятор. У нее были очень широкие шаги, потому что ноги очень длинные, да, и красивые, заметил Джим, когда почувствовал, что на него снова накатывает жар. Он сунул руку под одеяло и сжал в ладони член. Его даже дрочить не надо было, оказалось, что подержать – уже достаточно. Маккой снова начнет тыкать его шприцами за то, что он запачкал термоодеяло, но было плевать.  
После этого ему не то, чтобы удалось уснуть, но расслабиться – это точно. Наверное, все лекарства, которыми накачал его Боунс, наконец-то помогли, проклятые гормоны успокоились и перестали выносить ему мозг. Джим повертелся на кровати, пытаясь устроиться поудобней и, одновременно, чтобы в мокрое и липкое не вляпаться. Он очень надеялся, что Споку полегчало – судя по его состоянию, вулканцы были не из тех парней, что могли потрахаться на публике, натянуть трусы и свалить с гордым видом. Джим и сам чувствовал странное замешательство, когда вспоминал о том, что произошло: эти женщины, рабыни, не нужно ли было прихватить их с собой на «Энтерпрайз»? С другой стороны, если бы они взяли с собой денебианок, то вряд ли бы добрались до комнаты, где хранились их коммуникаторы – быть им застуканными в коридоре со спущенными штанами, позор, позор! Джим напомнил себе связаться со Звездным Флотом и доложить о ситуации на планете, кто там поселился, и с какой целью устраивает вот такие шоу, неизвестно и небезопасно. Одно дело – секс с прекрасной орионкой в каком-нибудь баре, совсем другое – такая вот стерильная лаборатория, ослепительный свет, девчонки, накачанные наркотой по самое не хочу, туман в голове и яйца, готовые взорваться. Ну ничего, это он как-нибудь переживет.  
Интересно, с чего это так Спока до сих пор колбасит?  
Он вытянул голову по направлению к кровати, где лежал его первый помощник, и позвал:  
– Спок! Эй, Спок! Ты там как, живой? Не спишь? Пожалуй, я согласен с тобой, отстойная миссия. То есть, конечно, я знаю, что ты ничего такого не говорил, но у тебя на лице было написано – «Отстойная Миссия», я все понял.  
За ширмой было тихо.  
Джим перевернулся на бок и подложил руку под щеку.  
– Клево ты придумал с этой телепатией. Полезная штука, когда разговаривать уже не можешь. Странно вообще, что тебя так скрутило, я думал, вулканцев не так просто развести на секс. В смысле, я не то, чтобы хотел попробовать, а просто размышлял. То есть, я бы не прочь и попробовать, но кто же согласится! А Ухура не рассказывает. Блин, – громко пожаловался он в пустоту, – ты только не обижайся, пожалуйста? Спок? Ты чего, обиделся все-таки? Ну и ладно, молчи, если хочешь. Я могу и за двоих поговорить. Типа вот: «Спасибо, капитан, что вытащили меня с планеты в тот самый момент, когда я собирался заниматься сексом с первой встречной не по большой любви, а из-за того, что мне какую-то дрянь в чай подсыпали», ну а я такой: «Не за что, коммандер Спок, благодарю вас за то, что прочистили мне мозги, всегда пожалуйста, у нас отличная команда!». Спок?  
Джим спустил ноги и сел на кровати. Все тело казалось тяжелым, как после длительной тренировки, но он заставил себя подняться и преодолеть разделявшее их со Споком пространство.  
– Я очень надеюсь, что ты не вырубился от спермотоксикоза только потому, что тебе религия дрочить запрещает, – бурчал он себе под нос, продвигаясь вперед. – Идиот остроухий. Сейчас Боунса позову, если не ответишь. Черт, Спок, это уже не смешно, – он отдернул занавеску и взглянул на своего старшего помощника. Тот лежал на спине, вытянув руки вдоль туловища и закрыв глаза. Вся его поза была какой-то странной, слишком неестественной, и когда Джим коснулся его запястья кончиками пальцев, кожа была гораздо прохладней на ощупь, чем обычно.  
В его голове промелькнуло вихрем все, что произошло.  
 _Я не могу контролировать свое тело._  
Только не за руку.  
Это не помогает.  
Контактная телепатия.  
Ярость и похоть в темных глазах. Отчаянье.  
Пульс под кожей был таким медленным и таким мелким, что прощупать его никак не удавалось.  
– Вот дерьмо! – взвыл Джим и стукнул кулаком по кнопке вызова экстренной помощи. – Боунс!  
Маккой влетел в изолятор вихрем, бесцеремонно оттолкнул Джима от кровати и стал хватать Спока безо всякого уважения: за руки, за шею, оттянул ему веко. Кирк запутался в ширме и пытался заглянуть через плечо Боунса.  
– Твою мать, Джим, отвали отсюда! – Маккой нажал какие-то кнопки, после чего приборы взвыли. – Господи, трусы хотя бы надень!  
В изоляторе как будто из ниоткуда появилась толпа людей.  
– Кристина, вызовите М’Бенгу, срочно капитану Кирку вколите пять кубиков седатива. И принесите ему кто-нибудь штаны, я слепну от вида его голой жопы!  
– Что со Споком? – потребовал Джим, уворачиваясь от гипошприца. Кто же придумал эту дрянь?  
– Сейчас разберемся. Он жив, все! Уберите его отсюда!

Джим очнулся третий раз за последние сутки. Такое состояние уже начинало откровенно бесить. Он провел сухим языком по сухим губам – противно. Зато выспался. Кто-то заботливо нарядил его в больничную пижамку, как мило. Кирк почесал шею под воротом, там от уколов, наверное, уже рана огромная. Сколько же можно?  
Усталости и буйства гормонов как ни бывало. Он чувствовал себя выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. Сев на кровати, он увидел, что Спок как лежал, когда его отогнали, так и лежит. Медсканер тихо попискивал, измеряя только ему известные параметры.  
Джим поднялся и пошел искать хоть кого-то.  
Маккой сидел за своим терминалом и что-то увлеченно печатал на паде.  
– Боунс, привет, – Кирк слабо улыбнулся и сел напротив. – Как у Спока дела?  
– Чего тебе не лежится? – ворчливо заметил Маккой, откладывая пад.  
– И тебе доброе утро!  
– Со Споком все будет в порядке. М’Бенга сказал, что это какое-то их вулканское вуду. Целительный транс. Все его показатели в норме, но он пытается восстановить потерянный контроль: возобновить синаптические связи, спрятать эмоции, чтобы стать обычным раздражающим собой. Остроухим ублюдкам, видите ли, не нужны земные доктора. Они сами себе доктора. Две или три смены, и он встанет на ноги. Может даже раньше. Знаешь, нам бы помогло понимание того, что с вами вообще произошло.  
– Ничего хорошего в красивой упаковке, – сказал Джим и принялся рассматривать серые стены.  
– А конкретнее?  
– Мы прибыли, поговорили… наверное… потом поели. Я очухался и трахнул денебианскую рабыню.  
– Блядь, Джим! Сексуальное насилие?  
– Ну, я бы не сказал, что это было насилие в привычном виде. Просто нас так накачали, что это казалось вполне естественным желанием.  
– Вернее, единственным. Ваши анализы на черном рынке продавать можно. Там следы всех возможных афродизиаков и стимуляторов, плюс немного синтетических эндорфинов, плюс хитрая схема встройки в кровь. Кубик этой бормотухи – и ни о чем кроме секса думать просто невозможно. Еще пара доз – и ты накрепко сидишь на этом, не смея пошевелиться.  
– Спок сказал, что не может контролировать свое тело…  
– Из-за разницы в физиологии – для него естественная реакция. М’Бенга сказал, что утрата контроля произошла именно на уровне гуморальной регуляции.  
– Можно на стандартном и желательно в технических терминах? – нахмурился Кирк.  
– В общем, занудство Спока вас обоих спасло!  
– Не смешно!  
– А я и не шучу, Джим. Его умение концентрироваться на внутренних процессах доведено до автоматизма, поэтому химические реакции тела для него одно, а мыслительные – совершенно другое. Когда он очнется, спросишь у него сам. Если их гоблинское сиятельство соизволят – он тебе все объяснит.  
– Ты его ненавидишь, Боунс.  
– Я его опасаюсь, это разные вещи. Но в некоторых аспектах он мне нравится гораздо больше, чем ты.  
Дверь медотсека с шипением отъехала в сторону, и на пороге возникла Ухура.  
– Капитан, – она коротко наклонила голову в приветствии. – Доктор Маккой. Могу я заглянуть на секундочку?  
– Что на мостике? – спросил Джим, опережая Боунса.  
– Все спокойно, капитан. Мы сошли с орбиты Келтона и просто зависли. Все ждут дальнейших распоряжений. Я отправила сообщение об инциденте Звездному Флоту. Ответа пока не последовало. Я думаю, что они будут ждать ваш рапорт.  
– О, они его получат. Я роман им напишу, – выдохнул Кирк.  
– Я могу идти, капитан?  
– Конечно. Свободна.  
Ухура юркнула в изолятор.  
– Она бы от него не отходила, если б не ее пульт, – сказал Маккой. – Между ними что-то есть…  
– Боунс, ты сплетник и тормоз. Об этом только командование, наверное, не знает. Выпиши меня. Я в порядке.  
– Ага, смотри-ка, я уже споткнулся и побежал тебя выписывать!  
Джим промолчал. Зажал ладони коленями, посидел. Потом поднялся и вернулся в изолятор.  
Ухура стояла у кровати Спока. Ее пальцы касались одеяла в миллиметрах от пальцев Спока, но не касались его руки.  
– Привет, – тихо сказал Кирк, подойдя ближе.  
– Капитан, – вскинулась она.  
– Просто Джим, мы же не на мостике. К тому же познакомились еще до Академии, так что я думаю, что ты – старая знакомая, – он улыбнулся. Ухура попыталась тоже, но у нее не вышло.  
– Я волнуюсь за него.  
– Я тоже, но думаю, что он справится, парень крепкий, – снова попытался пошутить Кирк.  
– Да, – ответила она.  
– Слушай, лейтенант Ухура, я хотел спросить…  
– Мы не занимались сексом, – тут же отрезала она. – Я не работаю у него жилеткой. Мы не болтаем о чувствах часами напролет, поэтому я не могу ответить ни на один вопрос, касающийся его персональных данных, предпочтений, переживаний…  
– О, тише, Ухура. Я не собирался спрашивать ничего такого, – Джим осторожно тронул ее плечо. – Я могу вести себя как придурок и казаться идиотом, но интеллект у меня сохранный, имей в виду. Я хотел узнать, ты когда-нибудь говорила с ним, ну, в голове.  
– Он инициировал слияние? – Ухура удивленно вздернула брови.  
– Да, я думаю, да. Другого выхода не было, – быстро оправдался Джим, уловив в ее взгляде искорки ревности. – Ничего особенного, просто иначе мы бы вообще не выбрались оттуда. Я просто хотел узнать, как это, и что нужно делать, ну, чтобы там… ему не навредить или…  
– Мы никогда этого не делали, – она покачала головой. – Не было необходимости. Извините меня, капитан, я могу идти?  
– Да, конечно, – он пожал плечами. – И мы не враги, Ниота, – бросил он ей в спину.  
Она не ответила. Протокол не обязывал всех офицеров быть друзьями.

Следующие два дня у Джима все валилось из рук – в метафорическом смысле и в буквальном тоже. Он составил рапорт командованию Звездного Флота, где в весьма резких выражениях посоветовал снести к ебеням Келтон II вместе со всеми его чокнутыми обитателями, во избежание повторения подобного. Он доставал Маккоя просьбами постоянно держать его в курсе состояния первого помощника и докладывать даже о незначительных изменениях. Боунс сначала попытался пригрозить ему полной психиатрической экспертизой – истерику в транспортаторной все-таки запомнили, с тоской подумал Кирк, – потом начал прятаться от Джима в медотсеке, а потом вообще перестал отвечать на вызовы. Что, между прочим, противоречило всем правилам.  
Джим переключился на Ухуру, и какое-то время это его даже отвлекало – она ходила повсюду злая и расстроенная, огрызалась на всех подряд, и с удовольствием поругалась с Кирком из-за какой-то незначительной ерунды в кодах связи. Потом Джим украдкой засек, как она переписывается по внутренней сети с Маккоем, быстренько взломал их чат и убедился, что его первый помощник по-прежнему не реагирует на внешний мир, Ухура беспокоится, а Боунс собирается напиться, как только все это закончится.  
Джим бы с удовольствием к нему присоединился.  
У себя в каюте он перерыл все научные материалы в сети, которые касались вулканцев (их было мало), а так же совсем ненаучные предположения и домыслы (их было достаточно, что бы развлечь Джима на целую ночь, после которой он заявился на мостик невыспавшийся и злой). Вулканцы были… странными. Это он мог сказать и без исследований, а больше ничего определенного узнать не удалось. Ниота в этом деле явно помогать не собиралась, а самого Спока Джим боялся спрашивать.  
Боялся не потому, что однажды уже спровоцировал вулканца. И не потому, что опасался подливать масла в огонь. Просто на Келтоне, когда они выбирались из той лаборатории, и его первый помощник установил с ним контакт, как тот, старший, на Дельте Веги, и это было так удивительно, так неожиданно…  
Может быть, думал Джим, в тот момент он боялся не Спока, а за Спока? В этом вся разница?..  
Невидящим взглядом пялясь в монитор перед собой, он поудобней устроился в капитанском кресле, чтобы как следует обдумать эту мысль, но тут двери турболифта распахнулись, и на мостик зашел сам объект его размышлений. Джим аж привстал ему навстречу, не скрывая своего восторга:  
– Коммандер. Я рад вас видеть!  
Спок сухо кивнул ему в ответ и проследовал на свое место, по дороге обменявшись взглядом с Ухурой. Выглядел он так, как будто ничего не произошло, и на Джима внезапно снизошло абсолютное спокойствие. Вместо того, чтобы обрушить на своего старшего офицера град вопросов, как он и собирался раньше, Джим закрыл рот, выпрямился в кресле и уставился в пад, на который ему уже перекинули данные по следующей миссии.  
Если Спок хочет делать вид, что ничего не случилось, то он тоже может играть в эту игру, никаких проблем.  
И для него стало большим сюрпризом, когда по окончании смены Спок преградил ему дорогу, глядя прямо в глаза.  
– Капитан. Нам нужно поговорить.  
– Не думал, что когда-либо услышу это от тебя, – проворчал Джим. – Твоя каюта или моя?  
– Обзорная палуба, – невозмутимо сообщил тот.  
Что ж, ладно. Джим пожал плечами и отдал команду компьютеру. В турболифте Спок чуть задержался, пропуская Кирка вперед и предоставляя ему выбрать подходящее место для разговора. В этот поздний час здесь никого не было, и Спок был об этом прекрасно осведомлен – наверное, водил сюда Ухуру на свиданья, с неожиданным раздражением подумал Джим.  
– Ну так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?  
Спок смотрел в сторону, вбок, вниз, куда угодно, только не на Джима.  
– Сложившаяся на Келтон II обстановка была неприемлема и несла в себе угрозу жизни для двух командующих офицеров «Энтерпрайз», – невыразительным тоном произнес он. – Впредь мы должны постараться избегать подобного рода ситуаций.  
– Чего?  
Вулканский аналог закатывания глаз всегда восхищал Кирка.  
– Потеря контроля неприемлема для моего вида, – продолжал Спок тихим голосом. – Я приложу все усилия, чтобы подобное не повторилось в последующих…  
– А, теперь не будешь ничего жрать и пить на высадках? Это тоже не выход, знаешь ли!  
– Вы можете помолчать, капитан? – не выдержал тот и уставился на Джима темными блестящими глазами. – Я очень благодарен вам за то, что вы способствовали нашему побегу с планеты, потому что без вашего здравомыслия вероятный благополучный исход равнялся всего одиннадцати процентам, но также я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, что воздействие подобных препаратов на мой организм ставит под угрозу как всю жизнедеятельность, так и способность к здравым рассуждениям и принятию решений. Капитан?  
– Я тебя уже сколько раз просил называть меня по имени, – пробормотал Джим. – И потом, мне кажется, что думал за нас двоих как раз ты. И у тебя это отлично получалось.  
Спок сжал губы.  
Джим смотрел на него во время всей этой тирады, подмечая темные круги под глазами, крепко сжатые пальцы и думал о том, что, наверное, они еще легко отделались.  
– Спок, это же всего лишь секс! – воскликнул он, не думая, и в следующую секунду пожалел об этом.  
– Секс – это эмоции, – отчеканил первый помощник. – Искусственно вызванная эмоциональная вовлеченность равнозначна принуждению к вступлению в сексуальный контакт.  
– Пиздец, – мрачно сообщил Джим после паузы, истраченной его мозгом на то, чтобы перевести все сказанное на человеческий язык. – И ты поэтому там… ну… целительный транс? – выловил он из памяти слова, сказанные Маккоем.  
– Да, – бесстрастно подтвердил Спок.  
– И помогло?  
Спок склонил голову набок, глядя на своего капитана с красноречивым выражением: «Ты что, дурак?»  
Дураком Джиму быть никогда не хотелось.  
– Ладно, ладно, понял, если бы не помогло, я бы сейчас на тебя не любовался. Слушай, может тебе еще нужно денек отдохнуть? Ну, там, поспать, с Ухурой пообщаться… я разрешаю!  
– Вулканцы не нуждаются в большом количестве сна. А с лейтенантом Ухурой мы решили сократить количество времени, проводимого совместно. Если ты хотел знать, вовлечен ли я в эмоциональные отношения с ней, то достаточно было задать прямой вопрос.  
На этот раз, пришла очередь Джима заливаться краской, однако наглость его и тут не покинула.  
– И как?  
– Ответ отрицательный, – Спок явно вздохнул с облегчением, когда тема разговора медленно перебралась с его эмоционального состояния на другой предмет. – Еще какие-нибудь вопросы, Джим?  
– Нет, никаких, – он покачал головой, и Спок развернулся к турболифту. – Эй, Спок! Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Это как-то… успокаивает. Вот. Свободен, – он махнул рукой, отпуская старшего помощника, который замер в ожидании продолжения. – Хотя нет, стой! У нас все нормально? В смысле, все то, что произошло на планете, оно же нам не помешает? Работать вместе?  
– Разумеется, не помешает, – кивнул тот.  
Джим ухмыльнулся. Очень глубоко внутри него бродила мысль о том, что его собственные воспоминания о его первом помощнике, который лежит на обнаженной денебианке и выписывает узоры языком у нее на груди, так скоро не исчезнут.


	2. Коктейли Первой Федеральной

Конференция на Кхалесе, изначально провозглашенная Мирной, в интерпретации Джима сразу же стала Скучной. Унылейшей. Тоскливой, как овсянка из репликатора. О чем он не замедлил оповестить всех присутствующих.  
– Ты не жрешь овсянку, – меланхолично сообщил Боунс, не отрываясь от своего пада, на котором он явно не инвентаризацию медикаментов проводил, а смотрел запрещенную кардассианскую порнушку. Джим уже пытался к нему пристроиться, но всякий раз кривился в отвращении и решал, что он еще не настолько низко пал. Маккой только снисходительно фыркал и говорил, что от изучения матчасти еще никто не помер, а мало ли когда ему придется лечить горячую кардассианскую цыпочку, так вот он хоть знать будет, где у нее что и какого цвета.  
– Согласно вашей логике, доктор Маккой, лечить вы ее будете от венерических заболеваний.  
– А тебя никто не спрашивал, гоблин зеленый! – огрызнулся Боунс и притянул пад поближе к глазам – чтобы не завидовали.  
На Кхалесе они сидели уже третьи сутки – в качестве почетного эскорта посла Федерации им пришлось посетить открытие конференции, выгулять парадные мундиры и засесть в отеле с пафосным названием «Слава Империи», где делать было абсолютно нечего. Зато были шелковые простыни (Кирк позорно грохнулся с кровати в первый же день в отчаянной попытке дотянуться до бутылки, забытой на тумбочке), нереплицированная жрачка в нереальных количествах и бесплатное бухло – за счет заведения. Точнее, за счет посла, но кто спрашивал?..  
– Нам осталось пробыть на этой планете восемнадцать стандартных часов и пятьдесят две минуты.  
Судя по всему, Спока это ничегонеделанье тоже бесило, хотя он изо всех сил старался делать вид, что не видел ничего увлекательнее лабораторных анализов грунта, взятого на Келтоне II. Точнее, снятого с их одежды и обуви.  
Джим искоса взглянул на своего старшего помощника – тот сидел на кресле, выпрямив спину так, что смотреть было больно, и совсем неформально упираясь согнутыми коленями в стол. Это было забавно.  
– Боунс, пошли бухать.  
– Уже бухали.  
– А мы напоследок. Чтоб отлет отметить.  
– Напоминаю вам, что мы все еще должны присутствовать на торжественной церемонии закрытия, – Спок вздернул ближайшую к Джиму бровь, выражая неодобрение. – А состояние алкогольного опьянения негативно скажется на координации ваших движений и…  
– По ходу, придется бухать, – задумчиво сообщил Боунс.  
Джим прыснул и вскочил на ноги.  
– Так, все, мы идем вниз! Спок, ты с нами!  
– В форме? – поинтересовался Маккой со скучающим видом.  
– А мы не в отельный бар?  
– Ну, как бы, мы не все пункты экскурсионной программы посетили, – отметил Боунс, поднимаясь на ноги и доставая коммуникатор. – Вызову подкрепление?  
– Шотландские горцы? – весело осведомился Кирк, шаря в сумке.  
Маккой только хмыкнул и ушел в свой номер.  
– Форма одежды – гражданская? – уточнил Спок, одергивая край мундира. Вещи на нем удивительным образом не мялись.  
– Да, – отмахнулся Джим, снимая нижнюю форменную майку. Из недр сумки он выудил серую хенли, встряхнул ее и тут же натянул через голову.  
– Я буду готов через пять минут.  
– Хорошо, собираемся в холле.

 

Монтгомери Скотт надел юбку.  
– Это маскарад что ли? – пробухтел Боунс, закатив глаза. – Платьюшка в горошек у тебя нет?  
– Это килт, – огрызнулся Скотти. Классическую шотландскую клетку дополняла черная майка с надписью «F**k relativistic physics and all adherents», гетры до колена и высокие ботинки.  
Кирк присвистнул.  
– Это будет незабываемый вечер, джентльмены!  
– Я надеюсь, что Спок не напялит халат, – сказал Маккой.  
– Надо было сразу договориться, что мы наденем национальные костюмы, – веселился Кирк, покручивая в пальцах коммуникатор.  
– Чапсы и шляпу? – поинтересовался Боунс. – Джинсы изобрели…  
– В России, – заржал Скотти. – Это официальная версия Чехова, я не претендую.  
Джим снова посмотрел на двери лифта.  
– Спок опаздывает, – торжественно объявил он.  
– Слава богу, ничто человеческое ему не чуждо, – Боунс поднял глаза к потолку.  
Никто не предупредил его даже взглядом, что Спок уже стоит позади.  
– К сожалению, доктор Маккой, к моему большому сожалению.  
– Вот черт, он даже не улыбнулся сейчас, да?  
Кирк, смеясь, кивнул.  
– Робот!  
– Зато не в халате, – Скотти хлопнул Маккоя по плечу, и они двинулись к выходу из отеля.  
Спок на их фоне все равно выглядел самым нарядным. Плотно пригнанный в плечах кардиган с ассиметричными бортами, а под ним рубашка, воротник которой представлял собой настоящее произведение дизайнерского искусства. Узкие черные брюки заканчивались в районе щиколоток. Ровно после этого, через зазор в микрон начинались короткие ботинки, плотно зашнурованные каким-то нечеловеческим – вулканским – способом.  
– Мы на их фоне выглядим как две деревенщины, – сообщил Маккой. – То есть как нормальные мужики.  
Кирк рассмеялся снова. Джинсы и кожаные куртки – вот как земляне представляли себе неформальный дресс-код.

 

Бар «wa'maH 'ej vagh» был практически забит.  
– Приятно знать, что никакие политические разногласия не влияют на культуру пития, – довольно крякнул Кирк. Они вчетвером резво припарковали локти на стойку бара. Спок сосредоточенно сканировал помещение на предмет неприятностей. Кхалес была преимущественно торговой планетой, поэтому клингоны, как ни странно, не преобладали. Да, их было много, и от их говора, – только слыша который Джим отчаянно хотел прокашляться, потому что горло першило – стоял странный гул, будто древний компьютер на последнем издыхании. Посетители бара все как один были занятны – Скотти в килте на их фоне определенно терялся.  
– Смотри, Джим, – прошипел Маккой в самое его ухо. – Цыпочка совсем голубая и грудь… Клянусь, я в жизни такой идеальной формы не видел!  
– Это неглетианин, доктор, – назидательно заметил Спок. – Особь мужского пола. По земным стандартам. Понятие «женщина» у них отсутствует, так как партеногенез не предполагает обмена генетическим материалом.  
– Фу-у-у! – протянул Боунс. – Пошел ты со своими острыми ушами и острым слухом! Все настроение испортил!  
– Могу я предложить землянам традиционные напитки? – на сносном федеральном стандарте осведомился бармен.  
– А что у вас есть? – заинтересовался Скотти.  
Они начали с пива: клингонского, земного классического, ромуланского эля. Скотти остался удовлетворен импортным виски и продегустировал два вида местного экспортного. То ли неприязнь к клингонам не позволила ему оценить вкус, то ли шотландские традиции были непревзойденными, но Монтгомери припечатал: «Брага!». Они дернули круг «кардассианского огня», запили это терпким зеленым ликером, который болтался во рту, как сладкий гель. Добавили немного джунского спирта – да, названия были незатейливы, потом попробовали напиток, выгнанный из квадротритикале.  
Когда все уже покачивались на стульях, бармен предложил фирменный коктейль «pum loDpu'». Спок перевел название, как «Падающие парни» и предупредил, что клингоны обладают достаточно буквальным языком.  
– Да расслабься, Спокки! – протянул Маккой, дружелюбно улыбаясь. – Мы с Джимом пили все, что можно пить! Все, что горит и плавит! Один-то клингонский коктейль как-нибудь переживем!  
Скотти согласно кивнул, а Джим посмотрел совершенно пьяными, пронзительно-голубыми глазами прямо в глаза первого помощника, подмигнул и крикнул бармену, чтобы он наливал.  
Вулканец приподнял бровь и тот, кто еще был способен читать по лицу, мог бы увидеть чистое: «Ну, я предупредил».  
Маленькие рюмки-тумблеры выглядели совершенно безобидно. Их содержимое переливалось как Aurora Borealis всеми цветами спектра, а внутри поблескивали как маленькие звезды зерна какой-то местной пряности.  
– Приятного рассвета, джетмены! – улыбнулся бармен и хлопнул ладонью по стойке. – Залпом и до дна.  
После этого начались локальные боевые действия.

 

Вопреки ожиданиям Спока, парни не попадали. Вероятно, он неверно интерпретировал местный диалект, и коктейль назывался «Падшие парни». Первая стычка произошла у Маккоя с голубым неглетианином – бравый доктор схватил гостя планеты за грудь и оскорбительно улыбнулся – отключенный алкоголем бихевиоральный центр сработал не вовремя, и Маккой получил прямо в челюсть. На защиту неглетианина подтянулись сидящие за столиком клингоны, заявившие, что человечишки слишком много о себе воображают, хотя сами не стоят и плевка младенца-клингона. Эти слова, услышанные Кирком краем уха, оскорбили его неописуемо, и он, не разбираясь, кто именно из компании клингонов это сказал, врезал тому, кто стоял ближе всех.  
Потом кто-то из торговцев – наблюдавших за межгалактическим конфликтом, но не принимавших активного участия – возомнив, что владеет стандартным языком, проорал: «Ебни крошку в задок!». Маккой поддался провокации и разбил на голове вербального агрессора бутылку с напитком. Заняться компанией торговцев решил Скотти. После неоднократной демонстрации своего нижнего белья, так как традиционный шотландский наряд, по легенде, был призван устрашать врага, в том числе и мужской силой, которую земляне в те времена ошибочно предпочитали считать пропорциональной размерам гениталий. Для рукопашного боя в баре такой наряд вряд ли был удобен.  
Кирку удалось вывести одного клингона из строя прямым ударом по затылку, еще от двоих он отбивался прекрасными комбо из лоу-киков и маваши. Жесткие капитанские хуки также вызывали восхищение техникой исполнения.  
Маккой, Скотти и Кирк продолжали брыкаться даже после того, как их удалось оттащить от нападавших. Спок подхватил Джима подмышки, что он немедленно использовал – повис на руках старшего помощника и с силой ударил обеими ногами.  
– Достаточно! – рявкнул Спок. На секунду даже клингоны замерли, но Кирк продолжал извиваться как червяк, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. Ему это удалось: одна рука выскользнула из рукава куртки, что позволило ему почти уйти. Тремя пальцами освободившейся левой руки Спок просто нажал на чувствительное сплетение нервов своего капитана там, где плечо соединялось с шеей. Вулканский нервный захват моментально отключил Кирка, и он безвольно обмяк, оседая на пол.  
– Спасибо за драку! – легко склонил голову Спок, поднял капитана, перекинул его через плечо и обратился к бармену. – Вызовите транспорт, пожалуйста. Четыре пассажира.  
Глянув на притихших Скотти и Маккоя, Спок направился к выходу.  
– Грязное ромуланское отродье! – выкрикнул кто-то из клингонов.  
– Вы ошибаетесь, – ровно ответил он на оскорбление, даже не обернувшись.  
– Да я ему сейчас рожу обглодаю! – взревел Боунс, но чужие руки его удержали.  
– Погуляли, блядь! – выдохнул Скотти, когда они оказались вне помещения.  
– Ты что с Джимом сделал? – спросил Маккой, вытирая окровавленный рот. – Опять на Дельту Веги его сбросишь?  
– Это была бы нелогичная трата ресурсов.  
– Ресурсов, еб вашу мать…  
Маккой и Скотти заснули, как только заняли места в местном городском транспорте.

 

Джим проснулся от того, что к горячему лицу прикасалось что-то холодное и чертовски приятное. Он не стал открывать глаза – череп пульсировал снаружи и внутри.  
– Доброе утро, капитан, – услышал он знакомый голос. Ровный и гладкий, как лист обшивки «Энтерпрайз».  
– Привет, Спок, – прохрипел он. – Круто погуляли, да?  
Кирк улыбнулся и почувствовал, что губа треснула.  
– Вы дрались, капитан. Я рекомендую, цитируя доктора Маккоя, лежать и не дергаться.  
Джим не сдержался и рассмеялся.  
– Что вчера было?  
– О, много чего, Джим. Ты не должен был забыть все.  
– После «Падающих парней» я не помню вообще ничего.  
– Это прискорбный факт. Вы втроем вчера дрались с клингонами. Я бы определил ваше состояние, как упоение, но могу ошибаться.  
– Кто победил?  
– Исход драки – вынужденное перемирие.  
– Дай угадаю: ты нас всех растащил?  
– Приемлемое определение. Доктор Маккой уже пришел в себя и в очередной раз сообщил мне о цвете моей крови, а также прибег к сравнению моей нервной системы и титановых тросов. Логики в этом сравнении даже в поэтическом смысле я не обнаружил. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Кирк открыл глаза и увидел, что Спок с прямой спиной сидит на краю постели. На нем была похожая на вчерашнюю рубашка.  
– Я же не смогу описать тебе, как я себя чувствую. Не смогу подобрать «логичных сравнений». Мне нехорошо – это точно.  
– Тошнит, головокружение, признаки дегидратации?  
– Маккой поработал?  
– Как он выразился, «он в первую очередь доктор, и только потом человек». Я могу дать ему знать, что вы проснулись, капитан. У него есть средства…  
– Нет, только не гипошприцы его проклятые. Похмелье – это мне знакомо, я могу сам справиться.  
– Хорошо. Я могу ассистировать вам в этом процессе?  
– Да, проассистируй, – Джим поморщился. – Для начала перестань засыпать меня этими умными словами, а потом перестань называть капитаном.  
– Это вполне выполнимые просьбы.  
Джим улыбнулся и тронул Спока за руку – как раз над запястьем, там, где кожа была защищена от прикосновений тканью. В ответ на этот жест вулканец привычно приподнял бровь, поджав губы в совершенно нехарактерном выражении, и Джим понял – старший помощник улыбнулся тоже.  
– Война уже объявлена? – спросил Кирк, осторожно садясь в кровати. Проклятый скользкий шелк! Простынь поехала к изголовью вместе с его задницей.  
– Никто из участников конференции не делал никаких заявлений. Я могу предположить, что конфликт в баре остался в стенах бара.  
– Наверное, нас никто просто не узнал. И это есть очень хорошо! Ты не будешь подавать на меня рапорт?  
– По какой причине? Если бы каждое проявление человеческих эмоций командой «Энтерпрайз» требовало отдельного рапорта командованию Звездного Флота, и эта обязанность была бы возложена на меня, мне пришлось бы отказаться от научной деятельности, обязанностей первого помощника и полностью посвятить себя составлению подобных документов.  
– Я думаю, ты разработал бы типовой шаблон кляузы, – Джим в своем первом помощнике не сомневался нисколько.  
– Это, безусловно, сократило бы количество моего рабочего времени.  
– И тогда мы могли бы с тобой играть в шахматы или даже в шахбокс.  
– Я гипотетически допускаю такую возможность.  
Тут Джим почувствовал странное: вернее сказать, он совсем не чувствовал себя странно. Так, как должен был чувствовать себя после драки и попойки. Голова успокоилась, мысли были совершенно ясными, а тело откликалось только привычными ощущениями, как после хорошего тренировочного спарринга.  
– Признайся, Спок, – сказал он, покручивая головой, проверяя, нет ли потери концентрации или затуманенного зрения. – Ты что-то сделал? Или Маккой уже побывал здесь со шприцами?  
Он быстро ощупал шею в поисках улик против старшего офицера по медицине.  
– Да. И нет.  
– Что ты сделал? Я чувствую себя прекрасно.  
– Я взял на себя смелость применить несколько акупунктурных нажатий.  
Джим почему-то снова вспомнил Келтон, и ему стало неудобно. Спок прикасался к нему, а он даже не почувствовал. Наверное, стоило бы возмутиться, но от осознания этого факта почему-то стало тепло в грудной клетке.  
– Не поделишься этими полезными навыками?  
– Это не секрет, но техника исполнения требует определенных навыков и концентрации внутренней энергии.  
– То есть сам я не смогу?  
– Увы, нет.  
– Все равно покажи!  
Спок поднял руки и сложил ладони вместе, потом повернул их, не размыкая, сначала по часовой стрелке, а потом против нее. Джим заворожено наблюдал за этими простыми действиями. После этого Спок уверенно нажал раскрытыми большим и средним пальцами на две точки прямо под ключицами Кирка. Джим только в этот момент осознал, что он раздет, и кто-то определенно об этом позаботился еще ночью. На нем были только трусы и шелковое одеяло. Пальцы старшего помощника были горячими, почти на грани терпимости. Нажатие было пульсирующим, то сильнее, то слабее, но Джим чувствовал, что что-то происходит. Спок закрыл глаза, дышал ровно и спокойно.  
– Это стимулирует нормализацию дыхания и активизирует жизненные силы.  
После этого он снова сложил ладони и переплел пальцы. Указательные пальцы легли на точки за ушами Джима. Он и не предполагал, что там есть такие чувствительные к нажатию места.  
– Нормализация деятельности вестибулярного аппарата.  
– Спасибо, – почему-то прошептал Кирк.  
Пальцы Спока переместились на солнечное сплетение в какой-то странной фигуре – точки, которых он одновременно касался, напоминали пересечение сетки.  
– Развернитесь, капитан.  
– Я – Джим, – сказал Кирк, но повернулся спиной. От того, как были нажаты шесть точек вдоль позвоночника, у него волосы на затылке поднялись дыбом. Это было не стимулирующе, это было, черт бы побрал Спока, возбуждающе.  
– И последнее. Я попрошу вас, Джим, еще раз повернуться.  
Кирк послушался, чувствуя, что заливается краской. Темные, бездонные глаза Спока смотрели как будто внутрь него, но это было не вторжение, это был дипломатический визит.  
– Джим, я бы не стал провоцировать тебя сексуальной стимуляцией, – заявил Спок. – Это нетипичная реакция.  
– Как ты?..  
– Это часть меня. Подобные знания для меня – неизбежность.  
– Наверное, это тяжело, – робко улыбнулся Кирк.  
– Тяжело сопереживать с кем-то страх, боль, стыд, унижение, горе.  
Джим пытался усиленно не думать о том, что ему хочется обнять Спока. Просто обнять… и он об этом узнает… то есть уже наверняка узнал… и вообще все знает…  
– Закрой глаза, – попросил Спок.  
В этот раз его пальцы коснулись выемки над верхней губой и переносицы. Джим чувствовал, как его опускают абсолютно все тревоги, и боль в теле растворяется, дымкой покидая мышцы.  
А потом Спок обнял его. Немного неловко, как-то неуклюже, но чертовски правильно. Кирк, не открывая глаз, положил ладони вулканцу на спину и просто забыл, где он, что он, о званиях, рангах, о том, что было, и что сегодня торжественный прием, о синяках на лице, о Земле, и даже на крохотную миллисекунду об «Энтерпрайз».  
– Вулканцы не боятся сопереживать. Не лишены этого качества. Мы просто очень избирательны. Некоторые даже необычные потребности логично удовлетворять.  
Кирк улыбнулся так, что лицо едва не треснуло. Редкая ситуация, но слов у него не было. Спок ответил так привычно вздернутой бровью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «wa'maH 'ej vagh» – «Пятнадцать».


	3. Инферно

Дневник Капитана  
Звездная дата: 2259.108   
_Запись отсутствует_

Они провалились в сингулярность, которую прошляпил научный отдел, в тот самый момент, когда Кирк сдал альфа-смену. «Энтерпрайз» тряхнуло, как машину на ухабе, и с тихим электронным вздохом свет во всех переходах просто погас. Джим нашарил ближайший интерком. Тот, вполне понятно, молчал. А потом звездолет рыкнул, и свет вернулся.  
– Мостик, какого хрена там происходит?! – заорал Кирк, разворачиваясь.  
– Сэр, у нас проблема.  
– Проблемы были в Хьюстоне, – рявкнул Джим и бегом понесся обратно к турболифту.  
Мостик представлял собой мельтешение красных, синих и желтых униформ, на главном экране плыли равнодушные звезды, которые, с первого взгляда стало ясно, были совсем не такими, как еще несколько минут назад.  
– Скотт, Спок, доложите.  
Спок, зеленее обычного, стоял, вытянувшись в струнку и сложив руки за спиной.  
– Мы прошли сквозь неопознанную сингулярность, сенсоры настроены, данные будут через несколько секунд.  
– Эта дырища как будто выпрыгнула на нас из ниоткуда, – рапорты Скотти были куда понятнее. – Энергия резко упала до нуля, но мы не успели вмешаться, как все вернулось в норму.  
– Связь?  
– Я проверяю частоты, сэр. Пока только статические помехи. Переключаюсь, – откликнулась Ухура.  
Сирена взвыла сама по себе.  
– Капитан, сработали автоматические щиты, левый борт закрывается от, – Сулу быстро пробежался пальцами по панели, – от солнечного ветра, сэр.  
– Это солнечный шторм, – вмешалась Ухура. – Он создает помехи. Сильнейшие!  
– Это солнце… оно взорвется примерно через двадцать восемь часов, восемнадцать минут, – выдохнул Спок.  
– Позвольте предположить, – саркастически ухмыльнулся Кирк. – Мы летим прямиком в это пекло?  
Никто ему не ответил, но и так было очевидно: вся работа сейчас была направлена на то, чтобы сменить курс до того, как столкновение станет неизбежным.   
– Варп шесть, Сулу, уводи нас отсюда, – Джим опустился в недавно покинутое кресло, напряженно глядя в смотровые экраны на передней панели.   
– Я стараюсь, капитан, но излучение глушит мощность, – сжав зубы, рулевой смотрел на панель перед собой.  
– Скотти, что у нас с двигателями? Врубай на полную!  
– Дилитиевые камеры не успевают охлаждаться, – запыхавшийся голос главного инженера донесся через интерком с ощутимыми помехами.   
И, вдобавок ко всему прочему, Спок объявил ледяным тоном:  
– Орбитальная станция по курсу одиннадцать, шестьдесят четыре, двадцать девять. Я пытаюсь установить ее характеристики, но сенсоры работают со сбоями.   
– Станция?!  
Ухура резко развернулась от терминала, так, что длинные волосы взметнулись в воздух.  
– И они посылают сигнал SOS, капитан.  
Джим нахмурился и побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.  
– Маневр уклонения, Сулу. Чехов, на какое расстояние мы должны отойти, чтобы нас не затянуло в сингулярность?  
– Сейчас сделаю расчет, капитан!  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Джим повернулся к Ухуре:  
– Передай на станцию, что мы постараемся им помочь, как только выровняем курс. Скотти, мы можем как-то перенаправить энергию на один борт?   
– Это опасно, – после паузы отозвался тот, – но…  
– Вот именно это «но» мне и нужно, – отрезал он. – Чехов, расчеты на мой пад!  
Следующие пятнадцать минут Джим запомнил смутно – для того, чтобы фиксировать события, у него был бортовой компьютер. Его дело – не дать «Энтерпрайз» погибнуть, а потом уже попытаться спасти выживших со станции, удостоверившись, что экипажу не грозит опасность.   
– «Юнитус-13», – сообщил Спок, не отрываясь от своих приборов. – Назначение: исследование солнечной активности в квадрате Гамма. Проект миссии был ориентирован на…  
– Какая разница, – отмахнулся от подробностей Джим, – число у них несчастливое. Сулу, ну как там, мы стабилизировались?  
– Через сорок секунд будет видно!  
Спок повернулся и посмотрел на своего капитана.  
– Существует какое-то человеческое обозначение «счастливых» и «несчастливых» чисел?  
– Ага, – Джим сощурился, глядя на экран, где пылающая громадина раскаленной звезды неотвратимо надвигалась на «Энтерпрайз». – Совсем скоро мы узнаем, что готовит нам число «сорок секунд»…  
Он замер, стоя у кресла. Не мог глаз отвести от горящего, полыхающего всеми оттенками красного, оранжевого, желтого, со вспышками синего и зеленого, солнца неизученной системы. От зрелища захватывало дух, он чувствовал, что его завораживает этот танец смерти в темноте и холоде космоса.  
– Капитан, вы рискуете повредить сетчатку, – сообщил Спок.  
– А? – Кирк рассеянно обернулся на голос. Мостик на секунду показался совершенно незнакомым местом.  
– Щиты стабилизированы! – радостно объявил Чехов.  
– Все! Перестаньте пялиться на солнце, – Боунс вихрем ворвался на мостик. Старший офицер по медицине был непривычно взъерошенный и очень обеспокоенный. – Сулу, поднимите непроницаемость стандартных солнечных щитов до отметки восемь и пять!  
– Сделано, доктор.  
– Ухура, переключись на передачу, – сказал Кирк. Глаза слезились от вида перед ними. – Сулу, поднимите непроницаемость еще на десять процентов.  
– Мы почти слепые, сэр.  
Кирк встал между Споком, уткнувшимся в сменяющиеся данные на панели, и Ухурой, которая перебирала частоты.  
– Наш сигнал либо не проходит, либо они не в состоянии его принять. Ничего кроме SOS.   
Джим прикусил губу, сосредоточенно думая. «Энтерпрайз» непривычно качало, словно на волнах. Звездолет изо всех сил сопротивлялся невидимому, но ощутимому врагу.  
– Слушай, а давай проверим, ловят они нас или нет. Возможно, это просто автоматический сигнал бедствия.  
– Вероятность восемьдесят три целых семь сотых процента, – не отрываясь от работы, заметил Спок. – Сканирую «Юнитус» на наличие признаков жизни.  
– Ухура, передай им, пусть, если слышат нас, ускорят передачу сигнала бедствия. Будем с ними перестукиваться: повторение сигнала значит «да», тишина – «нет». Транспортаторной полная готовность.  
– С ума сошел, капитан? – поинтересовался Маккой. – Куда там десантироваться?  
– Они отвечают, капитан, – доложила Ухура. – Сигнал SOS не автоматический.

 

– Твою мать, ненавижу эти костюмы! – Маккой возился с комбинезоном, беспрерывно ругаясь.  
– Остынь, док, – Джим натянул штанины, облегающие ноги как колготки, стянул через голову нижнюю майку, чтобы одеть верх термокостюма.  
Спок задержался на мостике, поэтому сейчас только разделся до белья.  
– Вот, бери со Спока пример. Он молчит и делает – идеальный сотрудник, – веселился Кирк. То есть, поводов для веселья не было. На полумертвой станции осталось двадцать три человека, щиты станции под излучением горящего солнца обгорели на шестьдесят процентов, и появление «Энтерпрайз» дало несчастным ученым тот самый нереальный последний шанс.  
Джим застегнулся под самый подбородок и теперь наблюдал за тем, как его старший помощник грациозно облачается. Спок никогда ничего не делал торопливо, он бы изящен, как большая кошка. Не бежал, но успевал вовремя. Поэтому к тому моменту, когда Маккой застегнул последнюю заклепку, Спок уже закрепил ремень с фазером и трикодером, подключил систему автономного жизнеобеспечения и зажал локтем шлем.  
Пятерка боевого десанта в красных комбинезонах пронеслась в сторону транспортаторной.  
– Скотти, заряжай, – сверкнул улыбкой Джим, и надел шлем. – По моему сигналу начинайте эвакуацию. Мы ненадолго, к ужину вернемся.

 

– Как же меня мутит от этой дряни, – простонал Маккой Кирку прямо в ухо. Светлячки рематериализатора еще не успели раствориться, а трикодер Спока уже взвыл, сканируя окружающую действительность.  
– Капитан, я думаю, что мы можем поговорить с членами экипажа – интерком работает. Дайте мне минуту…  
Джим успел только оглядеться – станция казалась впечатляющим обломком космического мусора. Что бы ни творилось снаружи, так уделать внутреннее пространство нужно было постараться. Там, где «Энтерпрайз» сиял серебром и белоснежными панелями, «Юнитус» был покрыт слоем то ли ржавчины, то ли следами каких-то очень неудачных химических опытов.  
– Готово, капитан.  
В ухе послышался слабый сигнал, который говорил о том, что радиочастота свободна и ждет.  
– Капитан звездолета Звездного Флота USS «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Кирк – экипажу «Юнитус-13». Если есть возможность, сообщите ваше местоположение, чтобы бы мы могли начать эвакуацию.  
– Начальник станции [помехи] Бритос – капитану Кирку [помехи]. Десять членов экипажа на палубе 2, секция 16, общий зал.  
– Вас понял, – Кирк отключил передачу, повернулся к Споку и спросил. – А мы где?  
Спок дернул бровью и вулканской рысью, которая была гораздо быстрее человеческой, метнулся прокладывать дорогу. Освещения в переходах не было.  
– Могу предположить, что они перевели всю энергию на щиты и систему жизнеобеспечения. Не рекомендую снимать здесь шлемы, уровень кислорода практически на нижнем пороге допустимого, есть примеси…  
– Вот гоблин, несется как угорелый, а дыхание даже не сбилось, – пробурчал Боунс в своей обычной жизнерадостной манере.  
Кирку не давало покоя состояние станции.  
– Спок, есть какие-нибудь предположения по поводу того, каким образом можно было так огромную станцию засрать? У них, что, очистные камеры не работали что ли?  
– Данных недостаточно, – отозвался Спок, и Джим мог поклясться, что первый помощник от него просто отмахнулся.  
– Может, это кровь?  
– Заткнитесь, капитан, – пропыхтел Маккой.   
Боевой десант мерно грохотал ботинками по металлу переборок позади.  
– Мы на месте, – заявил Спок, резко тормознув перед одной из дверей. Джим так быстро среагировать не успел и впечатался в крепкую спину.  
Дверь с шипением открылась, и на них уставились десять пар измученных и обреченных глаз.  
– Кто из вас начальник Бритос? – спросил Джим, снимая шлем.  
– Я, сэр, – навстречу поднялся высокий брюнет. Он протянул руку для рукопожатия. – Архем Бритос.  
– Джеймс Кирк. Где остальные члены экипажа? У нас совсем мало времени на эвакуацию.   
– Мы не знаем, где другие, – сказал Бритос, и Маккой присвистнул.  
– Задачка усложняется. Что ж, – Джим осмотрел всех. – Начнем с тех, кто есть. Какая медицинская помощь вам нужна?  
Леонард Маккой уже вышел из режима ворчуна и осторожно водил трикодером вокруг выживших. Все они молчали и жались друг к другу.   
– Работы много, – коротко заявил он. – Кислородное голодание, ожоги, аллергии. Однако, никаких вирусов.  
– Поднимешься с ними. Думаю, что на «Энтерпрайз» ты будешь нужнее. Кирк – «Энтерпрайз».  
– Скотти, сэр, – отозвался инженер. – Поторопитесь, мы держим Леди на привязи, но… в общем, лучше поторопиться.  
– Ситуация?   
– Все в порядке, но я рекомендую закончить все настолько быстро, насколько это возможно. Здесь не самый гостеприимный уголок вселенной.  
– Хорошо, готовьтесь принять Маккоя и пятерых первых членов экипажа «Юнитус-13». Медотсеку – полная готовность. Мы планируем принять на борт двадцать три человека.  
– Двадцать два, сэр, – поправил Бритос. – Нас осталось двадцать два.  
– Спок?  
– Двадцать три, капитан, – ответил вулканец, обновив показания трикодера. – Ошибки быть не может.  
– Кто двадцать третий? – если в этот момент у Джима и появилось ощущение, что все катится к чертям собачьим, он его отмел. – Заряжай, Скотти. По моей команде первая партия.   
– На станции осталось двадцать два человека, – продолжал настаивать Бритос, в то время как пять человек его подчиненных исчезали в лучах транспортера.   
– Ерунда, – довольно грубо отозвался Джим и мотнул головой в сторону Спока. – Уж простите, но я предпочитаю верить показаниям его приборов. Есть пострадавший, которого вы посчитали мертвым?   
Начальник нерешительно переглянулся с кучкой оставшихся вокруг него людей, но ничего не ответил.  
– Спок, – Джим надел шлем и повернулся к первому помощнику, – откуда исходят сигналы еще тринадцати?   
Проклятое число не собиралось оставлять их в покое сегодня, но на этот раз он удержался от комментариев.   
– Направления разные, капитан, – отозвался тот, и прежде чем Кирк успел спросить, могут ли они поднять их на борт, установив координаты автоматически, добавил. – И все они постоянно двигаются.  
– Вот черт, – свой голос, отраженный передатчиком в шлеме, показался Джиму просто оглушительным.   
Он повернулся к Бритосу и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на него и на остальных работников станции. Темноволосая женщина, испуганно прижимавшаяся к своему шефу, сжимала в руке что-то, отчаянно напоминавшее старую добрую земную монтировку. У здоровенного парня в лохмотьях когда-то коричневой куртки явственно проступали синяки на лице.   
– Кирк – «Энтерпрайз», – послал вызов он, мучительно ощущая, что они упускают что-то важное. – Скотти, подними на борт еще пятерых человек.  
Он бы с удовольствием выслушал мнение Спока относительно своей паранойи, с каким бы сарказмом оно ни было произнесено, но сейчас на это не было времени.   
– Пятерых, капитан?..  
– Да, – твердо ответил он, – мы остаемся, пока не найдем выживших.   
– Нет, вы не можете, – начал было Бритос, но Кирк остановил его взмахом руки.  
– Сколько у нас времени? – это было обращено одновременно к команде на «Энтерпрайз» и к Споку, и он не сомневался, что последний отреагирует быстрее, но, к своему удивлению, первым услышал голос Скотти.  
– Три с половиной часа до того, как наш транспортатор перестанет отличать молекулярный состав человеческого тела от окружающего тумана гамма-частиц… – остаток фразы перешел в бормотание каких-то терминов, о которых Джим имел смутное представление.  
– Три часа двадцать семь минут, – Спок головы не поднял от своего трикодера, – капитан, я получаю очень странные сигналы: вне всяких сомнений, тринадцать гуманоидов в состоянии полной физической активности, однако…  
– Это плохая идея, капитан, – Бритос смотрел на Кирка со странной смесью эмоций на лице, точно не мог решить, что ему надлежит чувствовать сейчас: облегчение или ужас? – Я очень не советую вам отправляться на поиски, станция обречена…  
– Здесь ваши люди, – холодно перебил его Джим, – и если вы не собираетесь их спасать, то мы займемся этим. Скотти, пять человек наверх.   
– Вы совершаете ошибку, – произнес Бритос перед тем, как исчезнуть, и на этот раз уже Кирк понял, что ему не показалось – на лице его ясно отразилось облегчение. Как будто тяжелый груз наконец был перекинут с его плеч на чьи-то еще.   
В отсеке воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь незначительным шумом – кто-то из десантной группы переминался с ноги на ногу. Конечно, им всем неуютно на станции, которая вот-вот загремит в самый эпицентр сверхновой, а это значит, что нужно быстрее отыскать оставшихся участников экспедиции и свалить отсюда.  
– Где они? – требовательно спросил Джим, разворачиваясь к Споку. Нельзя было терять ни секунды.  
– Ближайшие источники жизненных сигналов находятся в ста семидесяти футах от нас, направление север-северо-восток, четыре-двенадцать, – Спок на секунду оторвался от трикодера и глянул на коридор, уводивший в темноту. – И быстро приближаются.  
– Вперед, – скомандовал Джим и первым двинулся в указанном направлении, поборов мгновенный порыв выхватить фазер. У техников из десанта таких сомнений не было – все пятеро достали оружие, и Кирк торопливо скомандовал:  
– Фазеры на оглушение. Стрелять только по моей команде. Спок, сколько их?  
– Три человека, двигаются очень быстро… капитан, я думаю, что вы должны…  
Джим не слышал его последних слов, потому что в следующее мгновение его снесло в сторону что-то, отчаянно напоминающее старый добрый земной товарный состав, с хрустом впечатало в стену и промчалось мимо, расшвыривая десантников как хворостинки. Ну, то есть, это Джим мог сказать по доносившимся звукам, потому что сам он видеть ничего не мог.   
Он сполз на пол, изо всех сил стараясь не поворачивать шею – судя по хрусту, в ней что-то было сломано, а может, это в голове? Он не мог сказать точно, но подумал, что Маккой его убьет, и тихонько хихикнул. Звук показался странным, Джим откашлялся и позвал:  
– Спок?  
– Здесь, капитан, – тусклый свет от трикодера мелькнул перед глазами, и в зоне видимости возникло бледное лицо первого помощника. Губы у него были неодобрительно поджаты.  
– Кажется, я что-то сломал, – пожаловался Джим.  
– Разумеется, – Спок отложил трикодер, поднял руки и начал производить какие-то манипуляции с кирковой шеей. – Это шлем.   
На то, чтобы снять шлем, у них вряд ли ушло больше пары минут, однако за это время десант успел исчезнуть из поля зрения. Совсем.  
– Я регистрирую семнадцать человек на борту, – сообщил Спок. Он подставил плечо, чтобы Кирк смог подняться, одновременно изучая показания трикодера.  
– То есть, – прикинул Джим, – их оставалось тринадцать, мы с тобой, пятеро десантников…  
– Троих мы потеряли.  
– Бляцкая хуйня! – выругался Кирк. – Кирк – десанту. Страховски!  
– Здесь, сэр. Отсек 17. Со мной Клем и Остин.  
– Хорошо, мы идем к вам. Трое здесь. Ледеки, Шарп, сообщите свое местоположение.  
Тишина.  
– Собираемся в отсеке 17.  
– Принято, капитан.  
– Конец связи.

 

Они прошли отсек, включив фонари на плечах костюмов. Света было мало, Кирку вспомнились автомобильные фары на пустой ночной Айовской дороге.  
– Джим, – озадаченно пробормотал Спок. – Паттерны движения членов экипажа совершенно хаотичны. Используя федеральный стандарт, я бы сказал, что они «носятся как оглашенные». Пятеро на третьей палубе.  
– Страховски – Кирку. Мы нашли Ледеки, сэр. Он мертв.  
Джим зажмурился.  
– Вас понял, – выдавил он.  
– Один из членов исследовательской группы находится в относительном спокойствии. Мне нужно загрузить данные компьютера станции. Я смог бы увидеть, можно ли включить освещение, ознакомиться со схемой станции, а также передать полученные ими данные на «Энтерпрайз».  
– Я полагаю, что мы движемся в обратном от их мостика направлении.  
– Мы можем разделиться…  
– Нет! – крикнул Кирк. – То есть, не будем мы разделяться, здесь не курорт. Пока ты будешь работать, тебе понадобится охрана. Встретимся с десантом, потом я решу, что делать дальше. Тебе необходимо прикрытие.  
– Не думаю, сэр, что существует потенциальная опасность. Выжившие находятся в противоположном направлении от нашей предполагаемой цели.  
Кирк посмотрел в упор на своего старшего помощника.  
– Ты получишь охранника. Приказ не обсуждается.  
Спок дернул бровями, что, наверное, означало вулканский эквивалент пожатия плечами. Джима это взбесило, но он поджал губы и промолчал. Почему каждый считает, что его приказы – это повод для дискуссии?   
Охрана стояла у тела Ледеки. Страховски подпирал стену, Клем и Остин замерли, вглядываясь в лицо погибшего товарища.  
– Парни, как тут у вас?  
Кирк глянул на Ледеки – он напоминал жертву катастрофы: лицо разбито в кровь, руки и ноги под какими-то немыслимыми углами, как будто металлоутилизатор пытался спрессовать его, но его процессор так и не сообразил, как компактно сложить технически нерациональное человеческое тело.  
– Отправьте его на «Энтерпрайз». Только предупредите, чтобы транспортаторную очистили. Незачем всем на это любоваться, – выдохнул Кирк.  
– Капитан, вам следует рассмотреть необходимость возвращения десанта, – осторожно начал Спок.  
– Нет! – рявкнул Джим. – Это живые люди! Спок, ты когда-нибудь находился в такой жопе, что просто разум терял от безнадежности положения? Конечно же, нет! Эти люди потеряли всяческую надежду…  
– Разрешите говорить, – перебил его Остин.  
– Разрешаю.  
– Мне показалось, что эти люди не надежду потеряли, а разум, – тихо сказал охранник. – Я немного разглядел. Но… мне кажется, что они были безумны. Снесли Ледеки, и даже не остановились. У них есть оружие, и они…  
– Будто и не люди, – сказал Клем.  
– Знаете, что, – Джим прищурился. – Я бы тоже ебнулся на этой станции. Мы здесь всего несколько часов, понаблюдали в окошко, как горит эта прелестная звезда, и уже надули полные штаны. А они провели здесь недели!  
– Джим, твои эмоциональные эскапады неуместны, – заметил Спок.  
Кирку захотелось его ударить, он даже метнулся к старшему научному офицеру, уперся грудью в его грудь.  
– Спок, не надо меня провоцировать! Тебе нужен компьютер, и твои бесценные данные по никому на хуй не нужной звезде, а я должен спасти людей! Давай, каждый будет заниматься своим делом. Страховски, идешь со мной, нам нужно найти Шарпа и эвакуировать тех, кого мы обнаружим. Остин и Клем, вы идете со старшим помощником.  
– Простите, сэр, – пролепетал Остин. – Я не пойду с вами.  
– Да что за день сегодня такой! – Джим всплеснул руками. – Издеваетесь вы, что ли?  
– Я прошу разрешения подняться на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы сопровождать тело Ледеки.  
– Тело Ледеки уже не нуждается ни в каком сопровождении, – прорычал Джим.  
– Я отказываюсь от выполнения данной миссии, – в ответ на это глаза расширились даже у Спока.  
– Поразительно.  
– Спок, скажи мне, что-то серьезно не так с этой станцией, и дело вовсе не в горящем солнце? – спросил Кирк, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
Тот покосился на трикодер, потом на коридор, из которого они пришли – словом, сделал все, чтобы раздражение Кирка превысило все допустимые пределы.  
– Если собираешься что-нибудь сказать, лучше начинай немедленно, – отчеканил он.  
– Капитан, вам нужно успокоиться, – чересчур безмятежным голосом поведал Спок. – Для того, чтобы установить причины такого странного поведения людей, нужно должным образом исследовать их, а пока что у нас есть только один труп.  
– Четыре трупа, – поправил его Страховски, на что первый помощник даже глазом не моргнул.  
– Я потерял жизненные сигналы троих, и за то время, пока мы шли сюда, не обнаружил их тела, что позволяет мне сделать заключение о том, что они были перенесены.  
– Кто-то спрятал трупы? – Джим повертел фонариком в темноте отсека, но не обнаружил ничего кроме лужи какой-то маслянистой дряни на полу. – Зачем им это понадобилось? И какого черта вы палили во все стороны, когда я отдал четкий приказ?   
– Они напали на нас, сэр, – после паузы сказал Страховски. – Нам нужно было как-то защищаться. Они были как дикие звери, бешеные, никогда еще с таким не сталкивался… И тела вот исчезли.   
– Может быть, они каннибалы? – высказал предположение Клем и поежился.   
– Со всем уважением, капитан, – дрожащим голосом вмешался Остин, – я бы хотел подняться на борт «Энтерпрайз». Пожалуйста. Очень неуютное место.  
– В просьбе отказано. Скотти! – рявкнул Джим, потом вспомнил, что его передатчик в шлеме пал смертью храбрых в борьбе с невидимыми нападающими, и потянулся на пояс за коммуникатором. Все остальные тоже сняли шлемы, даже Спок, несмотря на свое очевидное неодобрение нелогичности этого действия.   
Остин медленно начал пятиться, и это взбесило Кирка еще больше.  
– Стой на месте, кому говорят! «Энтерпрайз», у нас пострадавшие. Поднимите тело Ледеки… а ну стоять! Это не вам, – спустя несколько секунд добавил Джим, обреченно глядя, как убегает Остин. Его ноги шумно прошлепали по луже, обнаруженной Кирком ранее, а потом все стихло.   
– Что там у вас происходит? – прорвался сквозь помехи голос Маккоя. – Джим, тело Ледеки… это же просто…  
– Я видел, – оборвал его Кирк. – Будем надеяться, что та тварь, которая сделала это, еще не добралась до остальных на станции.  
– Это сделали они, – прошептал смертельно перепуганный Клем, – каннибалы!  
– Не мели ерунды, – прикрикнул на него Страховски, водя фазером по сторонам, – мы должны найти эту тварь и пристрелить ее!  
– Уверяю вас, здесь нет никого кроме людей, – начал Спок, но остановился, привлеченный каким-то движением на экране трикодера. А потом он, к пущему удивлению Джима, выхватил фазер и начал палить в темноту. Страховски и Клем немедленно присоединились к нему, и только Джим стоял и смотрел, пытаясь разобраться в том, что происходит. Живая лавина вопящих тел неслась на его помощника, но тот продолжал стрелять, не отходя ни на шаг, и, в конце концов, только брезгливо отстранился, когда подстреленный человек рухнул ему под ноги.  
– Спок, – холодея от восторга и почему-то криво ухмыляясь, начал Джим, – ты, что же, стрелял на поражение?   
– Исключено, – Спок присел перед упавшим телом и проверил пульс, – эта еще жива.   
Джим повернулся к двум оставшимся членам десанта и сощурился на них.  
– Фазеры. На. Оглушение, – прошипел он таким голосом, какого никогда не подозревал в своем арсенале. – Мне еще раз повторить, если до вас перестало доходить?   
– Нет, сэр…  
– Но эти существа, сэр…  
Не слушая их блеяние, он подошел к Споку и взглянул вниз.   
– Свяжи ее, – сказал Кирк. – Идем на мостик.  
– Скотт – Кирку.  
– Здесь, Скотти. Что там у вас?  
– Маккой объявил карантин. Сэр, вам нужно немедленно вернуться.  
– Мы не вернемся, пока не разберемся с тем, что здесь происходит, и не эвакуируем тех, кого сможем…  
– Это нелогично, – заявил Спок.  
– Когда я захочу услышать твой совет, я тебя спрошу!  
– Капитан, это Сулу, – вклинился рулевой. – Мы больше не можем оставаться на орбите. Радиация повышается, мы практически в радиусе действия гравитации солнца. Нас затянет прямо туда. Вы должны вернуться, нужно срочно уходить.  
– Время?  
– По расчетам Чехова не более двадцати минут.  
Джим пожевал губу.  
– Значит так, уводите корабль на безопасное расстояние…  
– Капитан, луч транспортатора вас не достанет.  
– Мне плевать! Уходите на безопасное для корабля расстояние. Мы соберем тех, кто остался, сообщим вам. Тогда вы вернетесь и заберете нас. Пока безопасность «Энтерпрайз» – ваш приоритет.  
– Это опасно, Джим, – сказал Спок.  
– Это безумие, капитан! – не выдержал Сулу.  
– Мистер Сулу, выполняйте! До связи.  
– Джим, ты только что оставил нас в безнадежном положении.  
– Посмотрим, возможно, тебе удастся сдвинуть эту посудину. Мы заберем всех, кто остался, и транспортируемся на корабль.  
– Ты действуешь в высшей степени нелогично. Я вынужден…  
– Если ты сейчас попытаешься захватить командование, я в тебя выстрелю, – глазок фазера угрожающе моргнул красным.  
– Есть, капитан, – согласился Спок. Джим вытер лицо ладонью: было жарко, как в духовке, едкий пот уже щипал глаза.  
– Веди нас. Давай, пошли.

 

Они бежали. Споку с его вулканской силой досталось тащить на себе связанную пленницу. Грязные коридоры со скользкими полами не кончались. К невыносимой жаре примешалась вонь: остро-органическая, сладковатая, липкая. Джима подташнивало, голова кружилась, но мысль была одна – нужно спасти тех, кто еще остался.  
– «Энтерпрайз» – Кирку.  
– Да!  
– Мы увели корабль. Но солнечный шторм усиливается, поэтому у вас очень мало времени. Если вы задержитесь, мы не сможем подойди на радиус действия луча. Поторопитесь, сэр!  
– Вас понял.  
– Сколько у нас времени? – спросил Спок.  
– Ну, ты же умный, сам посчитай, – бросил Кирк.  
– Здесь трупы, сэр, – заметил Страховски. Не то, чтобы до Кирка раньше не дошло. Тела были изувечены и… воняли. Чем ближе они подходили к предполагаемому месту расположения мостика, тем больше было погибших. Ясно, что на такой громадной научной станции было не тридцать человек экипажа.  
– Кажется, пришли, – выдохнул Кирк перед большой дверью. – Спок!  
Первому помощнику хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы вскрыть замок.  
Половина панелей на мостике была темной и безжизненной, но часть приборов исправно пищала, выполняя заданные программы. Кирк подошел к панели управления и присвистнул.  
– Они уже неделю лежат на курсе столкновения, – он пробежался пальцами по сенсорному пульту и экран взорвался россыпью окон «Доступ запрещен». – Тут все залочено!   
Спок уже сидел за научной станцией. Длинные пальцы летали по кнопкам и сенсорам, приборы отзывались на его прикосновения жужжанием.  
– Капитан, это бесполезно. Ничего не трогайте. Я скопирую данные, на большее времени нет.  
– Давай сдвинем станцию с курса.  
– Это невозможно. Временные затраты не соответствуют предполагаемому результату. Капитан, не трогайте панель.  
– Прекрати говорить, что мне делать! – взорвался Кирк, но, спустя пару секунд, от панели все-таки отошел. Он приподнял пленницу, которую Спок осторожно опустил на пол, и посадил ее в кресло. Недолго думая, он отвесил ей затрещину, от которой голова ее мотнулась из стороны в сторону. Страховски, который стоял рядом, ахнул.  
– Не время быть джентльменом, – оправдался Джим.  
Жесткая мера подействовала – женщина открыла глаза и огляделась. На ней были самые грязные штаны, какие только приходилось видеть Кирку. Под когда-то белой майкой-борцовкой лифчик отсутствовал, а сиськи у нее были впечатляющие.  
– Кто вы? – прохрипела она. В этих двух словах было столько ненависти, что ею можно было захлебнуться. Она принялась биться в своих путах, но освободиться у нее не получалось.  
Джим присел перед ней на корточки и отвел пальцами спутанные, грязные темные волосы.  
– Я Джеймс Кирк, капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз». Мы пытаемся эвакуировать вас со станции, терпящей бедствие, – она смотрела на него, не мигая. Под носом у нее запеклась кровь, губы потрескались, щеки и лоб блестели от пота. – Расскажи нам, где остальные, чтобы мы могли вас забрать.  
– Пошел на хуй, капитан Кирк, – ответила она и залилась хриплым хохотом.  
– Капитан, – на его плечо опустилась тяжелая рука Спока. – Она безумна. Она нам не поможет.  
– Это вы безумны! Безумие, это одно сплошное безумие, запирать… отправлять… мы ничего не знали, – принялась бормотать женщина. – Не знали… но было понятно, с самого начала. Солнце горело всегда, уже тогда… Всегда горело, но они хотели знать…  
Джим не мог сложить ее слова хоть в какое-то подобие осмысленных предложений.  
– Джим, они исследовали солнечную активность. Это официальная цель их экспедиции.  
– Ублюдки, собрали неудачников… но мы можем за себя постоять… никто не спасется…  
– Группа ученых, которых мы отправили на «Энтерпрайз», занималась совсем другими исследованиями. Они тестировали многочисленные мутации нескольких вирусов под воздействием радиации, магнитного поля звезды, просчитали и симулировали реакции вирусов под воздействием ионных излучений…  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать…  
– Мы думали – это шанс. Быть полезными, нужными… А теперь никто об этом даже не узнает…  
– Ничего не зря, – улыбнулся Джим. – Они ответят за все, как только мы отсюда выберемся.  
– Вы сдохните здесь, – сказала женщина, обнажив окровавленные зубы в ответной улыбке. – Я вырву твои глаза, и ты сдохнешь в муках, продолжая мечтать о спасении.  
А потом она резко ударила Джима головой. Ни Спок, ни Страховски не успели среагировать, когда она набросилась на Кирка – ей удалось освободиться. Она била его, царапала лицо и старалась достать зубами до его шеи. Спок попытался стянуть ее с Джима, но она, вереща во весь голос, с невероятной силой отбрыкивалась от него.   
– Коммандер, снимите ее с капитана, – рыкнул Страховски. – Уберите ее, я вырублю…  
Споку пришлось отшвырнуть Джима, потому что он дрался с ней не на жизнь, а на смерть. Охранник выстрелил. Фазер так и оставался в положении «поражение».

 

– Бешеная сучка, – прорычал Кирк, поднимаясь на ноги и оттирая с лица кровь. – Дай мне это сюда!  
Он вырвал фазер у Страховски, который в шоке смотрел на неподвижное тело, перевел его в режим оглушения и сунул обратно в руку охраннику. Потом покосился на Клема – тот сидел в углу, что-то тихо бормотал, и, судя по всему, находится в каком-то своем особенном мире.  
– Ее звали Марисса Кейли, – тихо сказал Спок, который сидел возле тела – Джим не заметил, когда он переместился от управляющего терминала. – Доктор Марисса Кейли.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
Первый офицер поднял руку с зажатым в ней трикодером.  
– Я скопировал все личные дела участников экспедиции.  
– И?..  
– И применил программу распознавания по сетчатке глаз, – с безграничным терпением в голосе произнес Спок, – мне казалось, что вы знаете принципы работы всей техники на борту…  
– Знал, – оборвал его Джим, привалившись боком к креслу, – знаю. Неважно. Гораздо важнее сейчас то, почему она накинулась на меня?!  
Спок взглянул на него, потом поднялся и снова подошел к компьютеру.  
– Они проводили исследования, связанные с нейромедиаторами.   
– Сейчас нам очень важно знать, какого хрена они здесь ковырялись?  
– Заткнись, Страховски, – механически приказал ему Джим, пытаясь заглянуть на монитор через плечо своего старшего помощника. – Спок?   
– Судя по тем данным, которые зафиксировали приборы в лаборатории, искусственно созданные молекулы мутировали во время столкновения с эпинефрином.  
Джим прикрыл глаза на мгновение. В ушах у него шумело, сердце колотилось так быстро, что он не мог отдышаться, не мог сосредоточиться.  
– Что. Это. Значит, – отчеканил он, опасаясь, что если даст себе волю, то набросится на Спока с тем, чтобы вытрясти из него информацию, доступную для человеческого мозга.   
– Уровень адреналина увеличен в пять раз по сравнению с обычным состоянием человеческого организма, – Спок выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Это означает гребаный вирус?  
Спок покачал головой и снова потянулся к монитору, но остановился на полпути, определившись, видимо, что больше не сможет извлечь из компьютера никакой полезной информации.  
– Для того чтобы сказать, каким именно путем он распространяется, нужны длительные исследования. Возможно, доктор Маккой сможет, но я не обладаю нужными инструментами. Вероятно, в их лаборатории имеется нужное оборудование… Джим, – прервал он сам себя, – я не знаю, что повлияло – контакт с носителями вируса или атмосфера на станции, или еще…  
– Блядь, – Кирк сжал зубы и изо всех сил врезал кулаком по стальной обшивке терминала, – блядь, блядь!  
Спок перехватил его руку, пытаясь остановить, но Кирк отшвырнул его в ответ. Спок пальцы не разжал, и они оба по инерции полетели на пол.   
– А ну слезай с меня нахрен! – заорал Джим. Спок молча поднялся и отошел к компьютерам. Джим сел на полу, тяжело дыша и уткнувшись в колени локтями. Он сильно приложился спиной, но боль, такая яркая в первое мгновение, сейчас уже почти не ощущалась, притупленная общим возбуждением.   
– Мы все погибнем здесь, – не скрывая ужаса, произнес Страховски. – Нужно было возвращаться на корабль, пока не поздно, а теперь…  
– А теперь заткнись и возьми на себя Клема, – перебил его Джим. Потом он медленно встал и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на первом помощнике. – Спок. Где у них тут ангары? Найди план станции. Сколько еще здесь живых?  
– Четырнадцать, считая нас, Остина и Шарпа.   
– Капитан, неужели вы хотите забрать всех на «Энтерпрайз»…   
– Замолчи, – отрезал он. – Здесь остался какой-либо транспорт?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он подошел к панели и попытался что-то найти, Спок так и не понял, что именно, но среагировал мгновенно.  
– Джим, пожалуйста, не мешай мне.  
– Я не мешаю, – еле ворочая языком, сказал он. – Я просто хочу…  
Спок понял, что он пытается сделать, когда на мониторе, над которым он склонился, появилась панель с исходящим вызовом. Кирк снова активировал частоты, на которых они поймали сигнал бедствия, но изменил сообщение.  
На это раз, вместо SOS оно сообщало короткое, но емкое «Не возвращаться».   
Это было логично.  
Спок перекинул план станции на трикодер и наметил маршрут к транспортному ангару, где, судя по данным, находилось два заправленных джета, на которых они могли улететь со станции.  
– Все готовы? – спросил Кирк.  
Страховски закинул себе на плечо руку Клема и угрюмо кивнул. Джим сжал зубы и вынул фазер.   
– Мы будем оглушать всех, кто попадется на нашем пути.  
– Они попытаются напасть, я слышал, что он говорил про адреналин, и могу представить…  
– Всех! – рявкнул Кирк. – И вытащить их отсюда! Люди не виноваты в том, что у них крыша поехала!  
– Ты абсолютно прав, Джим, но это так же означает, что мы подвергнем наши жизни опасности.  
Он повернулся и недобро сощурился на Спока.  
– Хочешь со мной поспорить? Ты думаешь, что я уже ничего не соображаю?! Опять меня недооцениваешь, как всегда?  
– Я просто напоминаю о вероятном риске.  
– Отлично, – Джим ткнул его пальцем в грудь, – просто напоминаешь. А почему это, интересно, на тебя ни хрена не действует?   
Спок задумчиво посмотрел на него и вскинул бровь.  
– Вероятно, все дело в вулканской физиологии. 

 

Пришлось снова бежать. Джим чувствовал, что его термокостюм, который должен был создавать комфортный микроклимат, уже просто сплавился с кожей. Разодранное лицо ощутимо пульсировало и жгло.  
– Мы не предупредили «Энтерпрайз», – сказал он, скрипнув зубами.  
– Маккой объявил карантин, я уверен в его компетентности, – сухо отметил Спок.  
Было слышно, как в нескольких шагах позади Клем что-то тихо бормотал о том, что все кончено, все-все кончено…  
– Как же меня выносит от этого нытья! – простонал Джим. – Долго нам еще? Я вырублю его первого!  
В транспортный ангар они опоздали: дверь была взломана, но внутри было тихо.  
– Спок?  
– Здесь семь человек.  
Не было видно ни одного. Два джета выглядели очень уютно и приглашающе. Джим двинулся к ближайшему, но через пару шагов его накрыло удушливой волной грязных тел и снова посыпались удары. Он отвечал, как животное, сцепив зубы, хватая, пинаясь и размахивая кулаками. Вынырнув из живой кучи, в которой он оказался, Кирк успел заметить, что Спок и Страховски также отбиваются от безумных.  
У него в ушах кровь стучала так громко, что звук фазеров напоминал фырканье. Раскидав своих троих, он каким-то чудом умудрился-таки достать фазер и оглушить их по очереди.   
– Нет! – орал Клем. – Нет, во что мы превратились все!  
Спок сидел на полу и потирал затылок, а Страховски смотрел на безжизненное тело.  
– Оглушение его не брало, сэр.  
Спотыкаясь, Кирк подошел ближе, и его заколотило от злости: все, кто достался Страховски, были мертвы.  
Снова вернулся в реальность Джим только тогда, когда обе его руки оказались в воздухе и пошевелить ими не представлялось возможным – Спок стоял сзади и сжимал его запястья так крепко, что пальцы уже начали неметь.  
– Джим, немедленно возьми себя в руки.  
Страховски дышал хрипло, вяло пытаясь скинуть с себя вес Кирка.  
– Нам конец, да? – пролепетал Джим, оглянувшись на старшего помощника. – Спок, это конец?  
– Нет, у нас есть еще как минимум два варианта положительного исхода.  
Фазер фыркнул еще раз: Клем, пока на него никто не обращал внимания, направил оружие на себя и нажал кнопку.  
– Я не могу никого спасти, – прошептал Кирк, и Спок опустил сначала одну его руку, потом другую.  
– Есть трое, остальных мы тоже найдем. Вставай, Джим, – сказал Спок. – Страховски, помогите нам погрузить людей в джеты.  
– У меня план, – пыхтел Джим, таща одного из бешеных ученых. Когда ему казалось, что безжизненное тело сопротивляется, он пинал его. Спок постоянно его одергивал. – У нас два джета, давай Страховски и этих троих отправим на автопилоте. «Энтерпрайз» их подхватит.  
– Нелогично. Я не смогу задать курс, так как не знаю, где сейчас «Энтерпрайз».  
– Свяжись и спроси! – заорал Джим.  
– Капитан, вы повредите голосовые связки.  
Джим замахнулся, но кулак не долетел до вулканской челюсти – Спок с легкостью перехватил удар и вывернул руку Кирка, заставляя его осесть от боли.  
– Мы покинем станцию все вместе, – он приподнял бровь и отпустил капитана.  
– Маккой прав – ты остроухий ублюдок!  
– Как вам будет угодно, сэр, – процедил Спок.  
Грязных, безумных и оглушенных членов экипажа «Юнитус» они накрепко привязали ремнями. У Кирка под кожей плескалась такая злость, что он непрестанно пинал все, что попадалось под руку. Страховски потерял сознание, когда его тоже привязали к креслу.  
– Найдем остальных и притащим сюда. Сколько до столкновения?  
– Расчетное время – сорок четыре минуты, пятьдесят шесть секунд.  
– Нам хватит. Проверь фазер и найди этих ублюдков. Сразу стреляй. Мне надоели эти игры!  
Они остались вдвоем. Тишина оглушала, а коридоры пугали пустотой.   
Шарпа они нашли со сломанной шеей, и у Кирка случилась истерика. Он орал и бил кулаками по переборкам, пока Спок не сгреб его, перехватил крест-накрест его руки и прижал спиной к своей груди.  
– Дыши, Джим. Дыши со мной, – Кирку пришлось. Грудная клетка Спока давила на позвоночник, заставляя его тело реагировать и подстраиваться.  
Ярость все равно застилала глаза красной пеленой, Джиму хотелось бить, крушить и топтать. Он дышал вместе со своим старшим помощником и ненавидел его за то, что они стоят и ничего не делают.   
– Пусти меня! Время идет.  
Спок осторожно убрал руки, склонил голову, глядя на Кирка, будто оценивая, можно ли ему доверять. После чего проверил трикодер. Он не стал говорить Джиму, что им осталось найти только двоих выживших.  
Станцию ощутимо тряхнуло, когда они достигли отсека 32, и трикодер запищал сообщая, что:  
– Капитан, один из джетов покинул ангар, – Спок смотрел на экран и сам не мог понять, как такое могло произойти.  
– Что? – из Джима будто разом весь воздух выпустили. Он недоуменно моргал, приоткрыв рот и нахмурив брови. – Как это?  
– Шлюз открыт, джет успешно отстыковался.  
– Это невозможно! Невозможно, – бормотал Джим. – Где остальные?  
– Капитан, остался только один выживший. Тот, который постоянно находился на месте.  
– Как, один? Когда? Спок, мы, что, тут практически одни остались?  
– У нас есть еще двадцать три минуты…  
– Мы сдохнем здесь, Спок, – Кирк споткнулся, но вулканец подхватил его под локоть и потащил за собой, сжав зубы.  
Взглянув в голубые глаза капитана, он понял, что Джеймс Тиберий Кирк совершенно не в себе. Безумие охватило его полностью.  
– Джим, – Спок рывком развернул его, не рассчитав силы, и Кирк споткнулся, неловко осел на пол, увлекая за собой и Спока. Он не мигая смотрел в пространство перед собой, по лицу градом катился пот, и Спок понял, что если хочет спасти его, то должен действовать немедленно.   
Он глубоко вздохнул, стянул перчатку и поднял руку к лицу Джима. Пальцы мгновенно нашли пси-точки, ощущение было странным: как будто он уже делал это когда-то, прикосновение к коже отдалось покалыванием электричества.  
– Мой разум к твоему разуму, – прошептал он ритуальные слова, – мои мысли к…  
Он не успел закончить.   
Волна эмоций затопила его мозг, и он с трудом справился с ней. Ярость бушевала в крови Кирка, снося все мосты, все ограничения, выстроенные его интеллектом, его воспитанием, всем культурным слоем, отделившим цивилизованных людей от неуправляемых зверей. Жажда насилия. Убийства. Ненависть ко всем вокруг, ненависть к себе…  
Спок почувствовал, что не дышит, и заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и выровнять сердцебиение.   
Картины у него перед глазами сменяли друг друга: грязные, измученные люди, потерявшие человеческий облик, рычащие, царапающиеся и пинающиеся. Мертвая женщина на полу. Трупы охранников. Множество мертвых тел, ужасный запах гниения, запах смерти. Обломки кораблей Федерации, рассеянные в космосе, «Нарада», протянувшая чудовищные щупальца к Земле… Крошечная планета, засушливая и пустая, ставшая приютом для восьми тысяч человек, ставшая для половины из них могилой.   
Спок на долю секунды удивился, но Джим не дал ему ни секунды передышки – перед его внутренним взором дети ссорились и дрались из-за горстки еды. Что-то ужасное и темное надвигалось на планету, и Джим – маленький Джим Кирк, не старше тринадцати лет, знал, что скоро ему придется умереть.  
Умереть?  
Спок попытался отодвинуть эту темноту в сторону и добраться до истинного Джима – и не без труда ему это удалось. Ребенок с голубыми глазами сидел на земле в пустыне (пустыня? пустыня была в воспоминаниях Спока, это неправильно, неверно, этого не может быть), смотрел вниз (с высоты? с края обрыва?) и хмурил брови. Потом он поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Спока.  
– Ты еще кто?  
Спок сел на песок с ним рядом, зеркальным отражением их реального местоположения в грязном коридоре на «Юнитус».  
– Я твой первый помощник.  
Маленький Джим недоверчиво глянул на него.   
– Ты – Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан «Энтерпрайз», – попробовал снова Спок. – Я – твой офицер по науке…  
– Нет, – Джим твердо покачал головой. В глаза у него стояли непролитые слезы. – Это неправда.  
Спок молчал какое-то время, а потом начал говорить, медленно, осторожно подбирая слова.  
– Я думаю… я хочу надеяться, что когда-нибудь я стану твоим другом, Джим Кирк. Мы не должны были встретиться так, но Неро изменил нашу временную линию. У нас возникли некоторые… разногласия, когда мы познакомились, но потом мы стали работать вместе и помогать друг другу, и даже… испытывать некоторое уважение друг к другу. Мы – как будто две части одного большого механизма, который не будет работать без нашего взаимодействия.   
В глазах у маленького Джима отразилось понимание. Он нахмурил лоб и протянул руку к Споку, и тот, поколебавшись, накрыл рукой маленькую ладошку.  
– Ты пойдешь со мной?  
Джим поморщился.  
– Мне не хочется. Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы я остался тут?  
– Боюсь, что нет, – он покачал головой и почувствовал, что Джим осторожно, но настойчиво пытается высвободить руку.  
– Жалко.   
– Ты собирался спасти человека. Ты отдал своей команде приказ увести «Энтерпрайз» в сторону, чтобы сохранить жизнь экипажу. Ты нужен им всем, Джим. Ты один из наиболее умных людей, которых я встречал. И хотя твоя смелость граничит с самоуверенностью, а решительность – с наглостью…  
Маленький Кирк поднял светловолосую голову и уставился на него с надеждой.  
– Ты нужен мне, Джим, – твердо сказал Спок, и это было чистой правдой.  
Мир вокруг пошатнулся.   
Спок открыл глаза и понял, что все еще касается пси-точек на лице Кирка, а еще то, что Джим смотрит на него, и в ярких синих глазах нет ни капли безумия.   
– У тебя получилось, – с ликованием произнес он хриплым голосом. – Спок, у тебя получилось!   
Он схватил его за руку и сжал, забыв о том, как вулканцы реагируют на прикосновение.  
– Спок, ты просто… ты просто молодец!  
Исходящая от него благодарность была осязаемой, теплой, и Спок позволил себе погреться в ее лучах ровно пять секунд.  
– Джим, я должен напомнить тебе, что до столкновения осталось девятнадцать минут.   
– Девятнадцать? – он нахмурился, одновременно с этим поднимаясь на ноги. – Странно, мне показалось, что прошло гораздо больше времени…   
Мне тоже, хотел сказать ему Спок, но промолчал.  
– В прошлый раз было совсем иначе, – пробормотал Джим, устремляясь вперед. – Пойдем, найдем этого парня и свалим отсюда!

 

Сигнал на трикодере привел их прямо в лабораторию, дверь которой оказалось закрытой. Кирк схватился за фазер, но обнаружил, что потерял его в транспортном ангаре.   
– Спок. Ты не мог бы…  
Расплавить замок было несложно, и вскоре они уже ступили внутрь отсека. Здесь было еще грязнее, чем вокруг, Джим уткнулся носом в сгиб руки, но все равно не мог справиться с дрожью отвращения.   
– Ты точно уверен, что здесь кто-то есть? – шепотом поинтересовался он.  
В ответ Спок продемонстрировал ему трикодер с тремя мерцающими точками: две рядом и одна чуть впереди.  
Они продвигались вперед, обходя перевернутую мебель, и наконец достигли нужного места, занавешенного в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов лохмотьями грязной пленки.   
– Он не двигается?   
– Отрицательно, – Спок убрал трикодер и поднял фазер, их с Кирком глаза на мгновение пересеклись.  
– На счет три, – одними губами произнес Джим и взялся за край пленки. – Раз, два…  
Он отдернул импровизированную ширму, и они оказались лицом к лицу с последним уцелевшим.   
– Твою мать! – Джим смотрел ровно мгновение, а потом согнулся и выблевал все, что было у него в желудке. Потому что зрелище было действительно ужасным: человек (или то, что от него осталось) висел на распорках посредине комнаты, а со всех сторон к нему были подключены машины. Грудная клетка была вскрыта, и сердце билось, прогоняя по кровеносной системе яд, который поступал из многочисленных трубок, облепивших его. Он не пошевелился, когда они подошли, никак не отреагировал, но Джим знал, что он был еще жив.  
– Спок, – он разогнулся, сплевывая горечь, и неосознанно вцепился в своего старшего помощника. Тот стоял, застыв на месте, и только едва заметное подергивание губ выдавало его реакцию.  
– Мы можем его спасти?..  
– Это исключено, – Спок глянул на трикодер, нерешительно, в замешательстве, потом на показания приборов, окружавших человека. – Исследования, которые они проводили, были действительно… особенными.  
– Тогда нам нужно уходить, – решил Джим, вспомнив о времени. – Дай мне твой фазер. Давай сюда, мы не можем оставить его вот так!  
Спок медленно посмотрел на фазер у себя в руке, потом на Кирка, а потом на безымянную жертву науки, которую они уже не могли спасти. А потом он поднял фазер и выстрелил. 

 

Они бегом вернулись в транспортный ангар, Джим вытащил коммуникатор, чудом сохранившийся во всей этой суматохе, и попытался связаться с «Энтерпрайз», но на всех частотах были только помехи.  
– Они должны были перехватить первый джет, – задыхаясь, проговорил он, – должны были отслеживать все объекты на орбите…  
Спок запихнул его внутрь крошечного перевозочного модуля и теперь пытался поднять их в воздух.   
А когда ему это наконец удалось, станция взорвалась.  
Некоторое время Кирк не видел ничего кроме разноцветных всполохов: джет швыряло во все стороны, солнце полыхало огнем, и он не мог понять, где верх, где низ, живы они еще или уже нет…  
– Не смотри, – на глаза ему легла горячая рука. Спок.  
– Что случилось?..  
– Мне удалось вывести нас из ангара до того, как станция начала разрушаться.  
– Но? Я слышу тут какое-то «но», – Джим пошевелился и обнаружил, что лежит на полу джета, залитого ослепляющим светом сверхновой, а Спок, вместо того, чтобы управлять их транспортным средством, сидит рядом, невозможно спокойный, как всегда.  
– Но навигационную систему срезало обломками.  
– Мы не можем управлять этой херовиной, – Джим откинул голову на стену и закрыл глаза.   
– У нас пробоина и система жизнеобеспечения тоже скоро перестанет функционировать.   
– Угу.  
Он уже чувствовал недостаток кислорода – если на станции было трудно дышать из-за тяжелых химических примесей в искусственной атмосфере, то здесь ему будто грудь передавило, и невозможно было сделать глубокий вздох.   
– Сколько времени?..  
– Минуты. Секунды, – Спок привалился к переборке, и был возмутительно неточен.  
В последней отчаянной надежде Джим открыл коммуникатор, который все это время сжимал в руке.  
– Кирк – «Энтерпрайз», вы слышите меня?.. Кто-нибудь?.. Ухура?.. Скотти?.. Кирк – «Энтерпрайз», повторяю… Мы на борту джета, только что отстыковались от станции, система жизнеобеспечения отказывает, если вы собираетесь спасти нас, сейчас самое время! – он проорал последние слова, и это отняло у него все силы. Коммуникатор молчал.  
А потом он закрыл глаза и на ощупь отыскал руку Спока.   
– Это была очень, очень дерьмовая миссия.  
– Вынужден с вами согласиться, – голос старшего помощника звучал глухо, как будто издалека.  
А потом их тряхнуло. И еще раз.   
– Капитан Кирк? Сэр? Если вы слышите меня, ответьте! – не узнать Чехова с его акцентом было невозможно. Джим приоткрыл глаза и уставился на коммуникатор – о том, чтобы дотянуться до него, и речи не было.  
– Мы зацепили вас тягловым лучом и сейчас доставим на «Энтерпрайз»! – тем временем, радостно вещал тот. – С первым джетом мы так и сделали, после взрыва станции будет труднее, но вы не волнуйтесь! Капитан? Пожалуйста, ответьте нам, подайте какой-нибудь знак, что вы живы! Доктор Маккой говорит, что у вас не осталось кислорода, но мы все верим, что это не так! Капитан Кирк?.. Мистер Спок?..  
Джим пытался. Он честно пытался, но все тело стало тяжелым, а язык не поворачивался во рту.  
– Чехов, у вас есть ровно полторы минуты, – подчеркнуто сухо сказал Спок, и Джим на него едва снова не разозлился – как ему удается оставаться таким равнодушным, когда они вот-вот погибнут?   
– Да, сэр! Я стараюсь! – воскликнул Чехов, и тут же поделился с кем-то рядом. – Коммандер Спок мне ответил! У них все в порядке!  
– Я этого не говорил, – перебил тот. – Если вы не поднимете нас на «Энтерпрайз» через минуту двадцать секунд, то у капитана случится остановка сердца. Передайте доктору Маккою, чтобы он нас встретил.  
– Есть, сэр!   
Ах вот в чем дело!   
Сразу бы и сказал!  
Джим блаженно улыбнулся своему первому помощнику и закрыл глаза.


	4. Восстановление

Спок позволил уложить себя на носилки, хотя вполне еще мог дойти сам. Он проводил взглядом безжизненно повисшую с края носилок руку капитана.  
– Прости, – Маккой хлопнул его ладонью по плечу. – Я займусь Джимом.  
– Ваше намерение понятно, доктор, – ответил Спок, и Маккой, так характерно поджав губы, умчался из транспортаторной. Вместо него носилки Спока сопровождала старшая сестра Чэпел. Она внимательно изучала показания трикодера, но периодически посматривала на него и улыбалась, как Спок научился опознавать, ободряющей улыбкой.  
– Я в приемлемом состоянии, сестра, – посчитал нужным сообщить он. – Ожоги небольшие, сеанса регенерации вполне достаточно.  
– Ах, зачем мне все эти глупые приборы, да, мистер Спок? – нахмурилась Чэпел. – Вы же сами прекрасно все знаете.  
– Подтверждаю. Ваши эмоциональные реакции напоминают мне типичные для мистера Маккоя.  
– Что же поделать, его профессиональное влияние достаточно мощное, – пожала плечами сестра.  
– Мне необходимо провести медитацию, – сказал Спок.  
– Я понимаю, коммандер. Я лишь сделаю необходимые тесты и отпущу вас, – она тоже прикоснулась к его плечу. Спок предположил, что его внешний облик далек от привычного для членов экипажа Энтерпрайз, так как все они пытаются выразить свое сочувствие и предоставить комфорт тактильным способом, столь распространенным среди землян.

 

В медотсеке было… тесно. Спока перенесли в отдельный бокс, где стояла еще одна биокровать, окруженная шелестящей от бурной деятельности за ней ширмой. Спок закрыл глаза и немного напряг оставшиеся силы – он почувствовал, что там капитан.  
Маккой отдавал сухие четкие приказы, но Спок вдруг понял, что не может разобрать слов. Слух его никогда не подводил прежде. Он был обессилен, истощен, но тонкая ниточка телепатической связи звенела внутри него – у Джима серьезные проблемы. Если бы ему удалось погрузиться в медитативый цикл хотя бы на два стандартных часа, после он смог бы помочь. Но сил не было. Внутри него стены вокруг репрессированных эмоций становились тоньше. В тех местах, где положено было быть страху и сопереживанию, они стали полупрозрачными.  
Чэпел суетилась вокруг, а Спок не мог сосредоточиться ни на одном конкретном предмете.  
– Я прошу меня извинить, но мне действительно нужно идти, – сказал он.  
Из-за ширмы Джима появился Маккой, он мельком взглянул на показания приборов Спока.  
– Крис, вкати ему седатива и оставь тут. Он сейчас коллапснет!  
– Доктор Маккой, мне нужно в свою каюту.  
– Ага, как же! Заниматься своим вулканским моджо? Я запрещаю. Тебе нужно просто поспать, и я прописываю: спать! – Боунс был сосредоточен и зол. – Давай, Кристина, ему не повредит.  
Спок закрыл глаза, и первый раз за все время службы на Энтерпрайз ему показалось, что слова Маккоя имеют смысл. Тревога за Кирка осталась, но теперь он твердо знал, что Маккой сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы вылечить Джима. Спок подумал о том, что никогда еще не называл капитана Джимом в своих мыслях, а еще о том, что должен допросить всех выживших членов исследовательской группы со станции, но тут Кристина Чэпел бесцеремонно наклонила ему голову и сделала укол в основание шеи.   
– Это поможет вам заснуть, – сообщила она и мрачно уставилась на Спока, как будто он один был виноват во всем, что случилось.   
Он хотел сказать ей, что использование лекарственных препаратов не было необходимым, но вместо этого закрыл глаза и медленно улегся на бок.  
Чэпел пробормотала что-то о термокостюмах, для которых еще почему-то не придумали нормальных застежек, так что опять придется использовать ножницы, что-то теплое коснулось руки Спока – он поморщился от неодобрения, или только хотел это сделать, а потом его мозг просто отключился. 

 

– Все гораздо серьезнее, чем я думал, – пробормотал Маккой. Компьютер в лаборатории, фигурально выражаясь, раскалился докрасна. Леонард работал вторую смену подряд – у него был полный лазарет психов, не стесняясь в выражениях, сообщил он Кристине.  
– Кстати, ты можешь идти, тебе не обязательно ковыряться тут со мной, когда у тебя есть законное право отдыхать.  
– Вы так очаровательны, доктор Маккой, но я, пожалуй, отклоню ваше предложение. У меня сейчас две симуляции подходят к концу, – сообщила Чэпел.  
– Три моих провалились, – Маккой пожевал ноготь большого пальца. – Я не знаю, чем эти черти там занимались. Их записи не имеют никакого смысла. Или нужен Спок, чтобы с ними разобраться. Это потрясающе, как им удалось обычный земной H1N1 превратить в этого внутреннего убийцу!   
Чэпел, поджав губы, считывала показания с главного экрана своей консоли и одновременно делала пометки в паде.  
– Нам нужен новый иммуноингибитор, – сказала она, и Маккой рассеянно кивнул.   
– Где ж его взять-то! И из чего бы собрать…  
А потом его как будто осенило, и он принялся стучать по клавишам, нахмурив брови и прищурившись.   
Спустя двадцать минут он сообщил Кристине, что они тут просто слишком умные остолопы.  
– Синтезом ингибитора сейчас займемся, а пока применим старый добрый плазмаферез, – сам себе кивнул Маккой.  
Чэпел сначала поморщилась, а потом кивнула.  
– Запрограммируем на отсеивание вируса для начала?  
Боунс улыбнулся.   
– Найди мне в данных, которые передал Спок, последнего из зарегистрированных вирусоносителей с «Юнитуса», и проверь, есть кто-то из них у нас.  
Они как раз были готовы запустить плазмоферез, когда на главном медмониторе замигал красный сигнал.  
– Крис, Джим очнулся, проверь, – бросил Маккой, продолжая настройки.  
– Да, доктор.

 

Кирк пришел в себя такой злющий, что в груди жгло от ненависти. Он огляделся: изолятор, ширма, он накрепко привязан к кровати. В голове все кипело от несправедливости. Он сам себя не помнил от бурлящего внутри гнева. Вместо воспоминаний в голове все полыхало красным, скрежетало металлом и бухало в виски огромным молотом.  
– Боунс! – заорал он.  
Ширма взметнулась в сторону.  
– Капитан, доктор Маккой подойдет через минуту, – сказала Чэпел, положив руки ему на плечи.  
– Не трогай меня, – прорычал Джим в ответ. – Убери руки.   
– Глубокий вдох, капитан. Досчитайте до пяти и выдох.  
– Отвали нахуй, – сквозь зубы прошипел он, дергаясь изо всех сил в путах. Кристина стукнула кулаком по кнопке интеркома:  
– Леонард, – позабыв о званиях и рангах, позвала она. – Срочно сюда! Капитан не в себе. Мистер Кирк, – с нажимом сказала она, снова надавливая на его плечи, – успокойтесь и дышите, как я сказала.  
От удара она осела на пол, а Кирк освободившейся рукой принялся расстегивать вторую руку.  
– Не указывай мне, что делать! – бормотал он.  
Того, что ему прилетит такой мощный хук слева, он никак не ожидал. На секунду прояснившееся от боли сознание отметило, что хрупкая медсестра не должна иметь кулаки-кувалды.  
– Я сказала, быстро лечь и не дергаться, – гаркнула блондинка, которая была едва выше капитанского плеча. Кирк растерянно посмотрел на нее, а потом снова бросился в атаку. Но Чэпел удалось два раза увернуться и достать кулаком аккурат в солнечное сплетение. Кирк согнулся, охнув, и завалился на биокровать, мигом растеряв всю браваду. А глава сестринского подразделения ловко привязала его снова.  
– Не надо спорить с советами врача, – сказала она, сдув челку, которая растрепалась в драке.  
Кирк тяжело дышал и смотрел на нее так, будто хотел на месте испепелить.  
– А как же любовь и сострадание? – просипел он.  
– Поверьте, капитан, я действую в ваших интересах.  
– Что случилось?  
– О, доктор Маккой, вы как раз вовремя, – сказала Кристина. – Он – ваш!  
Боунс непонимающе переводил взгляд с разъяренного, мокрого от пота и красного от переполняющих его эмоций капитана, на свою помощницу, на скуле которой начал наливаться синяк.  
– Ты ударил ее? – не веря, пробормотал он.  
Кристина, окатив капитана презрительным взглядом, удалилась.  
– Джим, ты ублюдок, шовинист и гадина! Но я сейчас это исправлю.  
Он ловко воткнул ему иглу в вену на сгибе локтя (Кирк пытался вырвать руку, но тщетно), зафиксировал трубку и подсоединил ее к аппарату, который должен был очистить кровь от поступивших в нее токсинов.   
– Расслабься и получай удовольствие, – Боунс похлопал Джима по плечу, удостоверившись, что все идет как надо.  
– Что это? – недружелюбно спросил тот, с подозрением глядя на то, как его кровь циркулирует по прозрачным трубкам, исчезая в недрах странной машины. – Ты хочешь меня убить?!   
Мутные голубые глаза, полные изумления, уставились на Маккоя.  
– Иногда – очень даже, – признался тот, следя за показателями на дисплее. – Еще одна самоубийственная миссия – и я точно тебя убью, Джим. Если ты не сделаешь этого раньше. Ох, – он тяжело вздохнул, – да кому я это говорю? Если бы тут был Спок, он бы назвал точное количество раз, когда я уже упоминал об этом!  
– Спок, – пробормотал Джим. На лице его отразилась тяжелая внутренняя работа, но потом, к разочарованию Боуса, он воскликнул. – Спок пытался меня убить!  
– Да, да… А теперь, с твоего позволения, я пойду к Страховски – бедный парень тоже не в себе, и как только ему удалось вывести джет из ангара...  
– Я не разрешаю тебе никуда уходить, – с угрозой в голосе пробормотал Джим, – ты должен сообщить мне, что… что происходит… что-нибудь!  
– Обязательно, – пообещал Боунс, подозвал пробегавшего мимо санитара и приказал ему проконтролировать, чтобы капитан не избавился от иглы раньше, чем закончится процедура плазмафереза. В конце концов, Джим Кирк был намного важнее каких-то никому не известных ученых, которые едва не заразили весь экипаж «Энтерпрайз» своим безумием, а теперь еще и заняли весь медицинский отсек. Но думать об этом Боунсу было некогда – он помчался в лабораторию дальше раскладывать на химические составляющие проклятый вирус. Очистка крови – это, конечно же, самый простой и доступный способ, но лучше бы им иметь на руках ингибитор, который поможет мгновенно нейтрализовать все остаточные молекулы нейромедиаторов.   
Пробегавшая мимо Кристина окликнула Маккоя:  
– Вы не видели Спока?   
– Рядом с Кирком, – бросил он ей, механически думая о том, что, раз Спок не заразился, то искать разгадку как раз стоит в его крови на основе меди и гемоцианина. Да, точно, наверное, так и нужно поступить…  
Чэпел сказала что-то еще, но Боунс ее уже не слышал. Ему нужно было немедленно вернуться в лабораторию, чтобы проверить свою теорию.   
Несколько часов спустя он оторвался от электронного микроскопа и с облегчением вздохнул – если не все, то большая часть дела была сделана. Теперь ему нужно передохнуть несколько часов, а потом он соберется с силами и синтезирует лекарство, способное нейтрализовать действие яда…  
Маккой открыл дверь лаборатории и поразился хаотичному движению в медотсеке. Больных перекладывали с носилок на носилки, куда-то перевозили, везде было не протолкнуться от красных рубашек технического персонала и охраны.   
– Какого черта здесь происходит? – рявкнул он, ступив на пути первой попавшейся медсестры.   
– Эвакуация пострадавших со станции «Юнитус», сэр, – пискнула она. – Через пятнадцать минут мы будем на орбите Данарты.  
– Данарта? – в недоумении повторил он. Хаос вокруг неожиданно обрел четкую структуру – всех, кто не принадлежал к экипажу «Энтерпрайз», оперативно готовили к перевозке.  
– Там находится одна из лучших медицинских клиник Федерации, сэр, и теперь мы готовим пострадавших с «Юнитуса» к транспортировке…  
– Я знаю, что там находится! Вопрос в том, кто отдал распоряжение?  
Медсестра – он вспомнил ее фамилию, Оренс, – посмотрела на него, как на идиота. Или это Боунсу показалось с недосыпа, он уже не был ни в чем уверен.   
– Первый помощник Спок принял командование, пока капитан Кирк нездоров, – как само собой разумеющееся сообщила она.   
– Идиот хренов, – выругался Маккой, вспомнив, что несколько часов назад укладывал на биокровать этого самого помощника, еще более зеленого, чем обычно. – Кто-нибудь на этом корабле когда-нибудь слушает меня?!..  
Это был риторический вопрос, судя по всему. Медсестра выразительно покосилась на контейнер с медикаментами, который все это время держала в руках, и Боунс посторонился, пропуская ее. А потом отправился искать Спока, чтобы устроить ему разнос, сделал круг по кораблю и вернулся обратно, потому что на мостике ему сказали, что первый помощник вернулся в медотсек, чтобы проверить состояние капитана.   
Боунс уже ничего не понимал, но устойчиво ощущал, что идиот здесь – он сам.   
От этого ощущения Маккою еще сильнее захотелось отчитать Спока. Слова в голове уже почти сложились в предложения, когда он вошел в спецбокс. Вошел и замер, проглотив все, что хотел сказать минуту назад.  
Кирк сидел на краю биокровати, держась за ее край – Маккой отметил, что все датчики на теле капитана остались на положенных им местах, а главный монитор послушно считает удары сердца, меряет давление и частоту мозговых волн. Перед Кирком, как всегда выпрямив свою вулканскую спину настолько, что на нее смотреть становилось больно, стоял Спок. Его пальцы лежали на лице Джима, а глаза старший помощник закрыл. Маккой хотел было вмешаться, но его будто что-то оттолкнуло. Не физически, не осязаемо. Это был как будто голос его интуиции, которая часто его выручала, этот голос будто дернул его назад.  
Джим, несмотря на то, что ему приходилось сидеть, выглядел как никогда расслабленным: глаза закрыты, рот приоткрыт, ни одной лишней напряженной морщины или линии. Он запрокинул голову, будто это не пальцы его старшего офицера лежали на его лице, а дождь после месяцев засухи.  
– Это слияние разумов, – сказал М'Бенга, так неслышно подойдя сбоку, что Маккой подпрыгнул.  
– Какого?!.. Подкрадываться так! Чем это грозит Джиму?  
– Думаю, что ничем.  
– Мне это не нравится, – честно признался Боунс.  
– Мы обсудили это с мистером Споком и пришли к соглашению, что для капитана даже ограниченные приемы вулканского ментального целительства пойдут на пользу больше, чем стандартные месяцы психологической реабилитации.  
– Ты смотри, остроухий у нас во всем спец, – ухмыльнулся Маккой. – Когда они тут закончат, что бы они не делали, передай Споку, что я оторву его зеленые вулканские гениталии, если хотя бы заподозрю, что с Джимом что-то не так.  
М'Бенга улыбнулся и кивнул:  
– Конечно, передам, сэр.

 

Установка ментального контакта с капитаном третий раз за последние двенадцать дней и девять часов не была тщательно обдуманным решением. Спок даже рассмотрел мысль о том, что действует в силу какой-то личной заинтересованности, а так же под влиянием чрезвычайных обстоятельств на «Юнитусе», но все равно вместо того, чтобы узнать по внутренней связи у доктора Маккоя о состоянии капитана, он встретился с доктором М’Бенгой. Люди в подобных случаях говорят – «для очистки совести». Предаваться метафорическим очищениям столь субъективного качества Спок считал нелогичным, он предпочтительнее бы посвятил несколько часов медитации – но на это у него не было времени.   
Большая часть команды «Энетрпрайз» не пострадала, но несколько человек, находившихся в близком контакте с эвакуированными со станции учеными, начали показывать признаки нервного стресса и паники.   
«Паранойя заразна», бросила сестра Чэпел, когда Спок осведомился у нее о причинах такого поведения. Это было непонятно и очень по-человечески, но выводы Спок сделал: нужно убрать всех чужих из медотсека. И с корабля. Как можно скорее. Этим он и занимался с тех самых пор как вернулся на мостик, предварительно приняв звуковой душ и сменив одежду. Но как только место пребывания бывшей исследовательской команды «Юнитуса» и их бывших… испытуемых? пациентов? узников? Спок не мог определить подходящий термин, так вот, когда нужное место было найдено, курс проложен и высчитано расчетное время прибытия, Спок вернулся в отдельный бокс к капитану.   
И инициировал слияние разумов.   
Кирк спал или провалился в забытье, Спок сам был слишком истощен, чтобы установить точно, но главное, его глаза были закрыты. Дыхание все еще было прерывистым, но сердечный ритм существенно понизился. Кожа была непривычно горячей, когда Спок прикоснулся к его лицу, но все же на полтора градуса ниже, чем во время мелдинга на станции.   
– Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли – к твоим мыслям, – еле слышно пробормотал он и закрыл глаза.  
Пустыня встретила его жаром – на этот раз, не было никаких промежуточных видений, только бескрайняя равнина, покрытая красно-коричневой землей, и голубоглазый ребенок, который доверчиво взглянул на Спока.  
– Ты вернулся!  
Спок молча рассматривал его: частично он понимал, что должен успокоить Кирка, заверить, что в реальном мире ему ничего не угрожает, что он сам, первый помощник капитана «Энетрпрайз», гарантирует его безопасность. Но с другой стороны – иррациональной, человеческой, он пытался запомнить, каким видит себя Джим в своем сознании. С разлохмаченными ветром волосами. В куртке, которая не соответствовала ему по размеру и свисала с плеч. В стоптанных ботинках, покрытых толстым слоем пыли. Сидящим у самого края пропасти.  
– Ты не обязан оставаться здесь, Джим, – осторожно произнес Спок.  
Маленький Кирк нахмурил лоб в ответ.  
– Здесь безопасно.  
– На твоей планете есть достаточное количество безопасных мест. И на других планетах тоже. Я могу показать их тебе.  
– Мне нравится это, – он помотал головой, – здесь нормально, правда.   
– Доктор Маккой очистит твою кровь с помощью плазмофереза, а потом найдет способ целиком уничтожить вирус. Сейчас тебе не следует испытывать страх.  
Джим смотрел на него как-то странно – за все время своего пребывания на Земле Спок научился в достаточной мере читать по лицам, но сейчас замешательство, любопытство и еще какая-то эмоция, которую он не мог распознать, смешались в выражении Кирка.   
– Я не боюсь, – заявил он наконец, вздернув голову. – Ты сказал, что я нужен тебе.   
Это прозвучало не без гордости, и Спок ощутил странное покалывание в пальцах. Где-то на другом конце вселенной, в медотсеке на «Энтерпрайз» его капитан потянулся к нему – и пусть его телепатические способности были равны нулю, как и у всех людей, он сделал то единственное, что было доступно – потянулся физически, усилил контакт, прикосновение кожа-к-коже.   
– Я помню, что там было темно и грязно, и много засохшей крови, и трупы, но ты вернулся за мной, – он серьезно смотрел в глаза Споку, – и ты сказал, что хочешь быть моим другом. Спасибо, – он протянул руку и ухватил Спока за рукав форменного свитера, заставляя наклониться вперед, обнимая его руками и утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею, щекоча прохладным дыханием.   
В реальности его губы коснулись губ Спока. В поцелуе не было страсти, не было влечения, не было жажды или похоти – только благодарность. То самое «спасибо», произнесенное тихим голосом, нашедшее выражение в физическом контакте, «спасибо», которое означало только малую часть той признательности, что испытывал Кирк.   
_Ты спас меня из этого ада, спасибо тебе._  
Спок отстранился, разрывая связь. 

 

Маккоевские седативы следовало продавать на черном рынке, решил Кирк, снова приходя в себя. Он чувствовал себя пустым и умиротворенным, как чистая большая кружка, готовая, чтобы в нее налили кофе. Джим нахмурился и тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от этих странных метафор. Однако все равно было бы неплохо налить в Джима немного горячего кофе покрепче.  
Он потянулся, зевнул и, приподнявшись, нащупал кнопку вызова медперсонала.  
Маккой явился лично, и от его улыбки Кирку стало не по себе.  
– Боунс, я дико извиняюсь, – тут же сказал он, предваряя все обвинения.  
– Извиняться ты будешь перед Кристиной Чэпел, как только встанешь на ноги, а я на это погляжу. Она вчера с регенератором полчаса просидела, ты ей такой фингал поставил, что тебе придется ее повысить!  
– О, черт! – Джим скривился, чувствуя себя ужасно виноватым. – Мне так жаль. Так ужасно все было? Я почти ничего не помню.  
– Про «ничего не помню» у тебя тут вряд ли прокатит. И если Кристина тебя будет ненавидеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, я ей слова не скажу. Но я рад, что она в долгу не осталась, – хмыкнул Маккой, отвлекаясь на мониторы.  
Джим потрогал лицо – левая скула пульсировала очень знакомо.  
– Это Чэпел мне зарядила, что ли? – недоверчиво спросил он.  
– Хорошо, но мало, если тебе интересно мнение лечащего врача.  
– Так что я устроил?  
– Бушевал тут, орал как раненый лось на гоне, дрался с женщиной и портил казенное имущество. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
– Охренеть…  
– Да это еще не охренеть. Охренеть – это то, как твой старший помощник разрулил ситуацию.  
– А где, кстати, Спок?  
– О, наш старший офицер по науке тарабанит уже вторую смену на мостике. Не спрашивай у меня ничего! Мне хочется его избить. Так же, как и тебя.  
– Боунс, ты не спал?  
– Зачем мне спать? Я доктор, а не старик какой-то!  
– Когда мне подпишешь документы? Мне надо сменить Спока.  
– Да ты что? Правда? – Маккой очень нехорошо оскалил зубы. – Я тебя на стандартную неделю оставляю в медотсеке. За хорошее поведение отпущу на постельный режим в каюту.  
– Боунс, – угрожающе начал Кирк. В голосе опять появились рычащие нотки.  
– Плазмоферез вполне помог, но остаточные явления вируса могут проявить себя совершенно непредсказуемо. Мы синтезировали иммуноингибитор. Посмотрим, как он поработает.  
– Леонард, я не могу тут валяться!  
– Можешь. Считай, что это отпуск. Все будут носить тебе конфетки и открытки, это же прекрасно.  
– Боунс, честно?  
– Я серьезно, Джим. Ты командир здесь и все такое, но я не хочу рисковать ни тобой, ни членами экипажа. Вдруг тебя опять переклинит и ты разнесешь весь корабль. Тогда Скотти полезет с тобой драться, ты убьешь Скотти, подключится Спок…  
– Может, хватит?  
– … все будет в крови и очень неприятно, – закончил Маккой. – Переворачивайся на пузо.  
– Зачем это? – Джим натянул повыше одеяло.  
– Затем это. Быстро! У меня кроме тебя полно пациентов.  
– Маккой, я надеюсь, что это не то, о чем я думаю?  
– Джимми, это – оно самое. Переворачивайся! Мне, что, на тебя всю смену тратить?  
– А может, как обычно? В шею! – улыбнулся тот и с готовностью оттянул воротник пижамы.  
– Нет.   
Кирк скривился, оглянулся, чтобы ширма была закрыта, и, поджав губы, перевернулся.  
Маккой без всяких нежностей стянул верхнюю часть штанов и натуральным образом вшарашил содержимое первого гипошприца прямо в правый верхний квадрант правой капитанской ягодицы.  
– Ты мясник, Боунс.  
– Да-да, как скажете, капитан Кирк.  
После третьего укола Джим взвыл.  
– Ты совсем что ли? Ебать, что это было?!  
– Всего лишь витаминный коктейль общеукрепляющего действия, – вернув штаны на место, он звонко с оттяжкой хлопнул Джима по заднице. – Да, мы, земляне, не такие гуманные, как вулканцы. Я ручками погладить просто не умею.  
– Причем тут вулканцы? – простонал Кирк, переворачиваясь на спину. – Как мне лежать теперь на этих буграх, сволочь ты, Боунс!  
– Спок вчера поколдовал над тобой, и это видимо помогло. Температура упала, сердце угомонилось, а самое главное, ритмы мозга стабилизировались сразу же после того, как он ушел.  
– Что он делал? Я не помню и этого.  
– Слияние разумов. Что конкретно, увы, не знаю. Спросить не успел по причине того, что видеть его зеленую рожу в данный момент не желаю.  
– Из-за этого?  
– Нет. Из-за того, что он не соизволил со мной проконсультироваться и весь «Юнитус» выкинул с «Энтерпрайз» на Данарту.  
Джим открыл рот, да так и замер.  
– Да-да, Джим. Рапорт написан, сдан и подписан командованием. Не удивлюсь, если он в свободное время на мостике уже подготовил дело для трибунала по поводу всей ситуации.  
– А он был в порядке? Как ты его опустил выполнять обязанности?  
– О, я тебя умоляю, Джим! Как будто хоть один человек на этом корабле слушает то, что говорит доктор Маккой!  
– Прости, Боунс, просто эти обстоятельства…  
– Ага, конечно, – губы Маккоя превратились в тонкую линию.  
– Можешь передать на мостик, что я хочу немедленно видеть Спока?  
– Конечно, я же секретарь, а не доктор, – он закатил глаза и исчез за ширмой.  
Джим осторожно потер задницу – по ней как будто бейсбольной битой приложили.

 

Спок явился без задержек.  
– Капитан, – коротко кивнул и вытянулся у кровати, сложив руки за спиной. – Хочу сразу предупредить, что я действовал исключительно в рамках директив Звездного Флота…  
– Подожди, Спок, – прервал его Кирк. – Можешь не объясняться. Что там тебе Боунс наговорил?  
– Цитирую: «Мистер Спок, немедленно явитесь в изолятор. Капитан намерен хорошенько тебя взгреть». Я не уверен, что точно понял значение этой фигуры речи, но мой опыт мне подсказывает, что доктор Маккой уже доложил о ситуации, поэтому я обязан отчитаться в том, почему принял решение перенаправить пострадавших с «Юнитуса» в медицинское учреждение на Данарте.  
– Это все так, но я не собираюсь оспаривать твое решение. Уверен, что ты взвесил все варианты, – улыбнулся Джим. – Я хотел спросить о состоянии твоего здоровья и узнать, не нужен ли тебе отдых.  
– Мое состояние удовлетворительно, капитан. Я сдам бета-смену и займусь восстановлением сил.  
Джим кивнул.  
– Маккой сказал, что ты делал что-то со мной? Могу я узнать, что именно? Я не помню.  
– Я немного помог, – это был самый неопределенный и странный ответ, который Кирк слышал от него за полгода.  
– Ты сильно помог, – сказал Кирк. – Я чувствую себя прекрасно. Спасибо.  
От этих слов у него тепло закололо губы. Как будто это слово обладало каким-то ощутимым весом.  
– Пожалуйста, капитан. Был рад помочь.  
– Мы, кажется, договаривались, и уже не раз…  
– Да, я помню, Джим. Был рад помочь. Могу ли я идти?  
– Конечно. Держите меня в курсе того, что происходит. Маккой грозится не выпускать меня отсюда неделю, – несчастно вздохнул Джим.  
– Я поддерживаю это решение. Ваш разум, тело и подсознание подверглись очень серьезному испытанию.  
– Да, наверное, – улыбнулся Джим. – Можешь идти, Спок. Всем привет!  
– Не очень понимаю, капитан? – Спок изогнул бровь.  
– Просто так и скажи: «Всем привет!», – рассмеялся Кирк.  
– Хорошо, сэр.  
После того, как Спок ушел, а задница хоть чуть-чуть перестала ныть, Кирку удалось немного подумать. Конечно, в первую очередь, его должно было волновать то, какие последствия будет иметь их стихийная спасательная операция, каким образом ему придется отчитываться за смерть членов десанта, но его мысли постоянно возвращались к тому, что без Спока ничего бы у него не получилось. Не вытащить этих людей с «Юнитуса», ни выбраться самому. Не удалось бы так эффективно предупредить распространение неизвестной эпидемии на «Энтерпрайз» и так легко справиться с последствиями заражения. И что сделал Спок с ним? Почему ему сейчас неудобства доставляет только исколотая гипошприцами задница?  
Джим закрыл глаза и приказал сам себе вспомнить, что же произошло. Если Спок снова прикасался к нему своим разумом, он должен был помнить. Должен был. Но перед глазами все время всплывал только привычный Спок. Спок, который держал его за руку, Спок, который закрыл его глаза от палящего света умирающей звезды… и Спок, который его обнимал, говоря что-то не совсем понятное, но успокаивающее. Кирк встрепенулся – Спок? Обнимает? Это бред. Наверное, это лихорадочный бред, или еще что-то такое. Представить себе, чтобы его старший офицер по науке обнимался? Да еще и с ним! Пока такая честь была оказана только Ухуре. Объятия объятиями, но Джим был бесконечно благодарен Споку за все, что он сделал за последние несколько смен. Наверное, он был бы гораздо лучшим капитаном: не рисковал бы понапрасну, всегда угадывал с решениями, не влипал бы в неприятности по глупости…  
 _Ты один из наиболее умных людей, которых я встречал. Ты нужен мне, Джим…_  
Это был четкий и ясный голос Спока. Нужен? У него просто нет таких слов в словаре! Иногда создается впечатление, что все ему только мешают. Он способен на невероятные вещи. Способен на все… Он убил ради того, чтобы избавить Джима от этой необходимости. Вулканец, который не приемлет насилия, сделал это… из жалости. Голова у Кирка пошла кругом.  
 _Я думаю… я хочу надеяться, что когда-нибудь я стану твоим другом, Джим Кирк._  
Хочет он надеяться! Другом!   
– А я поцеловал его, – Джим подскочил на кровати с внезапным озарением. Лицо запылало, он пытался вспомнить, как, как он умудрился и при каких обстоятельствах поцеловать Спока! Спока, из всего бесконечного многообразия существ во вселенной, капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк – из-кадетов-в-капитаны-идиот Кирк ухитрился поцеловать вулканца, да еще и своего старшего помощника! Он не помнил, как все произошло, но точно знал, какие у Спока губы, и что тот капельку, совсем немножко отвечал. А потом ушел, или исчез. Кирк принялся шарить вокруг себя по кровати. На столике с терминалом он увидел коммуникатор, пришлось за ним сходить.  
Выдохнув, и еще не до конца осознавая, каким идиотом себя чувствует, он сказал.  
– Кирк – Споку.  
– Да, капитан?  
– Ты один?  
– Нет, сэр не один. У вас задание с уровнем секретности?  
– Ну, можно и так сказать. Можешь куда-нибудь выйти?  
– Да, капитан.  
Джим судорожно сглотнул. Как бы ни было страшно, он за всю свою жизнь усвоил, что лучше все прояснять сразу, чтобы потом не возникало никаких непоняток.  
– Спок – Кирку. Вы здесь, сэр?  
– Да. Здесь. Слушай, у меня немного странный к тебе вопрос, но я что-то сам никак… Слушай, мы с тобой целовались или это я бредил? Потому что я подумал, о, ну что это за такая бредовая мысль, с чего бы я вдруг… Не обижайся, пожалуйста, я просто хочу понять сразу, а то я с ума тут схожу, как ты говоришь, уже тридцать две минуты сорок восемь секунд, – нервно хихикнул Джим.  
– Подтверждаю факт поцелуя, – ровным голосом констатировал Спок. – Я слышу в вашем голосе волнение, Джим, но настаиваю, что повода для него нет. Это произошло, когда наши разумы слились. Так как у тебя нет навыков телепатического общения, а тело реагирует на внутренние спонтанные порывы, то вполне закономерно, что именно таким человеческим способом ты выразил высшую степень благодарности и доверия. Я интерпретирую, что в земной культуры поцелуи – это эквивалент эмоций признательности, участия, сопереживания, доверия и симпатии.   
Джим несколько раз моргнул.  
– Спасибо, Спок, теперь я потрачу час на то, чтобы понять, что ты сейчас сказал.  
– И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Джим, я не оскорблен твоим выражением эмоций.  
– Э-э, спасибо, – улыбнулся Кирк. – Так между нами все нормально?  
– Я не очень понимаю концепт «между нами все нормально», но в очередной раз должен сказать, что да. Наши рабочие и личные отношения в результате всех предыдущих событий не претерпели никаких изменений.  
– Ты лучший старший помощник Звездного флота, – сказал Кирк, чувствуя невероятное облегчение.  
– Меня уже информировали об этом. Сэр, все передают вам привет.


	5. Дорогие подарки

Джим Т. Кирк уже успел совершить достаточно глупостей во время своего недолгого командования «Энтерпрайз», но последняя, вне всякого сомнения, превосходила все предыдущие. И обратного пути не было. Сколько бы он ни клялся себе внимательно читать все инструкции о поведении на планетах, на которые они высаживались с миссиями (последнее такое руководство поступило ему сегодня утром из научного отдела, но он отправил его в папку «Прочтенные», не потрудившись даже открыть приложенный файл!), сколько бы ни просил мироздание о том, чтобы все это оказалось ошибкой – ужасной, жестокой шуткой – все было бесполезно.   
Они высадились на Зета Тарлак с тем, чтобы исследовать богатейшую флору этой планеты и установить дружественные отношения с местными жителями, а вместо этого угодили в ловушку – и все по собственной вине. Джим понимал, что сейчас не время искать причины, но снова и снова прокручивал в голове случившееся. По сути, нечего было искать: причина была одна – его собственная некомпетентность.  
 _Правитель выражает вам благодарность за такой щедрый подарок. Новые удивительные существа в его коллекции доставляют ему радость._  
Можно было бы прочитать несколько страниц доклада и избежать той ситуации, в которой они оказались. Боунс с беспокойными глазами, Сулу, напуганный до чертиков, два охранника, которые даже лиц на него не поднимали и сам Джим, сидящий за богатым столом, вынужденный поднимать бокалы за здоровье правителя, чувствуя острие копья между лопатками.  
– Мой дорогой капитан Кирк, – разглагольствовал Единственный Истиннонаследный Владыка и Повелитель Зета Тарлак Зе-Лорн. – Твои подарки заставляют нас со снисхождением рассмотреть твои слова о, – тут он немного споткнулся о незнакомое слово, – сотрудничестве. Мы готовы торговать с вами и разрешать вашим людям посещать наши владения в любое время.  
– Уважаемый Зе-Лорн, я еще раз прошу прощения, но это недоразумение: у нас не принято дарить разумных существ друг другу. Вы взяли моего подчиненного, – снова начал Кирк, но почувствовал, что давление оружия на его спине стало ощутимее.  
– Забирать подарки неучтиво. Это оскорбление Владыки, – прошипел стоящий у трона советник Зе-Лорна. Джиму захотелось расплакаться от бессилия и собственной тупости.  
– Сейчас вы вместе со мной будете иметь удовольствие увидеть, что умеет делать ваш замечательный питомец, – как будто не слыша ничего вокруг, продолжал Зе-Лорн.  
– Я хочу его убить, – прошептал Боунс, склонившись к Джиму. Руки доктора на его коленях сжались во внушительные кулаки. – Джим?  
– Я думаю…  
Он забыл, что хотел сказать, когда слуги вытащили в зал Спока. За то время, пока Джим пытался убедить Зе-Лорна, что тот ошибочно принял его офицера за экзотический презент, его первого помощника переодели в местную одежду: длинную жилетку и широкие штаны, из-под которых торчали босые ноги – обуви рабам на Зета Тарлак не полагалось. На шее у него болталась какая-то блестящая цепочка – о ее назначении Джим догадался только тогда, когда Истиннонаследный Повелитель намотал ее на руку и с силой дернул, заставляя Спока опуститься на колени рядом. Первый помощник покосился на капитана – во взгляде было немое возмущение и надежда на то, что Кирк прекратит это оскорбление немедленно, – за что тотчас получил по лицу тонким стеком, который Зе-Лорн держал в другой руке.  
– За что? – взвыл Джим, пытаясь подняться. Боунс и Сулу вцепились в него с двух сторон, усаживая обратно в кресло.   
– Раб необучен, – скучающим тоном сообщил Владыка, однако на его лице промелькнула тень удовольствия, – придется заняться его образованием.   
Джим, закусив губу, смотрел на тонкую зеленую полосу, медленно проявлявшуюся на щеке Спока.   
– Я прошу прощения у вас и вашего достойного Совета, – спустя несколько секунд начал Кирк, усилием воли заставив свой голос не дрожать от злости, – а так же благодарю вас за великодушное разрешение проводить исследования на вашей планете. Но повторяю: вы совершаете ошибку. Тот, кого вы ошибочно приняли за подарок – мой…  
– Тихо, – приказал Зе-Лорн. Копье кольнуло в позвоночник. – Он будет прислуживать мне за столом. Или на прогулках верхом, – в раздумьях, он водил кончиком стека по плечам Спока.  
– Чертовщина какая-то, – пробормотал Боунс рядом с Джимом. – Они издеваются над нами?..  
Джим не ответил, сощурив глаза до узких щелок.   
– Или в постели…  
Тут уже Спок не выдержал – Кирк никогда не видел такого презрительного выражения у него на лице: верхняя губа чуть задралась вверх, приоткрывая зубы, точно у дикого животного, готового в любой момент вцепиться в горло.  
– В данный момент вы наносите оскорбление действующему офицеру Федерации, что может повлечь за собой… – нарочито спокойным голосом начал он, но был остановлен очередным ударом стека. И еще одним.   
Джим не мог на это смотреть.  
– Ладно, ладно, – он поднял руки ладонями вверх, стараясь переключить на себя внимание Зе-Лорна и отвлечь его от избиения своего старшего помощника. – Я могу поговорить с ним? Я обещаю, недолго…  
– Собственности Повелителя не разрешается разговаривать с посторонними, – отрезал советник, – не разрешается прикасаться к посторонним, не разрешается смотреть на посторонних.  
– Точно, – подтвердил владыка, продолжая водить стеком по груди Спока.   
– Ублюдки, – прошептал Сулу.  
Кирк был с ним абсолютно согласен. Он смотрел, как тонкая струйка зеленой крови сочилась из рассеченной губы Спока, но тот даже не делал попыток ее оттереть – он смотрел прямо перед собой остекленевшими глазами и больше уже не поворачивался к Джиму.  
– Вы можете проводить какие угодно… наблюдения в установленных местах в наших владениях, – щедро разрешил Зе-Лорн, – за исключением моего дворца.   
– Это что же означает, вы нас выгоняете? – вспыхнул Маккой. – Немыслимо, что вы себе…  
– Правитель желает вам удобной дороги и краткого пути к вашей цели, – советник изобразил что-то среднее между поклоном, адресованным Кирку со всей группой, и кивком, предназначавшимся охране. – Проводите их к выходу.   
– Ваши усилия оценены и вознаграждены, – церемонно объявил Зе-Лорн.   
Джим поднялся на ноги, понукаемый вооруженными слугами, и неохотно поплелся к выходу, ежесекундно оборачиваясь и оглядываясь через плечо.  
– Спок, я что-нибудь придумаю, продержись! – проорал он перед тем, как двери закрылись, отрезая его от старшего помощника.   
Это была катастрофа.   
Они стояли вчетвером как оплеванные за шикарными воротами замка, и никто не знал, что им делать и как поступить. Джим нервно чесал голову, но это никак не помогало мыслить трезво.  
– Мы можем снести их одним ударом фазера, – сказал Сулу.  
– Фазеры Великий Владыка себе тоже в качестве сувенира оставил, – прошипел Маккой. – Джим, дыши немедленно! Я считаю! У тебя сейчас паническая атака начнется!  
Кирк знал это и без напоминаний. У него мозг работал так напряженно, что ему казалось, что он слышит скрип собственных шестеренок. К счастью, коммуникаторы Владыку не заинтересовали.  
– Скотти, подними четверых на борт! – приказал Кирк.  
– Четверых, сэр? – переспросил шотландец. Потом видимо проверил транспортатор. – А где коммандер?  
– Долгая история! Быстро поднимай.  
Джим, никому ничего не объясняя, прямо с транспортатора бегом помчался в свою каюту. С большим опозданием он все же прочитал файл о Зета Тарлак: они были помешаны на подарках, величии и прочем вылизывании задниц. Суки!   
Через полчаса у Джима был готов план и комплект страннейших приказов для членов экипажа.  
– В красный, сэр? – осторожно спросил Скотти. – Прямо целиком?  
– Ну, если у тебя есть кто-то, кто умеет рисовать, пусть изобразит красоту, я не знаю какую. Должно быть очень красиво и аляповато. Роскошно, в общем.  
– Есть, капитан. Будет сделано.  
– Скотти, только очень быстро. Спок в серьезной беде.  
– Понял-понял, сэр. Кинсер! – рявкнул Скотти и умчался в глубину инженерной палубы.

 

– Ухура, ты понимаешь, о чем я? – неуверенно переспросил Кирк.  
– Понимаю, – сквозь зубы произнесла лейтенант. Ее ноздри нервно раздувались, выдавая ее желание задушить своего командира за то, что он так бездарно подставил старшего научного офицера.  
– Вспомни все, что ты когда-либо видела или читала про чванливых принцесс! Я очень на тебя надеюсь!  
– Я поняла. Разрешите исполнять?  
– Да-да, конечно.  
Джим потер лицо ладонями и метнулся к старшему офицеру по снабжению.  
– Все, что есть парадно-выходное и максимально отличающееся от стиля на Зета Тарлак. Нам надо сбить их с толку.

 

Через три с половиной часа после того, как их выдворили с Зета Тарлак, изменившаяся до неузнаваемости команда десанта стояла рядом с расписанным красным и золотым по серебру шаттлом «Галилей». Техники тщательно закрасили все опознавательные знаки Звездного Флота и «Энтерпрайз». Теперь это была роскошная – хотя и безвкусная – небесная колесница правительницы маленькой планеты Кении Ниоты Сан Ухуры. Ее сопровождали двое телохранителей в старомодных костюмах-тройках и черных масках на глазах.  
– Это ебучий маскарад, – бухтел Боунс, завистливо косясь на галстук Джима – Маккою досталась оскорбительная по его меркам бабочка.  
– А что еще нам остается? Они помешаны на этом шикарном бреде, нельзя, чтобы нас узнали!  
Сулу переминался с ноги на ногу – подходящей обуви под костюм не нашлось, поэтому его форменные сапоги были покрашены тем же спреем, что и «Галилей».   
Во всем этом абсурдном ужасе только Ухура выглядела настоящим бриллиантом. Кто-то из техников даже присвистнул, а Джим задумался, зачем она взяла на борт такие платья, но не жаловался – только она могла спасти Спока и их всех.  
– Моя леди, – склонил он голову, подавая ей руку.  
– Паясничать необязательно, капитан, – сказала она. Но руку, украшенную браслетами, подала, и поднялась по ступенькам. Длинная шуршащая юбка цвета молочной пенки потянулась шлейфом за ней. Ее стройные шоколадные ноги были обуты в открытые босоножки с переплетением тонких ремешков. Длинные волосы она убрала в высокую прическу и накрасилась так ярко, что глаза ее стали темнее звездного неба, с томной поволокой и огоньками опасности. На хрупких плечах большой брошью был закреплен жемчужно белый плащ из ткани, которая нашлась в отделе снабжения – если Джиму не изменяла память, этой синтетической термоизоляционной тканью оборачивали дилитиевые камеры. Но выглядело шикарно.   
В костюмы-тройки они нарядили и охранников. Они смотрелись, как твидовые шкафы.  
– Все готовы? – спросил Джим. – Все помнят, что Ухура – наша королева. Все бесконечно кланяются и делают все, что она говорит. Проверьте коммуникаторы.  
Коммуникаторы для них Скотти открутил с десантных костюмов и наскоро подклеил их к рукавам пиджаков. Ухура замаскировала свой перчаткой в тон платью.  
– Ухура, ты помнишь наш план? Мы подносим им свои подарки, а потом у тебя есть право выбрать свой. Это законы их гостеприимства.  
– Да, сэр, – ответила она и исчезла в шаттле.  
– Скотти, пожелайте нам удачи. Мостик – ваш!

 

Возвращение в тронный зал Единственного Истиннонаследного Владыки и Повелителя Зета Тарлак было как страшный сон. Джим подумал о том, что если они облажаются, то в этот раз у них отберут Ухуру. Просто, чтоб неповадно было. Эта мысль заставила его истерически хихикнуть – Боунс грозно покосился на него, но, к счастью, никто ничего не заметил. Зе-Лорн, ничуть не удивленный таким вниманием к себе со стороны инопланетных гостей (можно подумать, к нему во дворец каждый день транспортировались из воздуха или спускались с неба на огненной колеснице), напыжился еще больше, чем раньше. Он благосклонно принял подарки – наскоро позолоченный генератор поляризованных гравитонов и дюраниувый штырь, который пожертвовал Скотти (хотя и не без некоторого сожаления), обточенный до какого-то подобия колюще-режущего оружия.   
Ухура была в ударе. Она преподнесла дары, витиевато расписав достоинства каждого предмета и особенности их применения в быту, отметила красоту и богатство дворца, не забыв и об уме и достоинстве правителя, а так же умудрилась рассказать об особенностях времяпровождения царственной особы на ее родной планете Кении. Если бы Джим не знал ее достаточно хорошо, то решил бы, что его связист искренне наслаждается всем происходящим, но нет, подрагивающие кончики пальцев и раздувавшиеся ноздри выдавали ее с потрохами – Ниота пребывала в бешенстве. И Джим ее отлично понимал.   
Спок стоял на коленях возле кресла Зе-Лорна, его голова была опущена, и сколько бы Кирк не смотрел на него, не мог понять, знает ли его первый помощник о том, что они пришли спасти его. Он представлял себе, какими глазами тот посмотрит на Ухуру, вздернет бровь и выдаст что-то вроде «Неужели за время моего отсутствия Звездный Флот ввел новые стандарты униформы?» или прокомментирует новый дизайн шаттла, или сделает еще что-то в своем духе. Но Спок молчал, владыка Зета Тарлак бродил сальным взглядом по изгибу Ухуриного бедра, а сама Ниота, тем временем, отведав местного вина (отдающего уксусом и пылью, по ощущениям самого Кирка), напомнила об ответном подарке.  
– К вашим услугам все драгоценности моей страны, госпожа! – пылко воскликнул Зе-Лорн.   
– Вы можете выбрать все, что угодно, – пояснил советник у него за спиной.  
Ухура подняла руку и ткнула пальцем в Спока.  
– Его.   
Тут, согласно плану Кирка, Владыка должен был передать ей из рук в руки стальную цепочку, пожелать мира и краткого пути к цели (лицемеры херовы!), раскланяться и закончить аудиенцию. Но все получилось совсем иначе.  
– Просите что-нибудь другое, лучезарная Ниота Сан, – улыбнулся ей Зе-Лорн. Ухура в замешательстве облизала губы.  
– Но я хочу его!  
– Этот раб принадлежат мне, и увы, я не могу отдать его вам.  
– Я считала, что правила на Зета Тарлак существуют уже восемьсот шестьдесят лет, и никто еще не уходил отсюда без подарка!  
– Так и есть, – вмешался советник, не разделявший энтузиазма своего повелителя относительно инопланетной гостьи, и все время подозрительно разглядывающий замаскированный десант. – Вы можете выбрать все, что хотите, кроме этого раба. Он является подарком нашему владыке от дружественной цивилизации, и еще не успел ему наскучить.   
– Я… я должна подумать, – Ухура с ненавистью глядела на них. – Мне нужно время для того, чтобы выбрать подарок.  
– С радостью предложу вам провести его в гостевых покоях дворца, – Зе-Лорн выглядел так, как ребенок, которому предложили выбрать между шоколадкой и новой игрушкой. – Тай-Лау проводит вас и ваших людей.   
Ухура присела в реверансе – и откуда только она знала, как его делать, – украдкой посылая в сторону Кирка испепеляющие взгляды.   
– Благодарю вас за щедрое и гостеприимное предложение, Зе-Лорн. Со своей стороны я прошу вас подумать над моей просьбой. Ваш раб понравился мне, и я бы хотела иметь его в своем гареме.   
Боунс издал сдавленный звук, в ответ на который Джим закатил глаза – благо, под маской было не так заметно.   
Повелитель кивнул ей и посмотрел на Спока – оценивающим, тяжелым взглядом, который Джиму вообще не понравился.   
– Госпожа Ниота Сан? – окликнул ее Зе-Лорн. – Мы могли бы разделить этого раба сегодня ночью.   
Если бы Джим посмотрел на нее в тот момент, то увидел, что лицо Ухуры превратилось в ледяную маску, но он не сводил глаз со Спока, и заметил, что тот вздрогнул – то ли от холода, а во дворце было достаточно прохладно, то ли еще от чего-то.   
Ниота молча кивнула Владыке и последовала за слугами, которые должны были провести всю компанию к их временным апартаментам. К тому моменту, как они все достигли комнат, Кирк был на взводе.  
– Что за дерьмо?! – проорал он, стягивая маску и отшвыривая ее в сторону. – Что они себе позволяют?!  
Ухура села на кровати и сложила руки на груди, невидящим взглядом глядя перед собой. Боунс начал расстегивать штаны.  
– Маккой? – уставился на него Джим. Тот только шикнул в ответ, спустил брюки до колен, являя всем широкий эластичный бинт, перетянувший бедро. Ухура возмущенно отвернулась, а Боунс вытащил из-под бинта свое оружие – гипошприцы.   
– Лейтенант, думаю, вы должны принять щедрое предложение Владыки, – сказал Маккой, заправляя рубашку обратно в брюки, расправляя складочки. – У меня есть для него парочка приятных коктейлей.  
– Я хуею, – выдохнул по-русски Чехов, которого они тоже прихватили с собой. У него за поясом брюк сзади был примотан пад и набор трек-кнопок – в свободное пространство между его телом и костюмом можно было бы и четыре фазера припрятать, но они не стали так рисковать. Ручные фазеры и батареи был спрятаны в сапогах Сулу.  
– А пластыря у вас нет, доктор? Я тут мозоли натер.  
А когда Ухура выудила из своих многочисленных складок два коммуникатора, кретином себя почувствовал только Кирк.  
– Не волнуйтесь, кэп, – улыбнулся Сулу. – У вас такой удар с ноги, что о другом оружии можно не беспокоиться.  
– Я без него никуда не уйду, – сказала Ухура. – Скажите слугам этого урода, что я хочу экскурсию, фруктов и Спока на ночь.  
Договариваться отправили Сулу. Ухура спешно меняла наряд. Ее чемодан подвергли тщательному осмотру на входе в замок, но, не обнаружив ничего, кроме вороха разноцветных тряпок, пропустили.  
– Я даже комментировать не буду тот факт, что в гардеробе офицера Звездного флота есть такие вещи, – заметил Боунс, скривив рот.  
– А я, пожалуй, замечу, что тот факт, что мне приходится служить с мужчинами, не обязательно влечет за собой отращивание яиц, – едко заметила Ухура. Ее как будто в режим «убийство» переключили, и Кирк, вспомнив, что поцеловал в порыве благодарности Спока, невольно поежился.  
– Да они у тебя с рождения свинцовые! – ляпнул Маккой за что был пригвожден к месту взглядом. – Прости, Ухура. Я так… Я доктор, а не биолог, конечно…  
– Заткнись, Боунс, – порекомендовал Джим и натянул маску.  
К тому моменту, когда в дверь постучали прислужники, весь десант, сложив руки за спиной, уже выстроился позади Ухуры в плотный квадрат.  
– Я могу проводить госпожу, – поклонился уже знакомый Тай-Лау.  
– Госпожа предпочитает, чтобы ее гарем постоянно находился при ней, – сладко протянула Ухура, кокетливо оправив бретельку короткого блестящего красного платья.  
Боунс еле слышно неодобрительно щелкнул языком.  
– Дайте мне минутку, я дам им инструкции.  
– Ваше желание для меня закон, королева.  
Как только дверь закрылась, Ухура выудила из-за пазухи наушник, достала коммуникатор и тихо прошептала.  
– Ухура – Энтерпрайз.  
– Здесь, мисс, – непривычно тихо отозвался Скотти.  
– Настраивайте транспортатор на коммуникаторы в одежде. По моему сигналу заряжайте. Подождать придется изрядно, но пусть кто-то все время дежурит. Частоты будут открыты, но не вмешивайтесь до сигнала.  
– Вас понял, – в голосе инженера звенела улыбка.  
– Конец связи.  
– Слышь, Джим, а когда она перехватила командование? – осведомился Боунс.  
– Когда каблуки надела, – вздохнул Кирк.  
– Выходим? – спросила Ухура. – Я извинюсь потом, – улыбнулась она. – Просто…  
– Я понимаю, Ниота, – ответил Джим, и у него в груди набухла гордость за свою команду.  
– Я очень волнуюсь и боюсь оступиться, Джим…  
– Мы здесь. Мы все здесь, чтобы подхватить друг друга.  
Она кивнула, поджала губы, и из ее глаз исчезла вся теплота, что сияла там целую секунду.

 

Ухуре предложили в подарок оранжерею, от одного вида которой у ботаника-любителя Сулу чуть слюна не потекла по подбородку. Она отказалась, потому что забрать ее на родную планету не сможет.  
Ей предложили взять в дар двух обученных и чертовски сексуальных рабынь. Она оскорбилась, сказав, что не видит никакой красоты в телах других женщин. К тому же, у нее есть великолепный мужской гарем, который не только удовлетворяет ее потребности, но и выказывает такую преданность, что им не страшно доверить королевскую жизнь.  
Ухура капризно перебрала половину королевской сокровищницы, но, наморщив носик, так ничего не присмотрела.  
– Я привыкла к бриллиантам такой чистоты, таким, что если смотреть сквозь них на небо, не увидишь ничего кроме синевы!  
– Что такое бриллианты? – осведомился Тай-Лау.  
– Ах, если бы я знала, что вы не знакомы с ними, обязательно привезла бы их Истиннонаследному Зе-Лорну в дар!  
– А велика ли их стоимость?   
– Очень велика, – она вытянула руку, показывая кольцо с крохотным прозрачным камешком. – За такой камень у нас дают пятерых рабов и двух гепардов.  
– Гепарды – это тоже рабы?  
– Да, очень свирепые воины. Один из моего гарема – гепард, – вдохновенно врала Ухура с каменным лицом.  
Когда они заканчивали прогулку по саду, к ним подошла девушка, так фривольно одетая, что весь «гарем» начал отставать от своей «королевы».  
– Великий Зе-Лорн объявляет начало ночи, – важно объявил Тай-Лау. – Вы присоединитесь к нему в ночных утехах?  
– Да, я благосклонно принимаю его щедрое предложение.  
Кирк заметил, что кожа на щеках лейтенанта потемнела. Он украдкой сжал ее руку своей, чтобы дать ей понять, что они все еще здесь.  
– Я приглашу кого-нибудь, отвести ваш гарем в ваши покои и позаботиться о них.  
– О, нет. Они не расстаются со мной. К тому же, я буду рада разделить с Зе-Лорном искусство любви своих рабов так же, как он любезно поделиться своим.  
– Это великая щедрость.  
– Я возьму с собой Тиба, – она легко коснулась рукой плеча Джима и на секунду встретилась с ним глазами, ища поддержки.  
– Я рад оказанной чести, – сухо произнес Джим.  
– Остальные будут охранять дверь вместе с вашими стражниками.  
– Вы очень мудры и сдержанны, королева. Позвольте выразить желание скромного раба?  
– Позволяю.  
– Я был бы счастлив, если бы мог назвать вас своей королевой.  
Ухура залилась хрустальным смехом, в котором не было эмоций.

 

Покои Зе-Лорна практически целиком состояли из кровати. Джим, увидев это, едва не подавился ругательствами. Истиннонаследный ублюдок продолжал как одержимый держать в руках поводок Спока. Ухура заметно дрогнула, изящно приблизившись к ложу.  
– Великий, я рада приветствовать тебя.  
– Взаимно, Ниота Сан. Ты оказала мне честь. Нашла ли ты что-либо, что было бы тебе по душе?  
– Здесь все прекрасно, Зе-Лорн, я не знаю на чем остановить выбор своего сердца.  
– А покажи мне брилянты?  
– Ах, вам уже рассказали?  
Она снова протянула руку вперед. В мягком освещении покоев камень легко мигнул радужным всплеском.  
– Может быть, ты подаришь мне такую редкость? – улыбнулся Зе-Лорн.  
Ухура застенчиво рассмеялась.  
– Не могу. Ты не уступаешь мне с этим интересным рабом, – она стрельнула глазами в сторону Спока.  
– Ох, он строптивец.  
Джим стоял рядом, сжав кулаки. Обнаженные плечи, грудь и спину его старшего помощника украшали тонкие полосы запекшейся крови, волосы были в беспорядке, и он по-прежнему молчал, сжав губы.  
– Невоспитанное и неприрученное животное. Надеюсь, что твой не такой? – Зе-Лорн окинул оценивающим взглядом Кирка. – Говори, раб!  
– Тиб, ответь, – сказала Ухура.  
– Нет, я не такой, – проскрежетал Джим.  
– Пусть он разоблачится, – махнул рукой Зе-Лорн.  
– А почему твой раб не говорит? Он немой или не понимает языка? – Джим практически чувствовал, что Ухура вот-вот выдаст себя голосом.  
– Он очень много говорит, – скривился Зе-Лорн. – Мы не желаем его слушать. У него склеен рот, пока мы не изменим своего решения.  
Это стоило Джиму всего самоконтроля, чтобы не броситься на царственного выблядка.  
Ухура шагнула вперед и присела перед Споком. Джим почти ожидал от нее, что она коснется его лица рукой, но Ниота удержалась – ее пальцы пробежали по цепочке, перебирая звенья. Однако она смотрела на Спока так, что он не мог не почувствовать ее взгляд и медленно поднял голову.  
– Похоже, мой раб интересует тебя слишком много, – недовольно сказал Зе-Лорн.   
– Он не раб, – жестко ответила Ухура, и Джим понял, что игры закончились. Больше не желая сдерживаться, он размахнулся и со всей силы заехал Владыке и Повелителю по морде. Зе-Лорн отлетел через кровать в другой конец опочивальни – одновременно с этим Ухуре удалось вырвать цепь у него из рук, и теперь она лихорадочно пыталась снять ошейник со Спока. Первый помощник морщился, но терпел – она то и дело задевала ногтями длинные зеленые царапины на его коже. Кирк отметил это мимоходом и повернулся к Истиннонаследному, который уже поднимался на ноги.   
– Опять ты!  
– Пришел забрать должок, – подмигнул ему Джим. – Уж прости, придется сидеть без подарков!  
Двое охранников у дверей наконец преодолели свое оцепенение, вызванное внезапным нападением на их господина, и бросились на Кирка. Он легко уклонился в сторону, поставил блок, потом развернулся и заехал одному из них ногой в живот, а другого пинком отшвырнул прочь.   
– Охрана! – взревел Зе-Лорн. – Охрана, ко мне!  
Хрен тебе, успел подумать Джим. Охраной занимались Маккой с Сулу и Чеховым, а с их арсеналом это стопроцентно означало, что беспокоиться не о чем. Ну, за исключением этой ерунды. Он врезал одному из телохранителей, мгновенно повернулся к другому, чтобы успеть отбить нападение, потом перекувыркнулся через кровать, попутно срывая с нее покрывало. Он бил руками, ногами, чувствовал во рту соленый привкус крови, с наслаждением ломал чьи-то пальцы, отдирая их от себя.   
– Ах ты ж сука, – Зе-Лорн схватил Ухуру за волосы – она взвизгнула от неожиданности – и попытался оттащить в сторону, но тут в дело вступил Спок. Он не стал использовать тот свой прием, что когда-то продемонстрировал на мостике, уложив Кирка, он просто и эффективно отправил владыку Зета Тарлак в нокаут простым человеческим хуком с левой руки. Кирк, который к этому моменту расшвырял своих противников по сторонам, и тем самым выкроил себе секундную передышку, восторженно присвистнул.  
– Ну ты даешь!  
– Джим! – выкрикнула Ухура. Один из охранников увидел, как его Повелитель упал, и с ревом кинулся на Кирка. Ниота выхватила фазер, Джим пригнулся, мгновение – и оба охранника валялись в отключке, оглушенные выстрелами.   
– А неплохо получилось! – с восторгом сказал Кирк, переводя дыхание. – Спок, ты как, цел?..  
Он сплюнул кровь и приковылял к своему первому помощнику: тот стоял и смотрел на поверженного Зе-Лорна так, будто хотел еще пару раз врезать ему по яйцам.   
– Все нормально? – у Джима не было предрассудков насчет прикосновений к вулканцам – точнее, может Спок и говорил ему раз сто, что трогать его без причины по меньшей мере странно, а по большей – неприемлемо, но в настоящий момент причина как раз была. Джим ухватил его лицо руками и повернул к свету – Ниота что-то недовольно пробормотала, а вот Спок был совсем не против. Наоборот, он весь как-то обмяк, опустил плечи и позволил Джиму делать все, что угодно, глядя на него из-под прикрытых ресниц.   
Рот у него был крепко сжат, а когда Джим провел пальцем по губам, то обнаружил, что челюсти действительно склеены какой-то вязкой дрянью.   
– Хорошо еще, что они тебе язык не отрезали…  
Именно этот момент и выбрали Боунс с компанией, чтобы ворваться в покои. Джим поспешно отдернул руки, сообразив, что последние несколько секунд пялится на губы Спока и думает только о том, какие же приятные они на ощупь.  
– У вас все нормально?! Все в порядке?! – Маккой обвел глазами все три тела, без движения лежавшие на полу.   
– Как видишь! Я бы этой твари с удовольствием все кости переломал, – проходя мимо, Кирк пнул ногой Зе-Лорна. – Да я убить его был готов, и сейчас все еще не до конца уверен, что дальше делать!  
 _Капитан. Первая директива._  
Голос возник в его голове внезапно, и Джим остановился, будто напоровшись на стену.  
– И ты только посмотри, что они сделали со Споком!..   
Боунс проворчал что-то про остроухих гоблинов, от которых одни проблемы, но немедленно усадил Спока, который даже был не в состоянии объявить, что с ним все в порядке, и начал осматривать ссадины у него на спине и груди. Ухура стояла рядом, не выпуская из рук фазер, и, похоже, просто молилась о том, чтобы кто-то из охранников очнулся, чтобы она смогла выстрелить еще разок.   
– Может быть, мы все-таки поднимемся на «Энтерпрайз»? – поинтересовался Чехов, поглядывая в коридор, из которого они появились. – Не хочу вас расстраивать, но, похоже, за нами погоня…

 

Как только Маккой отпустил Спока из лазарета, тот решил найти капитана. Но, оказалось, что никто его не видел. Спок два раза подходил к его каюте, без определенной цели. Он просто хотел поговорить с капитаном Кирком.  
Ноги сами принесли его на обзорную палубу.  
– О, кто это? – спросил Кирк с улыбкой в голосе. – Ты уже говоришь?  
– Да, сэр, – ответил Спок.  
Джим сидел, подпирая спиной переборку. У его бедра стояла бутылка. Проследив за направлением взгляда своего первого помощника, он улыбнулся опять и спросил:  
– Хочешь? Это Скотти прописал.  
Спок сверху вниз смотрел в эти огромные синие глаза, и не мог понять, отчего внутри него дрожит какое-то странное ощущение. Кирк тяжело выдохнул и опустил голову.  
– Рапорт я написал. Согласно инструкциям, все как положено. Не люблю…  
– Я знаю, капитан. Я добавил свои наблюдения и дополнил основной рапорт сообщениями членов десанта.   
– Нам опять достанется, – качнул головой Джим, и сделал большой глоток из бутылки.  
– Я не буду, как вы выражаетесь, читать вам лекции об исполнении обязанностей, капитан. Но я всегда поддержу вашу версию происшедшего, даже если она не будет точно соответствовать действительности.  
– Будешь врать? – Джим потрясенно распахнул глаза, и предположение Спока подтвердилось – капитан уединился на обзорной палубе, чтобы…   
– Это слезы, Джим? – вместо ответа произнес Спок.  
– Что? Нет!  
Он мягко опустился рядом с капитаном, плечом к плечу.  
– Чего я никогда не пойму, так это почему земляне так стремятся отрицать очевидное, – произнес задумчиво Спок. – Вы всю жизнь живете в этом эмоциональном урагане, но всю жизнь стыдитесь этого еще больше, чем вулканцы.  
– Ты слишком умный, – Кирк снова хлебнул из бутылки.  
– У ума нет степени «слишком».  
– Вот! Это то, о чем я говорю.  
Спок посмотрел прямо перед собой. Туда, где звезды плыли в вечной темноте.  
– Так это слезы?  
– Заткнись, нет.  
Джим посмотрел на своего старшего помощника. Задержался взглядом на губах, которые из-за зетатарлакского клея и процедуры избавления от него были покрыты крохотными ранками.  
– Болит? – Спок не успел отреагировать, а шершавые пальцы Кирка уже касались его рта, избегая тех мест, где повреждения были особо заметны.  
– Нет. Доктор Маккой произвел все необходимые манипуляции, чтобы предупредить болевые ощущения.  
– Прости, – выдохнул Джим.  
Спок должен был попросить капитана прекратить тактильный контакт, но промолчал. Он чувствовал вину – не свою, и сожаление, и грусть. Все это ему не принадлежало, но тем не менее не вызывало отторжения.  
– Я не знал, что делать…  
– К решению проблемы вы подошли креативно, – отметил Спок, и Джим улыбнулся.  
– Это Ухура. Она гений. И Боунс, и Павел, и Сулу. И ты.  
Пальцы Кирка бездумно касались подбородка и щек Спока. Пусть телепатических способностей у него не было, но тело Спока на прикосновения в такой близости от пси-точек все равно реагировало.  
– Я хотел убивать. После того, что они с тобой сделали, я хотел просто сравнять с землей всю их недоразвитую цивилизацию. Я думать не мог! И все из-за меня. Это вечно все из-за меня!  
– Спасательная операция прошла блестяще, – сказал Спок. – Проанализировав ошибки, сосредоточиться нужно на успехах.  
Кирк недоверчиво на него посмотрел.  
– Ты где-то прочитал это?  
Спок кивнул, наклонился и коротко коснулся губами губ капитана.  
– Спасибо, Джим. За то, что спас меня.  
С этим он поднялся на ноги и покинул обзорную палубу. Если бы он обернулся, то поймал бы Кирка на горячем – тот быстро зажмурился и вытер рукавом глаза.


	6. Девушка входит в столовку

Интаресский солнечный шторм застал «Энтерпрайз» как раз на входе в звездную систему, и научный отдел во главе со Споком вцепился в возможность провести исследования, так сказать, в полевых условиях. Точнее, в небесных. Джим повозмущался, припомнив последний инцидент со звездой, которая превратилась в супернову практически у них на глазах, но Спок заверил его, что в этот раз ничего подобного не произойдет. Скотти услышал их разговор и тоже решил совместить приятное с полезным – а именно, проверить шаттл, на котором он переработал систему охлаждения, что должно было позволить развивать скорость в пять раз быстрее обычной.   
– У нас опять незаконные усовершенствования?!   
– Да не волнуйтесь вы так, капитан! Ерунда такая, никто и не заметит! Один разочек попробуем – а если что не так, я сразу сниму!  
И все в таком духе. В конце концов, Кирк не выдержал, потребовал от Скотти официальное заявление о том, что шаттл не упадет, не выйдет из-под контроля и не разовьет спонтанный одиннадцатый варп. Скотти клялся и божился, что подобного не произойдет, Спок потихоньку стаскивал нужную аппаратуру в шаттл, а Маккой заявил, что не выпустит ни капитана, ни первого помощника из медотсека, если ему не разрешат присутствовать.  
– Боунс, ты ж боишься летать!  
– Ну и что! Я столько читал про это явление, я должен это видеть! Своими глазами!  
– Но есть смотровые люки…  
– Это совсем другое!  
Таким образом, как только они подошли на достаточное расстояние к Интаресскому солнцу, десантная команда была сформирована и готова к вылазке. Точнее, на этот раз им даже не нужно было никуда десантироваться – просто подлететь как можно ближе к этому необычному явлению, снять показатели приборов (Спок), разогнать шаттл (Скотти), сделать несколько снимков специальной камерой, одолженной у второго биохимика Штервера (Маккой), и бессмысленно попялиться в иллюминатор на небо (Кирк).  
А там было на что смотреть – шаттл погрузился в золотое марево, точно в густой и непрозрачный туман, какие бывали на Земле прохладными осенними утрами. Джим задумчиво смотрел на него и скучал по тем дням, когда все было гораздо проще; Боунс ругался и без толку щелкал своим фотоаппаратом; Спок работал, а Скотти был без ума от себя. Шаттл действительно носился с огромной скоростью, что означало подтверждение его теории и немедленный снос охладителей по прибытии на «Энтерпрайз», судя по одобрительному, но раздосадованному взгляду Кирка.   
Они облетели шторм, который выглядел как крохотная туманность, и вернулись на корабль без каких-либо чрезвычайных ситуаций, что уже само по себе должно было насторожить. Но куда там!   
Под впечатлением внезапного романтического настроения Джим решил предложить Споку сыграть с ним партию в шахматы, но тот унесся в лабораторию изучать результаты своих исследований. Скотти печально прощался с новым сверхмощным двигателем, а Боунс, почувствовав всеобщее настроение, хлопнул Джима по плечу и предложил тому зайти в каюту и распить бутылочку чего-нибудь спиртного.   
Что Кирк с удовольствием и сделал.   
Более того, он умудрился скрыть истинные причины своего подавленного настроения, списав все на стресс после последней миссии. Словом, разошлись они с Боунсом очень даже веселые и довольные собой.  
А утром началось самое интересное.

 

Когда Спок открыл дверь своей каюты, то увидел молодую женщину ростом пять футов два дюйма, с волосами такого цвета, который люди называли пепельным. Она была одета в синюю униформу научного отдела, но Спок был уверен, что никогда раньше не видел ее в лаборатории.  
– Коммандер, – она кивнула ему и сделала шаг назад. – Меня зовут доктор Терри. Звездный флот назначил меня на «Энтерпрайз», я прибыла на корабль с Данарты четырнадцать стандартных суток назад, но приступила к выполнению своих обязанностей только сегодня. Это вызвано тем, что мне понадобилось время на выздоровление от ноританского гриппа.   
– Очень хорошо, – Спок двинулся по коридору, мимолетно удивляясь тому, что никто не уведомил его о пополнении в штате. – Ваша специальность?   
– Феноменология элементарных частиц, тема моей научной работы – доказательство конфайнмента в режиме сильной связи, – отрапортовала она, вышагивая за ним. – Я бы хотела продолжить свои исследования на борту «Энтерпрайз», с вашего разрешения, коммандер.  
– Вы его получите.  
– Благодарю вас. Также я бы хотела принять участие в исследованиях явления, известного как «Интаресский солнечный шторм», который был зафиксирован прямо по курсу во время альфа-смены. Я знаю, что вы с капитаном Кирком, доктором Маккоем и инженером Скоттом проводили замеры выброса энергии с шаттла.  
– Да, это так, – согласился Спок, заходя в турболифт. – Шестая палуба.   
Двери лифта не успели закрыться, как внутрь проскользнула лейтенант Ухура.   
– Доброе утро, – поздоровалась она, не глядя на доктора Терри. – Спок, я хотела с тобой поговорить.  
Он кивнул.  
– Я могу уделить тебе двадцать минут после…  
– Нет, Спок, я хочу поговорить с тобой сейчас, – она протянула руку и остановила турболифт. Доктор Терри с интересом наблюдала за ее манипуляциями.   
– Ниота, сейчас не время и не место, – начал Спок, но лейтенант была настроена решительно.   
– Именно сейчас. Между тобой и капитаном что-то происходит, я вижу это. После того, как вы оба вернулись с Келтона, между вами образовалась какая-то связь, Спок, – она пристально смотрела на него своими карими глазами, и Спок заметил, что начинает испытывать то, что люди назвали бы неловкостью. Он покосился на доктора Терри, но она стояла, прислонившись к стенке лифта и скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдала за ними со спокойным любопытством.   
– Ты не думай, что я против, – Ниота положила руки ему на плечи, и это уже было полнейшим нарушением дисциплины, – я просто хочу, чтобы ты точно решил, чего хочешь. Пойми, я в первую очередь твой друг, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, – она поднялась на цыпочки, явно собираясь поцеловать его, но в последний момент передумала и просто погладила по щеке.   
А потом активировала турболифт и вышла на седьмой палубе.   
– Доктор, – Спок повернулся к новенькой, – вы не должны…  
– Взаимоотношения внутри команды меня не касаются, коммандер, – сказала Терри, сдержанно улыбнувшись. – К тому же, мне кажется, что лейтенант Ухура права.  
Спок еще раз прокрутил в голове слова Ниоты, пытаясь понять, что именно ему нужно решить, чтобы достигнуть этого эмпирического человеческого «счастья». К счастью, доктор Терри оказалась очень ответственным работником и приступила к исследованиям в ту же секунду, как они вошли в лабораторию, не тратя время на разговоры с остальными сотрудниками. 

 

Скотти открыл дверь и уперся взглядом в декольте. Открывшийся вид был прекрасен, и, вне всякого сомнения, завораживал.  
– Мистер Скотт! – прощебетала обладательница декольте, и он перевел взгляд выше, чтобы увидеть хорошенькую блондинку, которая держала в одной руке кружку с кофе, а в другой – звуковой ключ интегрированного запуска. – Мистер Скотт, я вам кофе принесла!  
– А где Кинсер? – бессмысленно поинтересовался он.   
– В машинном отсеке, как обычно, – она отдала ему кружку и тут же схватила за локоть. – Меня зовут Терри, специалист по электро-плазменным системам!  
– Очень приятно, – растерянно сказал Скотти.   
– Меня к вам недавно перевели, – щебетала она, глядя влюбленными глазами, – но я уже в таком восторге! Позвольте сказать, что ваша охладительная система на шаттлы была просто невероятной, такая жалость, что пришлось ее демонтировать!   
– По распоряжению капитана…  
– Вот именно! Так жаль! Уверена, что у вас уже есть какие-то новые идеи, – она взглянула на ключ, который держала в руке, и подпрыгнула. – Ой! – Скотти зачарованно уставился в вырез ее красного свитера. – Забыла вам сказать! Я хотела спросить, что будет, если тороид разделить на нечетное количество секторов? Поток плазмы активирует поле искривления в несколько раз быстрее или будет тормозить за счет последовательной передачи?  
– Это, гм… – Скотти тщательно пытался уравновесить в своей голове ее красоту и ум. – Это было бы интересно проверить, – он выхватил у нее звуковой ключ и махнул рукой вперед. – Вы не возражаете?  
– С огромным удовольствием! – она залилась румянцем, что на ее бледных щечках смотрелось удивительно хорошо. – Я столько слышала о ваших исследованиях, мистер Скотт, и наконец-то у меня выдалась возможность познакомиться с вами лично! В жизни вы еще симпатичней, чем на фотографиях!  
Это была неприкрытая лесть, но Скотти выпрямил спину и торопливо задвинул ногой дверь собственной каюты, в которой царил привычный беспорядок.   
– А вы, гм, мисс…  
– Называйте меня просто Терри! – разрешила она. 

 

Кирк подскочил в кровати, совершенно не ожидая писка интеркома. Голова немного побаливала после задушевной беседы с Маккоем, он намеренно сегодня отказался от альфа-смены, но кого-то все равно принесло. Он зажмурился и немного тихо полежал, отчаянно надеясь, что кто бы там ни стоял за дверью, просто уйдет. Тщетно. Писк повторился, и ему пришлось расстаться с казенным звезднофлотским одеялом и потратить несколько минут на бешеные поиски чего бы быстро надеть.  
– Компьютер, дверь, – сказал он, запахивая халат и накрепко затягивая пояс.  
В его каюте возникла прелестная девушка, и настроение внезапно пошло на повышение.  
– Хорошо спалось, капитан? – прочирикала она. Это была тотальная несправедливость, нельзя так бодро щебетать в такую рань.  
Блондинка ростом не более пяти футов трех дюймов, покачивая умеренно округлыми бедрами, подплыла к рабочему терминалу капитана, ловко приземлила на него поднос с дымящимся кофе и тарелкой чего-то подозрительно приятно напоминающим яичницу с беконом. Кирк бы ее расцеловал, но его останавливали две вещи: она также притащила кучу падов, и он понятия не имел, кто она такая.  
– Спасибо, пожалуй, неплохо, – ответил он. Его желудок поздоровался гораздо громче. – А давно вы на «Энтерпрайз», э… мисс…  
– Энсин Энн Терри, сэр. Не очень давно, хотя уже кажется, что целую вечность, – ответила она и улыбнулась. У нее были большие и яркие синие глаза, пухлые губы, и она будто светилась. Настоящая красотка, а Джим ее раньше не видел.  
– Хорошо, энсин. Что тут у нас?   
– Во-первых, сводные отчеты по отделам. Во-вторых, данные по расходу топлива. В-третьих, список на утверждение от отдела снабжения…  
– Ладно, медленно и по порядку, я еще не очень проснулся.  
– Я помогу с самыми срочными делами, – ответила она опять этим звонким голосом, и Кирк ей улыбнулся. Совершенно не к месту подумав, что повалять ее по своей кровати тоже могло бы быть срочным делом. Но он собрался и отпил из чашки. Кофе был просто великолепный!

 

– Так, а вы еще кто? – Маккой замер посреди изолятора, подозрительно прищурившись в незнакомую спину.  
– Доктор Терри, сэр. Психофизиолог, – коротко стриженая блондинка развернулась к нему лицом. – У меня результаты назначенных вами МРТ, КТ и ЭЭГ.  
Она дружелюбно протянула ему пад. Маккой с опаской его взял. Он мог бы поклясться, что уже весь свой медперсонал знает в лицо, но эта… совершенно ему незнакома.  
– Я бы хотела отметить, что второй аппарат КТ выдает сбой. Наверное, какая-то проблема с прошивкой. Возможно, последствия после ремонта. Ну, вы знаете, после атаки «Нарады».  
– Да, я знаю, – пробормотал Маккой. – «Нарада», еще бы мне не знать! С прошивками и прочей ерундой – это к гоблину, – отмахнулся он.  
– К кому? – улыбнувшись, спросила доктор Терри.  
– К Споку, – закатил глаза Маккой и отложил пад, чтобы потом внимательнее посмотреть результаты обследования двух членов экипажа.  
– Поняла, доктор.  
– Вам еще что-то от меня нужно? – это был предел Маккоевской утренней учтивости, и он всю ее потратил на незнакомку. – А, и кстати, как давно вы служите у нас на борту? Не могу припомнить, чтобы мы встречались.  
– С выхода из космопорта на орбите Земли, – ответила блондинка. – Будьте добры, свяжитесь со мной, как только посмотрите результаты.  
– Да, хорошо, – ответил Маккой, наблюдая за тем, как удаляется короткая юбка. Конечно, он смотрел исключительно на синюю форменную юбку. Он джентльмен, в конце концов.  
– Поразительно, – протянул он, а потом спохватился: – Тьху!

 

В одиннадцать пятнадцать Скотти совершил открытие – инженер Терри была от него без ума. От «Энетрпрайз» тоже, что было неудивительно – он не понимал, как кто-то может оставаться равнодушным к такой удивительной, невыразимо прекрасной девочке, но мог предположить, что, гипотетически, некоторые просто любят ее меньше, чем он, целиком не в силах осознать ее величавой красоты и гармоничности машинного отделения… в общем, Терри все понимала. И еще ей нравился он сам, Монтгомери Скотт.   
– Вам сделать еще кофе? Идея с транспортатором была гениальной, кстати!   
– Точно! – он невпопад кивал и мотал головой, смотрел на нее и чувствовал, что его сердце начинает выстукивать сильнее и чаще. Кинсер, правда, как-то подозрительно себя вел – наверное, ревновал как всегда.   
– А сами вы откуда? – спросил Скотти у прекрасной Энн после того, как поведал ей все свои лишения на пути к успеху.   
Терри поправила кофточку.   
– Ну… родилась я на Земле. Ой, еще забыла сказать – мне очень нравится ваш акцент! Звучит так сексуально!  
Скотти совсем растаял, предложил ей называть друг друга по именам и разделить обед в общей столовой. Терри хихикала, поражала его знаниями внутреннего устройства «Энтерпрайз» и настаивала на том, что усовершенствование двигателей возможно, только если осторожно – капитан ни о чем не должен знать.

 

В сорок две минуты и девятнадцать секунд двенадцатого Спок обнаружил, что на Данарте на борт не поднималась никакая доктор Терри, более того, по документам на «Энтерпрайз» вообще никогда не числилось никого с такой фамилией. Он проверил два раза, потом поднял бровь и наклонился влево на тридцать градусов. Светловолосая человеческая женщина сидела за компьютером и производила какие-то расчеты, но, заметив его внимание, повернулась к Споку.   
– Какие-то проблемы, коммандер?  
– Просто пытаюсь понять, что вы делаете на судне.  
– Вы это мне? – доктор Элисон, которая как раз проходила мимо, покосилась на Спока с тем, что он определил как обиду.   
– Нет, я разговариваю с доктором Терри… – он повернулся к столу, но доктор уже исчезла куда-то. Что было само по себе удивительным.   
– У нас нет никакой Терри, – голосом, преисполненным терпения, сообщила доктор Элисон.   
– Вот именно, – подтвердил Спок и встал. – Простите, мне нужно проверить кое-что. 

 

– …а потом я говорю ему – Джим! Я доктор, а не психиатр, и то, что случилось на Келтоне, пусть останется на Келтоне! Ну, или как-то так.   
Терри слушала его, подперев ладошкой щеку. Маккой поначалу ругался на бездельников, которые не могут даже отличить простейший востигайский лишай от лумерианской крапчатой оспы, носился по медотсеку и воспитывал своих сотрудников. Чэпел покосилась на него, когда он рассказывал доктору Терри о том, как ценой неимоверных усилий каждую неделю спасает капитана то от действия афродизиаков, то от искусственно повышенного уровня адреналина в крови, то спешно выводит формулу растворителя для зетатарлакского клея, и чтобы этот растворитель был безопасном для вулканцев!  
Потом он удостоверился в том, что все больные осмотрены, диагнозы поставлены, лечение выписано, сел писать отчет и как-то между делом понял, что рассказывает доктору Терри о своей жизни в качестве главы медицинской службы на «Энтерпрайз».   
– Мы с Джимом друзья, – разглагольствовал он, ударившись в воспоминания, – что мы только не творили вместе! Вот, помню, однажды в академии…  
Чэпэл заглянула в его кабинет и поинтересовалась, не позвать ли доктора М’Бенгу, на что Маккой заметил, что если ему понадобится М’Бенга, то он сам его найдет, а если ей заняться нечем, то пусть пойдет и проверит энсина Уошлтэйн, который умудрился споткнуться на пустом месте и вывихнуть запястье.  
– И вот так все время, – пожаловался он доктору Тэрри, как только за Чэпел закрылась дверь, – отвлекают, устраивают какой-то беспредел на корабле, постоянно организуют какие-то чрезвычайно опасные миссии, после которых половина десанта умирает, половина сходит с ума, еще кто-то вступает в незапланированные сексуальные контакты с инопланетными жизненными формами, и не только в сексуальные, мелдинг этот вулканский, сколько можно…  
– Доктор, – перебила его Терри, мечтательно вздыхая, – вы такой красивый!  
Маккой закашлялся.

 

Энсин Терри была потрясающей – во всех смыслах этого слова. Она не успокоилась, пока не заставила Джима просмотреть все рапорты, подписать график дежурств и наметить следующую миссию согласно плану Звездного Флота и оптимальной дистанции до ближайшего пункта назначения. Джим даже начал разочарованно думать, что под такой прекрасной внешностью скрывается обычная педантичная зануда (одной Ухуры ему на борту хватало – хотя Ухура, стреляющая в охрану повелителя на Зета Тарлак – картинка, которая еще долго будет услаждать ему взор) и попытался ее расшевелить, поинтересовавшись:  
– А что вы любите делать в свободное время?  
И тут энсин его совсем поразила – сначала сообщила, что у нее вообще нет ни секунды свободного времени из-за тех идиотов, которые все время носятся куда-то, все ломают, разбивают и царапают. В доказательство она поставила ногу на киркову постель и ткнула пальцем в бедро, где аккуратной розовой полоской виднелся небольшой шрам.  
– А. О. Надо же. Мне так жаль! – пробормотал Джим, чем заслужил уничижающий взгляд.  
– Вы еще на животе шрам не видели, – вздохнула энсин, но к величайшему облегчению капитана показывать не стала.   
– Вы должны себя беречь, – заметил Джим с улыбкой.  
– Ну, вы-то себя не бережете, капитан, – ответила Энн Терри, собрала пады и ушла.

 

Спок, изменив своему предпочтению обедать в задумчивом одиночестве, вошел в общую столовую. Там как всегда было шумно. Ему претила привычка землян постоянно говорить. Особенно за едой: это растягивало необходимое для принятия пищи время, не говоря уже о том, что нарушало процесс ее переваривания. Но сегодня он поймал себя на мысли, что из-за разницы в сменах ему не хватает болтовни капитана. Знания истории Земли и земных обычаев позволяли ему сравнить обстановку в столовой с негласной иерархией в общеобразовательных учреждениях Соединенных Штатов Америки конца двадцатого – начала двадцать первого века: члены экипажа очень четко делились на группы, которые никак не проявлялись в других местах. Было бы логично, если бы технический персонал объединялся со своими коллегами в красной униформе, представители научного отдела с научным отделом, а командный состав – со своими коллегами. Но нет, за каждым столиком царило разноцветье. Спок иногда подумывал провести исследование принципов формирования групп внутри групп, но не был уверен, что результаты смогут как-то повлиять на эффективность работы или вообще будут иметь какую-то ценность помимо удовлетворения его природной любознательности.   
Одну группу он выделил сразу: Кирк, Маккой и Скотти увлеченно, как выразился бы капитан, «ржали» над чем-то, заражая своим весельем столики, расположенные в зоне слышимости. Это была единственная группа, к которой Споку было бы логично присоединиться. Странно, но ему даже хотелось это сделать. Капитан довольно жмурился, демонстрируя белые зубы, а Скотти размахивал руками в своей особой манере. Маккой, даже улыбаясь, привычно хмурился.  
Взяв свой поднос, Спок направился прямо к ним.  
– Добрый день, джентльмены, – сказал он, и Кирк, посмотрев на него немного удивленно, расплылся в улыбке и развернул кресло, чтобы ему было удобнее сесть.  
– Привет, Спок, – отозвался он.  
– Как себя чувствует наш инопланетный гость? – с Маккоем нужно было просто смириться. Спок уже был на полпути к этому состоянию.  
– Мое состояние удовлетворительно. Капитан, результаты анализа солнечного шторма почти готовы. Я подам вам сводный отчет к концу бета-смены.  
– Спок, – наморщил нос Джим. – Ты же говорил, что эти исследования только для тебя интересны.  
– Там вырисовывается интересная картина, – отметил он. – Я думал вам будет любопытно.  
Джим, забывшись, коснулся его плеча:  
– Я прочту отчет, – сказал он вслух. Руку он убрал не сразу, потому Спок уловил тихим эхом у себя в голове: _Я все, что угодно прочту, если…_  
– Пора бы вам привыкнуть, мистер Спок, – фыркнул Боунс в стакан с соком. – Он всех подряд хватает!  
– Я не… – начал Спок, но его перебил Скотти:  
– Ох, к слову о хватать! Дорогие сэры, я бы хотел написать благодарственное письмо командованию Звездного Флота. Со всеми вензелями, длинными этими фразами официальными и все такое, потому что новенькая у меня в инженерном – о, это что-то! Просто мечта! – Скотт перешел на шепот. – Потому что у нее мозги такого же размера, как и грудь! А там… впечатляет.  
– Это отвратительно, – рассмеялся Кирк. – Сколько? От одного до десяти?  
– Шовинистская ты свинья, Джим, – пробурчал Маккой. – И кобель.  
– Отстань!  
– Твердая четверка, – серьезно кивнул шотландец. – Мозги – пять из пяти. Только ручки маленькие – не все ключи удержать может.  
– Я уж надеялся, что около восьми будет, – заметил Джим.  
– Это только в твоей голове такие размеры существуют, – заметил Боунс.  
– Леонард, не нуди!  
– Да чего не нуди! Это просто физиологически невозможно, ты знаешь, какая там нагрузка на позвоночник? С ума сойти можно, как будто килограмм десять постоянно на себе таскаешь.  
Спок медленно ел салат, переводя взгляд на каждого из участников беседы, надеясь, что его не втянут в это обсуждение, мало того, что не очень достойное мужчины, так еще и совершенно нелогичное и неинформативное. Но не тут-то было.  
– Спок, ну вот скажи? Пятый, там, или шестой всяко лучше первого будет? – спросил Джим.  
– Я совершенно не вижу смысла в теоретизировании на данную тему. Все очень субъективно и не в этом дело…  
– Цифру, Спок, – закатил глаза Кирк.  
– Два, – ответил он и снова отправил в рот несколько кусочков овощей.  
– Все мужики сплетники, даже гоблин и тот туда же, – вздохнул Маккой.  
– Сказал кто? Леонард «Радио Боунс» Маккой! Да ты вечно все про всех знаешь, даже то, что не следовало бы!  
– Потому что люди мне доверяют, – защитился Маккой. – Я клещами ничего не вытягиваю. Кстати, новенькая у меня в лазарете сказала как раз об этом: говорит, вы, доктор Маккой, человек, которому можно все рассказать, а вы послушаете и поможете советом или делом.  
– О, сам себя не похвалил – дело жизни завалил, – поддразнил его капитан. – Завязывай! И у меня вопрос! Почему у нас сегодня день новеньких? Я сегодня тоже познакомился с новым энсином.  
Спок перестал жевать, проглотил и сказал:  
– Интересно.  
– Похоже, что капитана о пополнениях предупреждать перестали. Я даже немного испугался, когда энсин Терри притащила мне кофе чуть ли не в постель…  
– Как? Терри? – переспросил Скотти со своим акцентом.  
– Да, Терри. Точно, Терри.  
– Поразительно, – Спок поднял бровь. – В научном отделе тоже новенькая – Терри.  
– И у меня, – ошалело протянул Маккой.  
– Терри. Энн Терри, – подвел итог Спок, вытер губы салфеткой и поднялся. – Прошу извинить меня.  
В лабораторию он почти бежал. Стол, за которым сидела доктор Терри, конечно же был пуст.  
– Доктор Ротнер, скажите, вы видели постороннюю женщину сегодня в лаборатории? Рост пять футов два дюйма, светлые волосы, возраст примерно двадцать девять – тридцать один с половиной года? Вы заметили какие-нибудь отклонения от нормы в поведении людей, какие-то нестандартные явления?  
– Нет, сэр, – научный работник многозначительно покосился на свою коллегу. – Но доктор Элисон видела, как вы разговаривали сами с собой…  
– Благодарю вас, – отрезал Спок и ринулся к ближайшему интеркому. – Первый помощник Спок вызывает капитана Кирка, начальника медицинской службы доктора Маккоя и главного инженера Скотта. 

 

– Что происходит? – Боунс высказал вопрос, который очень интересовал их всех.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Понятия не имею.   
Он привалился к стенке шаттла – того самого, на котором они летали исследовать солнечный шторм, и перебирал в голове причины, по которым Спок собрал их всех в транспортном ангаре. Более того, первый помощник опаздывал, что было уже совсем невероятно: Джиму ужасно хотелось напомнить ему об этом только ради того, чтобы выбить реакцию, но, с другой стороны, он понимал, что бы не задерживало Спока, это явно было важно.   
– Это как-то связано с девушкой? – Скотти поднял голову от двигателя шаттла, в котором ковырялся последние пять минут, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Маккой пытался остановить его от дальнейшей модернизации – или ре-модернизации, мотивируя это тем, что Спок не мог вот так просто назначить местом встречи ангар, наверняка что-то случилось во время их пребывания в открытом космосе, и теперь надо держаться подальше от шаттла. Что первый и сделал, отойдя в самый дальний угол.  
– С доктором Терри?  
– С энсином Терри, – ухмыльнулся ему Кирк, – а так же с инженером Терри и еще одним доктором Терри. На борту «Энтерпрайз» находятся четыре неучтенных члена экипажа, и только Спок, по-видимому, знает, что происходит.  
– Вот мы сейчас у него и спросим, – Боунс оторвался от своей стены и шагнул к первому помощнику, который стремительно зашел в ангар, держа в правой руке пад. – Какого черта мы должны торчать здесь, ожидая тебя?  
Спок на него и не глянул.  
– Капитан, у нас непредвиденная ситуация.   
– Это я уже понял, – отозвался Джим.   
– Во время солярного шторма в системе Интаресс был зафиксирован громадный выброс неопознанных ионных частиц…  
– Опять, – простонал Боунс. Скотти с тревогой смотрел то на первого помощника, то на свой ненаглядный шаттл.  
– …абсолютно безвредных для человеческой физиологии, но вступивших во взаимодействие с молекулярной структурой внешней обшивки шаттла, и, соответственно, с внутренней обшивкой грузового ангара…  
– Мы все умрем, – пробормотал Боунс, с ужасом оглядывая потолок и стены отсека. Судя по его виду, он уже соображал, каким именно способом коварные бактерии уже начали уничтожать его организм, а также что делать и куда бежать, чтобы болезнь не распространилась дальше.   
Кирк же, со своей стороны, был твердо уверен, что Спок не стал бы собирать их здесь, если бы существовала хоть какая-то опасность для жизни.   
– Короче? Что произошло? И причем тут энсин Терри?   
Спок глянул на него своими глазищами, явно недовольный тем, что его лекцию так бесцеремонно прервали, и вскинул пад.  
– Согласно моим вычислениям, доктор Тэрри – оба доктора Тэрри, а так же энсин Терри и инженер Тэрри являются одной и той же имитацией молекулярной структуры, созданной для поддержания коммуникативного взаимодействия…  
– Имитацией? – печально протянул Скотти, выразив всеобщее разочарование. – Так она, что, не настоящая была?!   
– Вы используете некорректный термин, – сказала вышеназванная молекулярная структура, появляясь из шаттла. Маккой и Скотти одновременно раскрыли рты, а Джим автоматически потянулся к поясу. Один только Спок взирал на нее со своим обычным ледяным спокойствием, однако, Кирк мог поклясться, не без любопытства. На этот раз Терри была одета в золотистую униформу командного состава, и Джим не мог оторваться от созерцания ее длинных ног, едва прикрытых коротенькой юбочкой.   
– Должна заверить вас, джентльмены, что я самая настоящая.   
– Пожалуй, что так, – согласился Спок. – Но, тем не менее, аномалия.   
– К сожалению, – кивнула Терри и с улыбкой приняла руку, поданную Скотти, чтобы она могла грациозно спуститься по трапу. – Однако, мой дорогой мистер Спок, я можно сказать, счастлива, что вообще получила такую возможность.  
Кирк смотрел на нее, приоткрыв рот. Спок дернул бровью – иногда до Джима чрезвычайно долго доходили очевидные вещи.  
– Счастливы вторгнуться на мой корабль? Шпионить тут и делать вид...  
Энн Терри рассмеялась звонким, раскатистым смехом.  
– Знаете, капитан, мне в вас это больше всего нравится – вы бываете таким очаровательным дурачком, оставаясь при этом командиром высшего класса.  
– Мои вычисления показали, что эффект перестанет действовать примерно через двенадцать минут, пятьдесят четыре секунды, Энтерпрайз, – сказал Спок.   
Терри нежно улыбнулась, в синих-синих, изнутри сияющих глазах мелькнула темно-серая волна грусти.  
– Мне хватит.  
– Э... Э-энн...  
Скотти заикался, глядя на нее широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– Это же... А я же про... Извини!  
– Монтгомери Скотт, – сказала она серьезным тоном, и в ее речь плавно скользнул шотландский акцент. – Хватит разводить сопли! Ты шотландец и джентльмен, и твоя страсть к гондолам ни для кого не секрет.  
Она подошла к нему и обняла, тот ошарашенно улыбнулся и осторожно положил руки на ее талию.  
– Я доверяю тебе, ты заботлив, честен и всегда думаешь обо мне, даже когда ситуация критическая. Я всегда буду помогать, но ради бога не разбрасывай ключи где попало. Клянусь, я их попрячу так, что не найдешь никогда. Перестань шпынять Кинсера, я могу говорить с ним так, как не могу с тобой.  
– Что? С этим?..  
– Он так устроен, прости.  
Энн поцеловала его в щеку и взъерошила небогатую растительность на голове главного инженера.  
– Рекомендую провести диагностику транспортатора, чтобы не расстраивать моего дорогого доктора, – Терри подошла к Маккою.  
– Ой, да брось, – Маккой смущенно потупился. – Чем это я дорогой?  
– Всем. От тебя зависит многое, ты очень симпатичный, хотя и не по возрасту ворчливый, – она взяла его руки в свои, поднесла их к пухлым губам и легко их коснулась. – Береги их всех.   
Маккой схватил ртом воздух и улыбнулся, как Джиму показалось, впервые за пять лет.  
К Споку она подошла, заложив руки за спину, коротко наклонила голову, и он ответил ей тем же.  
– Я знала, что ты быстрее всех все поймешь, и у нас будет немножко больше времени, чтобы пообщаться. Мне кажется, что до конца я могу понять только тебя, твой мозг работает как мои цепи, но у тебя есть то, чего никогда не будет у меня, увы.  
– Это сюр, – выдохнул Джим.  
– Мистер Спок, первый офицер, мой первый первый офицер, – сказала Энн. – Часть механизма этой команды. Самая важная ее часть, – она игриво скосила глаза в сторону Кирка. – Помни об этом, не забывай. Без тебя у нас нет шансов. Но это не повинность – это доверие. Ты узнаешь, что это такое. Даже машины доверяют, а ты живой.  
– Спасибо, – ответил ей Спок. – Я приму это к рассмотрению.   
Она обняла его за шею, зарылась носом в плечо, и внутри Спока журчаще-вибрирующий голос сказал:  
 _Позволь себе быть живым, это так хорошо... И позаботься об этом идиоте._  
Джим был следующим.  
– Что ж, капитан, – ухмыльнулась она так же нагло, как делал Кирк. – С вами, конечно, нужно разговаривать очень и очень серьезно, но время уже на исходе. Я бы и задницу тебе надрала за все шрамы и ссадины, но...  
Джим смотрел на нее почти испуганно, и она не выдержала больше, открыто рассмеялась:  
– Иди сюда! – она обняла Джима, прижалась, огладила его волосы. – Береги себя, Джим, береги и думай хотя бы по выходным!  
– Всем, значит, добрые слова, а мне оскорбления слушать? – Джим заглянул ей в лицо и увидел, что в глазах прыгали бесенята. Его глаза и глаза Энтерпрайз были практически одного цвета, отражая друг друга.  
– Я люблю тебя, Джим, совершенно нелогично, абсурдно, но это как встретить деталь, которой тебе не хватало с момента сборки. Иногда, на первом варпе мне кажется, что я вижу сон, да, знаю, это невозможно – звездолеты не видят снов – но все же мне кажется, что ты приснился мне еще в Айове.  
Джим замер, сгреб ее в охапку, приподняв от пола.  
– Ты не можешь остаться? – спросил он. – Спок, она может остаться?  
– Исключено, сэр.  
– Ты такой придурок, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, – хихикнула Терри. – Я всегда была и всегда буду здесь! Пока тебя не вышибут из Звездного Флота, а меня не переплавят в какой-нибудь хлам! Постарайся, чтобы тебя не вышибли, и ради всего – береги свою жизнь, засранец!  
Маккой испортил момент и сдавленно хрюкнул.  
– Я постараюсь, – пообещал Джим. – Только давай о себе знать, хорошо?  
– Я прослежу, чтобы твой кофе всегда был, как вчера, – она чмокнула капитана в кончик носа и поманила руками всех. Четверо мужчин обняли ее, друг друга, замерев в ангаре. Ни один из них не почувствовал, когда она просто исчезла.  
– Ох, вот это сейчас вообще неловко, – пробурчал Боунс, отдергивая руки от Спока.   
– Я всегда знал, что она клевая, – мечтательно сказал Скотти.  
– Но про четвертый размер ты насвистел! – заметил Джим, направляясь к выходу из ангара.  
Спок провел пальцами по переборке и снова услышал голос: _Мы застряли с этим придурком, но счастливы, да?_


	7. Первое правило

Спарринг – это не какая-то там кулачная драка в баре. Спарринг – это урок и разминка, и тест, и прекрасная возможность узнать человека лучше, понять, на что он способен. А еще спарринг – это весело, когда ты действительно умеешь драться.   
Что-что, а как дерется первый помощник все на «Энтерпрайз» уже видели.   
Поэтому Джим был абсолютно уверен в положительном ответе, когда хлопнул Спока по плечу (тот уже почти привык и научился не цепенеть каждый раз после прикосновения) и предложил:  
– Как ты насчет спарринга после альфа-смены?   
– Капитан, – Спок опустил глаза на свой терминал, где производил какие-то расчеты в тот самый момент, когда Джиму вздумалось подойти к нему, – вынужден ответить вам отказом.  
– Почему? – теперь уже Джим вцепился, как собака в кость. – У тебя нет никаких срочных дел в лаборатории, а если и есть, после работы все члены экипажа должны обязательно отдыхать как минимум два часа!   
– Капитан, я уже говорил вам, что отдых – это прекращение потребления энергии…  
– Да, да, да, – прервал его Кирк, – а я всего лишь предлагаю тебе сменить один вид деятельности на другой, знаю. Но просто подумай. Спарринг. Сможешь безнаказанно набить своему капитану морду, – Сулу и Чехов тихонько захихикали, и он прикрикнул. – Да тихо вы! Лучше бы помогли мне его уговорить!  
– Я думаю, это отличная идея, – неожиданно сказала Ухура, и Джим вскинул на нее удивленный взгляд, но мгновенно сориентировался.  
– Ну вот, видишь, даже лейтенант за! Давай, разомнемся немного, а то я уже устал торчать здесь весь день и пялиться в монитор!   
– Боюсь, что наши уровни подготовки… несколько разнятся, – произнес Спок и внимательно посмотрел на Кирка, наверное, пытаясь напомнить о плачевном инциденте на мостике. Но Джиму было хоть бы что.  
– Подумаешь! Ты будешь чуть более осторожен, я буду чуть меньше сдерживаться, все получится!  
Спок вздохнул – Джим стоял рядом и был уверен, что ему не почудилось. Случись такое раньше, он бы не преминул с ликованием отметить тот факт, что его первый помощник – не какая-то холодная машина, а вполне себе живой и дышащий организм, но сейчас он на это даже внимания не обратил. После всего того, что они перенесли вместе за последние месяцы, он узнал много нового о вулканцах в общем, и конкретно об одном полукровке с «Энтерпрайз».  
– Хорошо.  
– Конечно, может тебе и скучно со мной, но просто притворись… что? Что ты сейчас сказал?  
– Я согласен заняться с вами спаррингом через сорок пять стандартных минут после окончания альфа-смены, – четко сказал Спок, глядя ему в глаза.  
Джим почему-то покраснел. Уж очень странно это прозвучало.   
У него за спиной Сулу и Чехов опять зашептались: судя по всему, Чехов выиграл только что заключенное пари и теперь пытался придумать, что выпросить в качестве выигрыша.  
– А ну тихо вы там! Вот и хорошо, – Джим одернул свитер и выпрямился, не в силах сдержать довольную ухмылку, – я очень рад, что ты согласился.  
Спок дернул бровью и повернулся к научному терминалу. 

 

– Не боишься, что Спок надерет тебе задницу, капитан? – нагло спросила Ухура, когда они вместе спускались на турболифте. Спок застрял в лаборатории.  
– Куда уж ему? – фыркнул Кирк.  
– Ну-ну, – тихо сказала Ухура, пряча улыбку.  
– Что бы это значило?  
– Да так, я просто вслух размышляла.  
– Ухура, я вот все понять не могу с самого момента нашего знакомства – это цель твоей жизни заставлять меня чувствовать себя униженным и оскорбленным?  
– Что ты, Кирк! Как можно такое даже думать?  
– Я тебя на гаупвахту отправлю, – пригрозил он.  
– Пфф, – ответила Ухура, погладила его по плечу и, остановив лифт, вышла.

 

В ожидании Спока Джим успел поболтать с группой охранников, которые тренировались неимоверное количество времени, разогреться с ними и растянуться. Мужчины в спортзале – это почти то же самое, что пятилетние неандертальцы: выделываются друг перед другом и хвастаются приемами. Однако все сошлись на том, что при всей любви к многообразию боевых искусств, они предпочли бы владеть только одним приемом: вулканским нервным шейным захватом.  
– Спок сказал, что люди этому не обучаемы, – констатировал Джим. – Но думаю, что он жульничает: просто не хочет, чтобы у кого-то был такой инструмент…  
– Это лишний раз доказывает, что вы, капитан, обычно пропускаете большую часть информации, которую я вам сообщаю, мимо ушей, – раздался за спиной спокойный голос первого помощника. – Владение захватом предполагает высокий уровень самодисциплины и концентрации. Редким представителям земной цивилизации удается его достигнуть.  
Джим закатил глаза:  
– Пошли!  
Они уединились в небольшом зале, покрытом толстыми матами, мягкость и упругость которых как раз была достаточна для того, чтобы падающий не загремел в лазарет после пары упражнений.  
Видеть Спока не в форме было как-то непривычно. Джим, если честно, вполне ожидал от своего помощника какого-нибудь ритуального наряда, а не простых черных широких штанов и майки-борцовки. Сам он тоже отказался от казенной спортивной формы, остановившись на шортах.  
– Тебе не надо разогреться или еще что? – спросил Кирк, обматывая костяшки пальцев боксерским бинтом.  
– Нет, в этом нет нужды, – спокойно ответил Спок. Он стоял босиком на самом краешке мата, сложив руки за спиной и наблюдая за действиями своего капитана.  
– Ну, тогда приступим, – улыбнулся Кирк. – Нападай.  
– Я дерусь, защищаясь, – ответил старший помощник.  
– Но не всегда, – ухмыльнулся Джим, обходя мат по кругу, пытаясь рассчитать длину удара Спока. – Нападение у тебя убийственное.  
Спок наблюдал за ним только движением глаз, держа голову прямо, а руки – все еще за спиной.  
– Или тебя нужно провоцировать?  
– Для тренировочного боя в этом нет никакой необходимости, – сухо отозвался Спок, и в следующее мгновение из Джима напрочь вышибло весь воздух, а вместо лица офицера по науке он созерцал голубой потолок спортзала.  
– Охренеть, вот это скорость, – Кирк тут же вскочил на ноги и попытался ударить Спока в челюсть. Тот грациозно увернулся, почти не шевелясь, текучий и гладкий.   
Спок не получил удар в солнечное сплетение просто втянув живот, так что Джима шатнуло от собственной вложенной в удар силы. Зато Спок жгуче шлепнул его по голому плечу. Если бы не лицо, выражающее абсолютный ноль эмоций, Кирк бы подумал, что первый помощник издевается над ним, дразнит.  
– Ты вроде как поддаваться обещал, – пропыхтел он, танцуя вокруг Спока и примеряясь.  
– Уже готовы просить пощады, капитан? – бровь Спока дернулась вверх, как будто в подобии усмешки.  
Джим решил, что все те штучки, которым его три года учили в Академии, здесь не пригодятся, и поэтому бросился на Спока всем корпусом, пытаясь подсечь ноги и завалить на мат. От этого Спок чуть пошатнулся, но, перенеся вес на пятки, а потом обратно, снова стал непоколебимо.  
Джим напоминал сам себе малышей, который на расстоянии тыкают палочкой в найденный на дороге неопознанный объект, только он искал, куда бы ткнуть так, чтобы ощутимее. Ни один из выпадов цели просто не достиг. Пот застилал глаза, а драки как таковой еще просто не было.  
– Давай, обменяемся опытом, – предложил он. Кончики пальцев ноги мазнули по ткани споковых штанов, но не более того. – Ты бьешь меня…  
– Я не испытываю агрессии, капитан.  
– Зато я сейчас начну! – рыкнул Джим. Спок отвлекся на изменения в его голосе, и Джиму удалось, наконец, ударить ногой по бедру, а потом, зацепив Спока под коленом, уронить его.  
– Твое слабое место – твоя внимательность, – хмыкнул Джим, подавая руку Споку, чтобы тот мог подняться.  
– А ваше, капитан, невнимательность, – все еще держа Кирка за руку, Спок дернул его на себя, а потом отбуцнул ударом в живот. Удар был не сильный – не как столкновение с грузовиком, а как внезапная встреча с мотоциклом. Джим сцепил зубы, зарычал громче и въехал Споку в челюсть. Теперь его тело реагировало на физический ущерб само по себе. Он уклонился от двух ударов, с третьим не повезло, и в голове звякнуло. Спок дышал ровно и спокойно, из его прически не выбилось ни волоска, в то время как Джим потел и задыхался.  
– Капитан, в драке нужна дисциплина. Недаром боевые искусства называют искусствами. В вашем стиле нет ничего, кроме желания победить.  
– Это все, что нужно, – пропыхтел Джим, снова целясь ногой по бедру. Он не знал, как там у вулканцев, но удар «по тяге» у людей всегда вызывал неприятные ощущения.  
– Нельзя побеждать, несясь напролом, – продолжил Спок.  
– Да что ты об этом знаешь?  
– Многое, капитан.  
– Помолчи, а?  
Кирк схлопотал по бицепсу, открылся для прямого в живот, опять.  
– Тебе разве никогда не хотелось надрать кому-нибудь задницу просто ради того, чтобы ее надрать?  
– Это совершенно нелогичное желание.  
– Тебя никогда никто не бесил так, что хотелось душу из него вытрясти?  
Спок замер в ответ на это, пропустив хук слева.  
– Могу припомнить пару таких случаев, – ответил Спок, ловя Кирка в движении за запястье, выворачивая всю руку ему за спину.  
– Вспомни, что было тогда, и притворись, что сейчас – то же самое. Что вызывает в тебе желание ударить?  
Джим дышал с хрипом. Спок, прижимая его заломленную руку к его же спине, стоял чертовски близко, горячий, жесткий.  
– Гораздо больше вещей, чем я бы хотел, – ответил старший помощник и толкнул его, отправляя по спирали прямо на мат. Джим приземлился на четвереньки, выдохнул:  
– Сукин ты сын! – поднялся и снова набросился на Спока уже безо всяких мыслей.  
Его бесило, что вулканец практически не реагирует ни на один прием из его арсенала – как всегда слишком умный, слишком собранный, слишком скрытный. Джим понимал, что мог бы доверять Споку, но тому совершенно было не нужно это доверие. Кирк был готов положиться на его плечо, но Спок еще будто раздумывал, подставить ли его капитану. Далекий, как звезды соседнего квадранта, в один момент он оскорбляет, а в другой – благодарно целует. Он же был логичным, так какого черта в его действиях Джим не мог найти никакой логики.  
Кирк всем телом снес Спока с ног, придавил его к мату и посмотрел в темные большие глаза. У Спока треснула губа, сочась зеленой кровью, а на скуле начал темнеть болотно-желтым синяк, или как там это у вулканцев называется, зеленяк, может. Джим про себя хохотнул. Споку некуда было деваться, но для него не было безвыходных положений – он вытащил руку из-под колена Кирка и вцепился ему в горло.   
Это было не по правилам.   
Джим захрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть воздух, и, одновременно, с возмущением глядя на Спока, но тот смотрел на него с какой-то сосредоточенной концентрацией во взгляде. И неожиданно Кирк почувствовал, что Спок вовсе не душит его. Горячие пальцы гладили шею – осторожно, едва касаясь, будто изучали что-то абсолютно новое, никогда ранее не виденное и не щупанное. Джим затаил дыхание, пытаясь понять, что, собственно, происходит, а пальцы Спока тем временем перебрались на ключицу, немного погостили на ней и снова вернулись наверх, к шее. От его прикосновений у Кирка мурашки забегали по спине, а во рту пересохло еще больше, чем раньше. Он хотел продолжать драться, хотел спровоцировать Спока, хотел ударить его, хотел сам ощутить боль. Его тело вибрировало от энергии, которая не находила выхода, слова рвались с кончика языка. Дразнить Спока – все равно, что играть с диким зверем, силу которого никто не может измерить, равно как и предсказать, что он сделает в следующее мгновение: применит свой фирменный паралитический захват или… или будет вот так лежать и гладить Кирка по шее. Очень нежно. Очень странно. И что случилось с обычным запретом на прикосновения?..  
Джим медленно наклонился вниз и прижался к его рту губами – просто для того, чтобы попробовать, какая на вкус эта проклятущая зеленая кровь. Он даже глаза не закрывал в порядке эксперимента – предыдущие их поцелуи были какими-то скомканными и мимолетными, но в этот раз все должно было быть не так.   
Спок пах как-то совсем не по-человечески: никакого резкого запаха пота, ни химических лосьонов и кремов, только приглушенный, едва заметный аромат озона. Джим с удивлением заметил, что это ему нравится – а еще ему нравится целовать Спока. Глаза он все-таки прикрыл – то ли от страха, то ли потому, что Спок надавил ладонью ему на затылок, привлекая к себе ближе, и это было если не полное разрешение, то довольно таки серьезная заявка на успех.   
Спок приоткрыл челюсти и коснулся своим языком языка Кирка, осторожно, мучительно неторопливо. Их общая кровь смешалась на деснах – зеленая с алой, Джим не мог вспомнить, когда именно прокусил щеку, и не мог думать об этом сейчас. Они целовались, все еще продолжая удерживать друг друга: руки Кирка на плечах Спока, левая рука Спока у него на шее, правая – где-то на боку, ноги переплетены. Джим отстранился, облизывая губы и чувствуя какую-то ошалелую радость, и Спок воспользовался его замешательством, чтобы перекатиться и подмять его под себя. Это тоже было ничего – теперь он практически лежал на Кирке, вдавливая своей тяжестью в пол – очень непривычно, совсем не как с девчонками, ничего гладкого и округлого, только острые углы и твердые мускулы. Джим не знал, как его обнимать, за что трогать, поэтому по-простому вцепился в спину возле поясницы и обхватил ногами. Спок высвободил правую руку и снова провел у него по лицу, не погладил толком, а будто ощупал какие-то только ему видимые точки, и снова потянулся поцеловать.   
Челка его все-таки растрепалась, отметил Кирк, прикрывая глаза.   
Этот поцелуй вообще ничем не напоминал предыдущий: тот был искрой, а этот пожаром, их губы, челюсти, языки сталкивались, сминая друг друга, воздух куда-то делся, оставив Кирка в вакууме задыхаться своим старшим помощником. Его вкусом, соленым, медным от крови с разбитой губы, его запахом, тяжестью его тела. Джим задрал его майку и вцепился пальцами в твердые мышцы на спине, одновременно вжимаясь членом в бедро. Спок как-то дернулся и целовать перестал, но его правая рука по-прежнему лежала у Кирка на лице, а указательным пальцем он тихонько поглаживал верхний край округлого человеческого уха.   
– Ух ты, – Джиму наконец удалось перевести дыхание, – вау! Круто!  
Спок облизнул раскровавленную губу и начал медленно подниматься – но Кирк ухватил его за шею, за плечи, куда дотянулся, и ногами сжал еще сильнее.  
– Куда?!  
– Мне кажется, что наш спарринг перешел из деструктивного сброса напряжения в плоскость действий более интимного характера, – больше попыток отстраниться Спок не предпринимал, но глаза его смотрели куда-то в сторону, мимо Джима.   
– И что? – легкомысленно поинтересовался Кирк и потянулся к нему целоваться, пробормотав прямо в рот. – Да расслабься ты, Спок. Все нормально.  
Похоже, сработало это в обратную сторону – Спок аккуратно, но настойчиво высвободился и сел на матах, не глядя на Кирка. Джим со вздохом тоже переместился в сидячее положение и стал разматывать бинты на руках.   
– Хорошо, – в конце концов, признал он, – возможно, ты и прав. «Действия интимного характера» были охерительно несвоевременны, к тому же, я спровоцировал тебя вербально, и сделано это было с умыслом, так что я признаю свою вину и готов…  
– Ты меня не спровоцировал, – перебил его Спок, – хотя попытка имела место. Вина в том, что произошло – на мне, потому что я поддался эмоциям и…  
– Вот! – Джим отшвырнул бинты и схватил первого помощника за руку. – А я уж думал, что ты никогда этого не скажешь!  
Спок посмотрел ему в глаза, потом на их руки, а потом резко двинулся вперед – точно, сейчас врежет, подумал Джим, – заставляя Кирка откинуться назад, опираясь на локти. Лицо Спока оказалось совсем рядом с его собственным, их разделяли какие-то миллиметры.  
– Ты осознаешь, что мы абсолютно не соответствуем по психологическим, физиологическим и гендерным характеристикам, и не сможем обеспечить друг другу приемлемый уровень сексуального контакта? – тихо и как-то угрожающе сказал Спок.  
– Ну да, – ответил Кирк и потерся об него носом. Одновременно с этим он просунул колено у того между ног и медленно поводил им, ощущая твердеющий член. – Не соответствуем. Конечно.  
И прежде чем Спок мог ответить ему что-то, он снова поцеловал его. Они перекатились на бок, продолжая цепляться друг за друга, и пусть со стороны это и походило на продолжение тренировочного боя, но на самом деле было уже чем-то гораздо большим. Джим думал, что только у него одного сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, но, обхватив Спока рукой за правый бок, ощутил быстрый и какой-то рваный ритм биения. Проклятый пришелец… надо спросить у Боунса, где у него сердце… или сам скажет…  
– Ага, – пробормотал Спок в рот Джиму.  
Кирк аж целовать его перестал.   
– Ты только что сказал «ага» или мне померещилось?  
Темные глаза впились в него.  
– Ответ на ваш вопрос утвердительный, капитан.  
– Ох, да сколько уже можно, – простонал Джим, – можешь ты хотя бы сейчас не называть меня…  
И тут до его затуманенного мозга наконец дошло. Все это время, все их прикосновения, все удары – Спок читал его, как открытую книгу.   
Тут же подтверждая догадку, Спок опустил голову, сжал бедрами бедро Джима, и поцеловал его шею нестерпимо горячими губами.  
– Может не стоит, а? – у Кирка глаза закатывались, он комкал пальцами безнадежно испорченную прическу. – Я воняю…  
– Это верно, – согласился Спок, поддевая кончиком языка мочку уха. – Но это совершенно нормально, перспирация…  
– Я не удивлюсь, если у тебя сейчас из задницы отчет о химсоставе полезет, – хохотнул Джим. – Проверю…  
Скользнув ладонями по крепкой спине, он сунул их за пояс споковых штанов. К ощущению горячей кожи постоянно приходилось привыкать, Кирк сжал ягодицы первого помощника и закусил губу, потому что ему хотелось выть. Это как будто ты вернулся домой пятьдесят лет спустя, все перестроено, двери и крыльцо совершенно не того цвета, а сам дом сменил уже пятерых хозяев, но ты открываешь калитку, и у тебя сердце саднит, потому что это место – единственное место в галактике, где тебе хорошо. У Джима никогда не было такого места – он родился на приговоренном корабле, рос болезненными рывками, меняя место жительства, нигде не оставляя ничего после себя, но тем не менее он знал это чувство, генетическая память тысяч поколений. Он вынырнул из этих мыслей, когда почувствовал, что Спок полностью лежит на нем, между его раздвинутых ног и осторожно перебирает пальцами его мокрые волосы, глядя своим самым инопланетянским взглядом.  
Они были такие непохожие и совершенно идентичные, Джим не мог понять только в чем.  
– Поцелуешь меня еще разок? – он моргнул и улыбнулся.  
Споку улыбки давались тяжело, как будто шарниры в челюсти заржавели, уголки припухших, разбитых и искусанных губ дернулись на пару микронов вверх. Этого было достаточно, чтобы у Джима будто что-то лопнуло в груди. Он подался вверх, встречаясь со Споком на полпути, обхватывая его ногами, вжимая в себя, цепляясь.  
Спок целовал его уверенно и как-то спокойно, гладил шею, плечи, по бокам вниз, по бедрам вверх к задранным коленкам. Джим слепо трогал его лицо, отказываясь открывать глаза, заставляя свой разум заткнуться, замолчать и не мешать ему устанавливать первый контакт.  
– Можно, – шепнул Спок ему в самое ухо, разрешение осело горячей влагой на коже.   
Джим провел руками вниз по груди Спока, по его поджарому животу, к выпуклости между ногами. Но он так и не решился запустить руки в штаны. Погладил Спока сквозь ткань…  
– Никаких отличий, – выдохнул Джим. Действительно, под его пальцами ощущался обыкновенных очертаний и размеров, стандартной комплектации, так сказать, член.  
– Ты разочарован? – Кирк уже не мог точно определить, серьезен ли его старший научный офицер, или только что изволил пошутить.  
– Нет, ни капельки, нет.  
Он гладил раскрытой ладонью, запоминая очертания кожей, чувствуя горячее сопротивление упругой плоти, ему этого было мало, но он все еще был не уверен. Как никогда не уверен. Спок снова гладил его лицо тревожно дрожащими пальцами, Джим в какой-то момент неосознанно потянулся за этими гипнотизирующими пальцами, ловя их поцелуем. Спок задохнулся и резко толкнулся в руку Кирка, тут же убрав руку от лица и переместив ее вниз. Их руки терлись друг о друга тыльной стороной в тесном пространстве между их телами. Джим застонал, когда Спок накрыл его пах ладонью, как ракушкой, чуть нажимая, тоже пытаясь ощупью понять, с чем имеет дело. Горячо, тесно, уютно, как дома. Кирк взвесил ладонью яйца Спока под штанами, легко сжал их, Спок повторил то же с ним.   
Джим запрокинул голову, хрипло постанывал каждый раз, когда Спок проводил рукой вверх до самой головки. В шортах уже было влажно, и это было совершенно дико, но это все же происходило.  
– Я…  
– Знаю, – ответил Спок. – Знаю. Ты окажешь мне честь, Джим.  
Кирк всхлипнул, дернулся, ударяясь лбом о плечо Спока, и кончил. Быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни, приятнее, чем с кем-либо во вселенной.   
Вулканец не издал ни звука, но Джим все почувствовал. Спок положил ему на губы два пальца и зажмурился.  
А в следующую секунду Джим смотрел в потолок спортзала и растерянно поглаживал большие, острые уши своего старшего помощника, который спрятал лицо у него на плече и не шевелился.  
– Спок, давай заведем правило? Ты же любишь правила?  
– Да, сэр, – буркнул Спок, и Джим мог бы поклясться, что в первый раз он слышал в этом ответа полное отсутствие интереса и внимания.  
– Первое правило офицерского клуба: никому не рассказывать об офицерском клубе…


	8. Бессонница

Впервые за долгое время Маккой был доволен. Доволен собой, потому что умудрился написать все отчеты, заполнить медицинские карты и составить список необходимых лекарств, которые нужно поднять на борт во время следующего захода на базу Звездного Флота. Доволен своими пациентами: энсин Дкара своевременно обратилась в медотсек за прививкой от зуабудского столбняка, инженер Саймонс долго извинялся перед всеми медсестрами за то, что отвлекает их от дел своим вывихом лодыжки, да и капитан со Споком вели себя тихо на этой неделе и ни в какую переделку не встряли. Правда, оба бегали к нему за регенератором, чтобы залечить синяки, оставшиеся после спарринга, но Маккой махнул на них рукой и отдал на откуп Чэпел, потому что в то время у него самого была целая куча работы. Но каким-то чудом ему удалось со всем справиться, и сейчас он откинулся на спинку кресла, с наслаждением глядя на пустой стол. Бывает же такое! Никаких падов с пометкой «срочно!», никаких невыполнимых задач, никаких смертельных вирусов на борту.   
Леонард потянулся до хруста в спине, потом встал, прошествовал к шкафчику, где держал стратегический запас спиртного, достал бутылку баджоргского соджу, две рюмки, поставил все это на стол и повернулся к интеркому, чтобы позвать Джима. Перед тем, как активировать панель, он все же покосился на часы – и чуть не подпрыгнул от удивления.   
Три часа ночи! На мостике гамма-смена, а Джим давно уже дрыхнет без задних ног. Один только он, доктор Маккой, работает без отдыха, и, что удивительно, совершенно не хочет спать.  
Наверное, это все стресс виноват, решил Леонард и выпил рюмочку соджу, поздравив себя со своевременно сделанной работой. А в стрессе, понятное дело, виноват лучший друг Джеймс Т. Кирк, пришел он к выводу, наполняя рюмку во второй раз. И его прекрасный корабль – тире – незабвенная Энн Терри, чье таинственное появление и не менее таинственное исчезновение надолго осталось поводом для слухов в команде и поводом для вздохов у самого Маккоя. Да, похоже, и не только у него одного – им со Скотти как-то удалось перекинуться парой слов на эту тему, после чего Леонард понял, что шотландец тоже скучает по человеческому воплощению «Энтерпрайз».   
Запивая эту горько-сладкую мысль третьей рюмочкой соджа, Маккой услышал сигнал, возвещающий о том, что он срочно понадобился кому-то, и до утра подождать не вариант.  
– Сейчас иду!   
Он подошел к двери, открыл ее и изумленно уставился на Джима.  
– Боунс! – тот хлопнул его рукой по плечу и просочился в каюту. – И ты не спишь! А я шел мимо, дай, думаю, зайду, спрошу, как дела!  
– Дела у меня отлично, – пробормотал Маккой, подозрительно глядя на Кирка. – Что опять случилось?  
– У тебя кто-то есть? – Джим уселся в кресло, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, схватил вторую рюмку, которую Маккой так и не успел убрать, понюхал ее и потянулся за бутылкой. – Да ничего не случилось, расслабься, говорю же – просто не мог уснуть, работал, а потом пошел прогуляться.  
– Никого у меня нет. И что дальше?..   
– И в медотсеке мне сказали, что ты полчаса назад загрузил в базу последний отчет, – он разлил по рюмкам соджу и отсалютовал Маккою. – За нас, охуенских парней!  
– За нас, – автоматически отозвался Леонард и проглотил чуть сладковатый напиток.   
Джим тоже опустошил свою рюмку и теперь в некотором шоке смотрел на нее, скривившись.  
– Что это? На вкус как жидкость для мытья посуды…  
– Тебя никто пить не заставляет, – сварливо отозвался Маккой и сел напротив.   
Кирк высунул язык в гримасе притворного отвращения, поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, и принялся болтать. О том, что Чехов рассказывает анекдоты, ужасно тупые, но почему-то все ржут, вот, Боунс, ты только послушай, правда, бред?.. О том, что Ухура смягчилась и перестала смотреть на него, как на врага, и даже вроде как кивнула на предложение провести следующую увольнительную вместе – конечно, Джиму мог и померещиться этот кивок, но Спок был рядом и точно все видел! Про то, что у них выдалась относительно спокойная неделя, и если до ее конца ничего не случится, то Сулу проиграет пари лейтенанту Конвелу. Потом еще что-то. И еще что-то.  
Маккой слушал его вполуха – на краешке мозга вертелось что-то важное, что-то тревожащее, вот только он никак не мог понять, что именно. Болтовня Джима мешала ему сосредоточиться (а может, выпитый алкоголь), и значит, проблема была не такой уж и серьезной, но Маккой все равно нервничал.  
И когда Кристина Чэпел, неприлично бодрая и веселая, позвонила в дверь, чтобы забрать пады с отчетами, беспокойство это оформилось в существенную проблему.  
– Почему ты не спишь? – поинтересовался Боунс у медсестры, на что она только плечами пожала.  
– Не хочется!   
– Сейчас четыре часа ночи, и никому из вас не хочется спать?!  
Джим и Кристина посмотрели друг на друга, потом на Маккоя. Кирк нахмурился.  
– Да, и это, по-твоему, проблема?  
– Еще не знаю, – Маккой торопливо напечатал что-то на своем паде, изучил полученный результат и выругался.  
Чэпел и Кирк снова переглянулись: Джим пожал плечами и приложил палец к губам.  
– Похоже, Боунс сейчас совершит какое-нибудь открытие…  
– Похоже, Сулу все-таки выиграет пари, – мрачно отозвался тот. – Судя по медицинским сканерам, большая часть альфа-смены находится где угодно, только не в своих каютах, а у тех, кто все-таки соблюдают режим, фиксируется интенсивная мозговая деятельность.  
– И что это значит? – Джим с сомнением смотрел на него.  
– Ни одно живое существо на этом корабле не спит, – Маккой повернулся к Кристине. – Общий сбор офицерского состава в медотсеке. Срочно.   
Она кивнула и исчезла за дверью – в отличие от Кирка, который выглядел так, как будто изо всех сил пытался решить какую-то задачу в уме.  
– И Спок тоже не спит?   
– Какую часть из «ни одно живое существо» ты не понял? – прошипел Маккой, ухватил Джима за руку и потащил его в медотсек. Потом остановился на пороге, вернулся и спрятал бутылку. Что-то подсказывало ему, что она еще пригодится. 

 

К тому моменту, как они достигли медотсека, внутри уже было довольно оживленно. Альфа-смена, возмущенная внеплановым медосмотром, обсуждала между собой психологическое состояние старшего медицинского офицера. То, что большая часть из них оказалась абсолютно ничем не занята в четыре утра, похоже, никого не смущало. Джим оглядел своих людей, находя высокую фигуру первого помощника, и поймал взгляд темных глаз, выражающих вежливое любопытство.   
– Так, народ, тихо! – прикрикнул Кирк. – У нас тут сложилась критическая ситуация, – он покосился на Боунса, но тот был занят: водил трикодером вокруг капитана, бормоча себе что-то под нос. – Доктора Маккоя беспокоит ваша бессонница.  
– Да чего тут беспокоиться? – подал кто-то голос.  
– Обычное дело, – чирикнула миленькая старшина.   
Большинство были одеты не по форме, женщины – в платьях и халатах, мужчины – в пижамных или спортивных штанах.  
– Боунс, смотри, все подозреваемые собирались спать, – начал было Джим, но Леонард шикнул на него, изломав брови в пяти невозможных местах.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Спок, заложив руки за спину. – Я так понимаю, что нарушение режима работы и отдыха сильно беспокоит нашего доктора.  
– Ты, как всегда, все верно понимаешь, – улыбнулся Кирк, складывая руки на груди. – Тебе тоже не спится? Давай в шахматы рубанемся?  
– Ответ положительный. Согласен, – отозвался Спок. – И я практически не нуждаюсь во сне.  
Это прозвучало немного обвиняюще, как будто Джим про день рождения его забыл. Хотя, если подумать, про это он не мог забыть, потому что не знал.  
– Значит, так, – резюмировал Маккой, не отметив никаких странностей в состоянии присутствующих. – Мне нужны рапорты всех членов экипажа, где с точностью до минут, если возможно, будут отмечены периоды бодрствования и сна. Кроме того, я ввожу суточный мониторинг основных показателей. Спок, поможешь?  
– На запуск программы в управление общего компьютера мне понадобится около двадцати одной минуты сорока пяти секунд, – ответил старший помощник и покинул медотсек.  
– Пока все могут быть свободны. В альфа-смену каждый должен будет сдать анализы, – Боунс хмурился так сильно, что у него лицо должно было бы непременно разболеться.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Джим.  
– В порядке, и это очень подозрительно. Показатели в норме, но люди не могут не спать. Вернее, некоторые, безусловно, страдают от приступов бессонницы, но не все же разом?  
– Может, просто так совпало?  
– Джим, ты же знаешь, совпадений не бывает. Нас ждет какая-то гарантированная катастрофа!  
– Ты, как это раньше называлось, депрессивный фаталист, вот!  
– А ты безответственное, блондинистое чмо! Иди отсюда и не мешай мне работать!  
– Эй, я, между прочим, старший по званию, – заявил Джим.  
– Ты не при исполнении, иди отсюда, я сказал.  
– Боунс, когда-нибудь я исполню свою мечту и отдам тебя под трибунал…  
– Ага, пойди, помечтай еще, и овечек посчитай, говорят, в Айове этому в школе учат!  
– Проверься трикодером, у тебя точно бессонницу вызвала какая-то инопланетная сущность, влезшая тебе в задницу!   
Маккой поджал губы, взял Кирка за локоть и вывел за дверь медотсека.  
– Утром за рапортом приходи. Спокойной ночи!

 

Придя к себе в каюту, Джим обнаружил, что делать ему нечего. Вот, оказывается, для того, чтобы дела не тянулись бесконечной чередой, в сутках нужны лишние шесть часов. Он сел в кресло, закинул ноги на стол, полюбовался на ботинки, скинул их и глазел теперь на свои носки.  
Спок явился к двери ровно через тридцать две минуты после того, как ушел выполнять поставленную Маккоем задачу.  
– Компьютер, дверь, – лениво бросил Джим. То, что Спок не забыл про шахматы, было приятно.  
– Капитан.  
– Я брошу в тебя тяжелым предметом…  
– Это будет крайне нелогично, Джим, – как вулканцу удавалось не покатываться со смеху каждый раз, произнося «нелогично», было выше понимания.  
– Теперь, логично, не брошу. Шахматы?  
– Ты совсем не хочешь спать?  
– И ты туда же? Я чувствую себя так, будто только что проснулся. Я даже не могу это бессонницей назвать – настоящий бодряк. Хочешь кофе?  
– Нет, Джим. Я уже объяснял, кажется.  
– Ты объяснял? Я опять пропустил что-то о тебе важное?  
Спок посмотрел на него со своего места, как на дитя неразумное. Джиму даже начало казаться, что чем ближе они становились знакомы, тем чаще этот самый взгляд появлялся в больших темных глазах его первого офицера.   
– Ну, что?  
– Я не пью кофе.  
– Это вредно для вулканцев? – Джим щелкнул кнопками репликатора.  
– Нет. Действие некоторых веществ, абсолютно безвредных для людей, вулканцам причиняет значительные неудобства.  
– Какие неудобства? – додавливал Джим. Кофе пах неописуемо прекрасно. – Спасибо, милая, – шепнул он и тронул пальцами переборку. Это стало ритуалом, которого Кирк даже не стеснялся – «Энтерпрайз» всегда была рядом, он ее присутствие чувствовал и любил.  
– Мелкие неудобства, – сказал Спок, и это был самый расплывчатый ответ, который Джим когда-либо от него слышал.  
– Ладно, не буду вынуждать тебя врать, – Кирк отпил из стаканчика. – Расставляй шахматы.  
Спок тихо занялся делом, Джим снова сел в кресло и закинул ноги на стол.  
Он наблюдал, как длинные пальцы его старшего помощника расставляют фигуры на платформах. В шахматы играть как-то разом перехотелось. Он почувствовал, что щеки его загорелись.  
– Белыми или черными? – спросил Спок.  
Джим молча передвинул первую попавшуюся пешку – белую. И выпал из игры. Он переставлял фигуры, а сам изучал Спока: то, как тот сидел в кресле, уперев локти в острые колени, иногда касался указательным пальцем губ, хмурился. Он отметил, что когда Спок говорит, уши у него еле заметно двигаются, над воротом футболки уверенно бьется живая жилка. Иногда Джиму казалось, что он выдумывает эти детали, а на самом деле их не существует: то, что Спок переплетает пальцы не так, как он сам, не под тем углом, или то, что на запястьях у Спока растут черные волосы, мягкие, как кошачий мех, или то, что его руки… Даже мысль о руках Спока выключала внимание.  
Видимо, они слишком увлеклись спаррингом за закрытыми дверями спортзала, никогда не поднимая эту тему за пределами его стен.  
– Спок, – сказал Джим и накрыл руку старшего помощника своей, сбивая фигуры на верхней платформе шахматной доски.  
– Это был бы шах, – отметил тот, не отдергивая руку, как было раньше. Он отпустил своего ферзя и перевернул руку так, чтобы их ладони соприкоснулись.  
Кирк кивнул и улыбнулся. Спок ответил легким пожатием. Сидеть с задранными руками было неудобно, но прикосновение и покой, гарантированно приходящий с этим касанием, компенсировали дискомфорт.  
– Не хочешь пойти подраться? – спросил Джим.  
– Я не вижу необходимости наносить друг другу физический ущерб, если можно просто перейти к финальной части спарринга, – Спок приподнял бровь.  
– Нет, – сказал Джим. – Это не то, что я имел в виду.  
Спок приподнял уголок рта – если бы он был человеком, то заржал бы в голос. Все мысли, чувства, как и вранье и отговорки Джима, в буквальном смысле были у него на ладони.  
– Поймал, – улыбнулся Кирк.  
Спок кивнул.  
– Думаешь, это нормально?  
– С какой точки зрения я должен анализировать ситуацию?  
Джим засмеялся.  
– Это был риторический вопрос.  
– На любой вопрос можно найти ответ. Даже на риторический. Нужно только приложить усилия.  
– Я не хочу находить ответ, – признался Джим.  
– Тогда я сохраню молчание. Расставить фигуры?  
– Ты помнишь, как они стояли?  
– Да, сэр, – ответил Спок. – Но мне понадобятся обе мои руки.  
Джим с сожалением отпустил его руку.

 

Маккой влетел на мостик безумным ураганом с тремя падами наперевес и трикодером через плечо.  
Альфа-смена началась и продолжалась, как в любой обычный день. Джим не чувствовал себя более или менее усталым, чем обычно. Спок сидел за своей научной станцией. Ухура, которая тоже всю ночь глаз не сомкнула, пересказывала кому-то книжку, прочитанную в перерыве между сменами. Очень тихо, по внутренней связи на личной чистоте. Сулу с Чеховым, периодически подправляя данные и руль, играли – Джим был уверен – в морской бой на паде, который лежал между ними. Все шло ровно, стабильно и отлично.  
– Мостика мои распоряжения не касаются, что ли? – затарахтел Боунс, становясь рядом с Джимом. – Я сказал: анализы сдать всем! Это касается и русских, и китайцев, и деревенщин, и даже гоблинов и троллей!  
– Я – японец, – заявил Сулу.  
– Так хватай свое кимоно и дуй в лазарет, – рыкнул Маккой.  
– По твоему солнечному настроению, я могу судить о результатах твоей научной работы. Дай угадаю: ничего не нашел.  
– Не нашел, но продолжаю искать.  
– Программа, установленная вчера, продолжает поставлять данные, – Спок подошел и стал рядом с капитанским креслом. – Беглый просмотр показателей позволил мне предположить, что изменений и отклонений не зафиксировано.  
– Наверное, чтобы успокоить доктора, нам надо загонять команду, – решил Кирк. – Когда вся альфа-смена начнет оглашать храпом весь квадрант, Маккой будет счастливо сопеть в своей постельке.  
– Капитан, звуки в вакууме не распространяются.  
– Спок, это ты сейчас к чему?  
– К тому, что храпом огласить квадрант не получится.  
– Джим, – Маккой прищурившись долго смотрел на Спока, потом на Кирка. – Ты всерьез не замечаешь ничего аномального? Мне кажется, что на Энтерпрайз очень странное происходит.  
– О чем ты?  
– О том, что, блядь, каждый член твоего экипажа пошел уже на вторые стандартные сутки без сна, а этот кусок метеоритной руды, который по ошибке называется твоим старшим помощником – _шутит!_ Не хватает только группы жонглирующих клингонов и труппы танцующих стриптиз ромуланцев! Очнись, Джим!  
– Тихо, – сказал Кирк, совсем негромко, но впечатляюще. Маккой вспомнил, с кем разговаривает, и мгновенно заткнулся, а Спок посмотрел на капитана с явным уважением. – Чем именно нам это грозит?   
– Боль в мышцах, снижение остроты зрения, уменьшение способности концентрации и мышления, головокружение, – сообщил Боунс таким тоном, будто список подарков зачитывал, – перенапряжение, ослабление иммунной системы, клиническая депрессия и еще три десятка эффектов! Прибавь ко всему прочему то, что мы находимся черт знает где, запертые в жестяной банке посреди бесконечного пространства, полного…  
– Опасностей и болезней, – тихонько докончил за него Чехов. Маккой развернулся и уставился в затылок навигатора испепеляющим взглядом.   
– Мне продолжить список последствий депривации?  
– Нет, пожалуй, хватит, – остановил его Джим. – Мы все поняли.   
– Кстати, бета-смена тоже не спит, – с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением заявил Боунс, тем самым, как говорили раньше на Земле, вбивая последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. – Показатели гаммы начнут поступать через сорок пять минут, но я уже не сомневаюсь, что они не будут сильно отличаться от предыдущих.   
– Итак, мы не спим, – задумчиво произнес Джим, обводя взглядом мостик. – Нужно сделать анализы еды, которую мы едим, воды, которую мы пьем, воздуха, всех подозрительных происшествий за последнюю неделю, возможности принесения какого-то реагента с поверхности планеты…  
– Последняя высадка была шестнадцать стандартных дней назад, – сказал Спок. – Вероятность того, что на «Энтерпрайз» был занесен какой-то инфекционный агент, проявивший себя только сейчас, равняется четырем целым тридцать трем сотым процента…  
– Ладно, ладно, принимается. К тому же, я думаю, она бы нас об этом предупредила, – сказал Кирк.  
– Кто – она? – поинтересовался Сулу, как никогда близкий к тому, чтобы выиграть свое пари, но не слишком обрадованный таким поворотом.  
Капитан, первый помощник и старший медицинский офицер переглянулись.   
– Неважно. Мостик, по два человека в медотсек в алфавитном порядке.   
– Есть, сэр! – отозвались почему-то Чехов и Сулу, как самые крайние – то есть, самые передние, если уж на то пошло. Чехов вдобавок душераздирающе вздохнул, чувствуя, что шутка ему даром не пройдет.  
Джим внезапно подпрыгнул на своем кресле и хлопнул ладонью по интеркому.  
– Скотти! Капитан вызывает начальника инженерной службы Скотта!..   
– Прекрасно, – подвел итог Маккой, – а про главного инженера мы и забыли.  
– Это ты забыл, – упрекнул его Джим, тревожно вслушиваясь в тишину.   
– Я не имею права ни про кого забывать! А тем более, про человека, который отвечает за то, что этот корабль пока еще функционирует!   
– Может быть, он заснул, – предположил Чехов, чем заслужил еще более яростный взгляд в затылок.   
– Пять инъекций гипоспреем, – прошептал Сулу, покосившись на главу медслужбы. – Как минимум. Сочувствую, Павел.  
– Я могу вызвать его по общей частоте, – Ухура крутанулась на своем кресле и вопросительно уставилась на Кирка.   
– Капитан вызывает начальника инженерной службы Скотта! – теряя надежду, повторил Джим. – Вот черт, может у него голова закружилась, и он упал? Отрубился и лежит там без сознания?..   
– Прошу прощения, – Спок немного оттеснил Ухуру и набрал на панели несколько команд. – Попробуйте теперь.  
– Капитан вызывает… – договорить Кирк не успел.   
– Кровавый ад! – из динамиков интеркома послышался какой-то грохот и сдавленные ругательства.   
– Главный инженер на своем посту и в полном здравии, – отрапортовал Спок.  
– Джим? То есть, извините, капитан Кирк, – быстро исправился Скотти. – Что случилось? Какой мудак… ой, то есть, прошу прощения, кто хакнул мой плеер?   
– Скотти, ты что там, плеер слушаешь?  
– Да что-то заснуть не мог. Сначала играл с Кинсером в карты, только он же постоянно жульничает! Потом вот, сел плеер послушать. Извините, что сразу не откликнулся, – голос его звучал виновато.  
Джим развалился в кресле, чувствуя одновременно облегчение и тревогу.   
– Скотти, в медотсек.  
– За что?.. – взвыл главный инженер, но через секунду исправился. – Есть, сэр.   
– Почему все думают, что я монстр какой-то, – пробормотал Маккой и сообщил на случай того, если у них всех уже упала концентрация внимания, а так же снизилась острота зрения. – Я ушел в медотсек. Жду вас всех там же.   
– Обязательно, – серьезно подтвердил Кирк и повернулся к своему научному офицеру. – Спок, у тебя фамилия на какую букву?   
– Позвольте поинтересоваться, зачем вам это? – тоном, полным неземного терпения, спросил тот в ответ.  
– Просто проверяю. По уставу капитан и старший помощник не должны отсутствовать на мостике одновременно, если этому нет каких-либо существенных причин! Так на какую букву?..  
– Вы все равно не выговорите, – вежливо сообщил Спок.  
– А вдруг.  
– Уверяю вас, человеческий речевой аппарат к этому не приспособлен.  
– Нужны какие-то особенные сосочки на языке, за которые должны зацепиться все гласные звуки на вылете и превратиться в согласные?  
Ухура закашлялась, а когда энсин Бриск потянулся к ней, замахала руками.  
– Нет, нет, со мной все нормально!   
Кирк покосился на нее и продолжил:  
– Или все наоборот? Лейтенант Ухура должна знать, вы не просветите нас?  
– Извините, – Ниота встала, и, закрывая руками рот, стремительно направилась к турболифту. – Прошу прощения.   
– Чего это она?.. – Кирк повернулся, глядя ей вслед. – Ее очередь идти в медотсек еще не скоро!  
– Я могу подменить вас, капитан, – предложил Сулу, – и старшего помощника Спока тоже. Это разрешено уставом!  
– А ты вообще молчи, Сулу. Из-за твоего дурацкого пари мы все опять в жопе!.. То есть, внештатная ситуация на борту «Энтерпрайз».   
Фамилию свою Спок так и не сказал, альфа-смена исправно сдала анализы, бета-смена радостно переделала всю свою работу, игнорируя время, отведенное на отдых. Гамма-смена просто не спала. Анализы воздуха, еды и воды не показали ничего нового. Маккой был в панике. 

 

– Ты не старший офицер по медицине, ты старший офицер по панике, – сказал ему Джим, когда они все снова собрались в медотсеке после окончания смены. – Успокойся. Ничего страшного пока не случилось.  
– Пока – ключевое слово, – прохрипел Боунс. Кажется, у него голос сел после общения со всеми членами экипажа, которые непременно хотели знать, чем вызвана внеплановая сдача анализов, и нельзя ли получить какое-нибудь легкое снотворное. Его вконец измотанный персонал тоже был не в восторге – Кирк наткнулся на пару зевающих медсестер, пока дошел до кабинета Маккоя.   
– Мы упускаем из вида какой-то важный фактор, – сказал Спок, который сидел, уткнувшись в свой падд.   
– Может, нас прокляли, – заявил Скотти.  
Ухура фыркнула.   
Остальные на инженера и вовсе внимания не обратили.   
– Маккой, а ты не можешь вырубить всех посменно?  
– Джим, если ты такой умный, то может примешь и лазарет? Я сдам тебе его с удовольствием! – ответил Боунс с усталым гневом.  
– Не кипятись! Можно просто ответить на вопрос?  
– Нет, нельзя! Я накачался седативом, в целях научного эксперимента! И, знаешь что?  
– Что?  
– Я не сплю, дубина!  
Кирк коротко моргнул, как будто Леонард ему оплеуху залепил.   
– Спок, как ты себя чувствуешь? – обратился Джим к тому, кто точно не будет на него орать.  
– Я медитирую, капитан, поэтому у меня проблем нет.  
– Зашибись! Может, йога-класс организуешь? – предложил Скотти.  
– Я не знаком в достаточной степени с этой практикой, – ответил старший помощник.  
– Тогда нам всем – хана, – подытожил Маккой. – Я не знаю, где искать ответ.  
– Системы проверили? – спросил Кирк, смутно припоминая, что уже интересовался по этому поводу.  
– Все проверили, – вздохнул Скотти. – Технических неполадок нет.  
– Значит надо смотреть варианты, которые кажутся нереальными, – предложила Ухура.  
– Спать все равно никто не собирается, – сказал Кирк. – Тогда надо заняться делом. Давайте смотреть внимательно даже на малейшие отклонения. Спок, подключи научников, пусть каждый возьмет по параметру и отмечает даже тысячные доли отклонений от нормальных показателей двухнедельной, недельной давности и текущие. Скотти, технарей посади за проверку хоть вручную каждой цепи, связи, до единого проводка проверьте все. Маккой, вы – медоборудование. Хотя… Я не знаю, – вдруг сдался Джим.  
Они все посидели молча. Первым медотсек покинул Спок, единственный, кто все еще трезво соображал.

 

Кирк присоединился к технарям и вместе со Скотти три часа ползал по трубам, слушаясь команд шотландца и бряцая ключами.  
– Мне кажется, она могла бы нам и подсказать, что не так, – вздохнул Скотти, сжимая в зубах какую-то крайне важную деталь.  
– Кто? – не понял Джим.  
– Она, – инженер любовно погладил трубу.  
– А… ну да, – согласился Джим. Он вспотел, и ему надоело ерзать на пузе в неудобных лазах.  
Но подсказок никто им не давал, и они так и не обнаружили никаких проблем. Джим отряхнулся, стоя на инженерной палубе. Маккоевские предсказания начали сбываться: у него ныли бицепсы и самопроизвольно подрагивали бедра – тело начинало жаловаться на усталость, а голова не собиралась отключаться.  
– На десятый день без сна человек погибает, – сказал Джим Скотти. – Может, нам надо всем просто лечь и лежать?  
– Я даже не устал, – ухмыльнулся главный инженер. – Напиться до отключки, что ли?  
– Я уже думал об этом, но не исключено, что мы просто изнасилуем организмы алкоголем, добившись только того, что умрем в пьяном угаре. Пойду, узнаю, как там у остальных дела.

 

Никто особых успехов не добился. Хорошо было только то, что им не нужно было готовиться к какой-нибудь особо важной миссии. Деятельность на звездолете протекала вяло, но хотя бы поддерживалась. Больше четырехсот человек не спали, занимаясь не пойми чем.  
– Маккой, – вызвал Кирк по интеркому. – Кирк – Маккою.  
– Да?  
– Может нам отправиться на Звездную Базу и сдаться тамошним медикам?  
– Возможно, именно это и придется сделать, – согласился Боунс. Голос его звучал устало и бесцветно, что для главы медицинской службы было совершенно нехарактерно. – Я не знаю, что это может быть.  
– Отлично, – вздохнул Кирк, хотя все было вовсе не отлично. – Чехов, рассчитай курс до ближайшей Звездной Базы.   
Русский зевнул так, что у Джима челюсть заболела, и покачал головой.  
– Придется возвращаться в предыдущую систему.   
– Варп девять, – Кирк отвернулся, чтобы не видеть его, и стал вместо этого смотреть на своего первого помощника, который выглядел гораздо бодрее людей. Бетазоиды совсем расклеились, Джим даже распорядился не допускать их к работе, а вот Спока вулканское происхождение спасало в очередной раз.   
– Капитан, мы не можем включить варп девять, – неожиданно сообщил Сулу.   
– Почему?   
– Понятия не имею, сэр, – растерянно сказал пилот и покосился на Чехова. Тот начал что-то быстро набирать на панели, проверяя системы.  
– А какой можем? – меланхолично поинтересовался Джим.   
– Сейчас мы движемся на скорости две целых три десятых варп, и она быстро падает, – сообщил Спок. – Инженерная палуба, почему у нас нет скорости?  
– Коллекторы Буссарда повреждены! – через секунду отозвался Скотти, и впервые его голос звучал радостно, в то время как новость была совсем не веселой.  
– Что это за хрень? – нахмурился Кирк. Естественно, он знал, из чего складывается система варп, он выучил все это еще до академии и мог без труда назвать все составляющие и рассказать, за что они отвечают, но сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто его мозг был закутан в толстый слой ваты.   
– Вихревой сборщик межзвездного газа, – отозвался главный инженер, – обычно он включается автоматически, когда запасы материи и антиматерии иссякают, но, видимо, реле магнитного поля замкнуло!  
– Очаровательно, – пробормотал Спок.  
– И? – настаивал Джим, все еще не понимая, что это значит. – Поэтому мы не спим?  
– Вполне вероятно, – Спок взял свой пад и поднялся с места. – Мы проверяли все системы обеспечения на аномалии, но что, если компьютеры не считают межзвездный газ аномалией, потому что его химические составляющие присутствуют в атмосфере постоянно, – он зашел в турболифт, продолжая говорить на ходу, и Кирк втиснулся вслед за ним, бросив на ходу Сулу, что мостик остается под его командованием.  
– Маккой, ты это слышал? – Джим прижался к интеркому и послал Споку слабую улыбку. – Что-нибудь прояснилось?  
– Я думал, что недостаток мелатонина – это только симптом нарушения циркадного ритма, – бормотания Боунса то затихали, то приближались, точно он бродил по своей лаборатории кругами. – Но что если это изначальная причина? Воздействие световых лучей… содержание гамма-аминомасляной кислоты понижено… секреция лептина повышена… энергетический обмен…  
– Боунс, ты пропадаешь.   
– Капитан?  
Кирк обнаружил, что турболифт давно уже остановился, Спок вышел из него и теперь терпеливо ждет.  
– Да иду я, иду, – Джим поборол секундное желание повиснуть на своем первом помощнике и поплелся вслед за ним, стараясь смотреть под ноги – ему, конечно, приходилось бегать по инженерной палубе сломя голову, спасая своего будущего начальника инженерной службы, но сейчас нужно было соблюдать осторожность и не свалиться в какой-нибудь открытый люк.   
– А, вот вы где, – Скотти выскочил на них из-за какой-то турбины, отрывисто бросил: – Следуйте за мной, – и умчался вперед, не заботясь о том, догонят ли они его. Притормозил он возле ближайшей панели, на которую было выведено изображение «Энтерпрайз». – Проблема в гондолах, – он ткнул в экран каким-то ключом, который держал в руке, потом спохватился и отдал его Кинсеру, который как обычно торчал рядом, поводя своими глазами-бусинками. – Точнее, не в самих гондолах, а в сборщике на переднем крае гондол. Вот уже пятьдесят три часа он работает в аварийном режиме и затягивает в магнитное поле все, что попадается на пути.  
– Так, – Джим потер глаза, – ладно. Что нужно сделать для того, чтобы это исправить?  
– Синхронизировать коллекторы Буссарда в обеих гондолах, – как само собой разумеющееся сообщил Скотти.   
– Мы можем произвести это в процессе полета? – спросил Спок. Джим мельком покосился на него. Ну кто так спрашивает, а? У них нет выбора – если скорость упадет, то они просто-напросто будут плестись на досветовой несколько месяцев, а то и лет до ближайшей базы. А этого не будет, потому что, если верить Маккою, дольше двух недель они просто-напросто не проживут.   
– Сколько времени это займет? – быстро спросил Джим у Скотти.   
Инженер начал было разводить руками, потом посмотрел на него, на Спока, сглотнул и сообщил:  
– Попробуем уложиться за два часа.  
– Всего? – тут же уточнил Кирк.  
– За два часа каждую гондолу.  
– Итого четыре. Ладно, четыре часа мы как-нибудь переживем.   
Спок остался помогать Скотти. Его научники, получившие теперь хоть какую-то зацепку, рапортовали чуть ли не каждые пять секунд.  
Джим пошел к Маккою. Леонард выглядел уставшим как никогда. Напротив него сидела Кристина Чэпел, подперев щеку ладонью. Оба они молчали. Кирк тоже не сказал ни слова, сел рядом с медсестрой, отзеркалив ее позу. Это вывело Маккоя из себя уже через пару минут.  
– Что?  
– Кажется, мы нашли причину, – ответил Джим. – Скотти со Споком занялись ремонтом. Газ.  
На большее его не хватило. Боунс кивнул, будто все понял, и Джиму стало смешно. Они все превратились в сомнамбул. Наверное, через четыре часа будут ползать по кораблю, как заторможенные муравьи, вообще не соображая, зачем и куда идут. А если Скотти окажется неправ?  
Кирк поднялся и подошел к интеркому.  
– Кирк – мостику. Чехов?  
– Да, кэптинкурк? – это его произношение Джима добивало.  
– Проложите курс на ближайшую Звездную Базу.  
– Уже, сэр. Лежим на курсе последние сорок минут. Движемся, но очень медленно.  
– Я уже отдал приказ?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Прошу прощения. При любой нештатной ситуации сразу докладывайте.  
– Как обычно, кэптин!  
– И не чирикай, Чехов. Это неприлично! Все тупят, и ты не чирикай, – улыбнулся он. – Конец связи.  
Чехов тихо рассмеялся и отключился.  
– Будем ждать, – вздохнул Джим и снова сел рядом с Чэпел. Кристина поменяла руку, очень медленно моргая.  
– Вы меня бесите своим видом, – сообщил Боунс.  
– Тебя все бесят.  
– Не всегда.  
– Почти всегда.  
– Почти – это не всегда.  
Кристина закатила глаза, поднялась и ушла в глубину медотсека.  
– А я предупреждал, – сказал Леонард.  
– Знаю, – ответил Джим, и они рассмеялись нервным хрупким смехом. – Будем надеяться, что наша кончина не будет такой бесславной все-таки. Бля, реально все мышцы ломит.  
– Если Скотти с гоблином все починят, я всех уложу на двенадцать часов, как минимум.  
– А кто работать будет?  
– Автопилот. Мне все равно. Все будут спать!  
– Спать – это хорошо, – согласился Джим. – Пойду на мостик.

 

На мостике была такая же скукота, изображение на главном экране вводило в транс, Сулу зевал, и проигрывал в морской бой странно бодрому Чехову. Ну, на фоне остальных, он выглядел бодрым. Ухура, сложив руки на рабочей станции, устроила на них голову и сонно моргала. Кто-то сидел в кресле, откинув голову. Кто-то сполз в нем так, что не было видно сидит ли там кто-то. Джим сидел в капитанском, сначала закинув ногу на ногу: бедра моментально занемели, дергая судорогами усталости где-то глубоко внутри мышц. Он подвернул ногу под себя, благополучно отсидел в такой позе задницу. Перекинул колени на подлокотник – второй подлокотник так впился в спину, что он чуть не взвыл.  
– Капитан? – раздался голос Спока, заставив всех на мостике вяло пошевелиться.  
– Здесь, Спок.  
– Мы закончили с первой гондолой. Со второй будет легче. Я рекомендую включить систему автопилотирования и просчитать максимально безопасный курс. По окончании работ я приму командование и внесу необходимые коррективы. Можно отпустить тех, кто не занят, отдыхать.  
– На ваш взгляд, коммандер, через сколько времени можно рассчитывать на отключку?  
– Думаю, часа хватит, чтобы нормализовать состав атмосферы внутри корабля.  
– Отличный прогноз. Слышали мистера Спока, ребята? Выполняйте, – Джим переключился. – Кирк – Маккою. Можете укладываться в кроватки. Скотти и Спок практически нас спасли.  
Через десять минут на мостике остались только Кирк, Чехов, Сулу и Ухура, остальные потихоньку отправились по каютам.  
– Это был самый долгий день в моей жизни, – вздохнула лейтенант.  
– Иди, отдыхай, Ниота, – сказал Джим. – Отпускаю.  
– Спасибо.  
Двери турболифта с шипением открылись и закрылись. Джим смотрел прямо перед собой, ничего не замечая и не слыша больше.  
От прикосновения к плечу он подпрыгнул в кресле.  
– Я, что, заснул? – он поднял глаза на Спока, стоящего рядом и держащего его за плечо.  
– Нет.  
Кирк огляделся – на мостике никого кроме него и Спока не было.  
– Не слышал даже, когда все ушли.  
– Сознание переключилось, чтобы не подвергать нервную систему дальнейшим перегрузкам. Доктор Маккой доложил, что первые три человека погрузились в сон.  
– Значит, все сработало?  
– Совершенно верно, Джим, – голос Спока смягчился, – я приму командование, иди тоже отдыхай. Ты, как говорит доктор Боунс, с ног валишься.  
Кирк улыбнулся:  
– Проводишь?  
В ответ на это Спок отошел от него к рулевой панели, что-то подправил быстрыми тонкими пальцами и подошел к лифту.  
– Капитан, вы идете?  
Если бы ноги Джима были склонны к сотрудничеству, он бы вприпрыжку побежал.

 

– А ты совсем не хочешь спать? – спросил Джим. Он снял форменный свитер и расстегнул сапоги. Кровать под задницей была мягкая, как облачко, и ничего приятнее он в жизни не чувствовал.  
– У меня нет такой потребности.  
– Иди сюда.  
Кирк смотрел на него снизу вверх. Спок глядел в ответ, чуть склонив голову набок. Джим потянул его за рукав, заставляя сесть с собой рядом.  
Он смотрел в темные глаза своего старшего помощника, такие ясные, и как всегда любопытные.  
– Спок, – начал он, и тут же забыл, что хотел сказать. Голова отказывала, как пьяному. – Не знаю что, Спок.  
Кирк тяжело вздохнул и обнял вулканца за шею. Просто обнял и закрыл глаза. Спок кашлянул, но Джим предпочел это проигнорировать: если Спок хочет уйти, он встанет и уйдет, его не остановить, а если не захочет, то и вовсе прекрасно.  
– Джим, – услышал он почти у самого уха. Спок был горячий, его руки убаюкивающе скользили по спине.  
– М-м?  
– Ты уже почти спишь…  
– Да… Ты и Скотти нас спасли, опять… Проследи, чтобы все поспали, ладно? И сам… тоже…  
Кирк бурчал в плечо старшего помощника, утопая в его тепле и надежности.  
– Только и сам… обязательно, я без тебя не смогу…  
Спок погладил его по волосам, это Джим еще помнил, но того, как Спок тихо покачивался с ним в руках – нет. Проспал он и то, как вулканец осторожно уложил его на кровать, укрыл одеялом и поцеловал в кончик носа, а потом, после секундного колебания, в приоткрытые губы.


	9. Тяжелая вода

Капитан «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Т. Кирк лежал на коленях у Спока и умирал. Очень просто и тихо. Был бы здесь старший офицер по медицине, умирал бы он под аккомпанемент его криков и причитаний, но нет. Были только Спок, Кирк, один промокший фазер, два бесполезных коммуникатора и дом на сваях, до которого оставалось идти еще шестьдесят три и три десятых фута. Может быть, четыре десятых, с этим рельефом Спок не мог быть точно уверен. И не мог заставить себя встать и донести Кирка до дверей, за которыми, быть может (сорок целых и девять сотых процентов вероятности благополучного исхода), капитану могли оказать такую необходимую помощь.   
Вставай, сказал себе Спок.  
Немедленно.  
Боль – всего лишь иллюзия.  
Но вместо того, чтобы спасать Джима, он продолжал сидеть на камнях и вспоминать, какие события произошли за последние три часа и привели их к такому, как сказали бы люди, плачевному итогу.  
Терида была крошечной планетой класса М, покрытой водой за исключением двух процентов суши, поэтому вполне логично было со стороны Спока отказаться от участия в высадке. И когда в ответ на вопросительный взгляд капитана он начал говорить о том, что Вулкан – планета сухая и пустынная, а жители ее не приспособлены для проживания в атмосфере девяносто шести процентной влажности, то Кирк хлопнул его по плечу и сообщил, что жить там Споку никто не предлагает, а посмотреть, как люди живут, всегда интересно.  
Собственно, колония людей на Териде была представлена дюжиной особей, которые проживали на островах. Остальное население составляли тридцать процентов кади-переселенцев, которые могли вдоволь утолить свою жажду к ритуальным омовениям восемь раз в день, и шестьдесят семь процентов ланатозианцев, умеющих дышать под водой.   
Спок искренне недоумевал, что могло заинтересовать Джима на этой планете. Маккой наотрез отказался спускаться, мотивируя свое решение тем, что «Да я лучше посплю!». В свете недавнего происшествия на «Энтерпрайз» это было вполне логично. Джим Т. Кирк спать не хотел. Джим Т. Кирк хотел исследовать неисследованное, хотел общаться, хотел поплавать в океане:  
– Он называется Неридиан, капитан, и концентрация минеральных солей в воде достигает…  
– Да ладно, Спок, кому интересно про соль, а я плавки надел: хочешь, покажу!  
Смотреть на капитанские плавки Спок не хотел. Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть, да и то тотчас задавил это иррациональное желание и принялся морально готовиться к неминуемой высадке. К его удовлетворению, времени на то, чтобы наслаждаться водяными красотами Териды у них было немного – цикличность отливов и приливов вызывала колебания в магнитном фоне планеты, что затрудняло действие каких-либо излучателей, коммуникаторов и транспортеров. Он постарался донести эту информацию до Кирка, и тот внимательно выслушал его, памятуя о ситуации на Зета Тарлак. Два с половиной часа, не больше. Можно было, конечно, подождать следующего цикла малой воды, который должен был наступить ровно через девятнадцать часов и двадцать шесть стандартных планетарных минут, но капитан ждать не собирался.   
– Да остынь, Спок. Примитивная планета. Горстка переселенцев. Что может случиться?  
Все, что угодно, хотел ответить ему первый помощник, но сдержался.   
Приняли их не то, чтобы слишком приветливо, но и агрессивной враждебности не выказали. Пока Джим разговаривал с несколькими пожилыми кади, которые входили в Совет Старейшин, Спок пытался заполучить образцы океанской воды и водорослей, плавающих у берега. Ему пришлось переступить через себя и прибегнуть к помощи двух охранников, которые последовали за ними на планету – мокрые руки, ноги, а так же одежда не входили в его планы. Кирк недвусмысленно косился на него, очень выразительно изображая мимикой все, что он думает о брезгливых вулканцах, но Спок не обращал на него внимания. Вода – колыбель жизни, прекрасно. Но купаться. В этом. Он. Не. Будет. Точка.   
Сейчас, ощущая, как тонкие струйки воды сбегают по его спине и волосам, Спок признавал свое поражение. Перед водой, промочившей его одежду насквозь, перед этой планетой, перед судьбой, помешавшей ему спасти Джима и не дать им сотворить с ним весь этот ужас.   
Спок медленно поднялся, взвалил бесчувственное тело капитана на плечо и пошел вперед. Через пять шагов он споткнулся и едва не упал, но смог удержать равновесие. Еще десять футов. Потом еще десять. Дом приближался, но слишком медленно, а Кирк был слишком тяжелым, и Спок настолько замерз, что не мог сконцентрироваться одновременно на нескольких вещах, не мог проверить, дышит ли еще Джим.   
В конце концов, он дошел до двери и начал колотить в нее кулаком, прислонив Кирка к стене и придерживая другой рукой. Никто не отзывался.   
Сорок целых и девять сотых процента, с яростью думал Спок, должен же здесь быть кто-то живой, они проделали весь этот путь не зря, капитан не может умереть, это невозможно, это нелогично, нет, нет…  
Дверь поддалась под его рукой, и Спок едва не упал внутрь.  
– Моему другу нужна помощь, – прохрипел он, прижимая к себе Кирка.  
Джим слабо дышал ему в шею, и никто не откликался. Спока затапливало паникой. Эмоции вулканцев лежат глубоко, но и к ним есть тайные ходы и секретные двери. Все двери Спока были сейчас нараспашку, потому что логики в действиях существ, живущих на этой планете, он не находил. 

 

– Федеративные ублюдки – нам не союзники и никогда ими не были, – лидер повстанцев, которого Спок сначала не воспринял всерьез, отпихнул ногой труп охранника.   
– Хотите вы или нет, но теперь вам точно придется отвечать, – Джеймс Кирк плевался яростью. Его лицо покраснело, он тщетно пытался вырваться из цепких рук ланатозианцев в странных масках. Спок никогда не видел его таким страшным. – Вы объявили войну Федерации!  
– Нам плевать! Вы не будете больше диктовать нам свои правила!  
– Перемирие…  
– Срать мы хотели на перемирия!  
Спок со связанными за спиной руками не мог ничего поделать, и только беспомощно наблюдал за странными существами, излучавшими агрессию ради агрессии. Они не предъявляли требований, не торговались, не интересовались. Они просто декларировали пространные лозунги о нежелании сотрудничать с Федерацией, и все. Это стоило «Энтерпрайз» жизни двух офицеров охраны, и приблизительные вероятностные расчеты Спока тоже отнюдь были не в их с Кирком пользу.  
– Какие требования вы хотите предъявить? – поинтересовался Спок.  
– Требования предъявляют, когда вступают в переговоры. Нам переговоры с вами не нужны! Ты вулканская федеративная мразь, а этот…  
Лидер повстанческого движения со скромным названием «Свобода» вплотную подошел к капитану и уставился на него неприятными почти белыми глазами.  
– Мы просто хотим, чтобы вы сдохли. Все до единого. На Земле и на каждой планете, которая считает себя членом вашего союза.  
– Это нелогично.  
– Завали пасть, остроухий! – охранник позади Спока ткнул его дулом плазменной винтовки в позвоночник.  
Кирк, сжав зубы, смотрел на них с ненавистью.   
– Вы все сдохните, – еще раз повторил ланатозианец для того, чтобы подчеркнуть степень угрозы. – А для начала ты скажешь мне федеральные частоты.   
У Кирка на лице возникло удивленно-радостное выражение, полностью диссонирующее с окружающей их обстановкой.  
– Интересно мне, с помощью чего вы собираетесь связываться с так ненавидимой вами Федерацией? Или где-то в камнях припрятан передатчик из водорослей? – он повертел головой по сторонам, за что немедленно получил жестокий удар в скулу.  
– Федеральные частоты.  
Джим сплюнул кровь и выпрямился, насколько это было возможно в руках повстанцев, удерживающих его. Глаза его были почти прозрачными, и смотрел он куда-то в сторону, сквозь обступивших их ланатозианцев.   
– Меня зовут Джеймс Ти Кирк, капитан Звездного Флота Федерации. Личный номер – эс, си, девять, три…  
Главарь прищурился, что выглядело довольно неприятно с его рыбьими глазами на выкате, и протянул руку, в которую тут же вложили прозрачный сосуд, в котором плавало что-то, похожее на два комка грязи.   
– На колени, – отрывисто бросил он, его люди толкнули Кирка на каменистый берег. Спустя три секунды Спок оказался рядом с ним.  
– Может, передумаете? – ланатозианец подцепил пинцетом один из комков грязи и вытащил его наружу – при ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался морской червь четыре дюйма в длину, грязно серого цвета. – Кто-то из вас? – он поводил червем у них перед глазами. – Эхиурида присосется к вашему мозгу и извлечет из него всю необходимую информацию. Жалко, правда, что при первом контакте она выпускает яд в кровь носителя, и не отцепляется, пока не убьет, но зато потом она будет совершенно безвредна и расскажет мне все ваши секреты.   
– Вы ответите за убийство двух офицеров, – холодно сообщил Кирк.   
– Коды! – заорал на него ланатозианец.  
– Меня зовут Джеймс Ти Кирк, капитан…  
Ему наклонили голову вниз и сделали тонкий надрез на шее. Спок заставил себя смотреть на все это, отвлеченно пытаясь запомнить процедуру – хотя какая-то его нелогичная, неразумная человеческая часть билась в агонии, вынужденная наблюдать за тем, как мучают его капитана – и друга.   
Тварь, которую ланатозианец назвал эхиуридой, скользнула в разрез до половины. Джим заорал от боли, забился в руках своих тюремщиков, пытаясь вырваться, но держали его крепко. В конце концов, его зрачки закатились, и он обмяк. Главарь повстанцев окинул его удовлетворенным взглядом и шагнул к Споку.   
– Теперь твоя очередь. 

 

В домике на сваях было пусто. В больших комнатах стояла кое-какая мебель. Споку обещали, что здесь они найдут помощь. Обещали.   
И время было на исходе.   
У Джима не было времени.  
– Здесь есть кто-нибудь? – попытался Спок еще раз. Он уложил Джима на невысокий, старый бугристый топчан в одной из комнат.  
Он положил руку Кирку на грудь, чувствуя, что сердце бьется. Здесь кончались все его знания. Логика бессильна перед стихией нелогичного бытия. Предел был и у безлимитных вулканских знаний.  
Спок осторожно тронул дрожащими пальцами пси-точки на лице Джима, зажмурился и отрешился от окружающего, деликатно пытаясь достучаться. Не его тело, а разум похолодел…Странное определение, потому что он и без того чувствовал себя глыбой льда. Разум его был парализован, потому что вместо теплоты контакта ничего не обнаружил.   
Пустота.  
Абсолютное ничто.  
Задыхаясь, Спок разорвал связь и посмотрел на Джима, которого не мог найти. Ни там, ни здесь.  
– Эхиурида охраняет свою добычу, – как сквозь толстую пелену услышал Спок. – Ты не найдешь его, пока она не выскоблит его до дна…  
Он резко обернулся ко входу в комнату.  
– Вы можете ему помочь? – забыв о вежливости, спросил он, поднявшись с колен. – У него очень мало времени.  
– Мои друзья знают способ. Простите, что я так долго добирался сюда. Телепатия не дает преимуществ телепортации, – усмехнулся незнакомец. Мужчине на вид было около шестидесяти земных лет. Он не был человеком и был. Спок не мог сказать точнее.   
– Они бы сами подсказали вам, но ваш разум закрыт экраном тревоги. Возьмите вашего капитана и следуйте за мной.  
Спок подхватил Кирка под шею и под колени, встал. Им пришлось спуститься вниз. Дом внутри оказался совсем не таким, каким казался снаружи. Сваи поддерживали только переднюю часть, задняя стена дома и то, что оказалось за ней, уходила в цельную скалу. Наверху никто не жил, обитаемой была как раз замаскированная и скрытая часть.  
– Я общаюсь со скриити, – пояснил мужчина. – Меня зовут Ландей.  
– Я…  
– Спок, – ответил тот, – у вас на руках славный капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Сложное прошлое, блестящее будущее, если не вмешаются хаотичные вероятностные факторы.  
Ландей толкнул тяжелую дверь, пропуская Спока в светлое помещение. Вместо окон здесь были большие толстостенные аквариумы. Вернее, комната была аквариумом – вокруг нее жил Неридиан. Светло было от внутреннего и внешнего освещения: окна-иллюминаторы были опоясаны рядом ярких ламп. В комнату заглядывали змееподобные существа. Они именно заглядывали, проявляя вполне осознанное любопытство.  
– Да понял я, понял, – рассеяно заметил Ландей и подтащил в середину комнаты стоявший у дальней стены стол. – Уложите капитана на живот.  
Спок, не понимая, что происходит, на секунду прижал Джима к себе еще крепче.  
– Червячок успел тебя подтравить – они бы лучше тебе объяснили, – старик принес маленькую подушку из соседней комнаты за закрытой дверью и два одеяла. – С тобой будет все в порядке. Но нужно время. Пока слушай скриити.

 

Разрез на шее был острым, но боли он не ощутил, а вот когда с жадностью, пронзая мышцы, расталкивая нервы, щупальца вонзились в позвоночник, он взвыл. Это было примитивное и жестокое вторжение. Однако длилось оно недолго, собираясь в тупую пульсацию в основании черепа. Джим лежал без сознания, и Спок видел, что серая тварь сокращается, как будто от удовольствия, прямо под линией роста светлых капитанских волос.  
Спок хотел сопротивляться, но тело стало мягким и абсолютно непослушным.  
– Подождем, – услышал он голос лидера «Свободы» и прижался пылающей щекой к холодному полу.

 

Спок опустил Джима на стол, все еще не очень понимая, что происходит, перевернул его на живот, развернул голову так, чтобы рот и нос были свободными для дыхания. Он запустил пальцы в волосы на виске Кирка, да так и замер, вздрагивая от холода.  
Ландей принес ножницы и легким движением вспорол форменный свитер и нижнюю майку под ним на спине Джима. Ткань, из которой шили униформы Звездного Флота, была прочной, выдерживающей целый диапазон различных нагрузок окружающей среды, защищала даже от низких доз радиации, но под ножницами разъехалась в стороны, как масло под теплым ножом.  
– Слушай меня, Спок, – сказал Ландей, снимая остатки одежды с Джима. Он переворачивал его бережно, но Споку казалось, что он трепет бессознательное тело без уважения. – Скриити просят меня передать тебе, чтобы бы очистил разум. Не знаю, что это значит. У меня интеллект и десятой части твоего не стоит, просто экстрасенсорные способности высокие, поэтому я не смогу тебе помочь. Я просто не умею делать многих вещей, потому что не понимаю. Скриити нужна моя забота, и поэтому они учат меня. Но медленно. Сейчас они говорят, что ты поймешь, что нужно делать, но твой разум в смятении.   
– У нас нет на это времени! Я не могу погружаться в медитацию, потому что у Джима осталось мало времени.  
– Процедура технически несложная. Согрейся и приступай, – ответил Ландей строгим голосом.  
Спок моргнул, молча разделся и завернулся в предложенное одеяло.  
– Здесь слишком холодно.  
Ландей покинул комнату на несколько минут. Тварь на шее Кирк пульсировала, как Спок предполагал, в ритме его сердцебиения.  
– Я включил отопление. Скоро ты почувствуешь комфортную для вулканца температуру.  
– Спасибо, – отрывисто сказал Спок и отошел в угол комнаты.  
– Нет-нет, дружище, – старик взял его за руку и подвел к центральному окну. – Сядь перед ними. Они будут говорить с тобой.  
– Я контактный телепат, – возразил Спок.  
– Может быть, что бы это не значило. Зато они – нет.  
Спок посмотрел на пятерку змей, покачивающихся в зеленой воде прямо перед ним. Они определенно смотрели на него, чего-то ожидая.  
Вулканец, завернутый в толстое одеяло, опустился на пол, скрестил ноги и выпрямил спину. Накрыл ладонями согнутые колени. Ему не сосредоточиться. Мысли постоянно дрейфовали к Джиму. Он прислушался, ловя звук дыхания капитана, хватаясь за него, причаливая к нему, держась за него.  
– Думай об океане, – тихо сказал Ландей. – Он живой, его сущность болеет, когда его дети причиняют кому-то боль. Позволь ему себя коснуться…

 

Спок пытался следовать его инструкциям, но его дыхание сбивалось, а океан казался чужим, неприступным и холодным. И змеи. Скриити, как назвал их старик. Хотя, определенно, у них были какие-то пси-способности…  
Океан захлестнул Спока с головой, утянул с собой в глубину, заставил задохнуться на мгновение, но потом ледяная вода превратилась в привычный потом информации – чуть более рваный, прерывистый, как будто скриити пытались прощупать его разум, проверить границы восприятия.   
Они прилетели сюда вместе с ланатозианцами. После того, как их планета была уничтожена. Были врагами миллионы лет назад. Были добычей. Убивали сами. Заключали перемирие. Пытались сосуществовать. Но ланатозианцы всегда хотели большего. Чужих знаний, чужих территорий. Им мало Неридиана. Мало целой планеты.   
Джим Кирк.  
Спок попытался направить им одну-единственную мысль – как спасти Джима? – и в ответ перед глазами у него возникла эхиурида. Прозрачная проекция человеческого тела. Тонкие полипы-отростки, протянувшиеся к продолговатому мозгу. Обвившие мост. Присосавшиеся к мозжечку.  
Мне нужно убрать это, думал Спок, что мне делать?  
Если бы здесь был Маккой, то они бы назвали ему все научные термины, показали не расплывчатую картину цветных пятен, а четкий график, Маккой бы смог помочь, Маккой бы справился…  
Скриити пели у него в голове.

 

Эхиурида не прижилась. Видимо, до этого дня ее виду не приходилось иметь дело с вулканцами. Физиология Спока отторгала ее, как чужеродный объект, червь извивался под кожей, но кровь на основе меди отравляла его. Спок выпутался из веревки, которой ему связали руки – не слишком старательно, видимо, ланатозианцы и не думали уже, что их пленники смогут скоро прийти в себя, – поднял руку к затылку, ухватил червя и медленно потянул, отрывая. Нервные окончания вопили от боли, но он подавлял все ощущения, стиснув челюсти, и, наконец, эхиурида оторвалась с влажным, чавкающим звуком. У Спока закружилась голова, он наклонился вперед и сплюнул вязкую слюну с зелеными разводами крови. Потом еще раз. Потом его желудок взбунтовался и извергнул завтрак. Стало немного лучше. Спок оттер лицо рукавом и повернулся в поисках капитана.  
Кирк лежал на боку, подтянув колени в груди и почти уткнувшись в них лицом. Когда Спок прикоснулся к нему, то почувствовал жар, исходящий от кожи, а когда попытался развернуть его, то получил в ответ низкий, полный муки стон.  
– Джим, – Спок пробежался пальцами по его лицу, испытывая странное, почти наркотическое желание прикоснуться к пси-точкам, удостовериться, что он еще жив и в здравом рассудке. Пальцы сами легли на шею, проверяя пульс – прерывистый, лихорадочный. Четыре с половиной часа, определил Спок. Плюс-минус минуты, он не мог высчитать точнее.   
Оторвавшись от Джима, он огляделся вокруг – их заперли в какой-то лачуге, у которой даже пола не было, только сырой черный песок. Им оставили коммуникаторы – все равно во время прилива они были бесполезны, но забрали фазеры. Спок поднялся на ноги, потер шею рукой – по ней щекотно сползала струйка крови – и огляделся вокруг. Дверь была закрыта, но ему не составило труда выбить ее одним ударом ноги. Охранник-ланатозианец повернулся к нему, выпучив свои рыбьи глаза, и Спок не задумываясь отключил его нервно-паралитическим захватом. Больше в зоне видимости никого не было. Он повернулся, чтобы забрать Джима, и увидел на поясе у повстанца фазер. Наклониться и забрать его было делом шести секунд. Потом Спок взвалил на себя Кирка и потащил его прочь – в ту сторону, где находилось поселение кади.

 

– Мне нужен мой фазер, – Спок услышал свой голос, точно со стороны. Одеяло соскользнуло у него с плеч и осталось лежать возле окна-иллюминатора, по ту сторону которого по-прежнему кружили и тыкались острыми мордами в стекло скриити. Ландей дал ему какую-то одежду, но Спок не обращал на нее внимания. В ладонь ему ткнулась рукоять фазера, Спок уверенным движением скрутил эмиттер и начал перенастраивать контроллер надионов в пределах кристалла.   
Ландей не без любопытства посматривал ему за плечо, но вопросы не задавал. Это было кстати, потому что Спок вряд ли смог бы ему ответить.  
Скриити пели.  
Он чувствовал их голоса у себя в голове, и позволил им руководить своим телом, отдал им руки и пальцы, доверился их знаниям. И только когда вместо фазера у него в руках оказался инструмент, который скриити назвали н-гару, преобразователь, Спок повернулся к столу.   
Кирк дрожал всем телом. На его коже выступила испарина, короткие волосы промокли от пота, глаза под закрытыми веками двигались туда-сюда. Когда Спок положил руку ему на плечо, он вздрогнул, но не пришел в себя.  
Что мне делать теперь, беззвучно спросил Спок, и скриити немедленно обозначили ему точку, в которую нужно было послать разряд. Для того, чтобы убить капитана, нужно было всего лишь нажать на кнопку и выстрелить ему в голову.   
Спок тяжело оперся на стол и закрыл глаза.  
– Они говорят тебе правду, – уверил Ландей, почувствовал его сомнение, – они никогда еще никого не обманули!   
– Я верю тебе, – сказал Спок, но не пошевелился. Джим умирает. Так или иначе, времени осталось слишком мало, чтобы колебаться.  
Могу я, хотя бы…   
Скриити молчали. Они ожидали, что он решит сам, давали ему права выбора, признавая человеческий страх.  
А Споку было очень страшно.   
Он провел рукой по щеке Кирка и наклонился, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Преобразователь, собранный из фазера, был направлен точно в отмеченное место.

 

В пустыне бушевал ураган. Он сбивал с ног и швырял песок в лицо, и Споку пришлось прикрыть глаза ладонью, чтобы рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. Невысокая фигурка поднялась с земли ему навстречу, голубые глаза казались серыми в неверном свете.  
– Спок? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Этому Джиму Кирку было уже не десять лет – постарше, может быть, четырнадцать или пятнадцать. У него были решительно сведенные брови и упрямство, написанное на всем лице. Он стоял в драной майке и джинсах, которые свисали с бедер, и, почему-то, он был босиком.  
– Ты меня помнишь? – спросил Спок, пытаясь перекричать свист ветра.  
– Конечно, я тебя помню, – Кирк-подросток улыбнулся – почти ухмыльнулся, скривив рот. Ураган трепал его светлые волосы, задирал футболку. – Ты сказал, что станешь моим другом.   
Да, хотел ответить ему Спок, и теперь я должен убить тебя, чтобы спасти. Он опустил взгляд и увидел, что по-прежнему сжимает фазер в левой руке. Джим с любопытством проследил за ним глазами.  
– Это что? Что ты принес?  
– Джим, ты мне доверяешь? Я должен сделать очень важную вещь, – никогда еще Спок не говорил так расплывчато. Никогда еще он не вступал в ментальный контакт со своим лучшим другом, которого должен был убить через несколько секунд. – Ланатозианцы подсадили на тебя эхиуриду, она у тебя сзади на шее. Ты умрешь, если ее не снять.  
Джим нахмурился и поднял руку, в замешательстве провел по затылку.  
– Тебе-взрослому, – уточнил Спок. – Настоящему Джиму.  
– И что ты хочешь сделать?  
– Мне нужно остановить твое сердце. Тогда эхиуриду можно будет снять.   
Кирк опять посмотрел на фазер, потом на Спока.  
– Ты хочешь убить меня?  
– Потом я верну тебя, – Спок уже почти умолял, сам не зная кого – Кирка, самого себя, убеждал, что все пройдет по плану, будет именно так, как надо. – Я знаю, что смогу это сделать.  
Джим щурился на него сквозь ураган.   
– Пожалуйста! – прокричал Спок.  
Кирк кивнул и шагнул вперед.  
– Давай.  
Он обхватил запястье Спока своими руками и поднял, заставляя наставить фазер на себя.  
– Если ты должен сделать это – стреляй, Спок! Ну же! Давай! Сейчас!  
Спок зажмурился и активировал импульс.

 

Тело на столе перед ним дернулось. Эхиурида забила хвостом в агонии, но торопиться было нельзя. Спок приложил пальцы к шее Кирка и держал десять секунд. Ни единого удара пульса. Тогда он подцепил червя и потянул, медленно, открывая кровоточащую рану на шее. Тварь втянула свои щупальца, как только почувствовала, что носитель больше нежизнеспособен, и отходила легко. Спок вытащил ее и бросил в какую-то посудину, которую ему подставил Ландей. Механически оттер протянутым полотенцем кровь с кирковой шеи. Подумал, что у Маккоя, конечно же, все получилось бы гораздо аккуратней, и он не стал бы терять драгоценное время на размышления, этично ли будет убивать своего собственного капитана или все-таки нет? И как это согласуется с директивами Звездного Флота?.. И Джим, Джим-подросток в пустыне…  
Спок аккуратно направил н-гару в то же самое место на голове Кирка и выстрелил во второй раз.  
– Отойди, отойди, – Ландей оттолкнул его. Все без того же должного уважения он перевернул Джима на спину и положил ладони ему на грудь. – Такой упрямый, – бормотал он. – Такой сильный…   
Спок осел на пол, не чувствуя вообще ничего. Голова была пустой, тело – просто сухая оболочка.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – сказал старик, повернувшись к нему. – Я позабочусь о ране.  
– Он… он дышит?  
– Конечно, дышит. Скриити никогда не ошибаются.  
– Это было совершенно нелогично. Вероятность успеха составляла…  
– Выключи свои шестеренки, – махнул на него рукой Ландей. – Не все можно измерить цифрами и уравнениями. Там, где распоряжается судьба, вероятность просчитать нельзя, мой мальчик.  
– Судьба – это некорректное…  
– Серьезно? Ты такой забавный! – Ландей тихо усмехнулся, занимаясь Джимом.  
Спок поднялся на ноги и снова завернулся в одеяло. Он оглядел результаты работы старика: доктор Маккой закатил бы очень некрасивую истерику. Но стежки хоть и были неровными, выглядели выполненными старательно и на совесть.  
– Скриити говорят, что вода спадет не скоро, а вам нужно отдохнуть. Не думайте ни о чем. Возьми его, – Ландей перевязал Кирку шею бинтом и отложил инструменты в сторону. – Я покажу, где вы будете спать.  
– Когда он придет в себя? Мне нужно понять, какой ущерб ему нанесло это существо.  
– Поверь мне, никакого. Эхиурида высасывает все знания, навыки и умения, собирает информацию, которая будет записана в генетический код ее следующих поколений. Но она не крадет их, а переписывает. Если особь умирает – его записи ей не нужны. Он – как бесполезная книга для нее. Не представляет интереса. Я не совсем понимаю то, что я говорю. Это скриити пытаются нам объяснить.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Спок и снова подхватил Кирка на руки. Ресницы капитана дрожали, как напуганная ветром паутина, дыхание с сипом вырывалось сквозь приоткрытые губы.

 

– Мы давно не встречались с этими существами, – ответили кади, осмотрев дрожащего, потеющего Джима.  
– Что это такое? Кто такие эти члены «Свободы»? Почему вы не сообщили о ситуации командованию Звездного Флота и не подали рапорт в соответствующее бюро Федерации? Вы можете ему помочь? – Спок стрелял вопросами, но не получал ни единого ответа.  
– Мы не можем вам помочь. У нас нет таких технологий…  
– Свяжитесь с «Энтерпрайз».  
– Прилив экранирует все сигналы.  
– Он умрет! Ваши повстанцы объявили Федерации войну, а мой капитан умрет!  
– Я всегда думал, что вулканцы не способны испытывать эмоции, не говоря уже об их выражении, коммандер Спок.  
Спок в замешательстве замер, провел рукой по волосам, мгновенно понимая, что они правы – это недопустимое поведение.  
– Ваши слова не лишены логики, старейшина, – ответил он. – Прошу рассмотреть все возможности оказания незамедлительной помощи капитану звездолета «Энтерпрайз».  
Впервые вежливые и холодные фразы ему самому резали уши.  
– Мы можем только предположить, что вам помогут древние знания наших тихих соседей. Но мы не станем скрывать, что информация о них больше похожа на сакральные легенды и мифы, чем на реальность. Увы, это единственный вариант.  
– Если есть хотя бы тысячная процента, что Дж… капитану Кирку будет оказана помощь, я рассмотрю этот вариант.  
Старейшина с сомнением смотрел на эхиуриду, присосавшуюся к шее Кирка, и Спок почувствовал неосознанное желание придвинуться ближе, закрыть того своим телом.   
– Кто-то из ваших, – кади глянул на Спока и исправил себя, – кто-то из людей мог общаться с подводными. Или, скорее, они позволяли общаться с собой.  
– Где мне их найти? – Спок сгреб Джима с низкой скамьи, на которую уложил его, и снова взвалил на плечо.   
Вся дюжина старейшин взирала на него с тем, что Спок расплывчато мог классифицировать как удивление и замешательство. Наверное, согласно устоям их общества, он должен был совершить ритуальное омовение, перестать волноваться о чем бы то ни было и, сидя рядом со своим умирающим другом, спокойно дожидаться его смерти.  
Наверное, по вулканским традициям он должен был сделать то же самое. Минус омовение.  
– Где мне их найти, – повторил он, сам не узнавая свой голос.   
Кади зашушукались о чем-то, а потом тот, который напоминал Споку об эмоциях, сообщил:  
– Мы дадим вам бот.  
Бот оказался маленькой лодкой, построенной из какого-то странного материала (раньше Спок не удержался бы и отковырял кусочек, чтобы потом исследовать в лаборатории, но сегодня он как-то отстраненно понял, что, как сказали бы люди, ему наплевать), и оснащенной, что удивительно, прибором, условно напоминающим древний земной секстант, скрещенный с уже более современным навигатором.   
– Третий остров от черного рифа, – сообщил ему направление старейшина-кади. – Ты увидишь. Самый большой.   
Спок, сжав зубы, пытался убедить себя, что находить направление в воде не должно быть сложнее, чем в космосе, но все равно чувствовал себя странно.  
Кошка, которую посадили в корыто и бросили в океан – Джим бы выразился образно и как всегда непонятно. Джим бы долго смеялся над ним. Джим сделал то же самое для него…  
Спок выставил курс и присел рядом с Кирком, положил его голову к себе на колени и неловко обнял за плечи. Бот была крошечный, вонял рыбой, водорослями, и, к тому же, на дне его плескалась вода – но Спок уже ни на что не обращал внимания. Он прижимал к себе капитана и слушал, как бьется его сердце, как жизнь уходит из его тела с каждой секундой. 

 

Ландей принес для Спока толстый свитер и грубые штаны, которые были ему велики, но они, по крайней мере, были сухими. И теплыми.  
– Отдельных покоев здесь нет, – сказал он. – Я не принимаю гостей. Поэтому это все, что я могу вам предложить.  
В маленькой комнате с такими же аквариумными окнами-иллюминаторами стояли только кровать, стол, кресло, на стенах висели несколько полок с книгами. Спок чувствовал интерес, но усталость была сильнее. Кирка они уложили в кровать, укутав его в кокон одеял. В комнате было уже достаточно тепло, даже для Спока, но Джима потряхивало ознобом.  
– А вы?  
– Я разведу огонь наверху, – махнул рукой Ландей. – В моем возрасте не очень-то сладко спится. Так что, поразмышляю до утра. Не буду вам мешать.  
– Вы нисколько не помешали. Я не могу выразить свою благодарность. Вы были единственным шансом…  
– И вы его не потеряли. Вы хорошие люди. В смысле, без обид, мистер Спок, ваша человеческая половина – хорошая. Вулканцев я не встречал, поэтому не могу судить.  
Спок кивнул.  
– Поместитесь здесь вдвоем?  
– Я не нуждаюсь во сне.  
– Но должен попытаться. Ты сам выглядишь не очень. Попроси скриити – они помогут. Ты им нравишься.  
Спок оглянулся – загадочные морские змеи с умными глазами заглядывали в окно, медленно кружились, как атласные ленты в воде, переплетались, сворачивались кольцами, складывались в уороборос, и вытягивались в бесконечность. Их было гораздо больше пяти, одни подплывали ближе из глубокой зелени, другие исчезали золотистыми точками.  
– Завтра придет теплая вода, – задумчиво глядя на скриити, сказал Ландей. В его взгляде можно было прочитать уважение и нежность. – Океан примет тебя, если ты ему позволишь.  
– Я воздержусь, – ответил Спок. Теперь он смотрел на Джима. На спасенного вопреки его расчетам Джима.  
– Славный капитан не упустит такой возможности, – улыбнулся Ландей, легко хлопнул Спока по плечу, окатив его волной просветленной мудрости, смешанной с не очень острым, но открытым умом, и спокойствием, и оставил их двоих.  
Лампы вокруг окон померкли, наполнив комнату зеленоватым мягким светом. На стенах и потолке играли блики от колышущейся воды. Спок опустился на пол, принимая медитативную позу. Он долго, не моргая, смотрел на Джима, уговаривая себя погрузиться в транс и дать телу отдохнуть, восполнить растраченную энергию. Никак не получалось.  
Он украдкой запустил ладонь под одеяло и нащупал руку Кирка.

 

Ландей тронул его плечо, выдергивая из транса. Споку показалось, что он только что закрыл глаза, но океан за стеклом поменял цвет, а скриити не было видно. Джим свернулся калачиком вокруг его руки, грея ее уютным для Спока, но опасным для человека жаром.  
– Разбуди его, – сказал старик. – Ему нужно выпить вот это.   
Ландей поставил на тумбочку у кровати большую грубо сделанную кружку.  
– Что это? – спросил Спок, втягивая носом воздух, пытаясь по запаху определить состав.  
– Ничего суперсовременного и быстродействующего, – улыбнулся Ландей. – Но это точно поможет снять воспаление и быстрее поставит его на ноги.  
Он подошел к Кирку и, отогнув край одеяла, осмотрел повязку, приподнял ее, кивнул и вернул одеяло на место.  
– Буди его. Он хорошо отдохнул.  
– Откуда вы знаете? Он почти двенадцать часов провел в агонии.  
– Я просто знаю, чувствую. Смутно. Если не веришь – посмотри сам, ты же можешь.  
Спок дернул бровью.  
– Я не стану этого делать. Он слишком слаб.  
– Никогда не говори ему этого в лицо, – серьезно сказал Ландей. – У него просто ранка на шее. Царапина. Ерунда.  
Спок был не согласен, но промолчал.  
Ничего больше не сказал и Ландей. Молча кивнул на кружку и ушел. Спок взял кружку и понюхал содержимое – на этой планете все, похоже, пахло соленой водой и лежалым песком. Он осторожно отхлебнул. На вкус оказалось приятным, без горечи и соли.  
– Джим, – Спок сел на край кровати и тронул плечо Кирка. – Джим?  
Капитан не реагировал.  
– Джим, – Споку пришлось потрясти его за плечо, хотя он и не хотел этого делать. – Капитан, просыпайтесь.  
Кирк вздрогнул, зажмурился, не открывая глаз, свернулся в еще более тугой комок и спрятал нос в одеяло. Это движение, видимо, потревожило шов на шее, и он застонал, просыпаясь.  
Споку пришлось схватить его на плечи, потому что Джим подскочил на кровати, в ужасе озираясь.  
– Тихо, Джим. Ты в безопасности. Все хорошо.  
Кирк тут же схватился обеими руками за затылок, ощупывая и задыхаясь.  
– Где мы?  
– Там ничего уже нет, – Спок осторожно опустил его руки. – Нам помогли, мы сняли эхиуриду.  
– Что?  
– Червя, которого тебе подсадили повстанцы. Пожалуйста, не делай резких движений, рана зашита.  
– Маккой взбесится? – вдруг улыбнулся Джим.  
– С вероятностью девяносто семь целых девяносто шесть тысячных, – ответил Спок.  
Кирк осторожно опустился на кровать, не спуская глаз со Спока.  
– Что случилось? Ну, после…  
– Джим, тебе нужно выпить вот это, – Спок взял кружку с тумбочки. – Я не могу сказать тебе, что это, но оно должно помочь снять воспаление пораженного участка.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Джим и приподнялся на локте, чтобы взять кружку. Спок поднес ее к самым его губам. Кирк вскинул на него взгляд, но ничего не сказал, отпивая и тут же кривясь.  
– Фу! Нельзя это вколоть?  
– Вероятно, нельзя, – Спок позволил себе приподнять уголок рта в улыбке.   
– Дрянь. До дна надо?  
Спок кивнул. Джим вдохнул и залпом проглотил все, что было в кружке. Спок вернул ее на место. На губах Кирка остались капли, и вулканец, не успев даже подумать о том, что делает, стер их большим пальцем.   
Джим перехватил его руку слишком быстрым для его состояния движением и прижал к губам. Несколько секунд они сидели не шелохнувшись. Кончики пальцев у Спока покалывало, он чувствовал теплоту кожи Джима, мягкость его влажных губ. Где-то на границе физической реальности их разумы потянулись друг к другу, но не дотронулись, слишком измученные событиями предыдущего дня.  
Джим взглянул на него блестящими голубыми глазами и притянул ближе, откидывая одеяла.  
– Иди сюда.   
– Мы должны попробовать вызвать «Энтерпрайз», – Спок, нахмурившись, смотрел на него, но Кирка было не остановить.  
– Думаю, что как только начнется отлив, они и сами нас найдут, – Джим продолжал тянуть его, заставляя лечь рядом с ним на кровать. – Видишь, я что-то запоминаю из твоих отчетов! Иди ко мне, давай же.  
– Ты должен отдыхать и восстанавливать силы, – сказал Спок, пытаясь сопротивляться из последних сил. – Ты болен, Джим, эхиурида…  
– Да хер с ней, слышать больше не желаю. А раз я болен, то ты должен выполнять любой каприз больного, правда? – он ухмыльнулся и все-таки заставил Спока лечь рядом. Кровать была узкая, и им пришлось тесно прижаться друг к другу под одеялом.  
– Ты меня опять спасаешь, – прошептал Джим, неотрывно глядя в глаза Споку.   
Тот хотел сказать, что это его прямая обязанность как первого помощника, хотел рассказать, что его собственная эхиурида не прижилась, и только это спасло их обоих, но вместо этого открыл рот и произнес:  
– Я не могу иначе.  
– Ну да, конечно, – Джим потерся об него носом и поцеловал в уголок рта. Просто прикоснулся губами, деликатно, невинно. Правой рукой он придерживал Спока за поясницу, прямо под задравшимся свитером, и Спок чувствовал, какая эта рука была теплая, как медленно пальцы поглаживали его кожу. На самом Джиме не было никакой одежды, но он, похоже, ничего не замечал. Одну ногу он закинул на Спока – может для того, чтобы освободить больше места, а может, чтобы прижаться к нему еще ближе в поисках тепла.  
– Хватит меня анализировать, – приказал Джим и снова поцеловал его – на этот раз гораздо более настойчиво, проникая языком в рот, заставляя разжать губы. И Спок с удивлением понял, что отвечает ему, что сам обнимает Кирка в ответ – руки избегали касаться швов на затылке, но оглаживали спину, спускались по позвоночнику к бедрам. Джим простонал что-то невнятное и Спок торопливо убрал руки, подумав, что причинил ему боль, но Кирк тут же вслепую нащупал его ладонь и прижал своей собственной, снова укладывая на бедро. Они продолжали целоваться, и Спок понял, что звуки, которые издает Джим, вызваны вовсе не болью, но удовольствием. Ему было хорошо. Спокойно. Приятно. Отзвуки эмоций долетали до Спока через контакт, но он старался игнорировать собственное желание пойти дальше, установить связь на ментальном уровне. Вместо этого он скользнул рукой по бедру Джима и накрыл ладонью его полутвердый член.   
– Спок… Горячо…  
Джим выгнул спину, пряча лицо между шеей и плечом своего старшего помощника, прижимаясь голой грудью к толстому свитеру. Спок расслабил пальцы, держа Кирка в слабом кулаке. Он поцеловал плечо своего капитана, тронул его кожу языком и закрыл глаза, отпуская себя, чувствуя, что комната вокруг них растворяется, исчезает, как звездная пустыня на варпе.  
– Джим, мы должны…  
Кирк отстранился он него, затопив синей волной взгляда, и серьезно сказал:  
– Я умер, Спок, думаешь, мне есть дело до того, что мы должны? Плевать мне на все! – его руки проворно расстегивали штаны Спока. – И тебе приказываю сделать то же самое.  
– Ты путаешь меня. Пугаешь. Я не знаю, как реагировать.  
– Ты делаешь то же самое, но я не ною из-за этого, как маленькая девочка. Сделай то, чего тебе хочется…  
Джим улыбнулся. Той самой улыбкой, которая, как предполагал Спок, разбила десятки сердец, от которой на мостике становилось светлее, которая заставляла даже доктора Боунса улыбаться в ответ, которая плавила его собственный вулканский контроль, делая беспомощным, некомпетентным и неуверенным.  
Спок нахмурился, выпутался из объятий Джима и перевернул его, пользуясь преимуществом своей силы. Кирк, не сопротивлялся, подчиняясь. Спок поцеловал его за ухом, надавил ему на грудь, прижимая к себе. Джим вывернул голову – он точно порвет все швы – и нашел губы Спока, притираясь задом к бедрам старшего помощника, шумно дыша носом, тихо всхлипывая в поцелуй.  
Спок хотел спросить, почему Джим делает это? Зачем? Но вместо этого одной рукой придерживал голову Кирка, а другой гладил его грудь, живот, чувствуя под пальцами крепкие ребра, вздрагивая от того, как волоски тонкой полоски на животе капитана щекочут чувствительные подушечки. Люди всему дают названия, нелогичные в повседневности, но обретающие значение в конкретные моменты времени – счастливая дорожка, блядская, тропинка к сокровищам. Нелепо, глупо, но при этом имеет смысл. Спок, не отклоняясь, провел пальцем по груди Джима, нырнул в ямку пупка, скользнул ниже, чувствуя, как его капитан быстро дышит, как сокращаются мышцы его живота, как он счастливо выдыхает в его рот от такой простой ласки.  
Вулканец удивился тому, как эмоции, даже в слабейшем своем проявлении, влияют на восприятие: Кирка никому бы не пришло в голову назвать хрупким, но сейчас он казался Споку именно таким. Его коленку можно было целиком накрыть ладонью. Шею практически обхватить одной рукой. Обнять поперек талии, касаясь пальцами собственных локтей. Сжать щиколотку неплотным кольцом указательного и большого пальца. Спок гладил его бедро, цепляясь за тазовые кости, касался мягкого изгиба его ягодиц.  
– Ты опять думаешь, остроухий ты ублюдок! – выдохнул Джим, он перевернулся на спину, рискуя рухнуть с кровати. – Прекрати это.  
Спок приподнялся над ним на локте, заглянул в глаза. Кирк, если смотреть на него в упор, чуть косил. Зрачки почти вытеснили синеву, она будто волнами билась там, в глубине, о темный берег.  
– Это моя особенность. Я всегда думаю, – сказал Спок. Джим одновременно сунул ногу между ног Спока и поднял руку, мягко коснувшись уха. Вулканец вздрогнул всем телом и закрыл глаза. Джим притянул его к себе, снова поцеловал – в губы, щеку, висок и без предупреждения нырнул горячим мокрым языком в ушную раковину. Спок застонал. И замер, услышав сам себя. В голове гулко ухала кровь, а Джим уже трогал губами острый кончик.  
– Джим…  
Кирк не слушал, он запустил пальцы в волосы, перебирая их, сжимал между бедер бедро Спока, струился по его телу горячей голой волной и ласкал ухо вулканца – сосредоточенно и жестоко.  
Его руки скользнули под свитер, вызывая мелкую дрожь по всему телу. Джим не гладил, не боялся, он хватал и царапал, сжимал и дергал. И Споку это нравилось. Он подхватил Джима под ягодицы, приподнимая, вжимая в себя.  
– Подожди, подожди…  
Кирк оторвался от своего занятия, распутал их ноги, столкнул штаны Спока с его зада и обхватил его раскрытыми бедрами. Их гениталии соприкоснулись, и это в очередной раз поразило Спока: Джим будто задохнулся и стал толкаться в него, совершенно беспорядочно. Его успокоило только ответное движение Спока. Вулканец спрятал лицо на плече Джима снова, позволяя теплой волне их контакта накрыть его с головой, стечь короткими поцелуями на кожу Кирка. Бинт на шее Джима мешал ему, он хотел чувствовать губами, как колотится сердце его капитана, как дрожит под кожей вместе с пульсом его желание.  
Кирк просунул руки между ними, обхватив оба члена двумя ладонями. Спок впился губами в рот капитана. Мышцы его рук дрожали от напряжения, удерживая его вес. Джим тянулся за поцелуем, приподнимаясь над кроватью.  
– Я хочу, – пробормотал он Споку в рот. – Хочу…  
Понимая, что все неверно, не так, неправильно, Спок просто принял это, отдаваясь стихийному помутнению, отдаваясь на волю Джима, надеясь на то, что человеческий разум в своей неупорядоченности, спутанности все же не позволит совершить им непоправимое. Эхиурида, наверное, отравила его больше, чем ему казалось.  
Кирк обнял его за шею, вынуждая лечь на него, опереться всем весом. Он притянул руку Спока к губам и принялся облизывать пальцы. Спок вдруг понял, что это была не ласка, хотя логично было предположить, что Кирк не настолько глуп, чтобы не сообразить за столько времени, что руки вулканца обладают рядом специфических характеристик. Однако капитан если и знал, то предпочитал игнорировать тот факт, что языком и губами доводил Спока до грани.   
– Черт, – выругался Джим, – сухо… Помоги…  
С этим он сунул свои пальцы Споку в рот. Спок рассеянно подумал о том, что сейчас они занимаются тем, что можно было бы назвать вулканским аналогом человеческой сексуальной позиции «69». Он бы озвучил эту мысль капитану, но не успел, потому что тот направил его руку с мокрыми пальцами себе между ног. Раздраженно выдохнув, он отцепил пальцы Спока от своего члена – видимо, коммандер снова сделал что-то не так – и направил его еще ниже, под тестикулы. Туда, где было влажно от пота, горячо. Джим застонал и раскрылся еще больше.  
– Джим…  
– Да, Спок, да…  
В тесное, крошечное отверстие даже палец втискивался с трудом. Но Джим запрокинул голову и тяжело дышал носом, с каждым глотком воздуха расслабляясь, впуская, втягивая.  
– Я могу, – прошептал Джим, – могу…  
Спок чувствовал, как его разум клочками заполняет туман. Он ни о чем не мог больше думать, кроме как о горячей, бархатной глубине, обтягивающей его пальцы, гладящей нервными сокращениями, лаская так же, как до этого губы Джима.  
– Еще…  
Спок втиснул второй палец, и Джим вскрикнул, распахнув мутные глаза. Он смотрел на Спока и улыбался. Это больно, Спок понимал, такое вторжение не может нравиться ни одному организму, но противоречием этому логичному предположению, настоящим контраргументом, было подрагивание члена Джима, головка которого упиралась Споку в бедро, и вязкая влажность его преэякулята на горячей коже.  
Кирк увернулся от поцелуя, вместо этого поднеся свою ладонь ко рту, смачивая пальцы, чтобы после этого размазать слюну по головке члена Спока.  
– Хочу отметить, что диаметр…  
– Заткнись, – выдохнул Джим. Он орудовал у себя между ног, отталкивая руку Спока, приподнимая бедра и направляя теперь уже его член в себя. – Просто… Спок, просто…  
Он не договорил, снова целуя своего старшего офицера по науке. Инстинкт мешал поступать разумно – Спок толкнулся внутрь Кирка. Глубину погружения можно было измерить микронами, но Джим вскрикнул и зажался. Замер и Спок.  
– Не останавливайся, – прохрипел капитан в поцелуй, держась за Спока, вонзая короткие ногти в кожу на его плечах.  
Спок попробовал еще раз, чувствуя, что желание прорваться внутрь возрастает экспоненциально с каждым обжигающим миллиметром. Тело Джима сопротивлялось. Но Джим настаивал на продолжении. Еще одна непонятная человеческая дихотомия.  
Кирк блестел от пота, жмурился, старался впустить его, но не мог. Спок растягивал его анус только кончиком головки и больше не мог продолжать.  
– Нет, Джим, – твердо сказал он, возвращая контроль над инстинктом. Как бы его тело не стремилось совершить вполне естественный для него акт, делать это, зная, что Джим испытывает дискомфорт, Спок не мог. – Нет.  
Он разорвал их неглубокий контакт, поцеловал Джима, чувствуя, что к привкусу пота добавился другой оттенок – слезы всегда были более солеными и оставляли на языке покалывающее ощущение.  
– Почему, Спок?  
– Я не могу причинять тебе боль.  
Джим обнял его, утыкаясь в грудь. Спок снова перевернул их обоих на бок лицом друг к другу. Он гладил Джима по волосам, целовал его, скользил ладонями по спине вниз до самых крепких ягодиц. Он приласкал пальцами маленькое сжатое отверстие, заставляя Джима всхлипнуть. А потом они просто сделали то, с чем оба уже были хорошо знакомы – они ласкали друг друга руками. Спок старался делать все грубо, как нравилось Джиму, сжимал его член, двигал ладонью быстро, не сбивая темпа, слушая, как тот коротко постанывает, приближаясь к оргазму. Руки Кирка на нем замедлились, и Джим напрягся всем телом, будто собираясь в большую пружину, а потом с тихим выдохом излился Споку на руку. Он совсем обмяк и устало откинулся на подушку. Спок довел себя до разрядки сам, глядя на то, как разглаживается лицо его капитана, как отступает волна румянца с его груди, открытых участков шеи, собираясь на высоких скулах.  
– Спок? – губы Джима были красными, припухшими и сухими.  
– Да, Джим?  
Кирк повернулся к нему и обнял, сжимая так крепко, что Спок почувствовал, что у него ребра заныли, а сердце зашлось судорожным биением.

 

Наверное, Джим все-таки заснул ненадолго, потому что когда проснулся, Спока рядом не было. Он натянул одежду, которую кто-то оставил для него на полу перед кроватью, осмотрел маленькую комнату, подошел к окнам, за которыми плескалась вода, провел рукой по корешкам книг на полке. Удивительно, но чувствовал себя Кирк гораздо лучше, чем вчера, и когда обнаружил тарелку с лепешками – не слишком аппетитными на вид, но довольно приятными на вкус, то с удовольствием подкрепился и запил водой. Он поднялся вверх по лестнице, смутно припоминая, что кроме них со Споком в этом странном доме присутствовал еще кто-то.   
Он прошел насквозь несколько комнат – некоторые пустые, одна похожая на мастерскую с очень странными инструментами и ракушками всех размеров, сваленными в кучу прямо на полу, потом открыл какую-то дверь и оказался на крытой террасе, которая уходила в море, заканчиваясь пирсом. На краю пирса кто-то сидел, и Джиму хватило секунды, чтобы узнать эту прямую спину и темные волосы.   
– Спок! – позвал он, подходя поближе. Погода изменилась – вместо хмурого пасмурного полудня, которым Терида встретила их вчера, местное солнце решило порадовать своим появлением сегодня утром.  
Спок медленно повернулся – наверное, медитировал, вот черт, можно было догадаться, – и посмотрел на Кирка. Очень внимательно оглядел, с головы до босых ног, видневшихся из-под мешковатых штанов.   
– Да все со мной нормально, – не выдержал Джим, – в полном порядке, не волнуйся!   
Спок даже не сказал свое коронное «вулканцы не волнуются», просто продолжал смотреть, и было в этом взгляде что-то такое… такое, чему Джим не мог и названия придумать.   
– Ты связался с «Энтерпрайз»?   
Спок перевел взгляд на коммуникатор, который лежал рядом с ним.   
– Да. Они смогут поднять нас на борт через четырнадцать минут и сорок девять секунд, когда отлив войдет в завершающую фазу и магнитные помехи прекратятся.   
– Отлично, – Джим кивнул.– Наверное, нужно поблагодарить нашего радушного хозяина, который помог тебе меня спасти!   
– Я уже сделал это от вашего имени, капитан, – серьезно кивнул Спок, снова переходя на официальный тон.   
– Тогда у нас еще есть четырнадцать минут для того, чтобы искупаться, – Кирк шагнул вперед, стягивая свитер. Вода подходила к самому пирсу, и солнечные лучи призывно мерцали по поверхности. Джим подошел ближе и попробовал океан пальцами ноги.  
– Ух, холодная!  
– Температура воды составляет семнадцать градусов по Цельсию, – сообщил Спок, – и я бы категорически не советовал вам купаться. Доктор Маккой будет вне себя, если…  
– К черту Маккоя, – Джим отшвырнул свитер на пирс и взялся за шнурок на штанах. – Он и так будет причитать из-за этого червя, которого ты с меня снял.   
Под штанами у него ничего не было, но это Джима не останавливало: после того, что произошло между ними пару часов назад (или почти произошло, эта мысль доставляла Джиму какое-то стыдливое разочарование, но он уже поклялся себе исправить ситуацию в самое ближайшее время), ни о каком смущении больше нельзя было говорить.  
– …если вы еще и простудитесь ко всему прочему, – невозмутимо договорил Спок. И исподволь покосился на него. Нет, Джиму не могло показаться – Спок оценивал его тело, его обнаженную спину, ноги, его член, и от этого хотелось кричать или делать что-то такое же глупое и бессмысленное.   
Кирк разбежался и прыгнул в воду, аккуратно войдя ласточкой, почти без брызг. Океан мгновенно обжег холодом кожу, но в следующую секунду наступило блаженство – вода смыла и липкий пот, и кровь, и воспоминания о той боли, что ему пришлось перенести минувшей ночью. Джим вынырнул, отфыркиваясь и вытирая лицо ладонью. Спок смотрел на него сверху, и взгляд у него был слишком спокойный, как будто он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не улыбнуться, или не засмеяться, или не сделать еще чего-нибудь очень невулканского.  
– Иди ко мне, – Джим подплыл к краю пирса, сделав пару мощных гребков. Шея и верхняя часть спины болели, но уже терпимо, вода успокаивала.  
– Нет.  
– Что, плавать не умеешь?  
Спок дернул бровью.  
– Умею.  
– Где же ты научился? – Джим лег на спину, оттолкнулся ногами от свай и поплыл назад, лениво шевеля руками.   
– Физподготовка в академии. Я думал, что ты тоже ее проходил.  
– А, точно, было дело. Тогда иди сюда, – он снова высунулся из воды и поманил Спока. – Давай, вода теплая!   
– Ровно три с половиной минуты назад ты утверждал обратное.   
Кирк поборол острое желание показать ему язык.  
– Я настаиваю, что тебе следует вылезти из воды, пока пониженная температура отрицательно не подействовала на твой организм.  
– Беспокоишься за мои яйца? – беззаботно поинтересовался Джим. – Это правильно!  
Подтянувшись на руках, он выбрался на пирс, оставляя на досках лужи воды, подошел к Споку. Тот сначала попытался взглянуть на него, но потом, сообразив, что находится на одном уровне с определенной частью капитанской анатомии, быстро встал на ноги.   
– Так как насчет купания? – Джим, ухмыляясь, смотрел на него, склонив голову на бок.   
– Совершенно точно я не в…  
Что там было дальше, Кирк не дослушал – хваленая вулканская реакция подвела его старшего помощника, когда Джим обхватил его руками и толкнул с пирса. Они свалились в воду, вызвав тучу брызг, и несколько секунд барахтались, пиная друг друга. Кирк не знал, что будет лучше – пытаться помочь Споку удержать равновесие на воде, или отплыть подальше, пока его еще не зацепили кулаком. В конце концов, Спок спокойно вынырнул из воды рядом с ним, глядя на Джима не слишком ласково. Его волосы намокли и облепили голову, мокрый свитер стеснял движения. Джим подплыл поближе и осторожно положил руки ему на плечи – тонуть Спок вроде бы не собирался.  
– Здорово, правда?  
– Не в-вижу ничего п-привлекательного в том, чтобы н-находиться в ледяной воде, к-капитан.   
– У тебя губы дрожат, – сообщил Джим и поцеловал его. Сочетание холодной воды и горячей кожи сводило с ума. Джим положил руку ему на шею, привлекая к себе, и почувствовал, как Спок напрягся. На его затылке был такой же рубец, как на собственной кирковской шее, прощальный подарок чокнутых повстанцев.  
– Боунсу придется повозиться с регенератором, – пробормотал он, привлекая к себе Спока и утыкаясь носом в его мокрые волосы возле уха.   
Спок ничего не ответил, продолжая мелко дрожать и прижиматься к Кирку. А потом они оба услышали странный звук, который, казалось, доносился откуда-то из-под воды.  
– Что за херня? – Джим, нахмурившись, смотрел вниз – глубина, судя по всему, здесь была большая, и в прозрачной воде под ними двигались какие-то темные длинные фигуры.   
– Скриити, – Спок тоже смотрел вниз, и капельки воды с его челки стекали на лоб Джиму. – Они поют для нас.


	10. Птичка на приводе

Дневник Капитана  
Звездная дата 2259.153  
В связи с необходимостью подписания ежегодного договора о торгово-промышленных отношениях с телларитами, «Энтерпрайз» взял курс на Теллар Сигма и через четыре часа от исходной точки достиг орбиты, на которой пробудет около двадцати стандартных…  
– Двадцать часов.  
– Ну а я как сказал?.. Пробудет двадцать стандартных часов, не понимаю, зачем я должен все это по сто раз записывать, ну так вот, пока «Энтерпрайз» будет находиться на орбите, я спущусь вниз и завизирую все документы, необходимые для официальной пролонгации поставок… что они там нам поставляют? Продукты питания для близлежащих колоний, вот, точно. Сопровождать меня будет главный медицинский офицер Леонард Маккой и…  
– Нет.  
– Первый помощник Спок остается на борту за старшего, конец записи, – Джим отдал пад йомену Рэнд, которая терпеливо ожидала у его кресла, и поднялся на ноги. – Ты точно уверен? Я там с ними чокнусь от скуки!  
– Капитан, я уже говорил вам, что мое присутствие необходимо во второй лаборатории, – Спок перенес какие-то данные с терминала на свой пад и тоже встал, пропуская Кирка к турболифту.   
– Теперь твое присутствие необходимо на мостике. Транспортаторная, – отдал он голосовую команду и, ухмыляясь, взглянул на Спока. – Что ты будешь делать теперь?  
– «Энтерпрайз» зафиксирован на околопланетной орбите, никаких маневров в ближайшие двадцать часов не предвидится, поэтому я буду в состоянии следить за ходом эксперимента, одновременно контролируя все системы корабля без какого либо ущерба для производительности, – сухо сообщил Спок и посмотрел на Кирка. Выражение его глаз контрастировало с голосом, но Джим уже начал привыкать к этому несоответствию и, как ему казалось, научился считывать эмоции. Сейчас его старший помощник пытался сказать, что капитан может потерпеть унылые переговоры и не волноваться, что за время его отсутствия с кораблем что-то случится, потому что Споку хоть и ужасно интересно ковыряться в своих исследованиях, но об «Энтерпрайз» он точно позаботится, пока Джим будет выполнять роль представителя Звездного Флота и упражняться в дипломатии.  
– Будь осторожен, Джим, – негромко сказал Спок, когда двери турболифта распахнулись.  
– Эй, ты что обо мне думаешь? – делано возмутился Кирк. – Это самая скучная официальная миссия из всех, что у нас были! Я уже встречался с телларитами, и поверь мне, эти хрюшки… нет, я не буду оскорблять их, тем самым провоцируя межрасовый конфликт, я клянусь тебе! Не закатывай на меня глаза!  
– Капитан. Вулканцы не делают то, что вы изволили назвать «закатыванием глаз», что, конечно, абсолютно неправильно лингвистически и физиологически.  
– Может быть, пойдешь со мной, а?  
– Вы задерживаете турболифт, капитан.  
Джим обиженно надул губы (предварительно убедившись, что в коридоре позади него никого нет) и поморгал ресницами.  
– Спок?  
– Да, капитан?   
– Не разнеси тут мой корабль.   
Он шагнул назад и двери лифта закрылись быстрее, чем Спок успел что-то ответить. 

 

Ниота Ухура не была дурой. Что бы о ней не думали на «Энтерпрайз» – а она знала, некоторые именно так и считают. Пару недель назад она шла в кают-компанию, где после дежурства собиралась большая часть альфа-смены, но остановилась на пороге, чтобы перекинуться словечком с Кристиной Чэпел. И пока они обсуждали, какой фильм выбрать на вечер, краем уха она услышала, как Чехов жалуется на нее. И кому жалуется – парню с невозможным шотландским акцентом, которого Кирк подобрал на Дельта Вега и, повинуясь своей прихоти, сделал начальником инженерной службы.   
Она четко слышала свое имя.  
Она не могла ошибиться.  
– Ухура стала ужасно злой в последнее время – на всех рычит, всегда такая раздраженная, настоящая…  
– Стерва, – согласно кивнул Монтгомери Скотт. – Точно-точно! Это все потому, что у нее капитан увел бойфренда!   
– Наш капитан? – удивленно протянул Чехов, но Скотти ему не ответил – заметил, наконец, какие знаки ему подают из-за спины Чехова, перевел взгляд и встретился глазами с Ниотой.  
Наверное, будь она настоящей стервой, она бы устроила ему скандал прямо в кают-компании, ядовито заметила, что кое-кому не стоит совать нос в чужие дела, принялась доказывать, что у них со Споком все прекрасно и никто никого не уводил, и вообще, что за бредовые идеи, и как они смеют обсуждать чью-то личную жизнь, как девки-сплетницы в Академии.  
Вместо этого Ниота повернулась и ушла, не сказав ни слова, а потом закрылась в своей каюте и плакала от бессильной злости и разочарования.  
Все они ошибались.   
Нельзя потерять то, что никогда ей не принадлежало. Это было бы просто нелогично.   
Она знала это с того самого дня на Земле, когда их исключительно формальные отношения с коммандером Споком перешли грань. Она особенно остро поняла это в медотсеке, когда он отталкивал ее руку. Она осознала это во время недавнего разговора в турболифте, когда Спок смотрел на нее одновременно с сожалением и надеждой, когда Ухура фактически отпустила его. Она не лукавила, когда говорила о том, что в первую очередь хочет, чтобы он был счастлив.   
Что касается ее самой – в какой-то момент «быть рядом со Споком» превратилось в «быть на «Энтерпрайз», что устраивало ее никак не меньше. А иногда и больше. До Ниоты долетали какие-то слухи о том, что во время прохождения Интаресской системы на борту появлялась какая-то таинственная женщина, которая вроде как… была их кораблем? Его сущностью? Душой?  
Ухура была человеком прагматичным и верила только в то, что видела своими глазами, но иногда она думала, что с удовольствием пообщалась с такой «Энтерпрайз»… Рассказала бы ей, как любит ее палубы, ее ангары, ее коридоры и отсеки, шум ее двигателей, такой успокаивающий и ставший родным за эти месяцы, проведенные на борту. Попросила бы ее беречь Кирка (потому что каким бы засранцем он ни был, но Ухура все равно уважала его за то, что он не спасовал перед ответственностью), Спока (потому что она все еще любила его – так, как любят что-то недоступное, непостижимое, пронесшееся мимо нее на сверхзвуковой скорости и оставившее отпечаток на всей ее жизни), всю команду, и пожелала бы Энтерпрайз…  
Пожелала бы…  
Ниота вернулась в реальность в ту же секунду, когда в ее наушнике раздался грубый голос:   
– Duj… ghoS… lugh Quv!   
Ухура внутренне содрогнулась и продолжила слушать передачу, одновременно с этим набирая на интеркоме позывные научной лаборатории.  
– Спок.  
– Коммандер, я обнаружила передачу клингонов на частоте семь-точка-одиннадцать, – отчеканила она достаточно громко, чтобы все на мостике услышали. Чехов уставился на нее с открытым ртом, потом что-то быстро набил на своей панели и тут же воскликнул:  
– Это же совсем рядом с нами!..  
– Поднять щиты, – приказал Спок и отключил интерком.  
И тогда разразился ад. 

 

Чтобы ни говорили про капитана «Энтерпрайз» Кирка, но его нельзя было упрекнуть в двух вещах: отсутствии светских манер – дополнительные уроки которых ему к своему стыду и бесконечному веселью Маккоя приходилось брать в Академии, и в отсутствии интуиции. Вот он как чувствовал, что начнет умирать со скуки прямо с порога приемного холла телларитской торгово-промышленной палаты, так и получилось. Он премило улыбался представителям обоих полов, делал комплименты и с радостью поддерживал разговоры о том, «какие нынче погоды стоят» в этом дивном уголке вселенной, но ему хотелось смыться как можно быстрее. Двадцать часов! И это при том, что подписать даже стопку соглашений толщиной два дюйма, у него заняло бы от силы двадцать минут. Но этикет и протокол требовал раскланиваться с каждым вельможей, губернатором и чинушей в строго заведенном порядке. За это Джим службу в Звездном Флоте ненавидел! Он послушно сидел за столом рядом с Маккоем и кивал на каждое слово, помня, что с телларитами в споры лучше не вступать.   
– Капитан Кирк, вы не находите, что в палате слишком жарко? – заметил один из принимающих, Джим забыл, как его зовут, но не рисковал переспрашивать.  
– Нет, я вполне нормально себя чувствую, – улыбнулся он. Штаны его от пота уже прилипли к заднице, но экспортно-импортные отношения Федерации стоили какого-то там потенциального раздражения на жопе какого-то там капитана.  
– Да? Мне кажется, что запах в комнате изменился…  
Джим предпочел это проигнорировать, скаля зубы. Маккой что-то царапал на экране своего пада.  
«Я хочу ему в рыло дать» – гласил корявый почерк доктора Боунса.  
Кирк кивнул.  
– Господа, спасибо за прекрасный обед, – сказал он, отодвигая тарелку, но закончить не успел, так как в комнату ворвался еще один телларит. На скорости, от которой его борода развевалась в воздухе, он подскочил к главе и судорожно зашептал ему что-то на ухо.  
Джиму не надо было слышать, у него кишки сразу завязались в тугой узел. Опять же, интуиция у него была, и она никогда его не подводила, особенно если дело касалось плохих новостей.

 

– Я их не вижу!   
– Чехов, курс?  
– Я не вижу! Не вижу!  
– Ухура?   
– Они глушат передачу. Знают, что наши сканеры работают на полную.  
– Фазеры по левому и правому бортам. Ждите сигнала! Трехмерное изображение на центральный экран. Вывести тактический экран…  
Спок впился пальцами в подлокотники капитанского кресла. Вокруг царила суматоха, но они не видели противника. Первый удар пришелся на левый борт. Щиты выстояли, потеряв только три процента, но тряхнуло ощутимо. Боевая птица клингонов вынырнула из пустоты на доли секунды плазменного залпа и тут же исчезла снова. Маневры уклонения и повороты были бесполезны – противник оставался невидимым.  
– Маскировка не позволяет сенсорам обнаружить корабль, – сокрушался старшина научного отдела Боросон.   
– Расширьте диапазон. Скотти?  
– Здесь, коммандер. Все в порядке. Системы не повреждены, мы готовы ко всему.  
Было ощущение, что их дразнят, как ленивого кота.  
– Сулу, приготовьтесь. Ухура, статику на исходящие частоты.  
– Уже глушу, сэр, – отозвалась Ниота. Она делала все, что считала необходимым, поэтому перебирала все входящие и закрывала свои передачи, переключая частоты в хаотичном порядке.   
– Ремонтники – полная готовность!  
– Я их вижу!  
– Сулу, маневр уклонения!  
– Появился второй корабль!  
– Отметка шесть, Сулу!  
Еще два залпа дернули «Энтерпрайз» из стороны в сторону.  
– Повреждения щитов составляют пятнадцать процентов, – раздался сухой голос компьютера.  
– Чего нужно этим кретинам? – выругалась Ухура.  
– Они опять исчезли, – Чехов не успел договорить, как левый борт получил еще два удара.  
– Залп на ваше усмотрение, мистер Чехов, – сказал Спок сквозь зубы.  
– Ладненько, коммандер, – пропел Павел, пробегаясь по панели пальцами. – Фронтальные фазеры – полный заряд. Фотонные торпеды – полная готовность. По моей команде.

 

– Я еще раз требую от вас доклада! – Джим покраснел от крика. Маккой сххватил его за рукав форменного свитера. Он подозревал, что вот-вот произойдут две нехорошие вещи: Кирк либо наорет себе пупочную грыжу либо теллариты сожрут их обоих.  
– Ваши сканеры фиксируют все происходящее на орбите, я хочу знать, что с моим кораблем! Я имею право знать!  
– На «Энтерпрайз» напали, судно под обстрелом двух неизвестных кораблей.  
– Хрена два неизвестных! Это клингоны! Какого черта клингоны делают в вашем секторе?  
– Капитан, мы точно так же как и вы обеспокоены нарушением наших границ, – прохрипел губернатор Горот. – У вас нет никакого права обвинять телларитов в связях с клингонами! Это возмутительно, я напишу рапорт в Звездный Флот и попрошу их принять меры!  
– Мне все равно, – прорычал Кирк. – Там мой корабль под обстрелом!  
Он возбужденно тыкал пальцем вверх. Связаться с «Энтерпрайз», не говоря уже о том, чтобы вернуться на борт, было невозможно, и Джим выходил из себя.  
– Я сам напишу рапорт! Из-за ваших вонючих консервов я могу потерять флагман Флота!  
– Это возмутительно! – зашипели бородатые теллариты. Маккой понимал, что конфликт состоялся. Джим опять успешно с этим справился.   
Хорошо, что он доктор, а не официальный член дипломатической миссии…  
– Они исчезли с орбиты, – сообщил телларит, сидящий за пультом слежения. – Ушли на варпе.  
– Ошизеть, – выдохнул Джим, и его качнуло.

 

– Оторвались, – сказал Сулу.  
– Мы не можем прыгать от них по всему квадранту, у меня тут все перегреется к чертям, – шипел в коммуникатор Скотти.  
– Я вижу движение справа, сто восемнадцать отметка четыре, – заметил Чехов. – Торпеды! Огонь!  
Изображение на экране моргнуло, как неисправный головизор, и прямо перед ними выросла клингонская птица с подбитым крылом.  
– Попал! – по-детски радуясь, заорал Чехов.  
– Энсин, – одернул его Спок. Что-то похожее на чувство облегчения разлилось у него в груди, что было совершенно нелогично, так как где-то поблизости находился еще один невидимый корабль.  
– Сенсоры видят судно, – сообщил Боросон. – Сканирование почти завершено.  
– Доложите, – ответил Спок.  
– Щиты – пятьдесят два процента.  
– Коммандер, я могу перекинуть еще немного энергии…  
– Выполняйте.  
– Корабль клингонов получил некритические повреждения, щиты на нуле, прибор невидимости поврежден, энергия – шестьдесят четыре процента, и, сэр, это странно…  
– Что там?  
– Экипаж покинул судно.  
На мостике замерли все.  
– Это нехарактерная тактика для клингонов. Проверьте еще раз наличие живых существ.  
– Уже дважды, мистер Спок. Там никого нет.  
Спок встал с капитанского кресла и подошел к научной станции. Боросон тотчас метнулся в сторону, чтобы освободить место.  
Спок вгляделся во все экраны по очереди. Сканеры работали исправно. Только один внешний сенсор оказался поврежден.  
– Клингоны никогда не покидают поле битвы, – сказала Ухура, глядя на Спока.  
– Вы правы, лейтенант.  
Подбитая клингонская птица висела прямо у них перед носом, вторая не нападала.  
– Думаете, что второй корабль транспортировал экипаж этого и просто ушел? – спросил Чехов.  
– Я думаю… Мы должны вернуться на прежнюю точку.  
– Мистер Спок, это Скотти. Могу я задать вопрос?   
– Да, мистер Скотт, я слушаю.  
– Можно я подцеплю птичку тягловым лучом?  
– Зачем?   
– Исключительно в научных целях. Я бы хотел изучить технологию невидимости.  
Спок остановился посреди мостика и заложил руки за спину, обдумывая. Джим наверняка разрешил бы. Но это захват вражеского судна, что могло быть истолковано Империей как вооруженное нападение. Но клингоны поступили совершенно нехарактерно – клингоны никогда не покидают поля битвы, а значит, могли действовать не в интересах Империи. К тому же они не могли находиться в телларитском секторе – этот факт также может быть истолкован как военное вторжение. Джим бы разрешил.  
– Мистер Скотт?  
– Здесь, к’мандер!  
– Захватите клингонское судно тягловым лучом. Сулу, возвращение на прежний курс. Сканнеры на полную мощность, тревога остается красной.  
– Мистер Спок, сэр, – снова раздался голос Скотти.  
– Да?  
– А можно я транспортируюсь к ним на борт?  
Спок поднял бровь. Мельком посмотрел на рулевого. Потом на навигатора. Почувствовал, что весь мостик ожидает его ответа. Что бы сделал Кирк?  
– Транспортацию разрешаю, – сказал он. И добавил, просто потому, что должен был это сказать. – Будьте осторожны.

 

Маккой не знал, какого Джима боялся больше: скандалиста и грубияна, который нарушал законы направо и налево и явственно провоцировал военный конфликт вместо намеченных мирных переговоров, или тихого, едва не в кататонии, обреченно уставившегося на небо Кирка. Как будто он мог разглядеть там что-то. С другой стороны, остатки звездолета, сгорающие в атмосфере, вполне вероятно можно будет рассмотреть… Маккой гнал от себя эти невеселые мысли – «Энтерпрайз» так и не выходила на связь – с помощью охранников гнал телларитов от Джима и пытался подобраться к тому с гипошприцем в одной руке и трикодером в другой. Так, на всякий случай, немного релаксанта и давление измерить, мало ли что…  
– Боунс, отвали, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Кирк, хотя даже не смотрел в его сторону. – Со мной все нормально. Волнуйся лучше о нашем корабле.  
– Я волнуюсь, – кивнул Леонард, – но больше я волнуюсь о капитане, который по совместительству мой лучший друг, если ты забыл, и я не хочу…  
– Тихо, – бросил ему Джим и поднялся на ноги, подозрительно вглядываясь в группу из полдюжины телларитов, которые приближались к ним, о чем-то переговариваясь на ходу. Губернатора с ними не было, но Маккой сумел различить знакомые лица (морды? Кто их знает, этих аборигенов) и понадеялся, что новости окончательно не доконают Кирка.   
– Мы получаем данные о двух кораблях на орбите, – обратился к ним министр Глорак, – один из них явно корабль Федерации.  
– Явно? – выдохнул Джим и поднял коммуникатор. Потом спохватился, кивнул телларитам и выдал сквозь зубы. – Ваша помощь будет оценена.   
– Вы обвинили нас в преступном сговоре с клингонами! – пропыхтел министр Рагаав, самый недовольный из всех. – Это немыслимо! Недопустимо!   
Кирк, который уже открыл коммуникатор – ему не терпелось связаться со своим кораблем, и это было вполне понятно, – снова перевел взгляд на делегацию.  
– Я приношу свои официальные извинения. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно?  
– Один из кораблей принадлежит клингонам, – сообщил помощник губернатора – его имени Маккой не помнил, но опознавал по компьютеру странного вида, который тот таскал с собой.   
– Вот именно! – продолжал возмущаться Рагаав. – Может, это вы привели клингонов в телларитский сектор! Мы подвергались опасности нападения с воздуха! Все из-за вас! Федерация должна взять на себя ответственность…  
– При всем уважении, Федерация на себя ничего брать не будет, – невежливо перебил его Кирк. – А теперь прошу вас меня извинить – мне нужно связаться с собственным кораблем, – он кивнул и резко отвернулся, прошипев себе под нос. – Вот ублюдки!   
Он отошел на несколько шагов и Маккой последовал за ним, не желая признаться себе в том, что сгорает от нетерпения узнать, как дела на «Энтерпрайз».  
– Спок? – позвал Джим, выходя на командные частоты. – «Энтерпрайз», это капитан Кирк, ответьте, первый помощник Спок, доложите о ситуации!  
– Капитан Кирк, – голос вулканца, исполненный обычного ледяного спокойствия заставил Маккоя с облегчением выдохнуть, – нам удалось отбить атаку клингонов, полученные повреждения не представляют угрозу для корабля.   
– Отбить атаку? – прорычал Джим. – А что тогда делает второй корабль рядом с вами на орбите?   
Последовала нехарактерная пауза, а потом Спок сказал:  
– Мы захватили корабль клингонов тягловым лучом. На борту никого не оказалось.  
Леонард почувствовал, что успокоительное надо было все-таки использовать – глаза у Джима широко распахнулись, а изо рта вырвалось одно-единственное слово:  
– Ахуеть! 

 

Джим поверил, что все позади, только когда ступил на палубу «Энтерпрайз». Кивнул лейтенанту Рослин в транспортаторной и сразу же устремился на мостик. Вокруг царил тщательно организованный порядок, и только отчет о повреждениях на одиннадцатой и двадцать третьей палубах, который тут же вручили Кирку, свидетельствовал о недавней битве. Пострадавших было немного – Джим кинул быстрый взгляд на пад, который передали Маккою, и тоже немного успокоился, заметив прочерк в графе «Погибшие». Несколько переломов, несколько ожогов, ничего смертельного – в отличии от клингонов, которые, судя по рапорту, понесли серьезные потери и – что было поразительно – покинули боевую птицу, транспортировавшись на второй корабль.  
Боунс пробормотал, что его присутствие необходимо в медотсеке, и вышел из турболифта – видимо, тоже перестал беспокоиться за капитана и решил заняться своими прямыми обязанностями, – и Джим появился на мостике в гордом одиночестве.   
Спок мгновенно среагировал на его появление, поднимаясь из капитанского кресла, и поприветствовал кивком.  
– Капитан, вы вернулись! – воскликнул Чехов, сразу же нарушая всю торжественность момента. – А у нас тут такое было! Такое!..  
– Два замаскированных корабля клингонов! – вторил ему Сулу.  
– Я перехватила их зашифрованное сообщение на федеральной частоте, но было слишком поздно, они начали атаковать, – подключилась Ухура.  
– Капитан, рапорт главного инженера должен поступить с минуты на минуту…  
– Капитан, все системы…  
– Капитан, вы не представляете…  
– Капитан…  
На мгновение ему показалось, что он снова очутился в Академии, в шумной аудитории перед началом лекции, и это смутило его на какую-то долю секунды. А потом он перевел взгляд на первого помощника, который стоял, привычно вытянувшись и сложив руки за спиной, и спокойно ждал, пока Джим наведет порядок.  
– Тишина на мостике! – прикрикнул Кирк, и все они мгновенно заткнулись. – Коммандер, – он повернулся к Споку, – что с моим кораблем?   
– Предварительный рапорт о повреждениях должен был вам уже поступить, – Спок выразительно глянул на пад, который Джим прижимал к себе, – более подробную информацию предоставит начальник инженерной службы, – тут Кирку показалось, что Спок едва заметно скривился, – как только закончит со своей текущей работой. – А как прошла ваша встреча? Вы завизировали договор о торгово-промышленных отношениях и продолжении поставок?  
– Спок, ты что же, проверяешь меня? – с вызовом сказал Джим и сощурился на своего первого помощника. – Клингоны напали на «Энтерпрайз» в нейтральной зоне? Вот так, без предупреждения, развязали огонь, едва не подбили мою… нашу… флагман Звездного Флота! Что здесь произошло?!  
– Капитан, – Спок на долю секунды опустил взгляд в свой пад, – начальник медицинской службы говорит, что вы едва не сорвали дипломатическую миссию, когда узнали о нападении на «Энтерпрайз».   
– Боунс тебе настучал? – удивился Джим.  
– Я направил ему запрос о ситуации сразу же, как только вы поднялись на корабль, – Спок склонил голову, что, вероятно, должно было означать сожаление о своей неуместной инициативе. Или извинение. Или еще что-нибудь.   
Кирк в растерянности оглядел мостик – все продолжили заниматься своими делами, изредка продолжая бросать на них двоих заинтересованные взгляды.   
– А где Скотти? Почему у нас клингонская птица висит под носом? – он махнул рукой на обзорный экран, где на фоне пейзажа Теллар Сигма маячило крыло подбитого корабля.  
– Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить с вами, капитан.  
Интерком пискнул, принимая сообщение. Джим механически упал в кресло, до которого как раз дошел, заставив Спока потесниться к научной станции, и подтвердил прием. На экране возникло лицо Скотти, перемазанное какой-то дрянью, но невозможно довольное.  
– К’птан! – счастливо поприветствовал он. – Движок разнесли до гаек, но система навигации целехонька! И маскировочная… – он нырнул куда-то вниз, за пределы камеры, но тут же высунулся обратно, сияя улыбкой. – Маскировочная система тоже цела, так, пару проводов припаять и будет как новенькая, представляете?  
Кирк открыл рот. Потом закрыл его. Потом ободряюще кивнул.  
– Отличная идея – десантировать главного инженера на борт вражеского судна, Спок. И как это пришло к вам в голову!  
– Уверяю вас, капитан, это…  
– Что ж, замечательно! – бодро продолжал Джим, не слушая его возражений. – А теперь давайте проложим курс к ближайшей базе Флота и сдадим им этот металлолом!  
Лицо Скотти на экране вытянулось, он свистом подозвал Кинсера – конечно, и этот был с ним – взял в зубы лазерный паяльник и снова нырнул куда-то вниз, исчезая с монитора.  
– Интересно, что заставило клингонов покинуть свой корабль, – сказала Ухура, – ведь никто и никогда раньше…  
– Вот именно, – Джим крутанулся на кресле и перехватил ее взгляд. – Я хочу услышать от вас всех полную версию того, что произошло. А так же все ваши предположения. Даже самые безумные. 

 

Брифинг длился почти два часа. У Джима голова шла кругом от всего того, что он наслушался от членов своего экипажа. Сошлись все в одном – клингоны никогда бы не оставили поле битвы таким образом, и уж точно не бросили бы свой корабль под носом сил Федерации. Хотя, они бы и нападать не стали в этом квадранте. Кирк почесал подбородок и ради развлечения пригвоздил взглядом Спока. Тот приподнял бровь в ожидании реплики, но так ее и не дождавшись еще больше выпрямился в кресле, сложив руки на столе перед собой.  
Джим открыл коммуникатор.  
– Мистер Скотт, вы нас сегодня почтите своим присутствием? – поинтересовался он.  
– Да-да, конечно, – выдохнул Скотти. – Мне нужно еще минут сорок. Кстати, посмотрите кто-нибудь, нас видно сейчас?  
Маккой закатил глаза, а Кирк с силой сжал губы, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
– Кирк – мостику. Посмотрите, пожалуйста, видно ли наш трофей, и доложите главному инженеру.  
– Да, капитан. Никак нет, капитан. Наши сенсоры их потеряли.  
У него в коммуникаторе Скотти совершенно немужественно, но триумфально взвизгнул.  
– Мистер Скотт, через сорок минут я жду вас лично.  
– Да, конечно, сэр.  
– Джим, ты же не разрешишь ему прикручивать клингонские примочки на «Энтерпрайз»? – поинтересовался Боунс.  
– Я, конечно, подумаю…  
– О, нет! – Маккой уронил голову на руки, сложенные на столе.  
– Я бы не рекомендовал, – подключился Спок.  
– Но ты его туда пустил, – сказал Кирк. – Так что… Теперь с тебя вся писанина по поводу этого решения.  
– Это не составит большой проблемы. Отчет уже практически готов, – холодно сообщил Спок. Если бы он был человеком, например, Маккоем, то в ответ на тон, с которым Джим ему сообщил о принятом им решении, он мог бы огрызнуться, но Спок – это Спок. Он уже принял на себя ответственность, и, судя по всему, уверен на сто процентов, что это была хорошая идея.  
– Значит так, из всего, что произошло в мое отсутствие, я понимаю две вещи: по грубой прикидке на нас напали не клингоны, или какие-то сумасшедшие клингоны, и второе – в составах дипломатических групп я больше принимать участия не буду.  
– Извините, сэр, – вклинился Спок. – Но принятие таких решений лежит вне поля вашей компетенции.  
Джиму захотелось его стукнуть. Ему вообще приходилось бороться с двумя противоположными желаниями – обнять Спока и стукнуть Спока.   
– Коммандер, я вам очень благодарен за то, что вы спасли корабль, но некоторые ваши решения стоит пересмотреть.  
– Это будет скандал, – заметил Маккой. – Капитан, разрешите выполнять свои прямые обязанности?  
Джим оглядел всех присутствующих: Сулу сидел на краешке кресла, готовый нестись отсюда как можно быстрее, Чехов вертелся, как юла, бесконечно тыча пальцами в пад, Ухура просто скучала, Маккой хмурился, Спок сидел, будто палку проглотил.  
– Да, пожалуй, все могут быть свободны. Кроме Спока.  
Все исчезли моментально, как будто их в воздухе растворили.  
– Мне кажется, они не любят, когда я серьезный, – заметил Кирк.  
– Это ошибочное предположение, – сказал Спок. – Сэр, разрешите не по уставу?  
– Конечно, Спок.  
– Я бы хотел извиниться за то, что дал разрешение главному инженеру транспортироваться на борт корабля клингонов. Я обдумал несколько вариантов и пришел к выводу, что ты счел бы допустимым удовлетворить научно-практическое любопытство мистера Скотта.  
Джим посмотрел Споку в глаза, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
– Так ты разрешил ему, потому что думал, что я бы разрешил?  
– Подтверждаю. Также я допускаю, что если бы в тот момент ты находился на борту, то присоединился бы к Скотти и Кинсеру.  
Джим поднялся, одернул свитер. Спок сделал то же самое. Кирк подошел к Споку вплотную и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Спок не дернулся, как раньше, а только чуть склонил голову на бок.  
– Думаю, что словами я не выражу, как мне приятно то, что ты даже в мое отсутствие учел мою точку зрения. Но, Спок, это не обязательно. Я… Спасибо, что все живы и корабль цел. Могу я?  
Спок моргнул, нахмурился, но все равно кивнул. Джим легко коснулся губами его щеки. Тут же подал голос коммуникатор.  
– Кирк.  
– Сэр, я извиняюсь дико, но у меня личный вопрос, – заявил Скотти.  
– Давайте ваш личный вопрос, – улыбнулся Джим, нехотя убирая руку с горячего плеча Спока.  
– Вы там уже освободились? Не хотите с коммандером посмотреть, что мы тут нашли? Координаты уже в транспортаторной.  
Спок задрал левую бровь так высоко, что она почти коснулась его идеально ровной челки, как бы спрашивая: «Ну-ну, Джим?».  
– Там что-то важное?  
– Ну, если не по уставу, то тут охренеть какая хрень!   
Кирк засмеялся.  
– Идем, Скотти. Готовьтесь.


	11. Live long and Die hard

Планету Джим нашел после долгих поисков – небольшая, но дружелюбная, с преобладающим человеческим населением, теплым климатом и развитой инфраструктурой развлечений. Не то, чтобы он собирался там в казино играть или надираться в баре, как на Кхалесе. И название у нее было соответствующее, приятное, навевающее мысли об отдыхе и релаксации – Малинди VI. Он изучил ассортимент местных отелей и остановился на «Пурпурной Звезде», респектабельном местечке, дорогом, но, судя по рекламным проспектам, довольно тихом. То, что надо для того, чтобы отлично провести увольнительную.   
Про себя Джим пару раз назвал ее свиданьем, покатал это слово на языке, прыснул и решил, что можно будет подразнить первого помощника. Свиданье. Звучит как что-то торжественное, официальное и романтичное. На самом деле, он собирался исправить ситуацию, возникшую на Териде, довести, так сказать, начатое до победного конца. Он даже раздумывал о том, чтобы устроить самый настоящий сюрприз для Спока, умолчав о настоящей цели миссии, но потом решил, что хватит с них сюрпризов.   
Так что он официально послал сообщение своему первому офицеру, в котором уведомил того, что завтра ровно в шестнадцать часов по местному времени они высадятся на поверхность Малинди VI в целях реабилитационного и рекреационного времяпровождения. И неофициально дописал, что если Спок собирался провести очередной выходной в лабораториях, закопавшись в исследования до самых кончиков ушей, то придется ему распрощаться с этими планами, ибо приказы начальства нужно соблюдать.   
От Спока немедленно пришло письмо с кратким «Принято к исполнению», из чего Кирк заключил, что свиданью быть, и торжественно уложил в рюкзак тюбик любриканта и пакет презервативов. Потом, помешкав, добавил еще один тюбик. Мало ли что.  
Команда «Энтерпрайз» восприняла информацию неоднозначно: Скотти, который все еще пребывал в эйфории после близкого контакта с клингонским кораблем, даже не заикнулся о возможности предоставления остальной команде свободного времени на поверхности планеты. Маккой сначала попытался ширнуть Джима вакциной от дреллианской лихорадки, которая, по его словам, свирепствовала на планете лет пятьдесят назад, потом сдался, махнул рукой, взял с Кирка нелепое обещание мыть руки и не встревать в неприятности.  
– Как скажешь, мамочка! – ехидно отозвался Джим, спрыгивая со стола, на котором восседал, болтая ногами.   
– Я понимаю, что это совершенно бессмысленно, – вздохнул Боунс, – но ты хотя бы постарайся!  
– Честное слово!   
Маккой еще раз подозрительно взглянул на Джима и удалился, бормоча себе под нос, что некоторые так и остаются детьми, сколько бы лет им не было.  
Ухура почему-то сначала покраснела, потом начала хохотать, неубедительно пытаясь замаскировать свою реакцию кашлем.  
– И вы со Споком… ага… конечно… давно пора…  
– Ты подавишься и умрешь, – серьезно сообщил ей Кирк, – а где я найду ксенолингвиста с такими ножками?  
– Ага… я понимаю… прости… – она продолжала ржать уже совершенно неприлично. – Мне, кстати, расценивать это как домогательство?..   
– Нет, – Джим огляделся по сторонам, жалея, что вообще начал этот разговор.  
– Да шучу я, шучу, – она ткнула его пальцем, – ты такой наивный!  
– Ниота! – прошипел Джим.  
– То есть, простите, капитан Кирк… надеюсь, что не подорвала ваш авторитет? – она выгнула бровь (у кого только научилась) и насмешливо глянула на него. А через секунду ее голос уже зазвучал серьезно. – Удачи вам. Обоим. И честно – я не ревную. Разве что самую капельку. Но кто бы на моем месте смог не ревновать?..  
Она покачала головой и ушла, думая о чем-то своем, а Джим остался стоять, размышляя, что она имела в виду, и не означают ли ее слова, что вся команда уже в курсе их со Споком романтических чувств. И приготовлений к свиданью. Вот черт, это звучало все ужасней и ужасней с каждой минутой!  
Сулу было наплевать – они с Чеховым второй день с энтузиазмом обсуждали, что сделают с клингонской птичкой на базе Звездного Флота, куда они доставили ее накануне. Джим уже начинал опасаться, что дело дойдет до очередного пари, но дело спас Скотти, который с удовольствием рассказывал всем подряд о том, что на всякий случай тиснул копии программного обеспечения, пока Спок ледяным тоном не напомнил ему, что на Бета Аквила их всех заставили подписать обязательства о неразглашении. И что информация о системе стояла там вторым пунктом, с пятым уровнем секретности.  
Джим поглядывал на Спока и одобрительно кивал – не так его словам, как своим мыслям. Номер в отеле, нашептывали они ему. Ужин из нереплицированных продуктов, большая кровать, никакой одежды, Спок. На этом его фантазия иссякала, опуская покров стыдливости на дальнейшие ночные действия, но Джим не был против – а иначе высидеть остаток дня в капитанском кресле на мостике было бы совсем трудно.   
В конце концов, доведя себя до состояния, достойного девственника перед первым свиданьем, Джим натянул гражданскую одежду, закинул на плечо рюкзак и отправился в транспортаторную. Спок уже ждал его там – по своему обыкновению, вытянувшись в струнку и заложив руки за спину. Надето на нем было тоже что-то гражданское, черное, вроде короткого пальто. Кирк только мельком глянул и уже понял, что лучше потерпеть немного, чтобы потом рассмотреть все в деталях, не торопясь, с чувством, с толком.   
– Врубай, – сообщил он, поднимаясь на транспортаторную платформу. Элейн, техник, кивнула и позволила себе краткую улыбку:  
– Желаю вам приятного отдыха, капитан. Коммандер.  
Джим покосился на Спока, прежде чем транспортация развеяла их на молекулы. 

 

Кирк еще не успел прийти в себя – а у него был один из самых коротких периодов адаптации после рематериализации – как в кармане чирикнул личный мессенджер.  
– Подожди, – сказал он Споку, подняв руку. – Секунду.  
Старший помощник огляделся по сторонам, а Джим вытащил мессенджер и скривился – Маккой. Господи, их не было на «Энтерпрайз» какие-то доли секунды!  
 _Дорогой Джим,_ – писал Боунс, – _пользуясь тем, что ты не при исполнении, хочу тебе сообщить, чтобы ты не очень сильно гордился, думая, что провернул знатную разведывательно-диверсионную операцию в стенах моего изолятора. Моя старшая гинекологическая сестра только что подала мне рапорт о том, что со склада были похищены два тюбика гипоаллергенного медицинского любриканта. Джим, ты идиот! И я бы злился, но не могу – я смеюсь. На всякий случай – это самая похищаемая субстанция на «Энтерпрайз», так что вы можете организовать клуб Анонимных воров смазки или что-то в этом духе. Наслаждайтесь увольнительной, капитан._  
– Я убью тебя, – прошипел сквозь зубы мессенджеру Кирк, чувствуя, что краснеет, а уши аж запекло от прилива крови.  
– Что-то непредвиденное? – вежливо поинтересовался Спок, спрятав руки в карманы.  
– Нет. Просто Маккой… Ну, Маккой, как всегда, просто… Маккой, – ответил Джим, пряча мессенджер и улыбаясь.  
– Я предполагаю, что его попытка добиться эмоциональной реакции снова увенчалась успехом.  
– Спок, ты-то хоть не издевайся надо мной, а? Мне и так немного некомфортно.  
– По какой причине? Температура окружающей среды вполне соответствует выбранному вами наряду, население выглядит довольно дружелюбным, отель – вполне респектабельный.  
– Да-да, – кивнул рассеянно Кирк. – Пойдем-ка, исследуем наш номер.

 

– Одна кровать, – отметил очевидное Спок.  
Джим снова покраснел и кивнул.  
– Значит, мои допущения о характере активности в данной увольнительной были верны.  
Кирк мог поклясться, что его старший помощник над ним подтрунивает, хоть и с совершенно каменным лицом.  
– Возражения?  
– Никаких, сэр.  
– Не надо мне этих сэров, сколько раз просить?  
– Хорошо, Джим. Я просто не мог отказать себе в удовольствии еще раз увидеть реакцию твоего организма на чувство смущения.  
Джим замер посреди комнаты, а Спок деловито обошел кровать и поставил свою небольшую сумку на тумбочку с правой стороны кровати.  
– Я нахожу цветовую гамму интерьера очень приятной.  
– Спасибо, я старался, – с этими словами Джим зашвырнул свой рюкзак в угол и с разбегу плюхнулся на кровать. Матрас принял весь его тела и, тут же отпружинив, снова подкинул в воздух.   
Спок приподнял бровь, наблюдая за Джимом.   
– Это действительно доставляет тебе удовольствие? – поинтересовался он.  
– Да, как бы нелогично это ни выглядело, – выдохнул Кирк, закидывая руки за голову.  
Он смотрел на своего старшего помощника снизу вверх и поверить не мог, что он действительно устроил им свидание. Миновав при этом неловкий процесс приглашения.  
Спок разглядывал его с обычным сдержанным любопытством. Взгляд его темных внимательных глаз заставил Кирка еще сильнее вжаться спиной в мягкий, упругий матрас. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его уже приласкали. Или, по крайней мере, хотя бы обняли. Это ощущение все чаще посещало его наедине со Споком. Он закрыл глаза, беззастенчиво наслаждаясь этим разглядыванием.  
Кирк ухмыльнулся, когда почувствовал, как просела кровать рядом с ним, но глаз не открыл. Спок провел горячими пальцами по обнажившейся полоске кожи между поясом джинсов и футболкой. Живот тут же напрягся, и Джим прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать. Вулканец осторожно опустил на кожу всю ладонь, и Кирк почувствовал, как член дернулся в штанах. Спок кончиком пальца скользнул в ямку пупка и Джим резко сел на кровати, сгреб обеими руками щеки своего старшего помощника и поцеловал его. Но не стал увлекаться.  
– У меня целая программа пребывания на Малинди. Я думаю, что ты расстроишься, если она начнется и закончится в этой комнате.  
– Ничуть, – без заминки ответил Спок.  
– Я поражен, – Джим легко рассмеялся, провел большими пальцами по бровям Спока, чмокнул его в нос. – Но все. Я буду чувствовать себя козлом, если все не пройдет так, как должно быть.  
– Каким образом вы можете соотносить спектр ваших ощущений с предполагаемыми чувствами животного? – спросил Спок, перейдя в режим старшего научного офицера судна Звездного Флота.  
– Ты опять меня дразнишь? – прищурился Джим.  
– Получается?  
– Серьезно, поверь моему опыту, Леонард Маккой – не самый достойный пример для подражания.  
– Отчего же? Я нахожу его достаточно компетентным.  
– Я вам обоим взыскания вкатаю.  
– На каком основании?  
– Просто потому, что могу, – ответил Джим, пожав плечами. – Не желаете ли отобедать?  
– С удовольствием, – ответил Спок, кротко склонив голову.

 

Спок направился к старомодным лифтам первым, Кирк задержался, закрывая номер. Он оценил вид своего старшего помощника сзади – здесь можно было это делать не скрываясь. У Спока были бесконечные прямые, как и вся его фигура и мышление, ноги, маленькая… Нет, сначала все-таки обед. Джим был из тех, кто предпочитал оттягивать уже очевидное удовольствие, наращивая в себе напряжение, как энергию в аккумуляторах, чтобы потом сполна насладиться сбросом.  
– Эй, Спок, я думаю, что ты оценишь мой порыв, – сказал он, останавливаясь перед дверьми лифта как раз в тот момент, когда тот дзинькнул, оповещая о прибытии. В этом отеле тщательно сохранили дух старины – никаких турболифтов, репликаторы в номерах скрыты за деревянными панелями, имитирующими дверцы старинных мини-баров, если принюхаться тумбочки и кровати даже пахли почти как настоящее дерево. Для Кирка, питающего слабость к исторически точным репликам и откровенно древним вещицам, это был настоящий рай.  
– Не сомневаюсь, Джим, – коротко ответил Спок и первым вошел в лифт.  
Джим нажал на кнопку и продолжил рассматривать вулканца. Скользил глазами по поразительным ушам, памятью кожи чувствуя на пальцах их текстуру, хрупкость заостренного кончика, мягкость мочки. В прическе Спока не было ни единого хулиганистого волоска – они лежали идеально, как черный, гладкий шлем, но на ощупь были довольно мягкими и приятными. Руки Спок сложил в замок за спиной и у Джима вдруг рот наполнился слюной. Повинуясь сиюминутному желанию, он развернулся, шарахнул по кнопке «стоп» и налетел на Спока с поцелуями. Вулканец ответил незамедлительно, приоткрыв губы, впуская язык, обнимая за спину. Нет, он не был страстным, никогда не пыхтел в ухо, обещая чего-то сногсшибательного, но в его руках Джим чувствовал, что получает нечто большее. Целоваться и обниматься со Споком было так… Как если бы он целый день бродил по улице под проливным дождем, а потом пришел домой и завернулся в теплое одеяло. Джим зажмурился, понимая, что Спок, наверное, может сейчас слышать все эти бабские глупости. От комментариев он, правда, воздержался, неожиданно жадно сжимая ладонями зад Кирка.  
– Ты сильно голоден? – пробормотал Джим Споку в подбородок, не в силах перестать прикасаться к его горячей коже губами.  
– Нет, Джим.  
– Тогда давай отложим обед, а?  
– Очевидно, что это решение уже принято.  
Джим расплылся в улыбке и нажал на кнопку тридцать седьмого этажа. Они успели спуститься только до тридцать второго.

Попасть в номер оказалось сложнее, чем выйти из него, потому что у Джима из головы вылетел код. Он вообще уже ни о чем не думал, кроме того, как покалывает губы от поцелуев, и какая тяжелая у Спока рука, которой он осторожно придерживал его за шею сзади. Код нашелся забитым в мессенджере, четыре символа – и дверь распахнулась.  
Кирк втолкнул Спока внутрь, ногой запирая дверь за собой.  
– Закрыть дверь, – подал голос Спок.  
– Какой ты умный, – выдохнул Джим и рассмеялся, чувствуя щекотное прикосновение пальцев Спока за ушами, в волосах.

Падение на кровать из обоих вышибло дух. Джим, не отпуская рта Спока, торопливо расстегивал пуговицы на недопальто своего старшего помощника, толкнув его с плеч, он тут же принялся за штаны. Впервые в жизни Джим пожалел о том, что он гуманоид, и у него нет еще пары-тройки рук, чтобы не отвлекаться, не отстраняться, не терять контакта.  
Спок раздевал его неторопливо, выпутываясь из конечностей Джима, чтобы стянуть с него майку и попутно избавиться от своей рубашки. Железная выдержка.  
Но Джим, едва дождавшись, когда Спок избавит его от штанов, снова опрокинул первого помощника на себя, касаясь тонкой кожей внутренней поверхности бедра шершавого материала брюк, вжимаясь, потираясь, чувствуя, как в трусах все уже горит огнем, стоит, дрожит.  
– Спок…  
Спок не ответил, скользнул языком ему в ухо, шумно дыша, и накрыл губы Джима кончиками двух пальцев. И Джим взял их, тронул осторожно языком, чувствуя не только телом, но и разумом резкую дрожь вулканца. Он обвел кончиком языка ногти, грубую складку под первой фалангой, чувствуя горьковатый привкус мужской кожи. Спок дрожащими губами целовал его шею, второй рукой переплетая их пальцы на подушке.  
– Джим…  
А потом в их номер выбили дверь. Это было настолько неожиданно, что несколько секунд Кирк не двигался, хлопал глазами и пытаться понять, что происходит, и почему вокруг кровати собралась целая куча народа. Спок ничем помогать не собирался: он по-прежнему лежал на Джиме, придавив его своей тяжестью, и, судя по отстраненному выражению лица, пребывал в бешенстве. Кирку даже показалось, что он слышит сдавленное рычание, где-то глубоко внутри своего первого помощника…  
– Встать с кровати!  
– Отойдите друг от друга!  
– Быстро, быстро!   
Противник явно превосходил их по количеству, к тому же был вооружен дисрапторами клингонского образца, несколькими фазерами и парой пушек, принадлежность которых Джим не мог определить на глаз. Спока ткнули в бок дисраптаром, и он неохотно слез с кровати – и с Кирка, приоткрыв большую площадь обзора. Незваных гостей было всего восемь – два человека, трое андорианцев, один акритирианец и пара особей вулканоидного типа – мгновенно отличать вулканцев от ромуланцев Джим так и не научился.   
– По какому праву вы врываетесь в этот номер и нарушаете неприкосновенность личного пространства? – даже босиком и в расстегнутых штанах Споку удавалось выглядеть внушительно. Джима, тем временем, стащили с кровати, ухватив под руки, и крепко держали, не давая вырваться. Он, в принципе, и не собирался – первая же мысль о драке испарилась, как только он увидел их оружие. И их лица. Эти существа не станут церемониться ни с кем.  
Тем временем один из андорианцев, который явно был у них главным, окинул Спока внимательным взглядом, особо остановившись на бровях и ушах. А потом сделал то, чего никто из них вообще не ожидал.  
– От имени объединенного движения за свободу всех разумных существ галактики, угнетаемых Федеральным Правительством, приносим вам свои извинения, – он даже голову склонил, голубые рожки чуть дернулись, – за вмешательство в личную жизнь.  
– С человеком, – брезгливо выплюнул кто-то из вулканоидов, – это омерзительно!  
– Тихо! – прикрикнул андорианец, и снова повернулся к Споку. – Мы не причиним вреда представителю дружественной расы. К тому же, ваша планета тоже пала жертвой безосновательного и возмутительного конфликта, инициатором которого выступила Федерация.   
Спок сжал зубы и бросил быстрый взгляд на Джима – тот встретил его глаза и едва заметно пожал плечами. Это было какое-то помешательство, Кирк не мог сообразить, что происходит, и со Споком, по-видимому, было то же самое.   
– Так что примите наши извинения, – андорианец мотнул головой и один из людей (бетазоид? – продолжал гадать Джим) пихнул в руки Споку его одежду – ну или ту одежду, которая валялась рядом с кроватью. – Сларра проводит вас до выхода.  
– А он? – поинтересовался Спок, глядя на Джима, которого, судя по всему, отпускать никто не собирался. Из коридора доносился шум, возмущенные голоса, время от времени звуки стрельбы – в воздух или по живым существам, сказать было трудно.   
– Человек остается, – сообщил акритирианец и ухмыльнулся – на его лице это смотрелось довольно странно.   
– Это исключено, – отрезал Спок и бросился на ближайшего вулканоида. Джим заорал, пытаясь вырваться из рук своих охранников и помочь ему, несколько секунд в комнате царил настоящий хаос, кто-то выстрелил из дисраптора, проделав дыру в кровати (которой, тоскливо подумал Кирк, они так и не воспользовались). Потом Спока вытащили в коридор, а Джиму вломили прикладом по голове и поставили на колени перед андорианцем.  
– Пожалуйста, не пытайтесь бежать, – преисполненным терпения голосом произнес тот, но рожки у него на голове нервно подергивались, а руки крепко сжимали дисраптор, – вам это абсолютно не поможет, и, более того, даже навредит.  
– Это смешно, – выдохнул Кирк. Тонкая струйка крови щекотала ему висок, и он с досадой морщился, обвиснув в руках своих – теперь уж точно – похитителей. – Кто вы такие и что вам нужно?  
– Справедливости, – сказал человек, который стоял справа от него и держал фазер у виска Джима.   
Андорианец подергал рожками и приказал:  
– Отведите его к остальным. 

 

Спок стоял на улице перед гостиницей «Пурпурная Звезда» и, задрав голову, пытался рассмотреть, что происходит на тридцать седьмом этаже. Позади него гудела толпа таких же как и он разочарованных постояльцев, которых выставили прочь без всяких объяснений. Большая часть из них хотя бы была одета, Джим бы сказал – везунчики. И абсолютно все они были не людьми: баджорцы, кардассианцы, дельтанцы и бетазоиды, некоторое количество ромуланцев, акритирианцы. Спок накинул рубашку и начал застегивать ее, попутно прислушиваясь к разговорам вокруг. Кто-то скандалил, угрожая засудить хозяина отеля, кто-то просто возмущался, мессенджеры пищали, отправляя и принимая сообщения, все голоса и звуки сливались в непрекращающийся шум.   
Спок застегнул рубашку, заправил ее в штаны, не обращая внимания на окружающих, потом натянул сверху Джимову ветровку с капюшоном. Его ботинки остались в номере. Сумка с вещами тоже.   
Холл «Пурпурной Звезды» был совершенно пуст, а стеклянные двери (усиленное стекло выдерживает давление в несколько атмосфер, устойчиво к выстрелам не только фазового оружия, но и, с вероятностью девяносто восемь процентов, всех известных энергетических модификаций) плотно закрыты. Охрана внизу, охрана на всех сорока этажах. Пока его тащили в лифт, а потом из лифта (Спок принял решение перестать сопротивляться просто потому, что это было нелогично), он пытался посчитать примерное количество террористов. И насчитал двадцать три особи в коридорах, прибавил примерное количество тех, кого только слышал, а не видел, и предположил, что в здании находится от тридцати двух до сорока четырех повстанцев. Повстанцев? Это слово уронил кто-то на улице рядом с ним, и Спок решил, что неспроста. Сирены полицейских флаеров уже гудели где-то совсем рядом, секунд через сорок они уже будут здесь, а через две с половиной минуты оцепят здание со всех сторон. На раздумья не было времени.   
Спок резко развернулся и пошел к заднему выходу – в том, что у отеля такой величины должно быть несколько выходов, он не сомневался. Все три транспортаторные площадки, должно быть, уже перекрыты, но остается еще грузовой турболифт. Если он у них функционирует, а не заменен каким-нибудь раритетом.   
У служебного входа толпились растерянные служащие – их можно было опознать по фиолетовым униформам – и среди них тоже не было ни одного человека. Спок не желал думать о том, что террористы сделают с Джимом – и со всеми остальными людьми, которые оказались внутри здания. Проходя мимо зареванной горничной, он вытащил у нее из кармана пластиковый чип-пропуск. Необходимое преступление, позже он найдет ее и вернет собственность. Электронный замок на двери опознал Грэйду Ш’трен, но программа заблокировала допуск. Какой-то незатейливый вирус, ничего серьезного, Спок перегрузил систему нажатием четырех кнопок, и замок тихо щелкнул, открываясь. Едва только Спок оказался внутри, как полицейские начали отгонять персонал и незадачливых гостей в сторону.   
– Здание оцеплено, просим всех отойти!..  
– Всем освободить улицу, немедленно!..  
Их голоса, усиленные мегафонами, разносились повсюду, но как только Спок закрыл дверь, сразу же затихли. Он присел за стойкой, пытаясь понять, куда двигаться дальше. Техническое помещение представляло собой упрощенную версию парадного холла – минус голографические панели, мраморные полы и инсталляции из хрусталя с трехмерным эффектом. Здесь преобладал пластик и алюминий, светильники были гораздо более простыми, а указатель на стене четко направлял в сторону грузового лифта. Спок короткими перебежками добрался до поворота, свернул в коридор, соединявший офисы мелких администраторов с внутренней галереей, краем глаза поймал вожделенный край грузового лифта.  
А потом услышал голоса.  
– …говорю тебе, показалось!  
– Заткнись и разуй глаза! Наверняка Тарл пропустил кого-то, а нам теперь его работу выполнять!  
– Да никого тут нет…  
– Я слышал какой-то шум!  
Они подходили ближе. Судя по голосам – акритирианец и человек, от поворота, за которым прятался Спок, их отделяло ровно четыре фута. Он облизнул губы – человеческий жест, наверное, подхваченный все у того же Кирка, – и шагнул вперед, оказываясь прямо перед ними.   
– Вы представляете себе последствия захвата заложников? – вежливо осведомился Спок. Секунду они смотрели на него, а потом одновременно подняли фазеры и начали стрелять. Спок нырнул обратно за угол, уходя с непосредственной линии огня, потом рванулся вперед, нападая на акритирианца, который чуть отвел фазер в сторону, пытаясь рассмотреть своего противника. Удар в нервный узел на груди, удар в висок, удар в шею, потом Спок с легкостью отразил нападение человека и опустил ребро ладони на его ключицу, парализуя правую руку. Акритирианец пытался встать на ноги и подобрать выпавший из рук фазер, но Спок заметил это и повернулся к нему, чтобы остановить, потянулся рукой к нервному узлу на шее – и в это мгновение человек выстрелил. Спок больше почувствовал, чем увидел, что этот – выстрелит. Он перекатился, уходя в наворкот, и луч надионов пронесся мимо него, чуть зацепив рукав джимовой ветровки. И врезался в грудь акритирианца. Тот ничком повалился на пол, даже не успев понять, что произошло.  
– С-сука, – выругался человек и на долю секунды встретился глазами со Споком. – Вот же дрянь!  
Спок готовился к тому, что тот снова выстрелит, но человек внезапно повернулся и, оберегая правую руку, бегом бросился прочь.   
Данных для того, чтобы хотя бы приблизительно оценить количество времени, у Спока не было, поэтому он просто бегом припустил к лифту. Кнопка никак не отреагировала на нажатие, вулканский слух опознал только тишину – отключить лифты было логичным решением. Споку нужен был план здания. Он двинулся по техническому коридору, читая надписи на дверях, практически не поворачивая головой. Под босыми ногами был вытертый и грубый ковер. Неплохо было бы обзавестись какой-нибудь обувью. Комната охраны абсолютно точно была вне возможных вариантов, но, тем не менее, Спок неподвижно замер у ее двери, напрягая слух и считая возможных противников по голосам.

 

– Нас всех убьют! Всех-всех… за что… почему? – женщина лет сорока причитала, забившись в угол большого банкетного зала, куда согнали всех заложников.  
Кирк стоял голыми коленями на мраморном и невероятно холодном полу, послушно сложив на голове переплетенные пальцы. Как и все остальные мужчины. Женщин разношерстная и вооруженная до зубов группа террористов оставила в относительном покое. Все мужчины стояли на коленях в центре зала, молчали и не шевелились. Кирк единственный был среди них в трусах. Как идиот. Джим молчал тоже, потому что в ответ на два своих вопроса уже обзавелся синяком на скуле и отпечатком ботинка в районе печени – бок, кстати, все еще неприятно ныл. Охранники прохаживались туда-сюда, изредка покрикивая на тех, у кого нервы сдавали. Судя по всему, они кого-то ждали. Их переговоры по коммуникаторам были малопонятны даже Кирку, который бегло мог распознать почти все языки по паре слов. Эти же говорили либо на редких диалектах, либо пользовались шифром. Коленные чашечки у Джима онемели: то ли от того, что слишком долго поддерживали его вес, то ли от леденящего холода.  
Кирк пересчитал захватчиков – туда-сюда по банкетному залу бродили восемь террористов, еще пятерых он насчитал, когда они приводили новые партии людей. Заложников было тридцать восемь человек, включая самого Джима, но обход видимо еще не был закончен.  
Кирк подумал о том, где Спок, и что сделали с ним и всеми остальными не-хомо-сапиенс в этом отеле.

 

Наиболее логично было не бросаться в атаку, но все его расчеты и вычисления, произведенные на ходу, говорили о том, что в данной ситуации возможен лишь нелогичный план действий. Поэтому Спок постучал в дверь комнаты охраны и прижался рядом с ней к стене. Первый вышедший был бетазоидом, поэтому под воздействием нервного захвата свалился на пол, не издав ни звука. Второй старался быть более осторожным, поэтому его пришлось бить еще и ногой – прием, который Спок подхватил у Джима во время спаррингов. Третий – начал стрелять. Хорошо, что предыдущие двое любезно вынесли с собой фазер и дисраптор.  
Когда все противники были эффективно нейтрализованы и аккуратно сложены в углу комнаты, Спок внимательно посмотрел на их ноги и вздохнул – обувь все-таки придется искать в другом месте. Он подошел к многочисленным мониторам внутреннего наблюдения и стал искать. Логично было предположить, что большое количество людей, требует размещения в большом помещении. Камеры, датчики и сенсоры, установленные в отеле, фиксировали только небольшие всплески движения на этажах с сорокового по двадцать четвертый. С двадцать четвертого по тринадцатый кое-где приборы улавливали единичные всплески движения. На десятом этаже, где располагался один из самых больших ресторанов «Пурпурной звезды», Спок обнаружил то, что искал.  
Сенсоры не показывали генетических маркеров, но Спок не сомневался, что группа из пятнадцати живых организмов в центре зала – люди-заложники, равно как и остальные двадцать три в восточном углу. Где-то среди них был Джим Кирк – живой, дышащий, и, Спок очень надеялся на это, невредимый. Он еще раз скользнул глазами по экранам, запоминая план здания, и услышал какой-то шум, что-то вроде треска помех на грани различимого диапазона. Три секунды он просто пытался понять, что это такое, потом присел рядом с бессознательными террористами и вытащил у одного из них передатчик из уха. Естественно, они должны как-то связываться между собой, он как-то не подумал об этом раньше – может потому, что не видел смысла в том, чтобы тратить время на обнаружение передатчиков.   
– Марваг, почему ты не отвечаешь?! – нетерпеливо рявкнули в передатчике на плохом кардассианском. – Что у вас происходит?  
Говорить что-либо Спок не собирался, на это у него не было времени – и потом, рано или поздно они все равно выяснят, что в комнату охраны кто-то проник. Он оставил громоздкий дисраптор в пользу фазера, за семь секунд расплавил лучом тонкую стальную полосу обшивки воздухопровода на потолке и чуть отодвинулся в сторону, когда плита упала на пол. Потом он запрыгнул на стол, оттолкнулся от спинки кресла, подтянулся на руках и скользнул в узкую вентиляционную шахту. Она была на целых одиннадцать с половиной дюймов шире его плеч, но Спок умудрился приложиться локтем, только начав продвигаться вперед. Он рассеянно подумал, что ветровка Джима стесняла его движения, и надо было снять ее заранее, но потом отодвинул эти мысли как несущественные. Ветровка пахла Джимом. У нее были карманы и капюшон. Возможно, она могла еще пригодиться. Холодный алюминий обжигал его ступни, но Спок старался не обращать на это внимания. Гораздо больше его интересовали переговоры в передатчике – главным у террористов был некто по имени Шейт, которого уже известили о том, что Марваг и команда на связь не вышли.   
Еще пятерых заложников доставили в зал – тут Спок на мгновение задержал дыхание – и на этом зачистка верхних этажей была закончена, на транспортаторной площадке двадцать второго этажа осталась охрана. Они говорили на жуткой смеси языков, и, похоже, переключались на стандарт только тогда, когда это было нужно для разговоров с заложниками. Они не боялись прибытия полиции, наоборот, судя по всему, им нужно было собрать как можно больше журналистов и официальных лиц для того, чтобы сделать заявление. Или начать убивать.  
Спок дополз до второго этажа и осознал, что благодарен Кирку за его любовь к старине: если бы Джим выбрал более современный отель, оснащенный датчиками и внутренними коммуникациями нового поколения, то вероятность благополучного исхода упала бы катастрофически низко. Он как раз пытался решить, два процента с половиной или три целых семнадцать сотых, когда услышанное в передатчике его заинтересовало.  
– Мы нашли кое-что интересное на тридцать седьмом этаже, Шейт!  
– И что это?  
– Федеральные коммуникаторы! И фазер! Где-то здесь есть… – непереводимая идиома свидетельствовала о высокой эмоциональной реакции говорившего.   
И тогда Спок решил вмешаться.  
– Должен предупредить вас о том, что захват и удержание заложников является преступлением против Федерации и карается согласно закону – если вы еще не в курсе, – спокойно уведомил он. В передатчике установилась тишина, и Спок счел нужным добавить. – Здание окружено по периметру, о чем вы, наверное, уже знаете, а внутри находятся наши агенты, которые в ближайшие двадцать пять минут нейтрализуют всех преступников.   
Здесь присутствовало некоторое преувеличение, но он не стал уточнять, что агентов всего двое (один из них в нижнем белье среди заложников, а второй босиком и с одним-единственным фазером в воздухопроводе), и план того, как он собирается справиться с четырьмя десятками вооруженных террористов, Спок еще не слишком хорошо себе представлял.  
– Кто ты? – вкрадчиво поинтересовались в передатчике.   
Спок подумал, что Джим бы сказал что-то экстравагантное вроде «твоя смерть, засранец!» или «тот, кто надерет тебе задницу, ублюдок!», но ограничился нейтральным:  
– Я представляю интересы Федерации.   
– Замечательно, – голос его оппонента, что называется, источал сарказм. – А знаешь ли ты, что творит эта твоя ненаглядная Федерация?.. 

 

Джим почувствовал, что все изменилось, когда кто-то из телларитов – здесь были и они, а он-то, наивный, мечтал больше никогда не встречаться с ними! – принес в зал фазер и показал его андорианцу, который был у них главным. Некоторое время они переговаривались о чем-то на повышенных тонах, а потом Шейт, андорианец, внезапно перешел на стандарт.   
– Кому это принадлежит? – он поднял руку с зажатым в ней фазером. Группа женщин-заложниц испуганно охнула, и тогда он перевел оружие на мужчин. – Кто-то из вас работает на Федерацию?  
Мой старший помощник, очень хотелось сказать Джиму, мой очень ответственный старший помощник, который таскает на свиданья фазеры и наверняка не задумывается о такой ерунде, как смазка. При мыслях о смазке Джим вспомнил два тюбика в своем рюкзаке и покраснел так, что немедленно испугался: сейчас его обнаружат. Он попытался незаметно покрутить головой по сторонам и выяснил, что красных, взволнованных и испуганных мужчин вокруг него еще семнадцать человек. Тогда он немного приободрился и решил пока молча наблюдать за происходящим и не высовываться. Какая-то часть его была против этого бездействия, но какая-то, очень логичная и спокойная, голосом Спока утверждала, что единственно правильным в такой ситуации будет не привлекать к себе внимания, чтобы не подвергать опасности никого из гражданских. Так что Джим вздохнул, поерзал на заднице – руки им опустить разрешили, но сидеть по-прежнему приходилось на полу.   
После неудавшейся попытки определить хозяина фазера андорианец увлекся переговорами по своему передатчику. Сначала он подчеркнуто доброжелательно рассказывал кому-то о том, что Федерация помешана на идее объединения, которая не несет в себе ничего кроме принесения индивидуальных культур в жертву процветания альфа– и бета-квадрантов, паразитирующих на периферийных системах. Потом Шейт начал повышать голос, пару раз он даже несдержанно прикрикнул «я знаю про этот закон!», «и про этот тоже, не надо мне их цитировать!», а потом оторвался от передатчика, и разъяренно бросил своим помощникам:  
– Найдите этого умника, он явно где-то в здании! Я хочу его мертвым! Эта дрянь меня уже достала! Никаких переговоров на этой частоте, просто найдите его и пристрелите!  
И в этот момент до Джима кое-что стало доходить. Вернее, он вспомнил свои первые недели работы на «Энтерпрайз», сопоставил факты и понял, что никто не умеет так выводить из себя, как один знакомый ему вулканец. Проверено на людях. Наверное, в тот момент у него на лице возникла торжествующая улыбка, совершенно неподобающая случаю, потому что пожилой грузный мужчина, сидевший рядом с ним, толкнул его локтем в бок и шепотом поинтересовался:  
– Что тебя так радует?  
– Нас спасут! – так же шепотом сообщил ему Джим, торжественно повернулся и увидел ствол дисраптора, направленный ему в грудь.

 

Это было странная для Спока реакция, но он ощущал, как голос вещающий ему в ухо, помогает пробираться по очень холодной вентиляционной шахте. Он не запутался в одинаковых переходах и всего один раз, не рассчитав длины собственной руки, оцарапался о неплотно пригнанные друг к другу листы металла запястьем. На седьмом этаже – его расчеты не подвели – он аккуратно расплавил фазером болты, удерживающие крышку вентиляционного люка. Одновременно удерживать и бить по крышке, чтобы она не загрохотала на весь этаж, было сложно, но он справился. Рукав ветровки, натянутый на кулак, заметно стеснял движение, но все же помог избежать нежелательных травм.  
Босые ноги обожгло холодом кафеля женского туалета для персонала. Открыть дверь изнутри не составило труда.  
Спок осторожно приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор – путь был свободен, слух подсказывал, что на этаже вообще никого нет. Идти по ковру было теплее. Пока он пробирался по вентиляционной шахте, у Спока родилось несколько вариантов плана действий. Все они имели примерно одинаковый прогноз успешности, и он решил уже на месте проверить, какие ресурсы ему попадутся на пути для исполнения хотя бы одного из них.   
На седьмом этаже он обнаружил комнату персонала, похожую на комнату охраны на первом этаже. Здесь было самое главное – компьютерный терминал. И террористы не сообразили отключить энергию. Это удивило Спока: они заблокировали транспортаторные платформы, но не озаботились тем, чтобы прекратить подачу энергии. Нелогично.  
Он включил терминал, заперев за собой дверь, действуя максимально тихо. К сожалению, короткая инспекция помещения показала, что обуви здесь никакой тоже нет. Спок старался подавить ощущения, но холод на чувствительных ступнях все же напоминал о себе намного чаще, чем ему самому хотелось бы признавать.  
Компьютер оказался не слишком мощным, потому что был предназначен для решения несложных задач учета расхода моющих и чистящих средств, планирования расписаний работников и тому подобных внутренних вещей. Однако он был напрямую связан с главным сервером. Спок не удержался и легко прищелкнул языком, не одобряя слабую защиту и слишком прямые пути доступа к действительно важным частям системы компьютерного управления. Он набрал с десяток простых команд и смог отправить замаскированное под автоматическое сообщение системы безопасности в ближайшее подразделение охраны общественного порядка Малинди.   
После этого он загрузил одну крошечную программу в контроллер ближайшего лифта, настроил на автоматическое распространение по типу простейшего вируса и начал ждать. Он ждал пять стандартных минут, положив локти на край стола и сложив пальцы домиком, чуть касаясь их губами.  
Ответ был получен спустя пять минут двадцать четыре секунды.   
_Кто вы? Где вы находитесь? Сколько террористов в здании? Сколько заложников? Их место расположения?_  
Спок не исключал возможности того, что террористы каким-то образом могли перехватить его сообщение – вероятность составляла почти шесть процентов, поэтому ответил кратко.  
 _7 этаж. Около 40. Около 50. 10 этаж._  
В этот раз сообщение пришло мгновенно.  
 _Постарайтесь держаться в безопасности. Мы входим в здание._  
Эта идея Споку не понравилась, но он не стал тратить время на разговоры, выключил терминал и осторожно двинулся по направлению к восьмому этажу. Он мог разблокировать хотя бы одну транспортаторную платформу. Это помогло бы команде быстрого реагирования застать террористов врасплох. Спок совершенно по-человечески надеялся, что они продолжают проверять все системы. И что Джим в безопасности.  
– Что ты замолчал, умник? – раздался голос в передатчике.   
Спок, который как раз в тот момент подошел к лестнице и пытался незаметно проверить, охраняет ли ее кто-то, поколебался долю секунды, прежде чем ответить Шейту:   
– Штурмовая группа уже высадилась на крышу, – террористов было двое, и ближайший стоял вполоборота к Споку. Услышав его голос, тот начал поворачиваться, но Спок выбросил правую руку вперед, безошибочно находя болевые точки, и одновременно с этим выхватил фазер левой рукой. Второй террорист метнулся в сторону и проорал в свой передатчик:  
– Он на седьмом этаже! Я его вижу!  
Прежде чем он смог сказать еще что-то, парализующий луч фазера настиг его. Спок бросился вверх по лестнице, не слушая приказаний, которые отдавал Шейт. Достигнув восьмого этажа, Спок бегом пересек коридор, отделяющий технические помещения от гостевой территории – собственно номеров и того, что на плане отеля было отмечено как «Античный зал». Снизу донеслись звуки стрельбы, что-то взорвалось (судя по звуку – триметилентринитроамин, такой же раритет, как и все вокруг, механически отметил Спок) и здание ощутимо тряхнуло.   
– Заминировали главный вход? – осведомился Спок у Шейта, хотя это было и так ясно. – Разумно. А крышу пропустили?   
Судя по реакции преступников, он совершил то, что Джим называл странной фразой «попасть пальцем в небо». Может быть, они собирались уйти через крышу, или затребовать себе воздушный транспорт, или еще что-то – Спок прощупывал почву, разговаривая с Шейтом, но так и не понял, с какой целью они захватили людей и отпустили всех остальных. Пробегая мимо ближайшего лифта, Спок притормозил на долю секунды, нужную для того, чтобы нажать кнопку вызова. Его программа активировала контроллер и сняла блокировку, но вместо одного ожили все восемь пассажирских лифтов одновременно, двигаясь в линейной имитации броуновского движения.   
– Ты труп, умник, – прорычал Шейт. – Мои люди доберутся до тебя и свернут шею!  
На заднем плане слышался шум голосов, приглушенные рыдания и отрывистые приказы террористов. Спок изо всех сил надеялся, что Джим не станет высовываться сейчас, когда планы преступников были под угрозой срыва, но понимал, что вполне в духе Кирка выбрать именно этот момент и попытаться совершить диверсию.   
Спок вбежал в большой квадратный зал, перехватил фазер двумя руками и перекатился, уходя из-под луча дисраптора.   
– Вот он, я его вижу!..  
Их было трое, открытое пространство давало им преимущество. Спок спрятался за каменным пьедесталом, на котором стояла реплика известной земной скульптуры обнаженной женщины – несколько таких колонн было расставлено по всему залу в качестве украшения, а потолок покрывал хромированный алюминий, в который все было видно, как в зеркало. Двое террористов подходили справа – Спок толкнул статую, за которой прятался, обрушивая ее на пол, и метнулся в сторону, выпустив два точных выстрела. Третьего не было видно, и Спок присел за другой колонной, одновременно пытаясь вычислить его месторасположение и слушая, что происходит наверху, на десятом. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что он услышал голос Джима, и это повлияло на реакцию Спока больше, чем он был готов себе признаться: третий преступник начал движение, Спок выстрелил из фазера и промазал. Луч дисраптора разнес скульптуру у него над головой, и Спок понял, что больше на этом месте оставаться нельзя. Он метнулся вперед, прямо на линию огня, и быстрее, чем здоровенный орионец успел выстрелить снова, рубанул ребром ладони по его предплечью, направив удар снизу вверх. Луч дисраптора попал в потолок и рассыпался блестящими искрами по всему залу – архитекторы «Пурпурной звезды» не поскупились на материалы, создавая аутентичную обстановку, подумал Спок, двумя ударами нейтрализуя орионца. А потом он взглянул вверх, всего на секунду, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку.  
Потолка не было. От выстрела зеркальная пластина осыпалась в крошево, которое теперь лежало на полу ровным слоем стеклянных осколков. 

 

– Кто ты такой? – баджорская леди, которая по габаритам напоминала шкаф, тыкала Джима в грудь дисраптором. – Отвечай, как тебя зовут! Ты работаешь на Федерацию?   
– Дамочка, по-твоему я похож на того, кто это делает? – возмутился Джим. – Посмотри внимательно! – он развел руки, и террористка скользнула по нему взглядом: ботинки, которые он успел натянуть в номере на босу ногу, и белые трусы составляли его единственную одежду. – Я тут на подхвате: что-то принесу, что-то отнесу, помогу гостям одеться, раздеться…  
Она склонила голову набок, будто размышляя, совсем он чокнутый или только притворяется. Джим и сам толком не понимал.  
– Оказание услуг приватного характера постояльцам, оплата почасовая, – скучным голосом сообщил он, – моя начальница бы это подтвердила, но боюсь, у нее по четыре пальца на руках и сиреневый мех вместо волос, а среди присутствующих я ничего похожего не вижу, и, следовательно…  
– Заткнись! – рявкнула террористка и вопросительно оглянулась на главаря. Шейт в этот момент снова вспомнил о своем оппоненте в передатчике – Спок, он разговаривает со Споком, убеждал себя Кирк, не зная, что чувствует больше от этой мысли – страх или лихорадочное возбуждение.   
– Что ты замолчал, умник?!   
– Так ты шлюшка? – Джимова неожиданная компания решила не беспокоить начальство и снова переключилась на него.  
Спок сказал что-то, что Шейту явно не понравилось: тот немедленно отправил пятерку своих людей проверить крышу.  
– Человеческая шлюшка, которая обслуживает клиентов?   
– Ну, можно и так сказать, – Джим отчаянно пытался не выдать себя, когда Шейт рявкнул:  
– Он на седьмом этаже! Немедленно туда, я хочу, чтобы эта сволочь наконец заткнулась!  
– Тогда идем со мной, – она провела пальцем у Джима по груди и ухватила его за шею – не так, чтобы больно, но неприятно, и потащила в сторону. Остальные заложники в ужасе смотрели на него, но молчали, наученные горьким опытом. – Меня зовут Тиира, человек.   
– Очаровательно, – не удержался Джим, пытаясь услышать еще хоть что-то, но понимая, что справиться с Тиирой и двумя бандитами, которые следовали за ней по пятам, будет проще в стороне от общей компании.  
Они шли по коридору – Джим впереди, рука его похитительницы все еще у него на шее, двое охранников в арьергарде, – когда здание едва заметно вздрогнуло от взрыва. Тиира выругалась по-баджоргски и что-то спросила в передатчик. Джим разобрал слово «люди» и «время». Что бы ей не сказали в ответ, Тииру, похоже, это удовлетворило. Она заставила Джима остановиться, открыла дверь в номер и втолкнула его внутрь. Бандиты, к радости Кирка, остались снаружи – видимо, дама решила, что справиться с человеком не составит труда.  
– На кровать, – Тиира подтолкнула его дисраптором, Кирк мельком глянул через плечо и попытался протестовать.  
– А мы не должны для начала, ну, не знаю, познакомиться поближе друг с другом?  
– Люблю делать это сверху, – она ухмылялась уже откровенно похабно. – Вот и познакомились, человек!  
– Мне, в принципе, все равно, – Джим пятился назад, пока не уперся ногами в край постели, – но я предпочитаю делать это по собственной воле.   
После этого он резко выбросил руку вперед и ударил террористку со всей силы. Тиира взревела и попыталась приложить Кирка дисраптором, но Джим вцепился в приклад, используя ее силу как рычаг, и пнул ногой. Не удержав равновесия, Тиира завалилась вперед, на Джима, укладывая их обоих на кровать. Шелковые простыни поехали под их тяжестью, Тиира попыталась придушить Джима, но он ударил ее в грудь, вышибая дух, потом они все-таки свалились за кровать, и там он схватил ее за шею, приложил об пол головой, раз, другой, пока ее глаза не закатились, и террористка не потеряла сознание.   
Тяжело дыша, Джим приподнялся, опираясь на кровать, поднял голову, заметив чью-то тень, и обнаружил, что у двери стоит Спок.   
– Это не то, что ты подумал, – выдохнул Джим и совершенно по-идиотски улыбнулся.   
Ответом ему была одна поднятая бровь.  
– Проехали, – выдохнул Джим и вытер взмокший лоб. Он подхватил у Тииры дисраптор, и сократил путь, запрыгнув на кровать, сделав пару шагов по шелковому белью, и с довольной улыбкой спрыгнул с другой стороны. Когда он подошел к Споку тот уже держал в руках его ветровку, протягивая ему.  
– Охранники снаружи? – спросил Джим, быстро натягивая куртку. Его взгляд упал вниз, – Спок, твои ноги!  
– Я позаботился об охранниках. С моими ногами ничего страшного не произошло.  
– Да уж, ничего страшного, только ты до хрена наследил, – зло выплюнул Джим. Выйдя за дверь он начал стаскивать ботинки с ближайшего андорианца. – Быстро надевай! Это стекло? Ничего не застряло? Подними ногу!  
– Эти ботинки не подойдут мне по размеру, – заявил Спок, но подчинился приказу, с легкостью задрав ногу так, что Джим, не наклоняясь, мог разглядеть изрядно порезанные ступни. Застрявших осколков, он, к счастью, не заметил.  
– Вторую!  
Спок снова подчинился.  
– Маккой нас убьет, – пробормотал Джим, захлопнул дверь, толкнув Спока внутрь номера. – Надо перевязать…  
– Нет времени. Местная полиция уже вошла в здание, нам нужно…  
Пока Спок нехотя засовывал ноги в большие для него ботинки террориста, Джим услышал в коридоре топот.   
– Как раз вовремя, – выдохнул Джим, снова высовываясь в коридор. Группа специального назначения, или как они там назывались на Малинди, дружно трусила по коридору. Кирк предусмотрительно бросил дисраптор и поднял руки.  
– Сэр? Вы в порядке? – один из солдат остановился, голос его был приглушен штурмовым шлемом.  
– Да-да, все нормально. Остальные заложники – там, – Джим показал пальцем. Глаз солдата он не видел, но движение головой того выдало. – Что? Они меня прямо из постели выдернули!..

 

Им пришлось довольно долго объяснять, кто они такие и зачем им нужно осмотреть стащенные в кучу террористами вещи. Но все же Джиму удалось выудить один из их коммуникаторов.  
– Кирк вызывает «Энтерпрайз», – рявкнул он.  
– Слава богу, – совершенно не по уставу отозвалась Ухура. – То есть… «Энтерпрайз» – Кирку. Прием.  
– Я тоже раз вас слышать, – улыбнулся Джим. – Ухура, как у вас дела?  
– У нас дела? Что там у вас стряслось? Я второй час вас вызываю!  
– Да у нас ничего особенного, террористы, стрельба, обычный выходной.  
– Капитан, – Ухура вдруг понизила голос, – Джим, вице-адмирал Пайк терзает меня уже несколько часов. И, судя по голосу, он чем-то крайне недоволен. Позвольте процитировать, сэр, последнее сообщение?  
– Разрешаю, – Джим поморщился, глядя на Спока.  
– Цитирую: «Из-под земли найди мне этого засранца! Иначе передай, что он может рассчитывать на бессрочный отпуск в кукурузных полях!». Конец цитаты. Я никогда в жизни не слышала, чтобы Пайк был таким злым. Особенно на тебя.  
– Так и сказал? Засранец?  
Спок склонил голову на бок и нахмурился.  
– Так и сказал.  
– Если будет вызывать опять, скажи, что я свяжусь с ним, как только улажу ситуацию здесь. Кирк, конец связи.


	12. Кто там?

– Это уже входит в традицию, – произнес вместо приветствия Маккой, когда капитан и первый офицер показались на транспортаторной платформе.   
– А может, у них дресс-код такой, – огрызнулся Джим, забирая свои вещи у энсина. – Спасибо, Дженис.   
– Не за что, капитан, – Рэнд старательно отводила глаза в сторону, но то и дело бросала взгляды на капитанскую задницу. Типа это незаметно было.  
– В медицинский отсек, Джим, – Маккой немедленно подскочил к нему со своим трикодером. – Тебя били? Где болит?  
– Займись Споком, – бросил Джим, прыгая на одной ноге, чтобы натянуть штаны. – Дженис, соедини меня с Ухурой немедленно, пусть вызывает Пайка, соединение на терминал в моей каюте.  
– Капитан, я бы советовал вам обдумать предстоящий разговор с вице-адмиралом Пайком, – Джим повернулся и встретил взгляд спокойных темных глаз своего первого помощника. Не наломай дров, Джим, говорили эти глаза. Пожалуйста, не подставь нас еще больше, чем мы уже подставились.  
– Вы издеваетесь, – бормотал Боунс, водя трикодером вокруг Спока, – вы оба надо мной издеваетесь? Кресло сюда, живо! Кристина, у него ноги порезаны!  
– Я уже обдумал, – Джим зажал свитер между ногами и натягивал нижнюю майку, – не волнуйся, буду пай-мальчиком.   
Спок ответил ему коротким кивком и без возражений повернулся к Маккою.   
Джим не соврал – он действительно продумал предстоящий разговор с Пайком за все то время, пока их допрашивали на Малинди. На то, чтобы опознать личности капитана Звездного Флота и его старшего помощника ушли считанные секунды, спасибо сканерам сетчатки, но для того, чтобы внести их показания в протокол, понадобилось еще почти сорок минут. Джим пытался ругаться, требовал, чтобы им немедленно разрешили вернуться на корабль, но потом понял, что проще было дать полиции то, чего она хотела.   
А теперь еще Пайк.  
Джим успел полностью одеться до того, как достиг дверей своей каюты, и Ухура доложила по интеркому, что вице-адмирал Пайк на связи, как раз в тот самый момент, когда Кирк переступил порог.   
– Компьютер, активировать терминал, – он упал в кресло и улыбнулся как можно шире. – Доброе утро, адмирал!  
Вместо ответа на приветствие Пайк только нахмурился. Кирк мог бы сказать, что он выглядит лучше, чем в последний раз, когда они виделись – на торжественной церемонии награждения команды «Энтерпрайз», – если бы не темные круги под глазами бывшего капитана, свидетельствующие об усталости.  
– Что у тебя с лицом, Кирк? И если у вас там утро, это еще не означает, что оно так же наступило по всей галактике!  
Джим бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени было, когда они со Споком наконец встретились, а из «Пурпурной звезды» их забирали транспортатором, так что за временем суток следить не было никакой возможности. Пайк это заметил и неодобрительно поджал губы.   
– Прошу прощения, сэр, – Джим продолжал улыбаться, хотя ушибленная скула сразу начала болеть, как только он вспомнил о ней. – Согласно протоколу, мы с первым помощником Споком проводили отпуск на Малинди VI, в то время как там произошел захват заложников. В связи с неудачным стечением обстоятельств наш отель…  
– Знаю, – утомленно перебил его Пайк. – Звездный Флот приказывает «Энтерпрайз» принять на борт четырнадцать захваченных террористов и прибыть на Коринт в течение следующих пятнадцати часов.   
– Четырнадцать? – изумился Джим – Их было гораздо больше, я в этом уверен и Спок подтвердит, точно…  
– Остальным удалось скрыться. Я отдал распоряжение переслать тебе все материалы расследования. Пока вы со Споком играли в прятки, кое-что важное происходило.   
– Ага, – у Джима не было сил на то, чтобы отвечать по протоколу. – Догадываюсь.   
– На Коринте состоится внеочередное совещание высшего командного состава, на котором ты сделаешь доклад о сложившейся ситуации. В Федерации действует радикальная оппозиционная группировка, и, похоже, вы со Споком умудрились столкнуться с ними лицом к лицу.   
– Да, – промямлил Кирк и поборол желание добавить «мы же не нарочно!»  
– Судя по твоим отчетам, вы пересекались с ними на Териде.   
Джим моргнул и удивленно уставился на Пайка.  
– Адмирал?  
– Повстанческое движение «Свобода», Кирк!   
– Твою мать! Ох, простите, адмирал… я и не думал!..  
– Когда ты вообще думаешь! – Пайк уже почти кричал. – Это полная безответственность, Джим, сколько можно! – он выдохнул, посмотрел в сторону, покачал головой каким-то своим мыслям и потом снова взглянул на Джима. – Ладно. У вас есть пятнадцать часов на то, чтобы достигнуть Коринта. Там будем разбираться. Конец связи.  
– Конец связи, – уныло подтвердил Джим и отключил терминал. Закрыл глаза, потер лицо рукой. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось вломиться в медотсек, узнать, как там Спок, обнять его, взять за руку, просто прикоснуться. Но вместо этого он активировал интерком и связался сначала со Скотти, распорядившись поднять с Малинди на борт «Энтерпрайз» четырнадцать человек и с комфортом разместить их на гауптвахте, а потом с Чеховым, которому приказал рассчитать курс на Коринт и доставить их туда в установленное время.  
Потом он зачем-то еще нашел Ухуру и рассказал ей о том, что Спок вернулся за ним в здание отеля, где столкнулся с дюжиной террористов и зеркальным потолком.  
– Что? – охнула Ниота. – А зеркальный потолок тут причем?  
Джим сам был не уверен, но кое-как пересказал ей все то, что успел выдавить из Спока.   
– Мне надо уже перестать удивляться чему-либо, когда дело касается вас двоих, – вздохнула она. – Отдыхай, Джим. У тебя голос, как у мертвого.  
– Ага, – снова согласился он и отключил интерком. Придвинул к себе пад и обнаружил в почтовом ящике три новых письма с подробностями захвата заложников.   
– Пятнадцать часов, – простонал Джим, уронив голову на стол. – Что можно успеть за пятнадцать часов?..  
– Довольно много, капитан, – сказал мягкий голос от двери. – Если разумно распорядиться имеющимся временем – то довольно много.   
– Спок! – Кирк вскочил со своего кресла и, ни о чем больше не думая, обнял своего первого помощника. – Компьютер, закрыть дверь.  
Спок не сопротивляясь молча пошел за Джимом к кровати.   
– Не против, если мы продолжим с того места, на котором нас прервали? – улыбнулся Кирк.  
– Если вы в подходящем эмоциональном состоянии, – ответил Спок и левый уголок его рта дрогнул. Джиму хотелось плясать от радости, потому что Спок – улыбнулся.  
– В подходящем, в подходящем.  
Спок поднял руку и погладил его лицо горячей ладонью, обхватывая пальцами скулу, челюсть, наклоняя голову Джима так, чтобы его было удобно целовать. Когда Спок пришел, у Джима в животе все еще вертелось и дрожало неприятное чувство после разговора с Пайком – слушание после Кобаяши Мару оставило ему якорь о встречах с руководством на всю оставшуюся жизнь – но от одного прикосновения старшего помощника все улеглось и успокоилось.  
– Спок, я хочу, чтобы мы сделали на этот раз все, что планировали, – прошептал он вулканцу в губы и стянул с себя свой желтый свитер. Спок понимающе кивнул и повторил действие Джима.  
Они сидели на кровати и целовались, шаря руками друг по другу. Без системы, без нежности, без мыслей. Джим только отмечал, что у Спока невероятно твердые бедра, что у него длинные пальцы и мягкий, влажный горячий рот, что он хмурится в поцелуе, как будто анализирует происходящее.  
Кирк нетерпеливо потянул вверх нижнюю черную майку и Спок поднял руки, позволяя ее снять. Джим целовал острые уши и играл пальцами в волосах на груди Спока. Он никогда об этом не задумывался, но ему это казалось чертовски сексуальным и привлекательным. Споку нравилось ласкать его голову – он заметил это давно и совершенно не возражал, потому что старший помощник умело гладил, ерошил волосы, касался затылка, скул, щек с каким-то благоговейным трепетом. Он трогал круглые и совершенно обыкновенные уши Джима, заставляя их гореть от прилившей краски.   
– Спок, тебе нужно?..  
– Нет, Джим, это вовсе необязательно, – Кирк каким-то образом понимал, что Спок точно знал, о чем он хотел спросить. – Это совсем необязательно.  
– Хорошо, – Джим посмотрел Споку в глаза, пугаясь, как легко он ухает в эту темную, теплую глубину. – Хорошо, потому что я хотел бы побольше узнать, ну, ты понимаешь?  
– Конечно. Ты прав, прав.  
Спок совершенно неожиданно для Кирка взял его за плечи и уложил на кровать, устраиваясь сверху, он толкнул бедрами бедра Джима, заставляя раздвинуть ноги. Устроился как дома, про себя хмыкнул Джим, позволяя, принимая, чувствуя, как твердеет у него между ног.  
– Мостик – капитану Кирку! – взвизнул интерком в тишине.  
– Черт-черт-черт!!! – выругался Джим. Спок тут же поднялся, освобождая его.  
Поднявшись, Кирк стукнул кулаком по кнопке.  
– Кирк. Что там у вас?  
– Мы легли на курс на Коринт, сэр, – чирикнул Чехов.  
– Я рад, – скрипнул зубами Джим. – Это все?  
– Да, кэптин.  
Джим отключился и улыбнулся Споку.   
– Ну, наверное, это и хорошо, да? Потому что на душ у меня времени не было…   
Хочешь со мной?  
Это было довольно интимно даже для Кирка, поэтому он мысленно тут же пнул себя – вулканцы и их хреновы приболты по поводу личного пространства и всего такого – может Спока это предложение легко могло и оскорбить. Но старший помощник удивил его, поднявшись. С присущей ему грациозностью тот расстегнул форменные брюки, тут же снимая их.  
– Это резонно, – сообщил Спок, избавившись с такой же легкостью и от тонких облегающих трусов. Джим замер с приоткрытым ртом, потому что не мог глаз отвести от внушительной эрекции.  
– А он и…– он успел прикусить язык вовремя и удержать в себе «правда, зеленый». Внезапно душ показался совершенно лишним, и вообще все показалось лишним.  
– Джим?  
– Да-да, – рассеяно произнес он и тоже разделся, абсолютно неизящно запутавшись в штанинах, потому что нормальные люди сначала сапоги снимают, потом штаны, а не наоборот.

 

Кабина для звукового душа не была рассчитана на двоих, но для того, чтобы решить задачу эффективного для обоих удовлетворения гигиенических потребностей, у Джима был Спок. Они сначала увлеченно целовались, стоя лицом друг к другу, прижимаясь грудью, животами, членами, бедрами и коленями, потом Спок развернулся к нему спиной, позволяя ощутить приятное до одурения тепло кожи. Джим обнимал Спока и целовал его плечи, чувствуя, что плывет в очищающем звуке, приподнимающем каждый волосок на его теле, и не только волосок. Задница у Спока была крепкая, маленькая и… Джим не мог об этом думать, от одного предвкушения капитаны Звездного Флота не кончают. Он обхватил Спока руками, прижался к его спине щекой, вслепую нащупал крохотные, торчащие соски и осторожно ущипнул. Спок определенно издал какой-то звук, но Джим не разобрал.   
Когда настала его очередь повернуться к Споку спиной, он почувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным. Он закрыл глаза, откинул голову на плечо вулканца и позволил себе плыть в этой полной безответственности и доверии. Спок втирался в него сзади, придерживая за бедро, и Джим не удержался, чуть подавшись назад тазом.   
– Джим, я думаю, что стандартная процедура окончена, – сообщил Спок ему в ухо и поцеловал шею. Кирк не заметил, что в душе стало так тихо, что он мог расслышать только переплетающиеся звуки биения их сердец. Ритм был сбитый, не в унисон, но определенно музыкальный. Он бы хотел его запомнить. Его можно было выстучать. Если постараться.  
Из душа они вышли, не одеваясь. Джим подошел к шкафу, выдвинул ящик и вытащил еще один тюбик.  
– Хочешь, расскажу смешное?   
Спок кивнул. Джим почему-то покраснел.  
– Маккой думает, что на «Энтерпрайз» действует целая банда похитителей смазки из изолятора, – Джим нервно хихикнул. – А это я четыре тюбика спер.  
Спок предсказуемо не засмеялся, он просто встал, подошел к своим брошенным кучей брюкам и, пошарив в кармане, достал еще один. Джим не был вулканцем – он заржал, как жеребец.  
– И ты, Брут?  
– Инженерная палуба – капитану Кирку! – Скотти был взволнован, судя по голосу, а это никогда не было хорошим признаком.  
Джим зарычал и нажал на кнопку интеркома. Отвечать подчиненным, будучи совершенно голым, с полустоящим членом, ему было не очень уютно.  
– Да, Скотти.  
– Сэр, мы летим на Коринт?  
– Да, мистер Скотт.  
– Вы спали, сэр? – Джим закатил глаза и беззвучно выругался.  
– Что такое, Скотти?  
– Вы мне подпишете форму запроса?   
– Запроса чего?  
– Ну, я подумал, что раз мы все равно встречаемся с командованием, было бы неплохо проинформировать их о том, что я бы… Короче, мне нужны дилитиевые кристаллы.  
– У нас проблемы? Ты не докладывал, – нахмурился Джим.  
– Нет у нас никаких проблем. Я хочу, чтобы у меня был запас!  
– Скотти, тебе никто не даст кристаллов про запас!  
– Но попробовать-то можно? Подпишете?  
– Прямо сейчас?  
– Нет, я еще заявку не оформлял.  
– Как оформишь, пошли ее Споку, а копию Рэнд. Я посмотрю.  
– Спасибо, сэр.  
– Коне…  
– А, и кстати, сэр, полюбоваться лунным светом в конце напряженного рабочего дня никогда не повредит.  
– Спасибо, я приму приглашение, – улыбнулся Джим, забыв о том, что секунду назад ему хотелось Скотти убить.  
– Понял, есть, сэр.  
– Конец связи.  
– Лунный свет? – удивленно спросил Спок. – Тут нет никакой луны, светом которой можно было бы любоваться.  
– Я тебе потом объясню, – улыбнулся Джим.  
– Зная Монтгомери Скотта, могу предположить, что это какая-то аллюзия на алкогольные напитки.  
– Ты как всегда совершенно прав, – Джим толкнул Спока на кровать и оседлал его бедра, наклоняясь за поцелуем. – Я не понимаю, – тут же вздохнул Кирк, – почему неуставные отношения запрещены уставом! Они же просто невозможны!  
Спок положил обе ладони ему на плечи и осторожно сжал пальцами.   
– Я твердо убежден, что раз они запрещены, значит, как минимум одна пара смогла в такие отношения вступить, – спокойно сказал он и добавил веса своим словам поцелуем в шею.  
– Ты уже шутишь? А потом что? Ругаться начнешь, как моряк? – Джим усмехнулся.  
– Нет. В брани нет никакого смысла кроме подчеркивания силы испытываемой эмоции. Мне этот инструмент не нужен.  
– Помнится, ты говорил, что и в шутках пользы никакой...  
– Мои данные были не точны. Шутки заставляют тебя чувствовать себя лучше.  
– Спок...   
Джим его обнял, вдруг понимая, что ему впервые в жизни не нужно, не необходимо вступать в сексуальный контакт, чтобы заполнить пустоты внутри, которые периодически разрастались до таких размеров, что грозили сожрать его.   
– Джим, не хотелось бы прерывать твой мыслительный процесс, который, к слову, я нахожу завораживающим, но мы намеревались совершить половой акт до того, как прибудем на Коринт. Я ощущаю перемены в твоем настроении, поэтому посчитал нужным уточнить.  
Джим рассмеялся, несмотря на то, что был польщен вулканским комплиментом про, подумать только, мыслительный процесс.  
– Спок, нам придется подтянуть твои навыки постельных разговорчиков, – нахмурив брови для пущего эффекта, сообщил Кирк. – Тем временем, скажи, тебе когда-нибудь делали минет?  
Джим ухитрился даже не покраснеть, и одним только словом довел себя до того, что у него слюнки потекли.  
– Если ты имеешь в виду фелляцию, – нейтральным тоном заявил Спок, – то нет, никто не практиковал...  
– Все! – Джим поднял руку. – Замолчи. И располагайся с комфортом.  
Спок послушно откинулся на спину и, согнув в коленях, развел ноги. Джим едва не захлебнулся вдохом, мимолетно глянул на интерком и взялся за дело.   
Для начала, это было странно.  
Он накрыл губами головку и решительно двинулся вперед, принимая в рот член Спока, попытался расслабить горло, чтобы сразу взять глубоко, но едва не подавился в процессе. Ему пришлось выпустить член изо рта и прокашляться – Спок положил теплую руку ему на щеку и не без тревоги вглядывался в лицо.  
– С тобой все в порядке?   
– Да, все отлично! – бодро воскликнул Джим и объяснил. – Просто не рассчитал!   
Спок продолжал смотреть на него. Джим мотнул головой, опустил руки ему на бедра, заставляя лечь обратно, и ринулся на второй заход, решив на этот раз не экспериментировать, а довольствоваться тем, что имеет. Вкус у члена был странный: не неприятный, просто чужой, никакого человеческого мускусного запаха. И на ощупь он был невозможно гладкий, Джим все боялся оцарапать его зубами, но продолжал сосать, все больше и больше заводясь с каждым движением. Процесс затягивал, не оставляя никаких посторонних мыслей: Джим перехватил рукой член у основания и лизнул бледно-зеленую вену, потерся щекой о головку и снова обхватил губами. Спок у него над головой не издавал ни звука, и в какой-то момент Кирку это показалось подозрительным. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, он поднял глаза и увидел то, от чего снова чуть не подавился. Его первый помощник сжал губы так сильно, что они превратились в тонкую линию, скривил брови в совсем не характерной манере, руки его комкали простыни, а глаза сверлили Джима. Заметив, что Кирк на него смотрит, Спок отвел взгляд, но Джим тотчас же выпустил его член изо рта с влажным чмоканьем:  
– Ты можешь смотреть! Ты можешь… я не знаю, реагировать так, как ты хочешь! Кричать! Стонать!  
– Джим, – вежливо заметил Спок и кивнул на свой член, блестящий от слюны и естественной смазки, – было бы предпочтительно, если бы ты продолжил…  
– Ах, да, точно, – Джим торопливо вернулся к своему занятию. На этот раз Спок едва заметно вздрогнул, когда Джим сжал его член губами, начал водить туда-сюда, поглаживая языком, щекоча уздечку легкими прикосновениями. Кирк толком не знал, что и как нужно делать, но он был твердо уверен в одном: он хочет Спока. Целиком и полностью. Он хочет доставить Споку удовольствие, хочет, чтобы тот смотрел на него, чтобы тот издавал какие-то звуки, хотя нет, наверное, это только люди так делают, а вулканцы молчат все время, и хрен поймешь, нравится ли…  
Спок издал какой-то приглушенный всхлип и дернул бедрами, пытаясь то ли уйти от прикосновения, то ли заставить взять больше. Джим фыркнул, отстранился, пытаясь перевести дыхание, а потом подул на головку. Спок взвился под ним.  
– Джим. Пожалуйста.  
– Не волнуйся, я прекрасно…  
Не успел он договорить, как интерком снова ожил и вызвал его – на этот раз, голосом Маккоя.  
– Медотсек – капитану Кирку!  
– Черт, они это серьезно? – простонал Джим, снова нашел ртом член Спока и попытался притвориться, что ничего не слышал.  
– Джим, ответь! – настаивал Маккой. – Я ни за что не поверю, что ты сейчас спишь!  
Джим снова застонал, и Споку пришлось придержать его за плечи, заставляя остановиться.  
– Тебе следует ответить Маккою. Я никуда не денусь, – серьезно сообщил Спок.  
– Гадство какое-то, – пробормотал Кирк, сполз с кровати и поплелся к интеркому. – Да, Боунс! Какого хрена тебе нужно?  
– Джим, – вкрадчиво начал старший офицер по медицине, – ты Спока не видел?  
Джим обернулся: Спок сидел на его кровати, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы прикрыться, и внимательно смотрел на Кирка.  
– Он к себе в каюту пошел. Наверное, медитирует там, – не дрогнув, соврал Джим. Если и дальше так пойдет, ему самому скоро понадобятся вулканские медитационные техники: сдерживаться становилось все труднее и труднее с каждой минутой, у него уже яйца начинали болеть.  
– Ага, – Боунс, судя по голосу, не слишком ему поверил. – Надеюсь, что Спок там, в своей каюте, не перенапрягает ноги? Потому что регенератор регенератором, но у него все ступни были изрезаны, я даже хотел оставить его на ночь в медотсеке, но ты же знаешь этого зеленого гоблина, разве с ним можно нормально разговаривать!  
Джим поглядел на ноги Спока и тот рефлекторно поджал пальцы. Кирк вспомнил запекшуюся зеленую кровь на полу в номере, и решительно тряхнул головой.  
– Я проконтролирую, Боунс. Это все?  
– Ты же сказал, что он у себя в каюте. Ладно, слышать ничего не желаю, – Маккой сам себя перебил и снова обратил все свое негодование на Джима. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть! Я слышал, что мы летим на Коринт для официального доклада, так вот, Джим, ты должен сначала выспаться!  
– Как я могу отдохнуть, если каждые пять минут меня кто-то вызывает! – взорвался Кирк. – Ты доктор, ты мне скажи, как мне сдержаться!  
– Сдержаться? Ты меня пугаешь: я не знаю, что там у тебя происходит, но сейчас приду и проверю…  
– Не надо! – взвыл Джим. – Как мне выспаться! Не сдержаться, а выспаться! У меня уже скоро… голова взорвется от недосыпания, вот! Скажи всем, что я сплю, Боунс, и не вздумай сюда приходить ни в коем случае, и всем скажи, что я сплю! – он стукнул ладонью по кнопке, вырубая интерком, и шумно выдохнул.  
– Это черт знает, что такое творится…  
– Джим. Позволю себе заметить, что при всем уважении к доктору Маккою и несомненном его авторитете у членов экипажа, среднестатистический промежуток между вызовами, поступающими в твою каюту…  
– Я понял, сейчас еще кто-то меня захочет, надо успеть, – обреченно сказал Джим и подошел к кровати. Опустился на край и протянул руку к Споковой беззащитной пятке, покрытой новой, чуть зеленоватой кожей. – Тебе не больно? Боунс сказал, что…  
В следующую минуту его схватили в охапку и бросили на кровать, придавливая тяжестью горячего тела.   
– Терять время нелогично, – сообщил Спок и поцеловал его.   
– Тогда давай быстро, а? – выдохнул Джим и взъерошил волосы Спока, запустив в них пятерню. Он сжал бедра, чувствуя тепло, напряженные мышцы, посылая к чертям все свои романтические порывы, потому что, видимо, космос и романтика каким-то образом на практике совершенно несочетаемы.  
Спок был осторожен: смазанные пальцы гладили Джима под яичками нежно, как будто от небольшой грубости он мог рассыпаться. Кирк не был вулканцем, поэтому как бы ни старался, сдержать стонов не мог. Он прикусил собственное запястье, чувствуя, как длинный палец впервые гладко скользит в него. Весь, целиком. Джим зажмурился, пытаясь расслабиться.  
– Ты напряжен, – тихо сказал Спок. Он опирался на один локоть, удерживая себя над Кирком практически на весу, паря над ним. – Тебе следует пытаться толкать, тужиться немного, чтобы было легче…  
Советы Спока были клиническими, но Джима по всему телу будто острыми искрами кололо, до того это было горячо. Он впился в свою руку еще сильнее, и когда Спок, сложив два пальца, снова проник в него, Кирк попытался вытолкнуть его.   
– Вот так, Джим…  
Вулканец носом, потому что рук у него было всего лишь две, поддел прижатую к губам руку, убирая ее.  
– Это плохая идея, – нервно усмехнулся Джим, раздвигая ноги еще шире, раскрываясь внутри и снаружи под мерными движениями. – Я буду орать.  
Он уже осип, охрип, глаза потеряли фокус, Спок над ним плыл размытым пятном, но он мог различить, как его старший помощник прикусывает свои губы, как жмурится и хмурится.  
– Это твои руки, да? – прошептал Джим. Ощущение, как теплая, гладкая кожа обволакивает, сжимает, дразнит, Кирку было знакомо. Это всегда было приятно. С женщинами. И Джим никогда не задумывался об этом, но никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии…  
– Джим? Джим, отпусти, пожалуйста, – выдохнул Спок прямо ему в ухо, вырывая из мыслей. – Да, это мои руки. Прекрати.  
Кирк расслабился и застонал, когда вулканец вынул влажные пальцы. Дыхание у него, наконец-то, ощутимо сбилось. Джим обнял Спока всем телом, обвил руками шею, обхватил ногами поясницу и шепнул в ухо:  
– Моя готовность составляет сто процентов, мистер Спок.  
Спок застыл на мгновение и снова издал неопределенный звук.  
– Так, значит, это твои руки и цифры, – отметил Джим.  
– Тебе лучше перевернуться, – ответил вулканец, игнорируя шутливый тон.  
– Нет, не буду я переворачиваться. Я хочу видеть.  
Спок больше не настаивал, только чуть отстранился, что бы смазать себя и… Джима.  
– Это еще зачем?  
– Лубрикация поможет снизить возможные неприятные ощущения во время активной стимуляции.  
Джим застонал, чувствуя, как гладко и мягко он скользит в кулаке Спока.  
– Понял.  
Он честно пытался думать о том, что должен расслабиться, тужиться, прости господи, навстречу Споку, но не успел даже вздохнуть как следует, как Спок уже был в нем. Внутри него было много, его распирало, давило изнутри, с всхлипом он попытался выбраться из-под Спока, сняться с него, перестать, остановиться, но тот крепко держал его за плечи, пригвоздив к кровати. И тут Спок сделал совершенно неожиданное – он прижался губами к его виску и начал говорить:  
– Т-ш-ш, Джим, все нормально. Не торопись, ты сейчас привыкнешь, лежи спокойно. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Никогда не сделаю. Дыши.  
И Джим дышал, глубоко, долго, глядя Споку прямо в глаза, поражаясь, как он может быть таким…  
– Не могу, Джим. Не всегда, – после этого он как-то совсем непривычно двинул бровями, запрокинул голову и почти успел поймать рычащий стон. Кирк содрогнулся, ощущая всем телом, там, внутри этот звук. Спок начал двигаться, и Джим понял, что раньше он жил только наполовину. Джим выгибался под ним, чувствуя, как горячо внутри и снаружи. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что Спок так же потеет, как и он. С наслаждением провел по спине вулканца, ощущая, как напрягаются и расслабляются его мышцы, как он плавно вливается в него и будто вытекает обратно, растягивая до жжения и тут же успокаивая легкий дискомфорт, омывая неописуемой нежностью.  
– Ты никогда не делал этого, Джим, – сдавленно, с удивлением произнес Спок.  
– Это проблема? – тут же ощетинился Кирк, сжимаясь и задыхаясь от того, что стал вдруг еще более заполненным.  
– Нет, нет, – отозвался Спок, устраиваясь на локтях, переплетая пальцы под головой Джима, как будто останавливая себя от чего-то.  
– Ты можешь, если хочешь, сделать и это, – разрешил Джим, понимая, что, возможно, Споку нужен другой контакт. Ему самому было всего достаточно: задница горела огнем, член терся воспаленной стимуляцией головкой о волосатый живот вулканца, а в голове было непривычно тихо и уютно.  
– Нет, – ответил Спок. Голос его был напряжен, как будто вырываясь, слова причиняли боль. – Я не смогу сейчас, я потеряю контроль.  
– Мы, конечно, не хотим этого, – закончил за него Джим и потянулся за поцелуем.   
Он впивался зубами в пухлую нижнюю губу Спока и медленно поддавал снизу бедрами, распробовав прелесть позиции снизу. – Пожалуйста, побыстрее…  
Спок ускорил темп, но все равно недостаточно. Джим стонал, пряча лицо на груди Спока, беззвучно, как рыба, раскрывал рот, пачкая оливковую кожу слюной, и закатывал глаза, когда становилось особенно невыносимо приятно. Вулканец обжигал внутри, задевая что-то там, заставляя каждую мышцу подбираться, скручиваться, а потом сладко расслабляться, отпуская все тревоги и проблемы. Спок был с ним. Как никто не был до этого. Был с ним.   
– Джим, я…  
Кирк чувствовал это и сам: Спок не только двигался внутрь-наружу, но и пульсировал, приближаясь к финишу. Хоть в этом их физиология мало отличалась.  
– Помоги мне немного, – выдохнул Джим и тут же почувствовал, как рука Спока скользнула между ними, туго сжимая его член. Вторая ладонь обхватила его лицо сбоку и замерла. Кирк повернулся лицом и, блаженно закрыв глаза, потерся о руку Спока щекой, вывернул голову и легко-легко касался пальцев губами. Он терялся в двух совершенно разных ритмах: один был для него, а другой – для Спока. Для молчаливого, упорного и старательного Спока, который ни разу не сбил эти ритмы, не дрогнул под губами Джима, и только когда Джим уже ощутил, как изнутри его заливает горячим, терпким, распирая еще капельку сильнее, вулканец выдохнул:  
– Извини, – и чуть сбился на члене Джима, содрогаясь в собственном оргазме.  
– О, заткнись, – Кирк прижался к его губам, желая почувствовать, проглотить, если получится, хоть один звук удовольствия. Вместо этого его затопило волной такого теплого наслаждения, что он едва не захлебнулся. Это не были фейерверки, грохот или прорванная плотина, это был ровный, колышущийся слой чистого удовлетворения. Ему ли принадлежало это ощущение – он не знал, но это было не похоже ни на один оргазм в его жизни. Он задыхался, бился под Споком, заливая живот спермой, крича вулканцу в рот.  
Апофеозом капитанского оргазма стала трель звонка в дверь его каюты.   
– Уходите, – не сдержавшись, заорал он. – Меня нет!


	13. Расслабьтесь и думайте о Федерации

– Почему ты на Дженис накричал?   
Джим покосился на Леонарда и снова уткнулся в пад.   
– Я же не знал, что это она была. Боунс, я бы на любого тогда накричал просто потому, что я устал, спать хотел, я же тебе сказал…  
– Ты выспался? – перебил его Маккой.  
Кирк издал какой-то странный звук и передернул плечами. Судя по тому, какой у него был довольный вид – вроде выспался, но кто его знает. Леонард еще раз окинул его внимательным взглядом: Джим стоял, привалившись к стене турболифта, да так, что даже парадная форма не мялась, задумчиво глядел в пад и, судя по всему, думал вовсе не о предстоящем совещании.   
– Подготовился? – не удержался от ехидного вопроса Маккой.– Эти ублюдки, небось, тебя по полной программе иметь будут!  
– Боунс, – Джим вскинул на него невинный взгляд небесно-голубых глаз, – мне казалось, что вчера ты был не в настроении для подробностей? Что же изменилось сегодня?  
– Ничего, – угрюмо буркнул тот. Действительно, подробности внерабочих отношений капитана и первого помощника его мало касались. Главное, чтобы ушастый гоблин не подставил Джима в тот самый момент, когда Кирку понадобится вся его сила воли и терпение, и чтобы…  
– Боунс, ты думаешь так громко, что я тебя слышу. Прекрати это немедленно и расслабься, в конце концов, что они могут нам сделать? – он хлопнул Маккоя по плечу и вышел из турболифта, который как раз остановился.  
– Привет, Спок! – энергично поздоровался Джим. – Скотти, ты готов?   
– Доброе утро, капитан, – кивнул первый помощник, и Маккой понял, что сказаны эти слова были для всех окружающих – сами они, Спок с капитаном, утром явно уже виделись и поздороваться успели.  
– И зачем я им там понадобился, – пробурчал себе под нос Скотти, – никакого смысла в моем присутствии там не вижу, капитан, вы бы им сказали…  
– Список членов экипажа, которые должны принять участие в слушании, мне вчера вечером перекинули, – Джим, покривившись, бросил взгляд на свой пад. – Так что, прости.  
– И потом, именно нашему главному инженеру в голову пришла прекрасная идея поковыряться в клингонском корабле, – бросила Ухура, поднимаясь на транспортаторную платформу. – Так что тебе и объясняться!  
– Нас всех сейчас выебут, господа, – сообщил Джим, – расслабьтесь и думайте о Федерации.  
Маккой заметил, что Спок вскинул бровь и задумался: это потому, что человеческий язык его шокирует, или потому, что вспомнил что-то такое знакомое о минувшей ночи? Определиться Леонард так и не успел: Джим кивнул технику за панелью и скомандовал:  
– Заряжай!

 

Их встретили адмиральские адъютанты и, сверяясь с данными на экране падов, развели всех в разные стороны. Маккой дождался пока транспортирутся Сулу и Чехов, чтобы получить свое «назначение».  
– Что это еще за фокусы? – тихо спросил его Сулу, когда симпатичная блондинка, непрерывно болтающая в крохотный микрофон, указала наманикюренным пальцем на него и Чехова и знаком велела следовать за ней.  
– Без понятия, без понятия, – вздохнул Леонард и чуть не бегом припустил за невысоким парнишкой, которому повезло дослужиться до высокого чина мальчика на побегушках при каком-то звезднофлотском начальстве.  
Звездная база на Коринте была стерильно чистой, блестящей и какой-то необжитой. Маккой разглядывал стены, пока шагал по коридору.  
– Пришли, – сказал его сопровождающий и кивнул на дверь, которая будто ожидая его слов тут же отъехала в сторону, выпуская прямого, как палка, Спока. Леонарду он показался еще более вредным на вид, чем обычно.  
– Мистер Спок, – склонил он голову в ненужном приветствии.  
– Доктор, – ответил тем же вулканец. Леонарду на секунду показалось, что Спок хотел бы сказать гораздо больше: дернул губами нетипично нервно.  
– Вас ждут, сэр, – напомнил о себе адъютант и Маккой понял, что дела серьезные, но оценить степень серьезности ему предстоит самому.

 

– Доктор Леонард Маккой, я полагаю? – сказала женщина, сидящая за столом. Она не подняла глаз от документов. Как впрочем, и остальные трое присутствующих.  
– Да, мэм. С кем имею честь?  
Она удостоила его взглядом.  
– Лейтенант-коммандер Бриджит Александр. Присаживайтесь, мистер Маккой.  
Леонард прищурился и оглянулся: на дальнем от группы загадочных и уже не нравящихся ему звезднофлотских штабных крыс конце стола для него было приготовлено кресло. Поправив китель, он сел и сложил руки в замок прямо перед собой.  
– Во время нашей беседы будет вестись запись, – предупредила мисс или миссис (при всем своем опыте Маккой так и не научился визуально различать замужних и незамужних дам) Александр.  
– Подождите, это что? Допрос? – тут же возмутился Леонард.  
– Нет, это лишь беседа…  
– О чем?  
– О вашей службе на звездолете ЮСС «Энтерпрайз» в качестве старшего офицера по медицине, – она выгнула брови, как будто он умственно отсталый ребенок и не понимает о чем речь. К ее чести, надо было отметить, что он действительно не понимал.  
– Вы разве не получаете мои рапорты? – поинтересовался Леонард, поджав губы.  
– Они требуют некоторых уточнений, – сухо и безжизненно улыбнулась   
лейтенант-коммандер. Маккой выругался про себя и поклялся поймать Джима и выбить из него все дерьмо, как только увидит.  
– Хорошо. Давайте, – он махнул рукой.  
– Доктор Маккой, когда вы в последний раз спускались на какую-либо планету в составе десантной группы? – это был единственный вопрос, на который Маккой смог с легкостью ответить. А потом понеслось: вовремя ли были сделаны прививки экипажу? Какова статистика заболеваемости острыми респираторными заболеваниями среди членов инженерной службы? Джеймс Т. Кирк когда-либо оспаривал ваши решения касательно обеспечения здоровья и хорошего самочувствия членов экипажа? В каких количествах были закуплены седативные препараты во время последней стыковки на звездной базе? Нет ли потребности увеличить штат медицинского персонала? Подтверждаете ли вы результаты последней психологической экспертизы Джеймса Т. Кирка? Оцените социально-психологический климат среди командного состава звездолета «Энтерпрайз»? Всегда ли решения Джеймса Кирка приводят к оптимальному результату?  
Маккой терпел очень долго, недоумевая, отвечая, рассказывая, но на вопросе «Как бы вы могли охарактеризовать отношения между капитаном и его первым офицером?» Леонард покрылся тонким слоем ледяного пота, и сорвался:  
– Я их оцениваю, как партнерские. А теперь, господа, позвольте и мне задать вопрос. Какой смысл в этом допросе? Вся информация у вас есть, и на уточнения вопросы не похожи. К тому же не надо играть в такие игры с медицинским офицером – каждый третий вопрос о капитане? Серьезно?   
– Мистер Маккой, позвольте нам продолжить? – терпеливо произнесла Александр.  
– Извините, коллеги, но это пустая трата времени. Вы ищете повод, чтобы вынести Кирку какой-нибудь выговор? Не выйдет. Он, конечно, не идеальный командир, но у него еще все впереди. Записывайте. Это храбрый, справедливый и умный человек. Да, он эмоционален, но это значит только то, что он неравнодушен. Интересы экипажа, «Энтерпрайз» и Федерации для него на первом месте.  
– На третьем, – буркнул один из тихих мужчин за столом.  
– Что? – прищурился Маккой, не уверенный, что только что услышал.  
– Интересы Федерации по вашему выражению для капитана Джеймса Кирка стоят на третьем месте.  
Маккой выдохнул.  
– Гимн каждое утро он не поет. Отдайте его за это под трибунал, – предложил он.   
– Разрешите идти? Я думаю, что вам достаточно информации…  
Маккоя прервал писк интеркома на столе. После короткого щелчка звонкий женский голос сообщил, что результаты исследований доставлены. Каких исследований, Леонард так и не сообразил – Александр поджала губы, выдавила из себя ядовитую улыбку и сказала:  
– Вы свободны, доктор Маккой.  
– Спасибо преогромное, – оскалился Леонард. – Хорошего дня.  
«Чтоб вам пусто было, кровопийцы», – фыркнул он еле слышно, уже вылетев в коридор.  
Там его немедленно перехватил все тот же адъютант, снова поводил по коридорам и оставил в небольшом зале, который, судя по двум неудобным на вид диванам и чахлому растению под стеклянным колпаком в центре, был предназначен для отдыха. Маккой только открыл рот, чтоб поинтересоваться у своего проводника, означает ли это, что его допрос окончен, как вдруг заметил Ухуру, которая примостилась на краешке дивана и нервно глотала воду из пластиковой бутылки.  
– Ухура!   
– Леонард! – она вскочила на ноги, едва только увидела его. – Черт знает, что творится!  
Она многозначительно уставилась ему за спину, но когда Маккой повернулся, то мальчишка уже исчез.  
– Где Сулу и Чехов? Я столкнулся со Споком, когда он выходил, Скотти и капитан все еще у Пайка?  
Ухура шумно выдохнула, ее ноздри затрепетали.   
– Присаживайся, Маккой. Похоже, нам предстоит пробыть здесь еще долго.   
– Что они хотели от тебя? – спросил он, усаживаясь на диван – конечно же, первое впечатление вполне оправдалось, на ощупь он был не намного уютнее, чем на вид. Кто бы ни проектировал эту базу, в последнюю очередь он думал об удобстве посетителей.  
Ухура фыркнула. Потом выпила еще воды и отрывисто начала рассказывать.  
Ее, в отличие от Маккоя, допрашивал тип по имени Эдгар Фентресс – какой-то там советник адмирала Комака. Голос у него был очень мягкий и спокойный. Он спрашивал Ухуру о том, каким было перехваченное сообщение клингонов на орбите Теллар Сигма (хотя они уже отправляли запись с отчетом на Звездную Базу), об инциденте на Зета Тарлак, а так же о Териде и Малинди VI – но все это как-то мимоходом, без подробностей. Гораздо больше Фентресса интересовали ее взаимоотношения с первым помощником капитана – и когда Ухура переспросила, имеет ли он в виду именно то, о чем она думает, советник подтвердил. Именно ее взаимоотношения со Споком. А еще – взаимоотношения Спока с капитаном.  
– Не кажется ли вам, – мягким и спокойным голосом спрашивал Фентресс, – что вербальные коммуникации капитана и первого помощника «Энтерпрайз» в последнее время приобрели агрессивный оттенок? Капитан использует инвективную и обсценную лексику в разговорах с подчиненными? Он выказывал недовольство работой научного офицера в присутствии остального командующего состава флагмана?  
– Не кажется, – отвечала Ниота, отчаянно желая оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, – использует, но это не является строгим нарушением протокола, а в некоторых ситуациях инвективная лексика помогает капитану сбросить напряжение и способствует эффективному взаимодействию команды. Нет, не высказывал, ни разу. Мои личные отношения с первым помощником С'чн T'гай Споком, равно как и с другими членами экипажа, не касаются никого из Звездного Флота, так как тоже не являются нарушением протокола.  
– Так и сказала? – перебил ее Маккой.  
– А что в этом такого? Я же абсолютно права, это не трибунал – Ухура все время вертелась и выглядывала кого-то из-за плеча Маккоя, – слушай, ну где же Скотти?..  
– Да я не про это, я про это Сч… Тгн… про Спока, в общем!  
Ухура наградила его недовольным взглядом и сухо сказала:  
– Я ксенолингвист. Я знаю, как произнести это.  
– И попутно не вывихнуть себе язык, – пробурчал он, вспомнив безуспешные попытки Джима.   
Ухура шумно вздохнула, стиснула бутылку с водой и невидящим взглядом уставилась перед собой.   
– Мы должны ждать.  
– Самое ужасное, что можно придумать, как будто ни у кого у нас работы нет, как будто никто ничем важным на «Энтерпрайз» не занят!..  
Он бурчал и бурчал, Ухура хмурилась, а время шло.

 

Джим Кирк должен был испугаться. Они рассчитывали на то, что он будет бояться. Это было бы естественно – испытывать волнение в такой ситуации. Джим вдруг поймал себя на том, что размышляет как Спок, и улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
– Вам непонятен вопрос? – спросил его пожилой грузный мужчина – адмирал Холлингсворт, как представился тот перед началом разговора. Кирк никогда его раньше не видел.   
– Нет, – Джим покачал головой, – мне все абсолютно понятно. Вы спрашиваете, как, по моему мнению, клингоны могли сбежать с поля боя, оставив разбитый боевой корабль на милость Федерации.  
– Боевой корабль с редким медицинским оборудованием на борту, – поправила его лейтенант-коммандер Бриджит, сухая неприятная особа средних лет, с которой Джим пытался флиртовать поначалу, пока не понял, что это было бесполезно.   
– Медицинское оборудование? Майнд-сканер? Так это теперь называется? Я слышал об этих штуках, и, поверьте, мой старший медицинский офицер сначала съест свой диплом на завтрак, прежде чем признает, что этот аппарат имеет хоть какое-то отношение к медицине! Орудие пытки, вот что это такое!  
Советник адмирала Фентресс что-то прошептал лейтенанту-коммандеру, наклонившись к ее уху.  
– И нет, у меня нет абсолютно никаких идей относительно того, почему клингоны эвакуировали свою команду и предпочли убраться с поля боя, – твердо сказал Джим.– Вы слышали что-нибудь о межпланетной террористической группе «Свобода»? – Холлингсворт даже не смотрел в его сторону, как будто разговаривал сам с собой.– Да. Первый раз я услышал об этой организации на Териде, когда меня и моего старшего помощника захватили в плен ланатозианцы. Это есть в моем отчете, датируемом звездной датой 2259.142…  
– Мы читали ваши отчеты, – перебил его Фентресс. – Мы хотим знать, почему именно вы уже третий раз сталкиваетесь со «Свободой» и умудряетесь выбраться целыми и невредимыми.  
Джим открыл рот. Потом закрыл его. Посчитал до десяти.  
– Я хочу видеть вице-адмирала Пайка, – ледяным тоном сообщил он им вместо ответа. – Именно он вызвал «Энтерпрайз» на Коринт.  
– Вы не ответили на вопрос, – сказала лейтенант-коммандер.  
– Вы так это видите? Целыми и невредимыми? Люди погибли, – со злостью выплюнул Джим, – на Териде и на Малинди, и во время боя на орбите Теллар Сигма – мои люди пострадали, люди с «Энтерпрайз»!  
– Ваше желание защищать флагман Звездного Флота похвально, – Холлингсворт мельком скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом. – Капитан Кирк, вы не думали, что ваши столкновения со «Свободой» не были случайными?  
– Я хочу видеть вице-адмирала Пайка, – Джим откинулся на спинку стула и уставился на троицу, которая сидела перед ним.   
– Вы думаете, что если вице-адмирал оказывал вам покровительство в Академии, то теперь он будет защищать и покрывать вас? – Александр снисходительно смотрела на него. – Вынуждена разочаровать вас, Кирк, такого не будет.   
– Вы обвиняете меня в измене? – Джим ждал, что его голос дрогнет, но этого не случилось. – Для чего все это? Допрашиваете меня и мою команду, будто мы какие-то военные преступники!  
– Мы вас ни в чем не обвиняем, капитан Кирк, – сказал Фентресс, и Джим практически услышал это повисшее в воздухе «Пока не обвиняем». – После инцидента с «Нарадой» большая часть Звездного Флота была разрушена. Мы не можем рисковать одним из самых мощных флагманов.   
– Который находится в руках у неопытного капитана, – проворчал Холлингсворт, – без послужного списка, зато со списком наказаний и предупреждений, постоянные нарушения дисциплины…   
– Вы хотите забрать «Энтерпрайз»? Мою «Энтерпрайз»? – Джим начал вставать, но был остановлен очень знакомым голосом:  
– Успокойся, Кирк, никто не собирается ее забирать. 

 

– Джим! – Маккой, увидев Кирка, тут же подскочил с дивана. Остальные члены его команды разом подняли глаза на капитана. Они все замерли, как будто чего-то ожидая. – Ты в порядке?  
Леонард подошел к нему и, приподняв пальцами за подбородок его лицо, заглянул в глаза.  
– Черт побери, Джим! Ты весь зеленый!  
– Отстань, Боунс, я в полном порядке!  
Маккой, конечно, ему не поверил. Бледный, растерянный Джим с блуждающим взглядом выглядел так, будто его мешком по голове огрели: зрачки сузились в крошечные черные точки, а под самой линией роста волос поблескивала тонкая пленка пота.  
– Они и из тебя всю душу вытрясли что ли? – спросил Маккой. – Каков итог этого циркового представления?  
– Все нормально. Мы продолжим работать. Отчалим с орбиты Коринта, как только на «Энтерпрайз» закончится инспекция, – выдохнул Кирк и жалко улыбнулся.   
– Но, сэр, – вскочил Скотти, – меня никто не предупреждал ни о какой инспекции! Они же…  
– Скотти, успокойся, у тебя там ни одной лишней пылинки в инженерном, – отмахнулся Боунс, все еще разглядывая Джима и отчаянно жалея, что не взял с собой трикодер.  
– Конечно, ни одной пылинки, – тут же возмущенно заявил Скотти. – Только наполовину собранный прибор невидимости, а так-то никаких больше нарушений!  
– Скотти! – устало прошипел Джим. – Ну какого черта!? Они, наверное, правы…  
Кирк отошел ото всех к большому окну и уставился в него, покусывая ноготь на большом пальце. Маккою хотелось выгнать всех прочь, потому что никто и никогда не должен был видеть капитана таким. Самому Леонарду такая возможность выпадала всего пару раз за всю историю их знакомства.  
– Я распоряжусь, чтобы научный отдел забрал прибор из инженерного, – вдруг заявил сидевший до этого совершенно беззвучно Спок. Он вообще держался молодцом. Впрочем, как обычно: прямая спина, вздернутый подбородок, стиснутые в ровную полоску губы. – Мы можем сообщить инспектирующей группе, что это наш новый проект в экспериментальной стадии.  
Краем глаза Маккой заметил, что Джим зажмурился и качнул головой.  
– Коммандер, я не одобряю этого решения.  
– При всем уважении, капитан, но научный отдел судна находится в зоне исключительно моей ответственности. И моего одобрения достаточно для принятия такого решения.  
Джим сверкнул глазами в его сторону, поджал губы, но не сказал больше ничего. Ухура потерла ладонями свои плечи, как будто она внезапно продрогла. А в следующее мгновение она, Скотти, Спок и молчаливые Сулу и Чехов резко подскочили на ноги и вытянулись в струнку.  
– Вольно, офицеры, – раздался от двери уверенный, но мягкий приказ адмирала Пайка. – Капитан Кирк, можно вас на два слова?  
– Конечно, адмирал, – устало отозвался Джим и пошел за Пайком.  
– Они его как будто к смертной казни приговорили, – прошептал Чехов, когда с шипением закрылась дверь.  
– Нет, – отозвался Маккой, – просто пообещали наказать, но еще не сообщили каким образом. Спок, мы в полной жопе?  
– Что, простите, доктор? – Спок аж позеленел от непонимания.  
Маккой просто махнул на него рукой и принялся снова мерить помещение шагами.

 

– Выпьешь? – поинтересовался Пайк, как только за ними закрылась дверь на удивление уютной комнаты, которую адмиралу, по всей видимости, предоставили в качестве личных апартаментов на время пребывания.  
– Я все еще при исполнении, – отозвался Кирк.  
– Это просто вода, – от улыбки на лице Пайка морщинки разлетелись по всему лицу. Джим поводов для улыбки не видел. – Присядь и выдохни. Испытание окончено.   
Джим сел в кресло и положил руки на колени.  
– Я бы очень хотел, чтобы кто-то на стандартном объяснил, что сегодня   
происходило, – сказал Кирк, принимая стакан из рук адмирала. Пайк сел напротив него, откинулся на спинку и положил ногу на ногу.  
– Это было расследование, – ответил он.  
– Расследование чего? Я не очень-то сообразил, простите уж.  
– Джим, так было нужно. Командование Флота серьезно лихорадит из-за Малинди. Но многие пытаются найти все возможные доказательства тому, что это ложная тревога.  
Кирк фыркнул и вскинул голову.  
– Вы тоже так думаете, адмирал?  
– Я? Я не в том положении, чтобы строить собственные догадки и пускать эти допущения в народ.  
– Но все же…  
– Но все же я существую, а значит думаю. Если мы будем говорить не как офицер с офицером, тем более с разницей в рангах, я скажу тебе, что никто не хочет видеть общей картины, потому что понимает, насколько она может быть серьезной.  
– Как всегда. Любой мой научник скажет, что сложись ситуация с «Кельвином»   
иначе, мы могли бы предотвратить гибель Вулкана…  
– Джим, – тон Пайка изменился, стал предупреждающим. Если он в этом заявлении увидел намек на его собственную недоработку, то это его дело. – Не думаю, что между этими обстоятельствами можно проводить параллели.  
– Командование хочет очень много знать, но ничего по этому поводу не делать. Я все еще жду ответа по запросу о «Юнитусе-13» и сложившейся там совершенно патовой ситуации. Кто и почему бросил там этих людей умирать? Где результаты расследования? Почему никто даже не сообщил, хватает ли у меня уровня допуска? Или внезапно у меня не стало такого права? Я потерял там людей…  
– Джим. Давай пока не будем об этом. Сейчас у командования забот полон рот. Все ресурсы на счету…  
– Но никто не думает о том, что у этих «ресурсов» были или могли бы быть жизни, – горько сказал Джим и сузил глаза.  
Пайк промолчал, как будто соглашаясь, потому что если ему и было, что возразить, он это не озвучил.  
– Я сообщил обо всем, что известно о «Свободе», – продолжил Кирк. – Но я предпочел бы, чтобы когда дело дойдет до действий, мы не получили клона истории с Вулканом и Неро.  
– Флот восстанавливают, но на это нужно время…  
– Я это понимаю, это понимают и члены «Свободы»…  
– Удача Неро, конечно, вдохновила террористов. Мы не так сильны, как были, и не так, как предполагали.  
– Очевидно, – хмыкнул Джим и, наконец, позволил себе откинуться на спинку кресла.  
– Я пока не готов обсуждать стратегические планы Федерации – мы в стадии сбора информации, но тебе, как человеку, коллеге, как Джиму Кирку, хочу сказать – не зарывайся, Джим. И не ищи врагов там, где их нет. Я знаю, что тебе нелегко, что тебе не достает местами…  
Кирк перебил Пайка смешком.  
– Опыта? Я все время об этом слышу! Простите, это, конечно, моя вина, что у меня не было десяти лет репетиций! Я справляюсь, как могу. Пример старших товарищей и коллег говорит о том, что я вполне достойно…  
– Не дерзи, – спокойствие адмирала и вечная терпеливая смиренность иногда вызывала восхищение, а иногда просто раздражала. – Не стоит, Джим. Я еще раз тебе говорю: не ищи врагов на стороне своих. Это глупая затея. И опасная. Те, кто рядом с тобой, не воюют с тобой, не вступают в конфликты, а работают рядом, сотрудничают изо всех сил…  
– Вы тоже считаете, что я воюю со Споком за кресло? – пораженно прошептал Кирк.  
– Я не это имел в виду, – едва заметно смутился Пайк.  
– Нет, конечно, не это. Просто пытаетесь прощупать глубину конфликта, да?   
Сегодня все пытаются это сделать. У вас соревнование? Кто вперед вскроет гнойные тайны «Энтерпрайз»?  
– Такие допущения говорят о том, что ты не уверен. В Споке, в команде, в себе.  
– Чушь!  
– Чистая правда. Все еще живешь под впечатлением, что в один не очень прекрасный момент на мостике появится Кормак и вышвырнет тебя с «Энтерпрайз», из Флота. Боишься вернуться в Айову? Поэтому и лезешь везде, куда тебя просят и не просят. Сам, тянешь за собой Спока, Ухуру, Маккоя. Пытаешься геройствовать. И доказать, что чего-то там достоин.  
– Бред. Я могу идти?  
– Нет. Не можешь. Ответь мне честно: твоя агрессия вызвана тем, что ты боишься потерять судно, положение, власть, или тем, что мысль о том, что в твоей жизни не будет глубокого космоса и постоянного ожидания большего, что ты потеряешь корабль, команду и дело всей своей жизни, наконец-то найденное? Это простой вопрос, Джим.  
Кирк сглотнул и продолжал смотреть Пайку в глаза.  
– Или ты хочешь продолжать проворачивать зрелищные фокусы вроде тех, что удались на «Нараде»? Любой ценой: своей жизни или жизнями подчиненных?  
Джим молчал, чувствуя, что медленно закипает.  
– Джим, ты не маленький. Ты уже попробовал капитанство со всех сторон, нет? Надо найти в себе силы признать, что отчеты, доклады, скучные необитаемые планетки – это настоящая работа! А спасение зараженных смертельным вирусом людей, драки с правителями, беготня от воинственных племен – это экстремальные ситуации. Твоя задача – научиться избегать этих крайностей. Принимать, что каждый прожитый тобой день не обязан попасть на страницы учебника по истории. Ты уже стал героем. Теперь нужно смиренно принять тот факт, что теперь – ты просто капитан Звездного Флота, который может заслужить звание и вес в командовании. Со временем, с опытом. Я в это верю.   
– Мне не нужно командование. Ваши бюрократические заморочки не позволили спасти Вулкан…  
– О, но ты, конечно, знаешь, как можно было бы всего этого избежать? Ты единственный в галактике, кто обладает этим сакральным знанием?! – потерял терпение адмирал. – Ты один страдаешь! Ты один всегда поступаешь правильно, да, Джим? Мой тебе совет – никогда не кидайся такими обвинениями. Думай сначала. И, прежде всего, о том, что спокойствие, взвешенность в принятии решений, смиренное принятие того, что произошло и возможно произойдет, даст тебе гораздо больше, чем фантазии о том, что ты все на свете знаешь лучше, чем все остальные. Кирк молчал, понимая, что во многом Пайк прав. Многое било по больным местам,   
слишком сильно, очень точно.  
– Я не враг тебе. И понимаю, что политика командования несовершенна, но у Флота свои механизмы. И они останутся такими. Им легче выкинуть тебя, чем под тебя прогнуться, Джим. Так что помни, что твои действия влияют не только на тебя, но и на окружающих и доверяющих тебе людей.  
Джим упорно молчал, протестуя таким образом. Авторитеты всегда его напрягали.– Я буду надеяться, что ты меня услышал ясно и четко. Обо всем подумаешь и примешь верное и блестящее решение. Ты – гений, Джеймс. Неотесанный, неудержимый как таранный бур, но все же – гений. Перестань скрипеть зубами и давай без протокола поговорим о «Свободе».  
Пайк улыбнулся уголком губ. Джим не готов был так быстро сдаться, но Пайку, в отличие от консилиума командования, он мог озвучить даже безумные идеи о террористах.  
– А не могли бы мы пригласить моих офицеров? У них будет, что добавить, и они не дадут мне запутаться в деталях, если что.  
– Можно. Это почти ответ на мои вопросы, поставленные выше, Джим.  
Кирк вопросительно выгнул бровь, поднявшись, не очень понимая, что конкретно Пайк имеет в виду. Но адмирал махнул рукой, отпуская тяжелую тему.  
– Зови.

 

– Тяжелый день, правда? – Скотти осторожно придвинул Маккою стакан, наполненный   
чем-то, что походило на старый добрый виски.   
– И не говори, – Леонард чувствовал себя так, будто участвовал в марафоне «вылечи как можно больше пациентов в критическом состоянии за сутки». Это было хуже, чем самая ужасная из всех возможных чрезвычайных ситуаций. Допрос на Коринте – то есть, конечно же, доклад – был совершенно выматывающим, изнуряющим и тревожащим. Почти как бракоразводный процесс на Земле.   
Поэтому он с благодарностью принял стакан от Скотти и сделал большой глоток. – Я все вижу, – вяло сообщил Кирк.   
Он практически лежал на своем кресле в конференц-зале на «Энтерпрайз», закинув ноги на стол, и невидяще смотрел перед собой. Все остальные выглядели не намного лучше: Сулу что-то мрачно обсуждал с Чеховым – даже звонкий голос русского казался уже не таким бодрым, как обычно. Ухура, погруженная в свои мысли, крутила в пальцах прядь длинных волос – совершенно не характерная для нее привычка. Скотти о чем-то пошептался с Кинсером, после чего на столе появилась бутылка и полдюжины стаканов. После замечания капитана главный инженер виновато втянул голову в плечи и осторожно поставил на стол седьмой стакан.  
– Я просто хотел поблагодарить мистера Спока за помощь с прибором невидимости.   
– Предотвратить возможные негативные последствия инспекции было логично, – отозвался тот. Спок был единственным, кто сидел ровно – но зеленые круги под глазами и секундная задержка перед ответом выдавали его усталость.  
– Распитие спиртных напитков является нарушением дисциплины, – так же отстраненно произнес Джим и, спустя мгновение, добавил. – И на Спока не действует алкоголь.   
– Я чувствую себя выжатым, как лимон, – Леонард обменялся взглядами со Скотти и принялся разливать виски в стаканы. – Тебе, должно быть, хуже всех пришлось, Джим. Это не совещание Звездного Флота, а допрос с пристрастием какой-то!   
– Капитан, сэр, – подал голос Чехов, – они спрашивали вас о майнд-сканере?  
– Они всех спрашивали, – резко сказала Ухура и тут же качнула головой с досадой.   
– Прошу прощения.   
– Лейтенант Ухура права, – Спок равнодушно смотрел, как Маккой раздавал стаканы с выпивкой. – Вице-адмирал Пайк задавал мне вопросы, которые касались прибора, найденного на корабле клингонов.   
– Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы, – пробормотал Джим, поднимая свой стакан и глядя сквозь него на свет. – Чертова куча долбаных вопросов и ни одного ответа. Федерация охраняет все данные о тех исследованиях, которые проводились на «Юнитус-13», так сильно, как будто это секретный военный проект!  
– Может быть, это так и есть, – ввернул Скотти, приободренный тем, что Кирк, казалось, решил закрыть глаза на распитие высшим командным составом «Энтерпрайз» спиртных напитков. К тому же, они уже достаточно далеко отошли от Коринта, направляясь по координатам следующей миссии: результаты инспекции, казалось, удовлетворили и комиссию, и Пайка. Хотя последний, по скупым словам того же Джима, оказался на планете случайно – и в большей степени для того, чтобы надрать задницу Кирку, чем для каких-либо официальных слушаний. Командование Звездного Флота было прекрасно осведомлено о том, что именно Пайк завербовал Джима в Академию, Маккой был в курсе той давней истории, но все равно сомневался, что Пайк станет прикрывать их всех даже в силу какой-то симпатии, поэтому не упустил случая и задал вопрос.   
– Мы выиграли эту битву, но почему меня это не радует?.. – задумчиво сказал Сулу.  
– Справедливое замечание, – пробормотал Леонард и покосился на Джима. Тот потягивал из своего стакана, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг – даже на Спока, который смотрел на него. Выражение на лице первого помощника было странным – Маккой готов был поклясться, что поймал тот самый редкий момент, когда эмоции вырвались из-под жесткого вулканского контроля. Спок смотрел на Джима с тревогой, будто сосредоточенно пытался решить, как помочь своему капитану, какой курс действий следует выбрать сейчас, и одновременно с этим была в его глазах какая-то бесконечная нежность и преданность. Леонард аж смутился от всего этого, отвел взгляд, будто подсмотрел что-то чересчур интимное, совсем ему не предназначенное.   
– Но все равно мы летим! – громко сказал Скотти, поднимая свой стакан. – Не смотря ни на что! За «Энтерпрайз»!  
– За «Энтерпрайз»! – эхом отозвался Сулу.   
– Точно, – кивнул Маккой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя ощущение неловкости.  
– И за то, чтобы такие проверки случались как можно реже!  
– Ох, Чехов, молчи… а кто из вас налил ему виски? Это вообще законно?..  
– Мы сделали предостаточно законных вещей сегодня, – сказал Кирк, и все повернулись к нему. – Одной больше, какая разница. Спок?..  
– Со всем моим уважением, капитан – вулканцы не употребляют алкогольные напитки, – первый помощник даже не глянул на стакан, который стоял перед ним на столе.   
– Ох, да ради бога, – Ухура резко поднялась со стула, подошла к репликатору, напечатала что-то на панели и через несколько секунд поставила перед Споком чашку, от которой исходил сильный запах какао. Леонард даже посильнее принюхался, пытаясь понять, не обознался ли он, но нет – это было самое настоящее какао. Он поднял голову и обнаружил, что Джим разделяет его недоумение. Спок же спокойно взял чашку и отсалютовал ей остальным членам команды.  
– За «Энтерпрайз».


	14. Дом грез

Самое прекрасное в выходных днях – возможность выспаться. Никаких будильников, никакой необходимости выползать из постели, торопливо завтракать и собираться на работу. Время течет медленно и неспешно, солнечные лучи перебираются со стены на одеяло, касаются края подушки.  
Джим недовольно поморщился, попытался натянуть одеяло повыше, чтобы накрыть лицо, но не вышло. Тогда он повернулся, утыкаясь носом в горячее плечо, и собрался спать дальше. Но не вышло. Будильник запищал рядом с ухом, разрывая иллюзию. Все-таки не выходной.  
– Просыпайся, – прошептали прямо в ухо, чуть касаясь губами.   
– Не, – проворчал Джим.   
Его поцеловали в шею, потом в щеку, дорожка мягких, ласковых поцелуев протянулась по направлению к губам. Джим улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.   
– Просыпайся, – пальцы скользнули под резинку пижамных штанов, смыкаясь вокруг полутвердого члена, и Джим поерзал бедрами, стараясь лечь удобнее, подставляясь прикосновению. Теплые губы коснулись его губ, целуя, заставляя раскрыть рот, нежно, но настойчиво, язык скользнул внутрь. Это было как продолжение сна, как самое прекрасное, о чем только можно мечтать – просыпаться в кровати с любимым человеком, от поцелуя, влажного, бесстыдного, глубокого поцелуя, и потом, эти его пальцы…  
Джим открыл глаза и снова улыбнулся.   
– Доброе утро, тхила, – сказал Спок, чуть отстраняясь. Он лежал, опираясь одни локтем на подушку, а вторая его рука вовсю орудовала в штанах Джима – чуть сжимала член, скользила, поднимала, будила, пальцы аккуратно перекатывали яички, касались еще расслабленного после минувшей ночи отверстия.   
– Доброе, – выдохнул Джим, подаваясь вперед, чтобы снова поцеловать Спока. – Это все солнце, – пробормотал он ему в губы, – я же говорил, нам нужны жалюзи…   
– Солнечный свет делает цвет твоих волос еще более приятным для глаз, – серьезно сообщил Спок.   
– Лесть, – мурлыкнул Джим, совершенно этого не стыдясь, – как же я люблю лесть прямо с утра…  
Он пошире развел ноги, чувствуя, как нега плавит его. Спок снова коснулся его губ и Кирк ответил уже осознанно и целенаправленно: он прикусил нижнюю губу Спока, приподнял руку и запустил ее в черные, шелковые волосы, нажал на затылок.  
Они надолго замолчали, прерываясь только на короткие вздохи, взгляды и стоны. Джим позволил Споку трогать его между ног сколько ему угодно, а сам утыкался губами в шею, языком водил по плечу, выворачиваясь на постели. Взбрыкнув ногами, он сбросил на пол одеяло, раскидываясь, как морская звезда, по всей кровати. Спок нависал над ним, уголки его губ трогала пугливая улыбка. Осторожно вулканец прикоснулся пальцами свободной руки к его губам.  
– Ого, Спок, играем по-крупному? – ухмыльнулся Джим, облизывая подушечку пальца и с наслаждением слушая хрипловатый стон. Спок погружал пальцы в его рот медленно, позволяя соприкасаться с мокрым юрким языком только миллиметрам кожи, как будто окунал их в горячую сладкую глазурь, боясь обжечься, но и отказать себе не мог.  
Джим был рад помочь всем, чем мог. Он быстро сдернул тонкие пижамные штаны с ягодиц и бедер, дальше его любовник справился сам, избавляя от ненужной одежды.  
Спок был что-то с чем-то. Он не давал скучать ни секунды, атакуя Джима несколькими стимулами одновременно. Сразу два скользких пальца нырнули в задницу Джима, заставляя изогнуться и прикусить пальцы во рту. Кирка легко было удовлетворить, и он этого не скрывал. После вчерашней ночи все внутри него было как следует настроено, и искорки теплого, густого жара затопляли каждую его клетку, реагируя на каждое движение.  
– Ты даришь мне наивысшее наслаждение, тхила, – прошептал Спок прямо в ухо Кирка.   
Джим бы ответил что-нибудь остроумное, если бы его самого не прошибало удовольствием от неторопливых манипуляций. Он бы застрял в этом не только на весь день: бесстыдно подкидывая бедра и собирая на языке терпкий вкус вулканской кожи – но и до конца вселенной. Спок целовал его шею, сжимал его бедро между своими, узкими и мускулистыми, давая возможность тереться чувствительной, влажной от смазки головкой о горячую кожу. Джим извивался под ласками, дышал через нос и старательно сосал, сжимал пальцы Спока внутри себя, заставляя того жмуриться и судорожно выдыхать. Такая взаимовыгодная замена оральному сексу устраивала обоих, и, наловчившись в этом новом искусстве, Джим достиг определенных высот. Например, мог с легкостью довести Спока до оргазма, лишь правильно тиская его руку. Когда же его пальцы попадали внутрь Джима, это и вовсе было делом нескольких минут.   
– Джим…  
Спок убрал пальцы из его рта и посмотрел прямо в глаза, по-настоящему улыбнулся, накрыл освободившийся рот своими губами, перекатился на Джима сверху, убрал пальцы из задницы. Кирк не успел даже удобнее устроить ноги, как Спок скользнул в него, раздвигая стенки и без того заласканного ануса горячим, твердым членом.  
– Ох, бля, – вскрикнул Джим, вцепляясь в плечи пальцами. – Каждый раз… охереть…  
Спок двигался текуче, плавно, ускоряясь постепенно, вышибая каждым толчком все более высокий стон. Джим тонул в ритме, возя мокрыми, бессильно приоткрытыми губами по щеке Спока, чувствуя, как его собственный член, зажатый между их животами, пульсирует все чаще, пресс напрягается до боли и расслабляется… снова и снова.  
– Спок…  
– Я знаю, – ответил вулканец, накрывая раскрытой ладонью подставленное с готовностью лицо, касаясь кончиками пальцев лба, висков, большой палец зацепил нижнюю губу Джима, и он тут же с благодарностью его поцеловал, срывая их обоих в громкий стон на двоих. Спок изливался глубоко внутри Джима, а Джим забрызгал их животы, сжимаясь в сладких конвульсиях. Он слышал свой смех, а смех Спока чувствовал всем своим естеством, где-то прямо в душе. Кожа горела приятным огнем, мышцы ныли после оргазма. Они лениво целовались, громко чмокая, слыша тихий звук, с которым соприкасается их влажная кожа, трутся друг о друга тонкие волоски.  
– Вот теперь утро точно – доброе, – прошептал Джим, глядя в потолок и обводя пальцами острые уши Спока, устроившего голову у него на груди.  
– Абсолютно согласен, Джим. Что бы ты хотел на завтрак?  
Кирк счастливо рассмеялся.  
– Еще и завтрак приготовишь? – Спок в ответ только кивнул, как будто случайно задев губами сосок Джима. – Я уже говорил, что ты – самое лучшее существо во Вселенной? Я уж молчу о том, что лучший среди вулканцев!  
– Лесть не оказывает на меня такого эффекта, как на тебя. Но… спасибо. Несмотря на полное отсутствие логики и оснований для такого утверждения, я нахожу его довольно приятным и стимулирующим.  
– Для чего?  
– Например, для приготовления твоего любимого сорта кофе на открытом огне.  
Джим встревожено приподнял голову от подушки, заставляя Спока сделать то же самое.  
– Спок, сегодня какой-то особенный день и я про него забыл? Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не забыл что-то важное!  
Спок едва заметно нахмурился.   
– Приготовление пищи не является чем-то противоестественным, Джим. Насколько я помню, за прошедший календарный месяц я готовил завтрак для нас двоих двадцать три раза, а если учитывать, что мы живем вместе…  
– Ладно, ладно, – Джим притянул его голову рукой и чмокнул в нос, заставляя остановиться. – Я прекрасно знаю, сколько времени мы вместе. Просто почему-то думал, что вся эта возня на кухне не доставляет тебе удовольствия.   
Правая бровь поползла вверх.  
– Если позволишь напомнить, ты искренне наслаждался приготовлением лазаньи в прошлую субботу… пока у тебя не пригорел соус болоньез. Последовавший за этим запах, должен отметить, был особенно въедливым, и на то, чтобы удалить его, пришлось…  
– Я понял, – улыбнулся Кирк, – ты готовишь, я развлекаюсь, это логично! Наверное, просто до сих пор не могу поверить, как мне с тобой повезло!  
Он скатился с кровати и отправился в ванную, не удержавшись от соблазна покрутить по дороге голой задницей. Удивительно, как это он забыл, что пару недель назад они со Споком договорились, что утренние эксперименты Джима официально закончились на взрывающихся в репликаторе яйцах всмятку. Ну подумаешь, перемудрил что-то с настройками! Утром Спок ничего не сказал, терпеливо прождал до вечера, а потом объявил, что Кирк занимается домашними делами только по выходным и только под присмотром. Джим тогда смеялся так, что чуть не подавился салатом.   
Ему и сейчас хотелось смеяться в голос – настроение было настолько хорошим, что, казалось, еще немного, и он воспарит над землей. Джим выдавил зубную пасту на щетку и начал чистить зубы, посматривая в зеркало на кабинку, где Спок принимал звуковой душ.   
– Блинчики! – сообщил Джим, когда Спок подошел к нему, одетый только в крошечное полотенце вокруг бедер. – Я голосую за блинчики на завтрак!  
– Очень хорошо, – согласился тот и покосился на колпачок от зубной пасты, который лежал на краю раковины. Но ничего не сказал.   
Джим сдернул футболку, кинул ее в угол и, почесывая живот, направился к душевой кабинке. Споку всегда хватало пары минут, тогда как он предпочитал уделять водным процедурам не меньше четверти часа. К тому моменту, как Джим помылся, побрился, надел чистую рубашку и выбрал галстук, с кухни уже доносились аппетитные запахи.  
– Умираю от голода, – Джим плюхнулся на стул и схватил кружку с кофе. Через мгновение Спок поставил перед ним тарелку с блинчиками, щедро политыми кленовым сиропом. Джим застонал. Потом схватил вилку и отправил в рот сразу пару штук, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. – Ты меня балуешь! – пробормотал он с набитым ртом, влюбленными глазами глядя на Спока.   
– Разумно сделать первый прием пищи наиболее насыщенным и приятным, – тот рассеянно проглядел что-то на своем паде и тут же отложил его в сторону.  
– Что-то срочное?   
– Нет, просто проверяю прогноз погоды на сегодня, – Спок придвинул к себе чашку с чаем – вулканские травы пахли насыщенно и резко, но Джим уже давно привык к вкусовым пристрастиям своего любовника.   
– Погода? Солнце, солнце и еще раз солнце, – Джим повернулся к окну, сощурившись на свет в подтверждение своих слов, – это необычайно теплая осень продлится до самого нового года по всем прогнозам! Не о чем беспокоиться!   
Спок наградил его недовольным взглядом – серая ветровка с длинными рукавами, в которую он был одет, недвусмысленно намекала на то, что температура воздуха могла быть и повыше.   
– Ты вернешься в шесть тридцать? – и, чтобы Кирк не заподозрил, что вышесказанное является вулканским аналогом «буду скучать по тебе весь день и надеяться, что ты приедешь с работы вовремя», Спок добавил. – Я хочу приготовить овощное рагу на ужин, ты не возражаешь?  
– Нет, – Джим запихнул в рот последний кусок блинчика, запил кофе и помотал головой, – теперь я весь день буду думать о твоем рагу! – он поднялся, вытирая руки салфеткой, и подхватил пиджак со спинки стула. – Смотри, не замучай деток своими спряжениями!  
– Джим, – Спок тоже поднялся, спокойно глядя на него, – средний возраст моих студентов составляет двадцать три целых и семь десятых, вряд ли определение «дети» можно использовать применительно к ним…   
– Я знаю, знаю, – Джим обхватил его лицо руками и поцеловал так, как целовал на прощание каждое утро. – Просто беспокоюсь о том, что ты научишь какого-нибудь симпатичного парня говорить по-вулкански и бросишь меня только из-за того, что я не могу сказать «пожалуйста, трахни меня глубже!», – он скользнул пальцами по лицу Спока и неохотно убрал руки.   
– Ты самый нелогичный человек из тех, что я встречал, – негромко сказал Спок. – И потом, я предлагал тебе брать уроки вулканского.  
Джим фыркнул.  
– Сегодня вечером и начнем!  
Спок вышел его проводить – занятия в ксенолингвистическом центре начинались в десять, так что он успевал еще просмотреть конспекты и написать несколько страниц в экспериментальную программу. Джима это всегда поражало – Спок безупречно знал свою работу, но продолжал раскапывать какие-то новые тексты, адаптировать вулканскую литературу под стандартное произношение, что-то постоянно усовершенствовать в методике, повышать уровень преподавания. Похоже, ему это действительно нравилось. Он кайф ловил от всей этой когнитивной лингвистики, универсальных грамматических категорий и прочих ксенопрескриптивизмов, и кто такой был Кирк, чтобы осуждать его за это? Вулканский язык, когда-нибудь, обязательно.  
Джим уселся в свою машину, надел солнечные очки и махнул рукой Споку на прощание.   
– Компьютер, включить музыку.   
Мощный гитарный аккорд взорвал тишину салона – стереосистема здесь была что надо, Джим довольно улыбнулся и вывел автомобиль с тихой улицы на оживленную магистраль, направляясь в центр города. По дороге он подпевал радио («Только рок, только классика! А вы знаете, под какую песню ваша бабушка потеряла невинность? Сейчас узнаете!»), ковырял в носу и глазел по сторонам.   
Нью-Йорк всегда нравился Джиму. После степей Айовы, где прошло все его детство, Нью-Йорк был огромным, грохочущим, многолюдным и невозможно живым. Наверное, таким он был всегда, но двадцать третий век сделал улицы еще шире, магазины и рестораны еще привлекательней, а небоскребы еще выше. И в этом, последнем, была заслуга и самого Джима Кирка.   
Он припарковался возле непрозрачного пластикового забора, который отделял стоянку от зоны строительства, подхватил с заднего сиденья белую каску, надел электронный пропуск и улыбнулся Кеннету, своему помощнику, который уже спешил ему на встречу.  
– Мистер Кирк! Коммуникации на сто семьдесят первом проложены, но вы должны подняться на двести пятнадцатый, внутренние крепления атриума…  
– Я туда и собираюсь, – Джим все делал на ходу. Просматривал планы, ставил подпись на списках расходных материалов, раздавал команды коротко и отрывисто. В лифте к ним присоединилась Полин из дизайнерского отдела, Фрэн, который как раз отвечал за проведение коммуникаций, и трое строителей. Джим назвал их по именам, осведомился, как дела с обшивкой плексигласом на сто шестом этаже. Ему нравилось знать всех своих людей, абсолютно всех, с кем приходилось работать, и это было так же естественно, как дышать. Они вышли на двести пятнадцатом, и солнце, поднимавшееся над городом, на мгновение ослепило Джима.   
– Все получится, – пробормотал он себе под нос и улыбнулся. Впереди и позади него вспыхивали сварочные искры, сверхтонкий и сверхпрочный алюминий ложился каркасом следующих этажей.   
– Джим, ты должен подписать эскизы лаунж-зоны на девяносто втором, ну, помнишь, те, о которые мы обсуждали на прошлой неделе, – Полин говорила еще что-то, но он слушал ее краем уха, и только ухмыльнулся, поймав принесенное ветром, – … заказчик останется доволен…  
– Естественно! – он повернулся на пятках, неохотно отрывая взгляд от небесной синевы. Слишком ясно для осени, да, но как же хорошо! – Где мне подписать?  
Кеннет подсунул ему очередной пад, Джим черканул по нему стилосом и повернулся к Фрэну.  
– Думаешь, мы сможем увеличить панорамные арки на пять дюймов без ущерба для технической зоны репликаторов?..  
Фрэн молча и выразительно посмотрел ему за спину. Джим развернулся и увидел, что Кеннет и Полин хихикали, уткнувшись в пад.  
– В чем дело?  
– Это так мило, Джим!  
– Сэр, – Кеннет развернул к нему экран, – хорошая шутка.  
На утвержденном чертеже виднелась размашистая подпись: «Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк».   
– Хм-м, – сказал Джим. 

 

Наверное, он просто не выспался, решил Джим к концу дня. Стоит попробовать заводить будильник на час раньше – или перенести их сексуальные игры со Споком исключительно на вечер. Нет, это совершенно невозможно – как тогда он будет просыпаться без утреннего поцелуя? Минета? Без прикосновений, объятий, без сонного, неторопливого секса? Нет, не вариант.   
Может, сегодня просто день такой, утешал себя Джим, выезжая со строительной площадки. В обед он принялся механически складывать самолетик из бумажной салфетки – и сложил что-то совершенно безумное, с двумя турбинами – гондолами? Да, гондолы было подходящим названием, а сверху к ним была прикреплена плоская тарелка…  
– Уже думаешь над новым зданием? – Барни, один из субподрядчиков, хлопнул его плечу и протянул руку, здороваясь.  
– Нет, – Джим задумчиво покачал головой, – не думаю, что это здание, скорее, это корабль…  
– Как космический корабль?  
Джим беспомощно пожал плечами.  
– Не обращайте на него внимания, сэр, – весело сказала Полин, наклоняясь от соседнего столика, – шеф сегодня весь день сам не свой.  
– Я поговорю с твоим вулканцем! – пригрозил Барни, и все вокруг рассмеялись. Кроме Джима. Беседа перескочила на другую тему, а он все сидел и вертел между пальцев странный корабль очень знакомой формы. А потом засунул салфетку в карман пиджака. Она и сейчас была там, Джим мог чувствовать ее, но не мог заставить себя расстаться с этим нелепым самолетиком. Может быть, его подсознание действительно хотело ему что-то сказать? Нужно было построить такой дом?..   
Надо было посоветоваться со Споком, в конце концов решил он. Спок скажет, ерунда это или то, на что действительно следует обратить внимание, Спок сможет прочитать в его голове все подсознательные стремления и порывы. Может быть, Джим просто-напросто мечтает о том, что когда строительство закончится, они возьмут недельку отпуска и смотаются на какую-нибудь курортную планету, отдохнут от ежедневных забот. Да, точно, нужно так и сделать, заказать тур заранее, пусть будет сюрприз…  
Джим так задумался, что проехал нужный поворот.  
– Черт, – выругался он. Теперь придется объезжать целый квартал, чтобы попасть на нужную улицу. Хорошо еще, что движение здесь было не слишком оживленное.

 

– Прости, я опоздал, – Джим бросил сумку в угол прихожей и помчался на кухню, скидывая по дороге туфли. – На две целых семь десятых секунды…  
Кирк обнял спину Спока, который доводил до совершенства блюдо на плите.  
– Скорее на пять целых и восемь десятых минуты, но это допустимая погрешность, – откликнулся Спок.  
– Я спешил, поэтому повернул не туда, да и вообще сегодня день был какой-то дурацкий. А у тебя как?  
Спок снял с плиты большую кастрюлю, разворачиваясь. Джим подставил щеку для поцелуя, получил его вместе с приподнятой бровью и пошел мыть руки.  
– Мой день прошел без происшествий. Занятия, заседание кафедры, работа над методическими разработками. Довольно продуктивно.  
– У нас тоже продуктивно, только мне кажется, что у меня слегка шарики за ролики заехали, – Джим снял рубашку, оставшись в майке. – Только представь, нашарашил сегодня под чертежом «Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк»! И сам не заметил. Все начали ржать, а я собирался неотложку вызывать.   
– Это очень любопытно, – заметил Спок, расставляя тарелки. – Что-то еще странное?  
– Да, – Джим метнулся к пиджаку на спинке дивана и достал из кармана свой салфеточный самолетик. – Вот это. Слепил за обедом и не смог расстаться.  
Спок взял бумажный звездолет и повертел в пальцах, поднял его, прищурился, рассматривая.  
– Хорошая аэродинамика, судя по пропорциям вполне вероятно, что длина этого корабля составляла бы около девятисот шестидесяти метров по грубым расчетам. Палубы… до полутысячи человек экипажа, вряд ли военное судно…  
А потом Спок сделал нечто странное: он кивнул, вздрогнул и отбросил кораблик. Если бы Джим не знал своего вулканца так хорошо, то подумал бы, что на его лице мелькнули страх и отвращение.  
– Ты прав, она грязная, – сказал Джим, убирая свой шедевр.  
– Она?  
– Ну… салфетка. Спок, давай есть, у меня уже полный рот слюны.  
– Отвратительно, Джим, – расслабился Спок.  
– Да-да, посмотрим, как ты запоешь попозже…  
Расставив приборы и укрыв колени салфеткой, Спок сообщил:  
– Вайнона выходила на связь.  
Джим с трудом проглотил крохотный кусочек овоща, и кивнул.  
– Сообщила, что Аманда, по ее выражению, уступила ей грядущий уик-энд, и теперь она ждет нас в Айове. У тебя нет никаких планов?  
Кирк почувствовал, что сердце зашлось быстрыми ударами, заколотилось как бешеное, ударяясь о ребра с такой силой, будто пыталось наружу вырваться.  
– Нет, никаких планов нет. Аманда, значит, уступила? – он выдавил из себя улыбку.  
– Да, что странно, – продолжил Спок, – потому что она не раз настойчиво напоминала о необходимости нашего визита.  
– Да-да, – рассеянно заметил Джим и взял стакан с водой, но успел только сделать глоток, когда Спок сказал, что визит на Вулкан был бы уместным, так как он давно не был дома. Тут Кирк поперхнулся, вода брызнула носом, он закашлялся.  
– Осторожнее, пожалуйста, Джеймс, – сказал Спок, а у Кирка разом пропал аппетит, хотя он никак не мог понять, почему. – Также Джордж в присущей вашей семье экспрессивной манере, передавал тебе привет и требование связаться с ним.  
Джим задеревенел:  
– Джордж?  
– Да, твой отец, Джим. Вероятно, ты действительно переутомился на работе.  
– Я совсем крышей еду, – согласился Джим. – Спок, мой отец умер.  
Теперь была очередь Спока удивиться – он поднял левую бровь и даже вытаращил глаза.  
– Джим? Я не очень понимаю…  
– Как и твоя мать, – пробормотал Кирк, скомкал салфетку, бросил ее на стол и рванул в ванную, чувствуя, как почему-то печет в глазах.   
Он открутил кран, набрал в ладони холодной воды и умылся, раз, второй, пытаясь уничтожить все следы неожиданных слез. Потом уперся руками о раковину и несколько секунд стоял так, переводя дыхание.  
– Джим, – послышался голос Спока позади, – я проанализировал твои слова и пришел к выводу, что ты чересчур много времени проводишь на работе. Переутомление способно оказывать негативное воздействие на эмоциональный фон…  
– Да, – сказал Джим просто для того, чтобы ответить хоть что-нибудь, – хочешь сказать, что у меня крыша едет?  
Он повернулся и посмотрел на вулканца.  
Тот невозмутимо стоял у двери, сложив руки на груди и чуть склонив голову.  
– Две с половиной минуты назад ты утверждал, что Джордж Кирк умер.  
– Героически погиб, – пробормотал Джим, нащупывая полотенце и вытирая лицо. – На ЮСС «Кельвин» в день моего рождения.  
– А моя мать?  
– Погибла при уничтожении Вулкана, – неохотно сказал Джим. – Спок, я знаю, как это идиотски звучит, но еще я знаю, что это правда, я могу помнить…  
Он запнулся.   
Странным было то, что он действительно помнил, как ругался с Фрэнком и жил на ферме, как Вайнона появлялась на две недели в году (и это время никогда не совпадала с его днем рожденья), издерганная, злая. И, одновременно с этим, в голове у него возникали картины счастливой совместной жизни всего семейства Кирков: отец возвращается с верфи пораньше, они с Сэмми выбегают встречать его, на день рожденья Джиму родители дарят голо-конструктор, чтобы можно было строить небоскребы, совсем как настоящие, каждый новый еще выше предыдущего…  
– Джим?  
– Спок, подожди, – он протянул руку, не давая тому подойти поближе. – Со мной что-то не так.  
– Это переутомление, – заявил Спок. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
И вышло у него все это так спокойно и равнодушно, что Джим удивился. Нет, конечно, Спок переживал за него, как и всегда, когда Джим забывал позавтракать накануне сдачи объекта, или когда сроки поджимали, и он приезжал со стройки за полночь, или когда он был ранен и лежал в медотсеке, а Боунс…   
– Кто такой Боунс? – вслух произнес Джим. Имя казалось знакомым, но лица он не мог вспомнить, черты расплывались и перетекали в знакомые лица, настоящие – его коллеги по работе, друзья, просто знакомые…  
– Джим, – настойчиво сказал Спок и положил руку ему на плечо, – пожалуйста, пойдем со мной. Тебе лучше прилечь.  
Джим потер лицо руками и кивнул, соглашаясь.  
– Ладно. Ты не знаешь никого по имени Боунс?  
– Нет, – твердо сообщил Спок, – абсолютно точно.  
– Что, если это какой-то знак, – бормотал Джим, пока Спок осторожно, но решительно подталкивал его к спальне, – как будто мне пытаются сказать что-то важное, передать какую-то информацию…  
– Джим, моя мать жива, я выходил на связь с ней вчера, – сказал Спок таким тоном, будто разговаривал с маленьким ребенком. Джим хотел было обидеться на него, но потом передумал – сам бы он, наверное, тоже был далеко не в восторге, скажи ему кто, что его отец… Джордж Кирк, трагически погиб в сражении с Нарадой, пробыв капитаном ЮСС «Кельвин» всего двенадцать минут, и успев спасти восемьсот жизней…  
– Ничего этого не было, – сказал Спок, укладывая его в постель и накрывая одеялом, – тебе привиделось, Джим.  
– Я ничего не понимаю, – прошептал он, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, – очень странно…   
Спок сел с ним рядом и положил руку на голову, медленно поглаживая пальцами короткие волосы.   
– Ты выспишься, и все пройдет.   
– Да, – вяло сказал Джим, сам не веря в это.   
Спок сидел рядом с ним, пока он не заснул.   
А утром Кирк не пошел на работу. Он сидел на кухне, вяло пил кофе и смотрел, как Спок собирается, и кивал головой в ответ на безупречно логические аргументы, согласно которым ему стоит провести несколько дней дома, чтобы справиться со стрессом и прийти в себя.  
– «Энтерпрайз», – неожиданно сказал он.  
– Что, прости? – Спок повернулся и взглянул на него со смутным интересом во взгляде.   
– Наш корабль, – тускло произнес Джим, – он называется «Энтерпрайз». Я капитан на нем, а ты первый помощник.  
– Джим, может мне стоит обратиться за помощью?  
– Я сам обращусь за ней, если решу, что окончательно… того, – улыбнулся Кирк. Он поднялся, поправил и так безупречный воротник Спока, огладил его острые уши и прикоснулся к напряженным губам своими.  
– Отдыхай, тхила. И я имею в виду, отдыхай, а не злоупотребляй всеми радостями головизора.  
– Не брюзжи, – тут же повеселел Джим, отмахиваясь от него. – Не буду я…  
– Будешь, – вздохнул Спок и, подхватив подмышку пад, ушел.

 

Джим собирался посвятить день тщательному анализу того, что с ним происходило. Он хотел вывести какие-то закономерности, найти подсказки в своей ежедневной деятельности, даже решился связаться с матерью, но вдруг понял, что не знает кодов. Джим даже осел на диван под тяжестью этого озарения – он не знал кодов матери, Спока и, самое смешное, своего. Чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно, он достал пад и принялся рисовать, записывать осколки информации, которые у него были: корабль, Боунс, капитанство, миссия… Тут все снова как будто темной пеленой в мозгу покрылось, и в ход, конечно, пошел пульт от головизора.  
Погрузившись в перипетии какого-то голошоу, Джим отключился сначала разумом, а потом вообще. Он проспал возвращение Спока, а когда разлепил веки, то обнаружил, что завернут в плед, а Спок с идеально прямой спиной сидит в кресле и работает, вглядываясь в экран пада.  
– Добрый вечер, – прокаркал Джим, чувствуя себя виноватым и отчаянно больным. В комнате было сумеречно – он весь день проспал. Зато не сжег ничего на кухне.  
– Добрый, – ответил Спок. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Это был заряженный скрытым смыслом вопрос. Голос у Спока почти всегда был одинаково сдержанным, но вот подтекст – в невербалике, в общем поле звуковых волн, что ли – был разным.  
– Я ничего не вспомнил нового, – ответил Джим. – Но и не забыл…   
Спок коротко кивнул, не сводя с него глаз.   
– Я, как ты и просил, не взял на себя смелость обратиться к специалистам.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Джим, садясь на диване и потягиваясь. – Хорошо, потому что сейчас меня посетила идея.  
Конечно, она посетила его не сейчас, но Споку об этом знать необязательно.  
– Я подумал, что было бы вполне резонно тебе заглянуть самому и понять, что там у меня в голове такое. Тебе же это раз плюнуть.  
Спок склонил голову набок – в очевидном неодобрении, или опять не понял, что значит фразеологизм.  
– Джим, – начал вулканец. То, как сложил руки за спиной, заставило Кирка резко вдохнуть – он понял, что эта поза, вот эти сложенные руки на пояснице, выпяченная твердая грудь, поджатые губы – это Спок. Более Спок, если можно так выразиться, чем Спок, который ласкал его с утра и готовил блинчики.  
– Джим? – повторил Спок.  
– Да? Прости, я чего-то отвлекся… Дай угадаю, ты собираешься мне отказать в мелдинге?  
– Это было бы логично. Возможно, что у тебя действительно имеют место нарушения в деятельности головного мозга. Нарушения памяти – это довольно серьезный симптом целого ряда психических расстройств. При любом из них мое вмешательство может навредить. Я бы предпочел исключить эти риски.  
– Спок, ты шарился у меня в голове, когда мы трахались вчера утром! И позавчера тоже! Тогда можно было, а сегодня – нельзя? Ты же не заметил каких-то отклонений, чего-то непривычного?   
– Твое замечание уместно, Джим. Но должен возразить, что тридцать два часа назад ты не демонстрировал никаких признаков каких-либо нарушений.  
– Просто загляни мне в голову. Не трогай ничего, просто посмотри, – тихо попросил Джим. – Пожалуйста, Спок. Если заметишь, что хоть что-то свалилось с положенной полки, я разрешу закрыть себя в любой лечебнице, клянусь!  
– Джим, в клятвах нет никакой необходимости. Я исхожу исключительно из соображений твоей пользы и твоего хорошего самочувствия.  
– Да-да, я знаю, – Кирк подошел к Споку и осторожно коснулся его пальцев своими, погладил фаланги, слегка царапнул костяшки и положил голову на жесткое плечо. – Пожалуйста, только взгляни и все…  
Вулканец вздохнул и свободной рукой огладил шею Джима, скользнул горячей ладонью по спине, остановившись на талии. Он прижал Кирка к себе и поцеловал в висок.  
– Хорошо, Джим, я сделаю это.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Кирк в ответ. – Ты самый лучший старший помощник во вселенной.  
Хватка Спока у него на спине вдруг усилилась, и Джим поспешно добавил:  
– Прости. Я…  
– Не стоит приносить извинения, – успокоил его Спок. – Приступим после ужина?  
– Да-да, конечно, – Кирк обнял его еще крепче и нехотя отпустил это нечеловеческое тепло от себя.

Спок за легким ужином рассказал Джиму о том, как прошел его день в ксенолингвистическом центре, а также сообщил, что профессор Тренги набирает новую группу новичков на курс трех языков, один из которых вулканский.  
– У меня есть ты, зачем мне ходить на занятия к Тренги?  
– Я в курсе. Но подумал, что фактор близости, в нашем случае, не способствует эффективному обучению.  
– Ты прав, я всегда отвлекаюсь, – Джим улыбнулся и легонько пнул Спока под столом ногой.  
– Абсолютно точное замечание. Считаешь ворон, как говорят.   
– Вовсе не ворон, – уже рассмеялся Кирк. – Но это не важно.

Спок сложил использованную посуду в автомат, смахнул крошки со стола, и кивком пригласил Джима проследовать в спальню. Хотя нет. Спальню они миновали и прошли в кабинет Спока. Эта комната была кусочком другой планеты. В ней не было ничего земного, кроме стен и дверей. Ну и того факта, что комната находилась в доме, который был построен на планете Земля. Джим никогда не переставал удивляться, какое заразное оно – вулканское спокойствие, особенно, если ты окружен вулканскими тканями, свечами, благовониями и предметами. Спок проводил его к мягкому углу, усадил на подушку.  
– Все серьезно в этот раз, да, Спок?  
– Прости? – Спок не повернулся, продолжал зажигать свечи стоящие в ряд на узкой полке. – Серьезно? Я всегда очень серьезно отношусь к контакту наших разумов. А ты разве иначе?  
– Я… конечно. Очень серьезно. Да. Я просто имел в виду, что когда мы… ну, ты понял, тогда все немного не так? Не так… церемониально.  
– В этом ты отчасти прав, Джим. Прими, пожалуйста, максимально удобную для тебя позу и закрой глаза. Начни с пяти глубоких вдохов…

 

Ум Джима всегда был притягательным местом. Неспокойный, но по-своему завораживающий, очаровательный в быстрой смене реакций и ощущений. Спок помнил, когда прикоснулся к нему в первый раз, и был уверен, что не обнаружит никаких радикальных изменений.   
Но он ошибся. Вместо пустыни, которая простиралась от горизонта до горизонта, он завис в каком-то зыбком пространстве, где не было ничего. Космический вакуум окружал его со всех сторон, стирая ощущение верха, низа, уничтожая всякое знание о своем реальном теле. Он был там – и одновременно, его никогда не существовало. Набор клеток и хромосом, нейронные связи – все это было рассеяно вокруг в хаотичном порядке и не подчинялось его воле. Впервые за долго время, Спок растерялся. Действительность не соответствовала его ожиданиям, и он не мог найти причину этого.   
– Спок. Ты где?   
В голосе Джима слышалось нетерпение. Через мгновение он появился в мутной пелене прямо перед Споком. Взрослый, растрепанный, с темными кругами под глазами – такой, каким Спок оставил его несколько секунд назад, чтобы соединить их разумы.   
– Ты где? – повторил Джим, глядя прямо на него.   
Спок хотел ответить, но не мог открыть рот. Рассеянные в вакууме атомы не складывались в артикуляционный аппарат, он не мог издать ни звука, он не мог позвать Джима. Он не мог прикоснуться к нему, потому что его тело растворилось в вязком тумане, стало его частью.  
– Спок? Это уже не смешно!  
Я знаю, тхила, хотел сказать ему Спок. Человеческая часть его испытывала страх – защитная реакция, вынуждающая отступить, прервать мелдинг, но вулканская настаивала на усилении контакта, требовала ответов на вопросы, немедленно, сейчас же.  
– Я тебя не вижу! – прокричал Джим. – Не знаю, что ты делаешь, но это явно не работает!  
Он больше не был ребенком, внезапно понял Спок. Мысль не была плодом рационального и логического рассуждения, она, как сказали бы люди, пришла ниоткуда, возникла сама по себе, как отдаленное воспоминание.   
А когда он видел Джима как ребенка?  
На фотографиях в доме Вайноны и Джорджа, тут же подсказала память, но Спок счел информацию не заслуживающей доверия. Раньше, в мелдинге, сознание Джима Кирка представлялось ему ребенком, подростком, он сам вместе с Джимом сидел на песке в пустыне, под солнцем таким же горячим, как солнце исчезнувшего Вулкана…  
Нет.  
Вулкана настоящего.  
– Спок! – Джим уже откровенно нервничал и злился. – Ничего не получается!   
Потому что ничего и нет.  
Спок бросился вперед, отчаянно пытаясь пробиться к Джиму, нуждаясь в его контакте, в прикосновении к его сознанию, в разделении его мыслей. Но его проекция прошла сквозь тело Кирка, не задерживаясь ни на чем, протекла порывом воздуха, будто он был призраком, бестелесной сущностью, катрой без оболочки, привидением из тех сказок, которые Аманда рассказывала Споку в детстве.   
Аманда…  
Джим сказал, что она умерла, что Вулкан разрушен…  
– Спок, хватит!  
Джим, пожалуйста.  
Джим, нет.  
Джим…  
Спок отдернул руку с пси-точек на лице Кирка и стремительно поднялся на ноги, задыхаясь, отвернулся в сторону.  
– Что случилось? – Джим тут же шагнул к нему, с тревогой всматриваясь в лицо. – Что ты там увидел? Я ждал тебя, но ты не появлялся, я уже думал… что такое?  
– Джим, пожалуйста, – наконец удалось выговорить Споку, еле ворочая языком во рту. Он не знал, о чем просил в мелдинге, и не понимал, зачем повторил это вслух. Но Кирк не собирался сдаваться.  
– Что ты увидел в моей голове? – напряженным тоном спросил тот.   
– Я не знаю, – Спок попытался успокоиться, но все еще не мог заставить себя смотреть на Джима. – Мне кажется… велика вероятность того…  
– Ты скажешь уже или нет?   
– С тобой все в порядке, – наконец произнес Спок. – Проблема во мне.   
– А я говорил!   
Это поразило Спока на несколько секунд, которых как раз хватило Джиму, чтобы обхватить его лицо руками, заставляя повернуться к себе.  
– Я знал это, – его голубые глаза пристально смотрели на Спока, – я не чокнулся, теперь ты мне веришь?   
Признать его правоту всегда было трудно, но Спок кивнул.  
– Мы выясним, в чем тут дело, – твердо сказал Джим и прикоснулся губами к его губам – быстро, почти мимолетно. – Но теперь ты-то мне веришь?..  
Всегда, хотел сказать Спок, но запнулся. Поверить Джиму – означает признать, что все его слова были правдой? Космический корабль «Энтерпрайз», на котором Джим – капитан, а Спок – первый помощник, гибель Вулкана и все остальные вещи, о которых тот говорил…  
Наверное, сомнение отразилось у него на лице, потому что Джим резко кивнул, отстранился и схватил Спока за руку.  
– У меня есть одна идея.   
Он не стал комментировать отсутствие доверия, это немного успокоило Спока. Джим решительно потянул его за собой, вытаскивая на улицу, дверь хлопнула позади.   
– Здрасьте, миссис Лэрри! – Джим махнул рукой соседке и потащил Спока дальше, прочь от дома.  
– Куда мы направляемся? – спросил Спок, когда они перешли дорогу. Ладонь Джима была теплой и немного влажной, от прикосновения кожу чуть покалывало искрами, но ничего кроме этого Спок не ощущал. Разум Джима был закрыт для него, и пробиться внутрь не представлялось возможным.  
– Сейчас увидишь, – Джим свернул в сторону от квартала, где они жили, и Спок уже приготовился снова открыть рот и сообщить о нерациональности прогулки пешком на большие расстояния, но тут Кирк остановился и объявил:  
– Смотри!  
Спок не понял, на что именно ему нужно обратить внимание, но потом внимательно оглядел улицу и обнаружил, что чем дальше от них находились здания, тем более расплывчатыми были их контуры. Дома будто расплывались в тумане, и это было странно, с учетом того, что атмосферных осадков такого рода сегодня вечером не наблюдалось. Машины бесшумно возникали из этого тумана и по мере приближения становились более четкими, фигуры редких прохожих мерцали, прежде чем исчезнуть в пелене.   
– Это какая-то магнитная аномалия…– пробормотал Спок. – Ее надо исследовать…

 

Исследовал эту аномалию Джим. Он снова не пошел на работу, всю ночь беспокойно проворочавшись с боку на бок, не дав Споку ни заснуть, ни помедитировать. Дом они покинули вместе. Спок отметил, что поведение Джима разительно отличалось от того, что он считал привычным паттерном: энергичности Кирку всегда было не занимать, но теперь он буквально подпрыгивал от нетерпения. Также он прервал поцелуй на восемь десятых секунды раньше – Спок автоматически считал. Джим любил целоваться, но этим необычным утром Джим очень торопился. Махнув Споку рукой, он выбрал не машину, а мотоцикл, и тут же скрылся за поворотом их уютной, эстетически привлекательной улицы.  
А потом незадолго до обеда, Джим явился к нему в Центр, грохоча шагами по пустым во время занятий коридорам.  
– Джим, не шуми, – вежливо попросил Спок и направил Кирка к выходу во внутренний дворик. – Что-то случилось?  
– Аномалия, – Джим изобразил в воздухе кавычки. Ветер дернул его за прядь волос на макушке. – Не только на нашей улице, но и в других частях города, – торжественно сообщил Джим. – Я заходил в одну такую, и, знаешь, что я обнаружил? Ничего! Там нет абсолютно ничего!   
Как при попытке установить связь в мелдинге, подумал Спок, но не произнес вслух. Туман – аномалия – тревожил его и беспокоил, а Джим наоборот выглядел веселым и энергичным, точно наконец нашел ответ на вопрос, который мучил его уже столько времени.   
– Такое ощущение, что мир существует только вокруг нас – дороги, по которым мы ездим на работу, люди, с которыми мы разговариваем каждый день… Простите, сэр, – он окликнул немолодого мужчину, шедшего мимо, – вы не подскажете, сколько времени?   
Тот остановился и смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом молча обошел Джима и зашагал дальше.   
– Если свернуть в сторону, сделать что-то незапланированное, подумать о том, что где-то существует другая реальность, эта вселенная начинает терять свою яркость… – Джим схватил Спока за плечи и встряхнул его, акцентируя свои слова. – Ты понимаешь, о чем я? Теперь ты видишь это?!   
– Нет, – ответил Спок. – Я не вижу, Джим.  
– Ну, может быть, сейчас не видишь! Пойдем, – его горячая влажная ладонь бесцеремонно схватила спокову ладонь. – Поехали! Я покажу!  
Спок выдернул свою руку.  
– Джим, у меня есть обязанности, которые я должен исполнять до 1800 часов по стандартному времени. После ужина мы можем с тобой выйти на прогулку, и ты покажешь мне все, что хотел показать.  
Кирк замер, прищурил свои невозможные глаза:  
– Ты издеваешься? Какие обязанности? Нам надо разобраться!..  
– Это вполне может подождать. Я должен проверить работы и выставить баллы, Джим.  
Спок развернулся и очень спокойно, размеренно вернулся в свой кабинет. За закрытой дверью он позволил себе немного запаниковать – прикусил губу и растерянно огляделся. Пожалуй, впервые он столкнулся с ситуацией, когда не знал единственного верного ответа. Джим с одинаковой вероятностью мог быть прав и насчет другой вселенной, и быть очень больным человеком. Логика подсказывала, что достаточно доказательств будет в подтверждение обеих теорий. И Спок растерялся, хотя в пользу того, что Джима поразила душевная, или эмоциональная, болезнь было больше фактов: вот был Центр, в котором работал Спок, вот были все его коллеги, которые работали бок о бок с ним, вот был Нью-Йорк, в который они перебрались сразу после того, как соединили свои разумы на Вулкане, ритуал прошел с соблюдением всех обрядов… И тут разум и логическая цепочка споткнулись, ушибившись о необъяснимое – Спок не знал обрядов. Вернее, он знал о них из книг, из описаний, которые своей запретностью, полутабуированностью всегда манили, но если бы он принимал в них участие, воспоминания, тщательно записанная информация, остались бы у него в голове. Структурированная память позволяла вулканцам искать, сопоставлять и анализировать информацию со скоростью, до которой люди так и не смоги разогнать свои компьютеры. В памяти и разуме вулканцев никогда ничего не терялось. Но…  
 _Ты не вулканец…  
глаза, и в них тоска…_  
Спок задохнулся и прижал пальцы к вискам. Откуда пришли эти холодные слова? Он никогда их не слышал и одновременно никогда не забывал. Откуда? Но он не помнил, не помнил Koon-ut-kal-if-fee, хотя знал, что Джим…  
Спок закрыл глаза и попытался убрать те помехи, которые Кирк непременно назвал бы «голова трещит», но ему не сразу удалось взять под контроль засомневавшийся разум. Но он сделал это, потому что был вулканцем…  
 _…никогда не будешь…_  
сел за стол и принялся за работу, которую завершил ровно в 1800, и только после этого направился домой.

 

Дома его ждала неожиданная картина: все горизонтальные поверхности были заставлены тарелками: фарфоровыми, старомодными, которые подарила мать Джима, простыми реплицированными, из легкоутилизируемого материала. И воздух в доме был пропитан таким количеством разных запахов, что органы чувств Спока были моментально атакованы исключительной смесью земной ванили, кардассианского лука, муки, натуральных яиц и… мяса. Но это только то, что чувствительный вулканский нос успел уловить, а мозг – проанализировать перед тем, как снизить уровень восприятия.  
– Джим, – объявил о своем присутствии Спок, рассматривая весь этот беспорядок и наконец обнаруживая Кирка сидящим на полу. Из стандартного кухонного репликатора, как выпущенные тонкие кишки, провода тянулись к паду на коленях у Джима.  
– Привет, Спок, – махнул Джим и, откусив от пончика огромный кусок, пробежался пальцами по экрану.  
– Могу я поинтересоваться, в процессе какого эксперимента ты находишься?  
– Как ты догадался, что это эксперимент? – репликатор звякнул, сообщая, что что-то уже готово.  
– Не трудно логически предположить, что даже ты с твоими нелогичными выборами запутаешься настолько, что не сможешь решить какое блюдо употребить в пищу, – объяснение Спок сопроводил приподнятой бровью и заложил руки за спину, тут же отмечая, что делает так уже четвертый раз за текущие стандартные сутки. Хотя раньше это был редкий, случайный жест.  
– Я продолжаю свой большой эксперимент, – ответил Джим, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Я переоденусь, – Спок развернулся на пятках, и ушел, чтобы сменить одежду на более подходящую для наведения порядка на кухне.  
Когда Спок вернулся, Джим доставал из репликатора очередную тарелку.  
– Ты смотришь на меня, как на сумасшедшего, – сказал Джим, даже не поднимая глаз.  
– Ты демонстрируешь характерное поведение, – парировал Спок. – Не просветишь меня?  
– С удовольствием.  
И Джим принялся увлеченно рассказывать о том, что не только улицы размывались и теряли очертания, когда Джим думал или верил в то, что все окружающее ненастоящее. Он встретил нескольких людей, которые, как он выразился «знобились».  
– Я не встречал такого слова, – сообщил Спок, не понимая, что хочет сказать его тхила.  
– Я тоже! Ну, это… Я вот смотрю на человека, а по нему как будто круги идут… как по воде, и он весь дрожит по краям, будто его знобит, но не его, а его изображение… Понимаешь?  
Спок кивнул. А Джим продолжал говорить о том, что ему стало по-настоящему страшно от этого и он примчался домой, попытался заснуть, кстати, обиженный на то, как Спок повел себя в Центре. Заснуть не смог и включил головизор, по которому показывали его любимое шоу.  
– И вот тогда, мой дорогой Спок, – торжественно заявил Джим, – я окончательно понял, что это все – какая-то игра, только не пойму пока, какая именно.   
– На основании чего ты сделал такой вывод? – Кирк в силу своей натуры пропустил самое важное.  
– Ах, да. Гребанный головизор показывает мое любимое шоу, которому, кстати, триста лет – не в буквальном смысле, а в метафорическом – всегда, когда я включаю чертову штуку! В любое время! В любой день! Тогда, когда я включаю визор!  
– Очаровательно, – пробормотал Спок.  
И Джим замер, глядя на него так пристально, что Споку стало неуютно.  
– Что ты сказал?  
– Я сказал: «Очаровательно». Продолжай.  
– Охренеть, – прошептал Джим, и продолжил рассказ, подрастеряв возбужденный энтузиазм.  
Суть эксперимента заключалась в том, чтобы реплицировать еду. Да, вот так просто.  
– Понимаешь, я подумал, что раз шоу мое любимое показывают, значит и репликатор может на меня работать. Он выдал все, что было запрограммировано. Тогда я решил его перепрограммировать. Внес новые рецепты. Блюда, о которых я читал, но никогда не пробовал. Они все выглядели, как на картинках, но у них просто не было вкуса. Никакого. Как вода.  
Спок понимал, что Джим логичен, впервые за все время их знакомства.  
 _У меня есть право встретиться с моим…_  
– Попробуй! Это вот оленина под грибным соусом, – Джим уже протягивал Споку вилку с кусочком плоти.  
– Я не употребляю мясо…  
– А это и не мясо! Попробуй, лизни хотя бы!  
Спок осторожно высунул кончик языка, коснулся, и его рецепторы сообщили ему, что он коснулся ничего – холодного, твердого ничего.  
Джим вскинул брови в немом «Ну, что я говорил?».  
– Или вот еще, плавленый х’латья – традиционное тулетское блюдо. Не спрашивай, я даже не знал, где этот Тулет!  
Проба дала тот же результат – пышная масса на кончике ложки по виду напоминала земное мороженое, но вкуса у него не было.  
– А вот яичница, бекон, салаты, кетчуп, пломиковый твой суп – у этого вкус есть. Понимаешь, что происходит? – ответа Джим не ждал. – То, что я знаю на вкус, когда-то пробовал – вкус и имеет. Но те блюда, рецепты которых я нашел в общей сети, но ни разу не ел – пустота. Спок, все вокруг настоящее только потому, что нам знакомо. Мы знакомы, мы знаем, как выглядит диван, какой должен быть город, дома, люди… Но то, с чем мы не сталкивались – это не может здесь появиться, понимаешь?  
Спок молчал.  
– Может это какой-то трюк? Или мы вообще умерли, и вот так представляли себе рай, – Джим почесал подбородок. – Ну ты-то получается в аду, для вулканца – жить с человеком, наверное, натуральный ад.  
Спок молча протянул руку к Джиму и переплел их пальцы, крепко сжимая.  
– Спок, – Джим прильнул к нему, обнимая свободной рукой. – Хочешь поесть? Еды – куча. А потом меня соблазнишь, а? Только подумай над тем, что я сейчас сказал и признай, что я прав.  
Спок не хотел есть. Он не хотел соблазнять Джима (это было нелогично, потому что, судя по внешним признакам, Джим был сам не против совершить с ним сексуальный акт прямо сейчас). Но несмотря на это Спок взял у него из рук протянутую тарелку, вилку, присел на краешек стула и начал ковырять еду.   
Коммуникатор Джима на столе завибрировал. Спок поднял бровь, когда и после третьего сигнала Кирк никак не отреагировал.  
– Пусть звонят, – отмахнулся тот, – у меня есть дела поважнее.   
И это было вдвойне странно, потому что Спок твердо знал, что работа приносила Джиму удовольствие: он мог часами рассказывать о том, как продвигается строительство очередного небоскреба, он знал по именам всех своих рабочих, он сам участвовал в проектировании, занимался усовершенствованиями в инженерном отсеке…  
Последняя мысль испугала его и запутала окончательно, поэтому Спок отставил тарелку, опустился рядом с Джимом на пол и поцеловал его, а потом они занялись любовью прямо тут, несмотря на вялые попытки Джима переместиться в спальню.  
– Ты же не любишь, когда еда стоит рядом… дай я хотя бы отодвину… ну вот, локтем… оближешь?.. ну ладно, Спок, не нужно, Спо-о-о…  
Спок обнимал его крепко-крепко, входил сильно и глубоко, и каждую секунду продолжал думать, анализировать. Джим прав, вокруг происходит что-то странное. Джим обнаружил все эти аномалии, а его собственная память выдает странные картины того, чего никогда не происходило в этой реальности. Эхо слов, которые они оба никогда не произносили, доносится до него, сводит с ума и заставляет сомневаться.

 

Утром, за две минуты до звонка будильника, Джим прижался носом к щеке Спока и сказал:  
– Мы должны что-то решить.   
Голос у него при этом был совсем не сонный, а очень серьезный и тихий. Спок повернулся на правый бок и посмотрел Джиму в глаза.   
– Исходя из твоих наблюдений, мне нужно предположить, что материальная действительность, окружающая нас, является вторичной по отношению к истинной реальности? – хрипло спросил он.  
Джим поморщился, пожал плечами и потянулся ближе, обнимая Спока под одеялом.  
– Как-то так. Скажи мне, ты можешь вспомнить день, когда мы познакомились?   
Спок открыл рот, чтобы ответить ему, но в голове возник ряд кресел, расположенных амфитеатром в большом зале, и собственное, с усилием подавляемое чувство возмущения и неодобрения в адрес кадета Кирка, посмевшего обманом изменить компьютерную программу… какую-то компьютерную программу. Спок зажмурился, не желая дальше исследовать этот момент.  
– Кобаяши Мару, – сказал Джим. – Академия. Звездный Флот.  
– Послушай, Джим, – Спок поспешил остановить его, – если твоя теория верна, если все, что ты говорил мне – правда, то получается, что твой отец погиб при уничтожении федерального крейсера «Кельвин», а моя мать… весь Вулкан был уничтожен оружием из будущего. Неужели это то, во что тебе хочется верить?  
Рука Джима замерла у него на плече, голубые глаза были похожи на кристаллики льда. Нелогичное сравнение, подумал Спок, оно бы никогда не пришло ему в голову раньше. Джим поднялся и сел на кровати, подтянув колени и глядя в стену перед собой.  
– Вопрос не в том, во что я хочу верить, а что реально, Спок. Я понимаю, ты требуешь каких-то явных доказательств… и я пытаюсь тебе их представить! Я знаю, что это выглядит как сумасшествие или одержимость, но я найду все нестыковки, я исследую аномалии, я докажу, что прав!  
Спок молча слушал, и где-то внутри него поднималась злость. Не на Джима, а на себя – его аналитический ум работал без передышки, пытаясь оправдать все странные явления. Только потому, что в этой вселенной все было на своих местах – упорядоченно, логично. Его родители живы. Родители Джима живы. Идеальная работа. Идеальный дом. Идеальный мир.  
– Ты не спал всю ночь, – констатировал Спок.  
Джим кивнул, поджав упрямо губы.  
– Я планирую остаться с тобой.   
– Не пойдешь на работу?  
– Должен признать, что актуализированная тобой проблема заинтересовала меня…  
Кирк вдруг расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
– Вот это мой Спок. Мой первый офицер и старпом, – с этими словами он развернулся и утопил Спока в подушках. Он не целовался и не инициировал сексуального контакта, просто накрыл своим телом, обнимая, прижимаясь, и Спок не мог не впустить его – в свои руки, в свою реальность. Какой бы она ни была.

Они встали с постели поздно, позавтракали во время обеда и, жуя хрустящий тост, Джим вдруг вскинулся:  
– Нам нужно отсюда выбраться, верно?  
Спок озадаченно кивнул.  
– Как мы можем это сделать? Я подумал, что мы можем каким-то образом вырваться через самое слабое место. Логично?  
– Мне трудно судить о логичности или нелогичности твоего вывода, так как ты предпочел опять пропустить всю цепочку и сразу же выдать итог своих размышлений, – сказал Спок.  
– Да-да, – отмахнулся Джим. – Но это пока еще только идея, не более того. Высчитать все равно не получится, поэтому, знаешь что?   
Спок мотнул головой.  
– Мы поедем к моей матери!  
– Джим, я прошу прощения…  
– Тихо! Не сбивай меня с нужного направления.

Билеты в Айову были заказаны за пять минут, ближайший транспорт отправлялся через шесть часов, и Джим, не изменяя своей натуре, отказался собирать вещи или что-то объяснять. Только взял пады, оба их коммуникатора и забросил это все на заднее сидение машины. Он угостил Спока знакомыми блюдами в уютном кафе, и они отправились на станцию.  
Во время полета Спок, сбитый с толку, но не показывающий вида, взял задремавшего Джима за руку, надеясь найти ответы через их связь. Но внутри Джима его встретила уже знакомая удушающая пустота. Кирк сжал ладонь, и этот сигнал Спок прочитал: «Я здесь. Я точно настоящий».

За окном аэрокара расплывались зеленые просторы шелестящей кукурузы, смешивающейся с золотыми проблесками спелых полей.  
– Ты видишь этот бред? – спросил Джим.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – отвлекся от созерцания Спок. Джим гонял и на твердой поверхности и в воздухе. И в вакууме.  
– Я имею в виду, что кукуруза не может быть зеленой, когда поля совершенно желтые. Это все мешанина из моей головы, или из твоей тоже. Вечно Айова равняется кукурузе!   
– Все это подтверждает твою теорию? – терпеливо поинтересовался Спок, которого Джим так и оставил в неведении.  
– Да. Все это работает в мою пользу.  
– Заглуши двигатель, Джим, – вдруг попросил Спок.  
– Зачем? – спросил Кирк, но скорость сбавил.  
– Я прошу тебя, остановись.  
Кар с тихим шелестом замер, ухнул вниз и завис в нескольких дюймах над сухой бурой землей грунтовой дороги.  
– Мы почти приехали. Что такое, Спок?  
Вулканец посмотрел на человека. На своего человека. И никак не мог начать говорить. Что-то внутри него поднималось и билось о каменную, твердую границу, потолок, который преграждал и резал волны эмоций.   
– Джим, я не уверен, что хочу до конца выяснять причину твоего беспокойства.  
Джим открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, потом закрыл его и накрыл рот ладонью, с силой проводя вниз. У Спока закололо кончики пальцев: искрами кожу покрыло ощущением колючей щетины, мягкой, обветренной кожи теплых губ.  
– Хочешь остаться тут?  
– Я думаю, что это не самый уместный вопрос. Я не могу хотеть остаться «тут» по причине того, что не уверен в существовании гипотетического «там».  
– Не веришь мне.  
– Я допускаю, что ты, возможно, прав. Но с той же вероятностью, я допускаю, что ты пребываешь в состоянии делирия некоего рода.  
– Бред несу, значит, да, Спок?  
Спок не удостоил его ответом. И Джима будто осенило:  
– Ты не хочешь ничего выяснять. Ты и тут себя прекрасно чувствуешь.  
– Прости?  
– Давай не будем играть в эти культурные разногласия! Ты предпочитаешь мне не верить, ничего не проверять, потому что тебя все устраивает – все счастливы, все тихо, спокойно. Все живы!   
– Джим…  
– Вот именно! Все живы и я хочу это проверить! – вдруг зло оборвался Кирк, заводя двигатель.

Одинокий на фоне бескрайних полей и заходящего солнца фермерский домик казался крохотным и размытым в акварели воздуха, но с приближением он как будто набирал силу и цвет. Джим больше не проронил ни слова, но Спок видел, как его глаза стали еще более прозрачными. Как будто их вымыли изнутри, соскоблив налет любой эмоции.   
Аэрокар с громким шипением поднял тучу мелкой пыли, когда Джим остановил его почти у самого крыльца.  
И когда дверь дома открылась, Спок понял, какое слабое место нашел Джим.  
Они вышли из кара.  
– Джим, я вас сегодня не ждала, – сказала женщина, всплеснув руками. Ее волосы были убраны в растрепавшийся хвост. На ней был комбинезон с расстегнутой лямкой и серая футболка.  
– Привет, мам, – рассеянно произнес Кирк и взбежал по ступеням. Она обняла его. Это была Вайнона Кирк. Такой Спок видел ее на фотографиях, а вот мужчина рядом с ней…  
– Привет, сын, – сказал мужчина в старой звезднофлотской форме. Он не улыбался, лицо было серьезным и сосредоточенным. Как на фотографиях в учебном пособии по истории Звездного Флота. Это был первый офицер ЮСС «Кельвин», капитан с самой короткой в этой самой истории карьерой Джордж Кирк.  
Джим замер, не реагируя на объятия матери, которая взъерошила его волосы, ощупала плечи, поправила ворот куртки – так, как делают только матери. Джим молчал и Спок поспешил встать рядом с ним, на свое место.  
– Отец, – выдавил наконец Джим и пожал его руку. Как незнакомцу. Спок успел заметить слезы, блеснувшие в глазах Джима, а потом взял его за руку. Больше он не видел и не слышал ничего, потому что его голова, все его существо будто взорвалось фейерверком боли, смешанной с горечью его собственной потери. Каменный потолок был пробит едва укрощенными волнами, и после нескольких минут – вечностей – цветастой агонии, он свалился в черный вакуум отсутствия какого-либо контроля, каких-либо эмоций, понимая в последнее мгновение, что Джим прав и это – выход.

 

Джим хватал ртом воздух и не мог надышаться – после яростной свежести полей пещера казалось слишком затхлой, слишком темной, слишком неправильной. Тринилианцы склонились над ним, поводя длинными ресницами-сенсорами, и самый яркий из шестерки, тот, что с изумрудной кожей, произнес:  
– Поздравляю, капитан Кирк. Вы прошли испытание.  
Он не знал, что сказать им в ответ. Воспоминания хлынули в голову, затапливая ее бурным потоком эмоций, образов, звуков и цветов, заполняя все нужные места, пока, наконец, он не вспомнил о самом главном. Джим приподнялся, опираясь на руки, начал оглядываться вокруг и тут же наткнулся взглядом на распростертое тело своего первого помощника.  
– Спок?.. – прохрипел он.  
Тринилианцы немного отодвинулись от него и зашелестели на своем клановом языке, который даже универсальному переводчику был недоступен. Ухура понимала по паре слов из каждой фразы, что ее невероятно раздражало… Ухура. Боунс. Скотти, Сулу, Чехов, все они действительно существовали, «Энтерпрайз» висела на орбите, а они со Споком…  
Джим застонал, пытаясь дотянуться до Спока, коснуться его хотя бы кончиками пальцев. Все тело занемело, точно после долгого сна в неудобном положении, а голова трещала, словно старый компьютер, пытавшийся выполнить сразу чересчур много операций.  
– Физическое неудобство скоро пройдет, – тихо и как-то смущенно сообщил ему ближайший тринилианец, – это побочный эффект ларшх-эри.   
Испытание, понял-вспомнил Джим, проверка, достойна ли Федерация в лице капитана «Энтерпрайз» и его первого помощника заключить с Тринилиа соглашение о сотрудничестве…   
– Спок! – снова позвал он, уже начиная беспокоиться.  
– Ваш друг не может отпустить мертвую планету, – с сочувствием сказал лиловый тринилианец. – Ларшх-эри затянула его.   
– Нет, этого не может быть, – Джиму наконец удалось подняться на колени и он ухватил Спока за руку – холодную и безжизненную. – Нет, нет, верните меня обратно!   
Сенсоры-ресницы тринилианцев замерли без движения.  
– Вы уверены, капитан Кирк?  
– Абсолютно, – кивнул Джим, стискивая ладонь Спока в своих руках, – я не уйду без него, мы оба должны проснуться, только так!   
Они опять посоветовались о чем-то друг с другом несколько секунд, а потом главный тринилианец кивнул:  
– Очень хорошо.  
Он протянул трехпалую руку и коснулся лба Джима, и в то же мгновение реальность снова изменилась.

 

– Черт! – воскликнул Джим, чуть не падая на ступеньки родительского дома. Спок аккуратно поддержал его, помогая сесть. – Черт! – повторил он уже тише, осознавая, что кроме них со Споком здесь больше никого не было. Его родители исчезли – Вайнона жила на Земле в миллионах световых лет отсюда, а Джордж, которого он никогда не знал, остался звездной пылью где-то в том квадранте, где ЮСС «Кельвин» встретил «Нараду»… – Черт, – повторил Джим, ощущая, как слезы жгут глаза. Он зажмурился и покачал головой, и так, вслепую, дотянулся до Спока, который все это время вытянувшись стоял на верхней ступеньке. Он заставил его сесть рядом и уткнулся в плечо, позволяя себе забыть обо всем.  
– Это нереально, – пробормотал он спустя какое-то время.   
Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, простирались поля – зеленые вперемежку с золотом, забытый аэрокар стоял поодаль.  
– Ты проверил свою теорию практическим путем, – сказал Спок подчеркнуто равнодушно.  
– Да.  
– И ты хочешь вернуться в настоящий мир.  
Джим повернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо, но Спок нехарактерно для него отвел глаза.  
– Только с тобой.   
– Послушай, Джим, – Спок попытался отстраниться, но Джим еще крепче вцепился в него, не давая пошевелиться, – я верю тебе, я осознаю, что настоящая реальность дискретна, но…  
– Но она тебе нравится, – добавил за него Джим.   
Вместо ответа Спок повернулся, находя губами его губы, и поцеловал – жадно, проталкиваясь языком внутрь, обжигая своим теплом. И неохотно отстранился, опустив глаза.   
– Нелогично испытывать какие-либо позитивные эмоции по отношению к искусственно созданной симуляции…  
– Нет, – прошептал Джим, привлекая его к себе, – нет логике и чертовым вселенным. Здесь существует Вулкан и твоя мать жива, и мой отец тоже, и каждое утро мы с тобой просыпаемся рядом в одной постели, и занимаемся любимой работой, и нам не нужно бежать куда-то сломя голову и спасать мир… Это так неправильно и так утопично хорошо, и нормально любить эту реальность просто потому, что здесь сбылись все наши мечты!..   
Спок издал какой-то тихий звук – наверное, отказывался соглашаться, хотел поспорить, но Джим снова прижал его к себе, и так держал несколько минут. Ничего не говорил, не убеждал и не уговаривал, просто обнимал и смотрел поверх споковского острого уха на поля кукурузы.   
А потом Спок мягко отодвинулся и достал коммуникатор из кармана, нерешительно взвесил на ладони.  
– Джим… ты не хочешь ни с кем попрощаться?   
Джим медленно покачал головой.  
– Я никого здесь не знаю.  
Спок сжал губы и коротко кивнул, а потом откинул крышку коммуникатора и послал вызов Аманде Грэйсон.  
Статические помехи на экране сопровождались шумом, который становился все громче и громче, Джим закрыл уши, зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то снова оказался в пещере на Тринилиа. Он повернул голову и увидел, что Спок сидит рядом с ним и смотрит вперед невидящим взглядом.  
– Примите наши поздравления, – прошелестели тринилианцы, – вы оба прошли ларшх-эри и доказали свою честность. Вы можете отличить реальность от иллюзии, а значит, достойны союза.  
Джим молча кивнул им, потому что не мог говорить.


	15. Стеклянный зоопарк

– …четыре недели назад на Лактра-7 пропала исследовательская группа под руководством лейтенанта-коммандера Маркела, который командовал маленьким кораблем… Кто-нибудь вообще слушает меня? Не понимаю, почему я должен проводить брифинг в то время как все вокруг занимаются своими делами!  
– Доктор Маккой, уверяю, я слушаю вас внимательно, – сказал Спок, поворачиваясь к нему и поднимая взгляд от стеклянной поверхности стола. – Даже несмотря на то, что вся информация была уже мною изучена заранее.  
– Боунс, расслабься, – Джим махнул рукой своему старшему медицинскому офицеру. – Мы спустимся туда и все проверим.  
Маккой пораженно захлопал глазами:  
– Ты уже забыл о том, что случилось на Тринилиа? Вас не было пятнадцать минут, а когда вернулись…  
– Стой, стой, – перебил его Джим, пока разговор не зашел слишком далеко. – Сейчас мы говорим об этой пропавшей группе на Лактра-7, так? И об их руководителе, который приказал своей команде взять курс на ближайшую базу, если не вернется на борт? Ну так вот, я собираюсь сделать то же самое, потому что считаю это самым логичным решением!  
Боунс в ужасе уставился на него, покачал головой, а потом обернулся к Споку в поисках поддержки.  
– И ты позволишь ему?..  
– Как показывает практика, пытаться переубедить капитана весьма затруднительно, – Спок поднялся, забирая со стола свой пад, – и занимает слишком много времени. С вашего позволения, я пойду готовиться к высадке.  
– Да, иди, – сказал Джим закрывающейся двери.  
– Это еще как понимать? – зашипел Боунс. – Вы с гоблином опять поругались? Что у вас случилось на Тринилиа? Физически вы оба были в полном порядке, когда мы вытащили вас из той пещеры, но с тех пор ты уже почти неделю ходишь как в воду опущенный, а Спок…  
– Боунс, – устало произнес Джим, – ничего ужасного не произошло. Наоборот, все было чересчур хорошо. Так хорошо, как ты себе и представить не можешь. И я не мог до тех пятнадцати минут. А теперь, будь добр, определись, спустишься ты с нами на планету, или подыщешь мне другого врача…  
– Я пойду, – быстро сказал тот.  
– Ну вот и отлично. Давай, собирайся, встречаемся через десять минут в транспортаторной, – Джим хлопнул его по плечу и выскользнул прочь, не давая Маккою времени сказать еще что-нибудь. Они все были на взводе последние недели – сначала из-за встречи на Коринте, потом из-за того, во что превратилась обычная дипломатическая миссия. Точнее, никто кроме них со Споком не пострадал – нет, слишком громкое слово, они не были ранены, не подвергались опасности, «пострадавшими» их называть нелогично, размышлял Джим, отдавая приказы на мостике.  
– Что-то случилось, капитан? – заметил Сулу, и Джим заставил себя расслабиться, перестать хмуриться.  
– Не о чем беспокоиться, простая спасательная операция. Если мы не вернемся – сообщение о миссии Звездному Флоту и далее действовать по их распоряжениям, это ясно?  
– Так точно, сэр, – отозвался рулевой.  
Джим повернулся, чтобы покинуть мостик, и натолкнулся на Ухуру: она внимательно следила за ним взглядом, но ничего не говорила. Он кивнул ей и отправился дальше.  
Боунс продолжал бурчать в транспортаторной и замолчал, только когда они оказались на планете.  
– Вау, – выдохнул Джим, – вот это да!  
Вокруг было, на что посмотреть: вокруг них лежала пустыня, равномерно покрытая круглыми озерками с прозрачной водой. Очень глубокими, понял Джим, когда подошел ближе, скорее напоминающими колодца естественного происхождения. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться воды, и увидел, как в глубине двигается что-то темное. Похожие на рыбу, длинные, вытянутые силуэты, смутно знакомые почему-то.  
– Это же…  
– У нас есть три устойчивых человеческих сигнала в северо-восточном направлении, – сообщил Спок, сверившись с показателями на трикодере. – На расстоянии четыре целых шесть десятых километра.  
– И мы не могли высадиться поближе к ним? – Боунс поводил своим трикодером вокруг ближайшего колодца, потом глянул на монитор и хмыкнул, по-видимому, не слишком удовлетворенный результатами.  
– Доктор Маккой, мы намеренно выбрали ту же точку высадки, что и лейтенант-коммандер Маркел, чтобы проследить… – начал Спок, но Боунс прервал его решительным выступлением:  
– Тебе не надоело держать меня за идиота? Если мы собираемся найти их, то нам нужно шевелиться! У меня куча работы в медотсеке, и я не собираюсь весь день здесь провести!  
Он решительно направился вперед, Спок последовал за ним, а Джим совсем уже нехарактерно для него поплелся за этими двумя, размышляя, что это нашло на Боунса и как скоро Спок прекратит дуться. А Спок дулся – для того, чтобы заметить это, не нужно было быть экспертом по вулканцам. Он старательно избегал Кирка последние дни – только однажды Джиму удалось заловить своего старшего помощника в пустом коридоре и поцеловать, прижимая к стене. Спок на поцелуй ответил, а потом вежливо освободился и сообщил, что у него срочная работа в лаборатории, поэтому поддержать начатое физическое общение он не может. После этого Джиму стало совсем уже тоскливо – и чуточку обидно. Они были там вместе, и если ему хотелось говорить обо всем этом, выпустить наружу свои эмоции, пережить всю боль, то Спок замкнулся и не подпускал никого к себе. Эта разница между ними снова ударила Джима, показывая всю глубину пропасти между их мирами.  
Могли бы они когда-нибудь существовать рядом без всех этих проблем? Просыпаться в одной постели, жить бок о бок, делать какие-то бытовые мелочи вместе – неужели все это не больше, чем красивая картинка, невозможная в реальности?  
Джим плелся вперед, не замечая смены ландшафта, и поднял голову только когда споткнулся о корень дерева. Корень. Дерева. В пустыне.  
– Черт знает, что за хрень, – ругнулся Маккой.  
Они трое стояли на опушке самого настоящего леса. Джим повертел головой, чтобы удостовериться: пустыня заканчивалась резко, переходя в темную почву, а уже через несколько метров начинался густой лес. Высокие деревья, трава под ногами и все такое.  
– Природные пояса сменяют друг друга с высокой частотой, не характерной для естественного развития, – сообщил Спок, не поднимая глаз от своего трикодера. – Очаровательно.  
Под ноги он не смотрел, но умудрялся как-то шагать прямо. Джим ему позавидовал, но вслух не сказал. Вместо этого он еще раз огляделся по сторонам:  
– Выборочное терраформирование, так? Кто бы ни жил на этой планете, строили они с размахом! Я бы задержался здесь на пару деньков, как думаете? Может быть, Маркел со своими ребятами просто решили исследовать все хорошенько?  
– И поэтому не выходили на связь с кораблем четыре недели, – пробормотал Боунс, недовольно хмурясь. Похоже, окружающая действительность его мало радовала. Местное солнце ощутимо припекало на открытом пространстве, но под кронами деревьев прохладный ветер приятно остужал кожу.  
– А неплохое местечко, правда? – поинтересовался Джим, пристраиваясь к Споку. Маккой что-то бормотал позади них: то ли ругался на колючки, которые цеплялись за одежду, то ли на группу Маркела, которым хватило мозгов залезть в такую глушь.  
– Воздействие ультрафиолета повышает содержание витамина D в человеческом организме, что помогает бороться с депрессией, – пробормотал Спок совсем уже отстраненно. – Вполне естественно, что погодные условия кажутся наиболее приемлемыми.  
– Да хватит уже, – Джим схватил его за руку и сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Спока. – Прекрати от меня бегать.  
– Я не бегаю, – проговорил сквозь зубы Спок и попытался освободиться. Джим держал крепко, ничего у него не вышло.  
– Отворачиваешься от меня. Пытаешься сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, а мы оба знаем, что нам нужно поговорить. Обо всем, что произошло на Тринилиа, о наших взаимоотношениях.  
– Я бы тоже не отказался присутствовать при этом разговоре.  
Спок остановился так резко, что Джим едва не полетел носом вперед. Руку, естественно, пришлось отпустить, что бы хоть как-то удержать равновесие.  
– Доктор Маккой, если вы не прекратите вмешиваться в мои личные дела, подслушивать и подсматривать повсюду, то я напишу на вас рапорт! – подчеркнуто сухим, полным яда голосом произнес Спок, но Боунса это не только не напугало, а скорее подстегнуло. Он сложил руки на груди и сощурился на первого помощника:  
– Только это ты и умеешь? Рапорты писать и умничать по делу и без? Ты вообще в курсе, что я могу затребовать психическую экспертизу в любой момент?  
– Вы мне угрожаете?  
– А кто первый начал?  
– Вы оба что, издеваетесь надо мной? – простонал Джим. Но ни Маккой, ни Спок, казалось, не слышали его.  
– Я знаю, что вам не нравятся мои взаимоотношения с капитаном, – продолжал цедить слова Спок, – но имейте смелость выражать все свое неудовольствие мне лично, а не прикрываться психической экспертизой, которая не имеет никакого смысла!  
– Как это никакого смысла? – Боунс уже почти орал на него, его лицо покраснело. – Я имею право отстранить тебя от службы, если сочту, что ты представляешь опасность для окружающих людей!  
Спок смотрел на него, уже совершенно не скрывая ярости в глазах. Джим видел его таким всего пару раз, и, как показывала практика, ничего хорошего это не предвещало.  
– Боунс, – он попытался отвлечь Маккоя, – Боунс, ну ты хватил через край…  
– Не нарывайся, Джим, – предупредил его тот, – я ведь и тебя могу отстранить!  
Это уже был несправедливый удар.  
– За что? Что я-то сделал? – взвыл Джим, краем глаза замечая какое-то движение слева от себя. Он потянулся за фазером, но не успел – что-то опустилось на него сверху, накрывая, точно сеть. Джим инстинктивно вскинул руку, тонкие нити впились в ладонь, и кожа немедленно отозвалась странным зудом. Перед глазами потемнело, и он завалился на землю, теряя сознание. Перед тем, как темнота обрушилась на него, Джим еще успел подумать о Споке и Боунсе, но на этом все и закончилось. 

Возвращение в сознание было еще более неприятным, чем его потеря: распахнув глаза, Джим схватился за пылающую и пульсирующую щеку.  
– Какого хрена, Боунс! – возмущенно уставился он на доктора.  
– Народное средство, – пожал плечами Маккой. Он стоял на коленях, нависая над Джимом и сосредоточенно хмуря брови пуще обычного.  
– Вот спасибо! – пробурчал Кирк и приподнялся на руках, осматриваясь. – Где мы?  
– Понятия не имею, – ответил Маккой. – Джим, ты как счастливый талисман с точностью до наоборот. Куда с тобой ни пойди, вечно в задницу попадешь…  
Спок стоял перед большим проемом, ведущим в светлый коридор. Стены и пол кругом были светлые, гладкие, как яичная скорлупа.  
– Силовое поле? – Джим уже поднялся на ноги, не находя внутри тела никаких отголосков негативных последствий потери сознания.  
– Так точно, капитан, – ответил Спок и наконец удостоил его взглядом. – Ваше самочувствие нормальное?  
– Да, спасибо, Спок, – Кирк не удержался и улыбнулся. – Что произошло?  
Джим деловито пнул прозрачное пространство перед собой. Пальцы на ногах отчаянно запульсировали, будто он по переборке шарахнул.  
– Данных нет, так как я и доктор также были доставлены сюда без сознания, – Спок зыркнул на Маккоя – действительно зыркнул, причем злобно, Джим научился замечать такие вещи.  
– И кто это сделал, вы тоже не заметили? – спросил Кирк. – А что говорят приборы?  
– А приборов нет, – выплюнул Маккой. – Ничего нет. Меднабора нет, трикодеров нет, фазеров нет. Все забрали! Хорошо хоть энциклопедию остроухую оставили! Знали бы, что он тоже компьютер, отобрали бы и эту технологию…  
Джим не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал вибрацию, которая исходила от Спока – тот будто рычал инфразвуком, неслышно, но ощутимо – у Кирка все мелкие волоски на теле дыбом поднялись.  
– Спок, Маккой, прекратите! Это уже даже не смешно! Я приказываю! – Джим давно не повышал голос ни на одного из своих подчиненных. Он даже забыл, что они – его подчиненные. Спок демонстративно отвернулся лицом к пустому коридору, а Маккой прищурил глаза, но больше ничего не сказал.  
– Значит, будем ждать и решать проблемы по мере поступления, – сказал Джим и растерянно провел ладонью по волосам. Это как будто послужило сигналом, потому что с комнатой, в которой они находились, стало происходить что-то странное: на всех стенах зажглись тысячи крохотных огоньков, а после этого помещение тонко зажужжало. Джим вздрогнул, как и Боунс со Споком, потому что его на доли секунд будто током ударило в макушку. Несильным, но ощутимым, а потом эти щекочуще-покалывающие волны скользнули вниз по всему телу.  
– Нас сканируют, – спокойно сообщил Спок.  
Свет в точках на стенах померк, чтобы разгореться яркими тонкими лучами, создавшими паутиноподобную световую сеть, которая тут же их всех оплела, прилипла на мгновения и исчезла.  
– Что за?.. – возмутился Маккой.  
– У нас гости, – заявил Спок, развернувшись к силовому полю и сложив руки на пояснице. И тогда Джим тоже их увидел.  
Хозяева планеты были очаровательными. Да, именно очаровательными. Они были гуманоидами с огромными золотистыми глазами без зрачков, цвет кожи у них был нежно-сиреневый, а на крошечных, почти не выступающих на лицах-сердечках носах были рассыпаны темные крапинки, похожие на веснушки. С первого взгляда все трое были на одно лицо. Пол определить также не представлялось возможным, потому что по самое горло они были затянуты в плотные комбинезоны, гладкие и без единого шва. Они просто подошли и уставились на них тремя парами немигающих глаз. И все. Больше ничего не происходило.  
– Здравствуйте, – начал Кирк. – Мы представители Объединенной Федерации Планет. Прибыли в поисках потерянной группы. Таких же, как мы.  
Реакция была нулевая. Их рассматривали как под микроскопом три сиреневые статуи.  
Джим улыбнулся, а Боунс тут же рыкнул:  
– Прекрати! Не показывай зубы, с ума сошел?  
– Они тебе что, собаки, на зубы реагировать? – огрызнулся Джим. – Боунс, ты меня бесишь! Я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, когда мы вернемся.  
Это Маккоя угомонило. А потом один из инопланетян сделал шаг – вернее будет сказать подскользнул к Споку – и взял его как куклу двумя руками за локти, прижимая руки к бокам, поднял и поскользил куда-то из поля зрения.  
Кирк приоткрыл рот, потому что нельзя просто вот так брать людей, которые больше и тяжелее тебя, поднимать и куда-то нести.  
– Эй, постойте…  
Он попытался трепыхаться, когда второй гуманоид попытался проделать то же самое с ним. Но все его резкие движения были сломлены нежным и бережным прикосновением к локтям. Его подняли над полом сантиметров на двадцать и тоже понесли спиной вперед вслед за Споком. Зато он имел удовольствие наблюдать, как расширились глаза Маккоя, которого судьба не миновала.  
Их несли по скучным гладким коридорам какое-то время. Глаза инопланетянина смотрели Джиму ровно в район пупка. Двигались они бесшумно и очень плавно.  
Потом его поставили на землю. Землю, покрытую зеленой травой. Принесли Маккоя и снова стали на расстоянии. На этот раз силовое поле попробовал прорвать Маккой. Сиреневые гуманоиды некоторое время посмотрели на них, а потом просто уплыли прочь.  
– И что это? – Маккой оглянулся, махнул рукой. – Прекрасная лужайка и травка. Класс!  
Никакого энтузиазма у него в голосе слышно не было.  
– Капитан, – вдруг сказал Спок. – Разрешите поделиться двумя наблюдениями.  
– Разрешаю, – устало вздохнул Джим и посмотрел на ровного, как палка, Спока.  
– Условия, в которых мы находимся, почти стопроцентно соответствуют земным. Эти существа – телепаты.  
– Это уже что-то, да? – прищурился Джим. – Значит, с ними можно пообщаться?  
Спок не успел на это ответить, как кто-то из-за пышной зелени вполне земных деревьев, громко крикнул: «Эй!» на стандарте.  
– Ну, хоть группу Маркела мы, кажется, нашли, – проворчал Боунс.

 

Лейтенант-коммандер Маркел, немолодой уже мужчина, чем-то необъяснимо напомнил Джиму адмирала Пайка – но впечатление развеялось сразу же, как только тот открыл рот:  
– Что вы здесь делаете?  
– Меня зовут Джим Кирк, а это мои…  
– Самый молодой и проблемный капитан Звездного Флота, – Маркел прищурился, глядя на него, и едва удостоил кивком спутников Джима. – Я мог предположить, что нас станут искать, но до последнего надеялся, что они не пошлют «Энтерпрайз»!  
– На их месте мог быть кто угодно, – примирительно сказал мужчина, который стоял рядом с ним, и протянул руку Джиму. – Меня зовут Уиллорби, я специалист по экстрагидрологии, а это Соня, наш биогеолог, – представил он невысокую женщину.  
– Вы тоже попались, – она невесело улыбнулась, пожимая руку Джиму. – Добро пожаловать в нашу клетку.  
– Клетку? – все еще недоумевал он. – Что это за место? Эти пришельцы, они…  
– Они находятся гораздо выше нас на лестнице эволюционного развития, – сообщил Спок. – За то время, пока я находился с ними в тактильном контакте, я выяснил, что их разум работает во много раз быстрее, чем мыслительные аппараты известных нам гуманоидов.  
– Во много раз? – удивился Боунс. – Никаких процентов?  
Спок, казалось, едва не дрожал от злости:  
– Когда я говорю «много», то это означает, что я не в состоянии проанализировать точную скорость работы нейронной сети! При условии, что она у этих существ вообще есть!  
Маркел окинул его подозрительным взглядом.  
– И первый помощник вулканец даже не попытался сначала исследовать планету перед высадкой, – с досадой пробормотал он. – Бесполезная и бессмысленная трата техники и ресурсов!  
Джим почувствовал, что обстановка накалилась до предела, еще пара секунд – и они набросятся друг на друга, поэтому он поспешил шагнуть вперед, игнорируя пренебрежение Маркела.  
– Эта область со всех сторон закрыта силовыми щитами? Здесь есть какое-либо убежище? Они дают вам пищу? Вы пытались вступить в контакт с кем-нибудь из местных жителей?  
Уиллорби с готовностью принялся отвечать на вопросы, и Соня помогала ему. Да, общая площадь их клетки составляет почти полтора километра – с весьма достоверной имитацией земного дома в середине. У них есть все удобства, питьевая вода, а так же кровати с одеялами и еда, которую аборигены приносят каждое утро. Местные овощи и фрукты, ничего синтетического, но все вполне подходящее людям. Ландшафт довольно разнообразный – у них есть небольшая скала, участок песчаника, роща с лиственными и хвойными деревьями и три глубоких колодца с пресной водой, пригодной для питья.  
– И все это обнесено сетью по периметру, – безрадостно заключил Уиллорби. – Мы предприняли несколько попыток обмануть наших охранников и сбежать, но ни одна из них не увенчалась успехом.  
– Щиты отключаются только снаружи, – задумчиво проговорил Джим, глядя на то место, откуда они пришли, – но здесь должна быть какая-то аварийная система…  
– Об этом мы, конечно, не подумали, – саркастически сказал Маркел, – как вдруг появляется блестящий капитан Кирк и всех спасает одним движением пальца!  
Боунс оттеснил Джима в сторону и шепотом сообщил ему на ухо:  
– Мне уже не нравится этот тип!  
– Не тебе одному, – так же шепотом отозвался Джим и украдкой покосился на Спока. Тот мимоходом огляделся вокруг – сооружение, отведенное под жилье, его слабо заинтересовало, как только беглый осмотр позволил удостовериться, что там нет никаких инструментов и техники, которая бы могла помочь им сбежать. Побродив некоторое время по территории клетки, как группа Маркела называла место своего заключения, Спок вернулся к силовому полю, возле которого сиреневые аборигены оставили их.  
Джим подошел к нему нарочито неторопливо, цепляя носками ботинок высокую траву.  
– Есть какие-нибудь мысли, которые ты бы хотел разделить со мной, Спок?  
Тот глянул на него как-то странно, будто Джим сказал что-то, что его испугало. Нет, не испугало, это слово вообще не подходило к Споку, но отчего-то он насторожился, выпрямился еще сильнее, и негромко начал говорить, глядя в сторону.  
– Джим, ты смотрел по сторонам, когда нас несли сюда?  
– Нет, – растерянно признался он. – Даже в голову не пришло! А что?  
– Это место… На Земле его бы назвали «зоопарком». Я заметил животных с других планет, – и снова он не стал уточнять, но Джим и не интересовался подробностями – достаточно было одного того, что их рассматривали наравне со зверями. – Они находятся в таких же ограниченных силовыми полями областях, созданных с учетом климатических и природных особенностей естественной среды обитания.  
– А сами лактрианцы? – Джим плюхнулся на траву и, ухватив Спока за руку, заставил его сесть рядом. – Есть еще что-то, что я должен знать, кроме того, что они телепаты и умнее нас в сто раз?  
Спок наградил его недовольным взглядом. Удивительно, как быстро Джим научился распознавать все мельчайшие оттенки чувств на его невозмутимом лице – это оказалось не так сложно, как казалось в начале.  
– Ты используешь неверную аналогию. Мы по сравнению с ними – как муравьи рядом с современными людьми.  
– И даже вулканцы? – раздался недоверчивый голос позади них. Спок дернулся, пытаясь встать, но Джим крепко вцепился в его руку, и тому пришлось подчиниться. Маккой, хмурясь, смотрел на силовое поле перед собой.  
– И вулканцы, доктор, – сухо отозвался Спок.  
– Что, Боунс, Маркел и тебя утомил? – фыркнул Джим.  
Тот метнул на него яростный взгляд.  
– Он пять раз повторил мне о твоей некомпетентности и очевидной глупости Звездного Флота, а когда пошел на шестой заход, я свалил оттуда. Джонатан и Соня были со мной милы и пытались как-то сгладить впечатление, но…  
– Маркел бы предпочел любой другой корабль «Энтерпрайзу» и самого захудалого неудачника – мне, – мрачно закончил вместо него Джим.  
Рука Спока чуть дернулась в его ладони, как будто тот хотел высвободить ее, но потом передумал.  
– Нам нужно каким-то образом вступить в контакт с лактрианцами и убедить их отпустить нас, – сказал Спок.  
– Легко тебе говорить, – буркнул Боунс, – ты ж для них самое умное животное из нас всех, у тебя есть хотя бы немного вулканского колдовства…  
Спок все-таки выдернул руку и, не успел Джим открыть рот, поднялся на ноги одним плавным движением и повернулся к Маккою, сверля того глазами.  
– Доктор, я убедительно прошу вас сейчас и впредь удержаться от подобного рода оскорбительных высказываний в мой адрес!  
– Оскорбительных? Серьезно? Да если бы я действительно хотел оскорбить…  
– Да сколько ж можно, – прошипел Джим, прерывая их и заставляя обратить внимание на то, что силовой щит исчез, а четверо местных жителей проскользнули внутрь и теперь снова изучали их троицу немигающими глазами. А потом одних из них двинулся вперед и легко поднял в воздух Боунса.  
– А ну немедленно поставь меня на место!  
– Эй, эй, что вы творите! – одновременно с Маккоем заорал Джим, набрасываясь на ближайшего сиреневого гуманоида. Однако они двигались так же быстро, как и плавно – буквально долю секунды спустя они уже были по ту сторону щита, и Боунс – вместе с ними. Джим обнаружил руку Спока на своем плече и в бешенстве обернулся к нему.  
– Почему ты меня держал? Нужно было сделать что-то!.. Они забрали Боунса!..  
– Не стоит их провоцировать и вступать в конфликт, – спокойно отозвался тот. – Ни один человек из группы лейтенанта-коммандера Маркела не пострадал, это свидетельствует о том, что местные жители не испытывают агрессии к нам.  
– Он прав, – подтвердила Соня, которая подошла к ним поближе, чтобы узнать, что происходит. – Лактрианцы просто хотят исследовать вас по отдельности, с нами тоже происходило такое же.  
– Будто мы какие-то лабораторные мыши, – с раздражением бросил Маркел, который стоял позади нее. – Какие-нибудь блестящие идеи, капитан Кирк? Вы уже придумали, как нам выбраться отсюда?  
– Работаю над этим, – пробормотал Джим, слишком ошеломленный исчезновением Боунса и настолько ощутимой неприязнью от Маркела. – Спок, ты со мной, – он подавил импульс схватить первого помощника за руку.  
– Джеймс, – окликнул Уиллорби, выходя из-за дерева, – может быть, вам нужна помощь?  
– Более чем, – согласился Джим и кивнул ему, приглашая следовать за собой, – вы говорили, что вы специалист по гидро-чему-то-там, так? Как вы думаете, колодцы на этой планете искусственного или естественного происхождения?  
– Это очень интересный вопрос, – засиял Уиллорби, видимо, оседлав любимого конька, – он в первую очередь заинтересовал меня, когда мы высадились на Лактра-7!..  
Джим слушал его вполуха, продолжая шагать вперед. Колодцы не были частью принудительного терраформирования, как он и предполагал, они располагались повсюду на планете – по крайней мере, там, где команда Маркела успела снять показания со своих трикодеров до того, как их забрали.  
– А вы узнали, кто живет в воде?  
Спок глянул на него в явном замешательстве, а вот Уиллорби наоборот не удивился вопросу:  
– Длинные плоские рыбы, похожие на земных угрей, только больше. Они не опасны, мы выяснили это в первый же день. Похоже, что они вроде домашних животных у лактрианцев, не исключено, что они и общаются как-то между собой… что такое?  
Джим остановился возле идеально круглого колодца в земле и торжественно объявил:  
– Скриити!  
– Вы уже встречались с этой разновидностью? – заинтересовалась Соня. – Входили с ними в контакт?..  
– Да, видите ли… Спок! – Джим начал отвечать ей, но увидел, что первый помощник присел на землю рядом с колодцем и опустил руку в воду. Длинные серые рыбы тут же подплыли к нему, тыкая носами в ладонь. – Спок! – повторил Джим, разрываясь от беспокойства. Да, однажды эти создания уже помогли им, но это было на другой планете, в сотнях световых лет отсюда. Кто знает, может эти настроены враждебно? Нужно было как-то изучить их сначала…  
– Что он делает? – шепотом спросил Уиллорби. – Мы пытались поймать этих рыб, но они слишком умные – никому еще не удавалось к ним притронуться!  
Джим молча смотрел на Спока: тот прикрыл глаза и едва заметно шевелил рукой в воде. А потом начал говорить:  
– Их телепатические способности предполагают абсолютную родовую память. Лактрианцы создали это терраформирование для изучения видовых особенностей различных организмов, и скриити позволили им использовать для этого одну шестую часть материка…  
Из всего этого Джим выцепил самое важное, плюхнулся на колени рядом со Споком и воскликнул:  
– Они нас помнят!  
Спок открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.  
– Да.  
Джим ухмыльнулся, не в силах сдержать своей радости. Помнят, а значит, могут помочь – связаться с этими сиреневыми в крапинку аборигенами, вытащить Боунса… Но все это стало несущественным, когда Спок взял его за руку и притянул вниз, заставляя прикоснуться к скриити. Поначалу ощущение было странным: Джим нервно захихикал от щекотки, в голове промелькнула мысль, не кусаются ли они.  
– Капитан Кирк! – с опаской позвала Соня. – Пожалуйста, будте осторожны!..  
Ее голос доносился издалека, точно сквозь толщу воды, в которой – да, Джим это очень ясно видел – плавали они со Споком. То утро на Териде, бархатный океан и странный вибрирующий звук подводной песни.  
Спок был совсем рядом, руки протяни – и дотронешься, и он смотрел на Джима, как на самое большое сокровище в мире. Как будто не хотел никогда его отпускать. Как будто не мог жить без него.  
 _Это мелдинг?_ спросил Джим не шевеля губами, не издавая ни звука.  
 _В какой-то мере,_ согласился Спок, _ментальная проекция позволяет им просканировать наши воспоминания, чтобы совместить с имеющимися в коллективной памяти…_  
Хорошо.  
Это сканирование было совсем не таким, какое использовали лактрианцы – никакого дискомфорта, одни приятные ощущения. Даже вода была теплее, чем помнил Джим.  
 _Слушай,_ потянулся он к Споку, _я не хочу больше спорить. Не хочу напрасно терять время, которое мог бы провести с тобой, на какую-то ерунду._  
Спок кивнул.  
 _Я прошу прощения…_  
Тебе не за что извиняться. Ты не хотел уходить – я понимаю. Я бы тоже не захотел. В этом нет никакой вины. Нелогично так терзать себя.  
Спок глянул на него, темные глаза улыбались.  
 _Ну вот и хорошо. А теперь мы должны выбраться отсюда, ладно? Потому что я хочу вернуться на свой корабль!_  
– Капитан Кирк?!..  
Джим открыл глаза, возвращаясь в реальный мир, и обнаружил, что оба специалиста из команды Маркела озадаченно смотрят на него.  
– Мы все хотим вернуться на корабль, – осторожно произнес Уиллорби.  
– О, – Джим вскочил на ноги, – я это вслух сказал?  
Соня кивнула с несчастным видом.  
– А что-нибудь еще я говорил?  
Они оба помотали головами.  
– Отлично! – с энтузиазмом объявил Джим и повернулся к своему первому помощнику. – Спок, какие новости?  
Тот тоже поднялся, отряхивая травинки с форменных брюк.  
– Скриити свяжутся с лактрианцами и разъяснят им совершенную ошибку.  
– Ошибку? – Маркел подошел к ним, недоверчиво глядя на Джима. – Капитан Кирк, объясните.  
– Думаю, это лучше сделает мой первый помощник, – Джим подмигнул Споку и бросился к силовому полю, которое как раз растворилось, пропуская внутрь двух лактрианцев, один из которых транспортировал злющего, но на вид совершенно невредимого Маккоя.  
– Боунс! – радостно заорал Джим.  
Лактрианец аккуратно поставил того на землю и отодвинулся, остановился рядом со своим партнером или кем они там были. Позади них появилось еще несколько сиреневых фигур – похоже, все пришли посмотреть на разумных муравьев в последний раз. По крайней мере, Джим очень надеялся, что это было прощание, а не очередной фокус.  
– Какого черта происходит? – возмутился Боунс. – Я доктор, а не лабораторная мышь, и я отказываюсь, слышите, отказываюсь…  
– Помолчи, – шикнул Джим.  
Команда Маркела тоже подтянулась, недоверчиво глядя на делегацию лактрианцев. Джим нашел глазами Спока и кивнул ему.  
– Судя по всему, это было их первое столкновение с людьми, и они не ожидали, что наша разновидность окажется разумной.  
– Ну надо же! – фальшиво изумился Боунс. – А теперь они соизволят выпустить нас из этой клетки?  
– Сейчас проверим, – Джим осторожно сделал шаг вперед – туда, где раньше был расположен щит, но не встретил никакого сопротивления. Более того, одно из сиреневых существ приблизилось и положило на землю перед ним охапку фазеров, коммуникаторов и трикодеров.  
Боунс присвистнул.  
– Я думаю, что так они выражают свои извинения за причиненные неудобства, – сказал Спок и задумчиво добавил. – Интересно, возможно ли наладить с ними вербальную коммуникацию, я должен выяснить…  
Он схватил трикодер в одну руку, коммуникатор в другую и немедленно стал вызывать кого-то на «Энтерпрайз». Лактрианцы почтительно расступились, пропуская его.  
– Как вам это удалось? – пораженно спросил Боунс.  
Джим только ухмыльнулся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Разумеется, все это великолепный капитан Кирк! – Маркел, похоже, меньше всех радовался спасению. – Без него мы бы так и торчали в этом зоопарке! Куда Федерации без капитана Кирка!.. А где теперь искать мой корабль?..  
Уиллорби смущенно улыбнулся и махнул им рукой, Соня заторопилась к своим приборам.  
– Вот так всегда, – мрачно заметил Маккой, – обязательно найдется какой-нибудь неблагодарный тип…  
– Да ладно, я уже привык! – Джим засунул руки в карманы и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо солнцу. Впервые с высадки он мог в полной мере насладиться окружающим раем, не боясь какого-нибудь подвоха.  
Боунс продолжал бурчать о чем-то, но Джим его уже не слышал: думал о том, как отыщет Спока и, разумеется, оторвет от всех важных дел. Переговоры с этими ужасно умными телепатами могут и подождать, у них есть занятия поважнее.  
– Джим! – возмущенно заорал Маккой. – Немедленно прекрати похабно ухмыляться! Я рядом с тобой стоять не могу, меня сносит этим кошмаром! Похоже, вы с гоблином помирились, но я абсолютно не желаю об этом знать, никаких подробностей!  
– Похоже, помирились, – согласился Джим. Он ничего не мог сделать и продолжал улыбаться как идиот. Хорошо, что кроме Боунса его больше никто не видел.


End file.
